Edward et l'homme en noir
by NemyNet
Summary: Cette histoire fait suite aux vacances d'Edward, elle peux se lire seule. Au programme : des meurtres, du sang, une traque, de la manipulation, de la vengeance, une mère au cœur brisé, un père dépassé, du lémon, un homme en noir et des surprises ...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 BILAN**

Que de choses c'était passé depuis les dix dernières années. Tout avait commencé par des vacances solitaires, pour rencontrer d'autres vampires et surtout avoir plus de détails sur l'âme, en avis-je une ? À sunnydalle j'avais rencontré la tueuse, Buffy Summers, que j'avais largement désiré et dragué. Pour ma décharge, l'atmosphère du lieu avait altéré mon comportement. Mais j'avais gagné un ami Angel, qui vit maintenant à Los-Angeles, où j'avais eu la joie de le revoir il y a un mois. Après Sunnydalle j'étais allé à Florence avec Alice où nous avions rencontré les frères Salvatore, qui étaient aussi présents à Los-Angeles. J'avais gagné d'autres amis et plus spécialement avec Damon. Les deux frères accompagnés d'Elena sont actuellement à la maison familiale. Carlisle a pris sous son aile Stephan afin qu'il se nourrisse enfin correctement sans scrupule de tuer des animaux. Damon qui s'était lié d'amitié avec Emmett avait suivis son frère. Damon nous avait fort surpris il se nourrissait soit d'animaux où partait assez loin pour s'abreuver de sang humain. Elena avait offert deux magnifiques cadeaux. Le premier à Jasper elle lui à donner la paix, lui permettant de cesser de souffrir des guerres. Elle lui a aussi offert la passion et il me semble bien qu'Alice a été la première bénéficiaire. Le deuxième cadeau avait été faites à Rosalie et l'aider à taire sa rage et sa colère intérieure.

Renésmée, ma douce et tendre Nessie, ma fille était devenue une jeune fille pendant ces vacances avec Jacob. Elle était arrivée à l'âge du flirt, mais Jacob l'a repoussé par peur d'aller trop vite, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Les douleurs de prémentrualisation l'avaient quelque peu fait souffrir. Mais ma fille voulait devenir une femme, nous avions décidé d'en parler. La discussion c'était déroulée ce matin même entre Nessie, Jacob, Carlisle, Bella et moi. Je revoie bien la scène, on s'était réuni dans le salon du cottage, Carlisle avait mené la discussion.

-Nous sommes ici pour Nessie et Jacob. Il a plusieurs points que je veux parler avec vous. Tout d'abord, l'âge physique et mentale de Nessie. Nous avons fait une série de tests et j'en suis arrivé à établir un âge de 17 ans. Maintenant j'ai un point sensible à voir, j'aurais pu en parler avec Nessie en tête-à-tête, mais Jacob et ses parents doivent tout savoir.

-Demande grand-père, je ne cache rien à mes parents.

-Nessie, recommence Carlisle, Connais-tu ton corps, l'as-tu exploré ?

-Je ... je ... je ... Non.

-En as-tu eu envie ?

-J'avoue, mais je me suis contrôlé, avait-dit ma fille le visage rouge pivoine.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, avait dit Carlisle, rien n'est sale.

-Bien au contraire, ma fille, c'est normal. Le plaisir solitaire est important encore plus à ton âge. Tu as besoin de découvrir ton corps et le préparer à tes relations sexuelles plus tard.

-Papa, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu me parlerais de cela.

-Tu grandi ma fille je dois l'accepter et t'aider au mieux pour que cela se passe de la meilleure façon.

-Bien, on avance. Le dernier point que je veux aborder et la contraception. Il me semble judicieux qu'on mette en place une contraception rapidement, même si tu n'en pas besoin tout de suite. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être arrière-grand-père trop rapidement.

-Oui, oui avais-je dis, une chose après une autre.

-Carlisle, Jacob avait pris la parole, pourquoi pleure-t-elle autant ?

-Elle est envahie d'hormones ce qui la fragilise, ne t'inquiète pas, cela va passer.

Après la réunion j'avais proposé à Nessie de venir avec sa mère et moi-même se reposer dans notre clairière, mais elle préférait rester avec Jacob et viendrait peut-être plus tard.

Deux heures après alors que nous étions enlacés dans l'herbe échangeant nos points de vue sur Nessie ponctué de long baisé j'entendis au loin notre fille m'appeler. Je m'étais alors redressé.

-Nessie m'appelle, elle pleure encore, je crois qu'elle est tombée. Je vais la chercher, je reviendrais avec elle, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Je ne dis rien depuis un mois, mais je suis très inquiète.

-J'y vais.

En quelques secondes j'étais devant ma fille au sol, en pleure et les mains écorchées.

-Papa, viens m'aider, papaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Je suis là jeune fille. Je vais nettoyer tes mains.

-Je saigne papa, tu ...

-J'ai gardé en vie ta mère, ce n'est pas pour te mordre pour trois gouttes de sang, je n'en ai même pas envie.

Comme je mentais bien, le venin brulait ma gorge modérément, mais ma nature refaisait surface à la moindre occasion. Ma fille avait dans son petit sac quelques mouchoirs en papier ainsi que de l'eau de toilettes. J'enlevais alors toutes les petites saletés qui pouvaient lui donner une infection et je désinfectais ensuite avec l'eau de Cologne. Ma puce était courageuse.

-Je vais t'emmener à ta mère avant qu'elle s'inquiète trop. Allé ma belle saute sur mon dos et profite de la course.

Pendant le retour qui fut plus long que l'aller, ma fille préféra ne pas m'envoyer en pensées ce qui s'était passé.

-Bella ma belle, je t'emmène ta fille.

Nessie prend alors tendrement sa mère dans les bras, elle savait que sa mère se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour elle.

- Nessie, avait-je dis alors, dit nous pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état ?

Elle ne disait rien, j'attrape alors son bras et un cri de douleur sort alors de ses lèvres. Je relève alors sa manche pour y trouver un large hématome récent qui semblait encore s'élargir.

-C'est Jacob ? Il t'a blessé ? Avais-je dis hors de moi.

-Papa ce n'est pas sa faute.

-Pas de sa faute ? Mais c'est lui ou pas ?

-Ou c'est lui, avait-elle dit en baissant la tête.

-Cette fois je vais le tuer.

-Edward, dit Bella, laisse ta fille expliquer comment cela s'est passé. Imagine ce qu'aurait pensé mon père s'il m'avait vu après notre nuit de noce ?

-Bien, Nessie montre nous.

Elle prend alors nos mains et nous envoie les images.

On les voit sortirent de la réunion, Nessie blotti dans les bras de Jacob. Ils marchent tranquillement jusqu'au moment où Nessie stop et essaye de prendre de cours Jacob en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Ce dernier surpris repousse doucement ma fille, mais elle ne le voit pas comme cela. Elle fond en larme se retourne et part. Jacob part alors à sa poursuite, lui attrape le bras, Nessie se mets alors à crier et Jacob prit par surprise la laisse partir.

-Papa, tu ne vas rien lui faire. Il doit être aussi malheureux que moi.

-Non ma douce.

Elle s'était alors blottie dans mes bras et ces sanglots avaient redoublé. Je l'avais bercé comme quand elle était bébé, puis je m'étais allongé.

Nous sommes encore couchés dans l'herbe, ma femme dans mon bras droit et Nessie le bras gauche. En fait Nessie est plutôt couché à moitiés sur moi, sa tête posée sur l'endroit où il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années mon cœur avait battu. Les pleurs avaient fini par cesser et ma fille c'était endormi. Je l'admire pendant son sommeil qu'elle était belle et tout comme sa mère elle parlait pendant son sommeil. Elle demandait à Jacob de ne pas partir. À ce moment précis je sens son corps chaud, son coeur battre et sa respiration régulière. Nessie est vraiment mon cadeau des cieux.

-Elle est si belle, me dit Bella, si fragile et elle va bientôt nous quitter.

-Elle doit faire sa vie, même si c'est trop rapide.

-J'aurais aimé qu'elle grandisse moins vite, profiter de plus de moments ensemble.

-Moins aussi, mais on partage d'autres moments comme ceux là.

-J'en suis heureuse aussi.

**CHAPITRE 2 JACOB AUSSI BÊTE QU'EDWARD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 Jacob aussi bête qu'Edward**

Deux jours sont passés Jacob n'a pas pointé son nez ce qui rendait encore plus sensible Nessie qui avait pleuré en tuant la biche qui avait constitué son repas. Avec Bella on avait prévu un après-midi vidéo devant un bon navet.

Nous sommes donc dans la maison familiale avec Damon tentant de s'intéresser à ce qui se passe à l'écran quand Stephan arrive dans la pièce portant Nessie dans ses bras. Il l'a dépose sur le canapé.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans les bois, couché à même le sol.

-Il est parti, il ne m'aime plus. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Bella la peur au ventre me regarde tout en secouant la tête de façon négative.

-Non, Edward. Elle ne doit pas vivre cela. Pas ma petite fille, cela fait, si mal.

-On va le retrouver, dis-je en commençant par ausculter ma fille. Damon et Stephan rassemblés le maximum de membre de la famille immédiatement.

-Edward, qu'a-t-elle ?

-Elle est catatonique, elle n'est plus vraiment conscience de ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Je vais partir à sa recherche, tu devras appeler Carlisle qu'il rentre de toute urgence. Il sera peut-être nécessaire de la mettre sous perfusion au moins pour ce nourrir.

Ma mère et mes frères et sœurs sont autour de nous.

-Jacob a quitté Nessie, il faut le retrouver et tiré cela au clair. Comme vous pouvez le voir Nessie ne vas pas bien du tout. Je m'occupe de la réserve répartissez-vous le reste. Bella restera auprès de Nessie, nous allons demander à Carlisle de rentrer. Si vous le trouvez inutile de le violenter, expliquez-lui bien que l'on ne veut que discuter. Bien allons-y.

-Edward, m'interpelle Bella, ton père rentre il a pris le nécessaire.

Je prends ma femme dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement avant de déposer un baisé sur le front de ma fille chérie. Pas elle, non, sa mère avait tellement souffert de mon départ, il ne fallait pas que tout recommence.

Je prends la route de la réserve avec quelques incompréhensions. Avant la naissance de Nessie le clan des loups avait été scindé en deux, même si les tentions étaient retombées je n'étais pas non plus le bienvenue. Jacob c'était imprégné de Nessie et moi j'étais son père, ce qui faisait de moi un intouchable. Pas que je puisse avoir peur d'eux, mais surtout peur de voir la guerre déclarer. J'opte alors pour aller voir le père de Jacob, que je savais sage et bon conseil. Il m'attend sur le pas de sa porte accompagner de Sam l'alpha d'un des clans, Jacob était l'alpha de l'autre.

-Bonjour à toi, père de Nessie.

-Bonjour à vous.

-Tu cherche Jacob ? Qu'a fait ta fille pour le déstabiliser à ce point ?

-Je n'ai pas toutes les informations, ma fille n'étant plus dans la capacité de parler.

Je vois alors de la peur dans les yeux de Sam et de la stupéfaction dans ceux du vieux.

-Il ne l'a tout de même pas blessé ? Mon fils est celui qui se maitrise le mieux.

-Non, n'est pas d'inquiétude. Ils se sont quelques peu accrochés et Jacob a attrapé ma ville et à serrer son bras un peu trop fort. Après ce n'est que des suppositions, mais je pense qu'il a peur de vraiment la blesser et à préférer partir. J'ai besoin d'aide pour le retrouver, j'ai moi-même suivis cette voie et j'en ai souffert, évitons-lui cela.

-Bien, dit Sam, je contacte mon clan et le reste du clan de Jacob, nous tacherons au moins de le trouver et de le ramener chez vous dans le meilleur des cas. Je laisse un de mes gars ici afin qu'il puisse t'appeler à la moindre nouvelle.

-Merci à toi, j'en attendais pas moins.

Cinq jours sont passés et nous n'avons aucune trace de Jacob, Nessie est toujours prostrée au fond de son lit avec Bella à son chevet. Les seuls moments où ma fille bouge c'est pendant des cauchemars que sa mère tente vainement de calmer avec des mots doux. Je me sens si impuissant et étonnamment si coupable. Je décide de prendre le relais de Bella et prend mon enfant dans mes bras comme on prendrait un bébé.

-Nessie, ma chérie, écoute-moi, écoute ton père. Concentre-toi, essaye d'envoyer tes pensées à Jacob. Je sais que tu dois le toucher mais peut-être que ce n'est pas une obligation. Montre-lui ta peine, montre-lui ton amour, montre-lui qu'il doit rentrer. Mets-le en confiance. Si besoin, montre-lui qu'il est en train de reproduire ce que j'ai fait vivre à ta mère et qui m'a tend reprocher. Essaye ma chérie, écoute ton père. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

-Tu crois ? Me demande-t-elle alors en ouvrant ces beaux yeux noisette.

-Oui ma chérie, je vais t'aider, te guider. On va le faire revenir.

-Oh papa, dit-elle en pleurant dans mes bras. Heureusement que toi tu acceptes encore de me prendre dans tes bras.

Elle me fait alors vivre sa séparation.

-Il l'a fait pour ta sécurité et il t'aime toujours. Prend mes mains et concentre-toi sur lui.

Je ne sais pas si cela marchera, mais elle s'était réveillée et avait repris espoir.

-Chérie, on va faire une pause, il faut te nourrir, on recommencera après.

-Je n'ai pas faim papa.

-Mais ce n'est pas une proposition et ce n'est pas discutable.

-Ok, mais tu chasses pour moi pour aller plus vite.

-D'accord si tu viens dans la forêt avec moi, je vais te porter.

-Tu es dur en affaire papa.

Je prends ma fille sur mon dos et l'a dépose dans une petite clairière avant de partir chasser. Une biche suffira à ma petite chérie. Largement rôdé à l'exercice je ramène une proie à Nessie en quelques minutes. Elle se met alors à boire sans grande motivation avant de s'arrêter en ayant vidé que la moitié du sang.

-Je n'ai plus soif papa, tu veux finir ? Elle n'est pas morte, cela serait bête de gaspiller.

-Sacré demoiselle, dis-je en m'emparant de la bête pour la vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

-On rentre ?

-Et si on essayait ici ?

_**Edward, je suis dans la forêt derrière vous, il faut que je te parle.**_

-Ma puce tu devrais rentrer à la maison voir Carlisle, je te rejoins très vite.

Une fois partie je rentre dans la forêt et rejoins Jacob qui a repris apparence humaine.

-Tu dois me haïr !

-J'ai fait l'erreur avant toi.

-Sauf que je l'ai blessé, tu as été le premier à douter de mon contrôle.

-Tu as démontré ta maîtrise depuis ce temps-là. Nessie à besoin de toi.

-Me pardonnera-t-elle ?

-Il suffit d'essayer, rentre avec moi.

**Les premières fois de Nessie (partie 1)**

Nous franchissons la porte d'entrée ensemble.

-Papa, c'est toi ?

-Non c'est la bête immonde qui t'a laissé tomber.

-Jacob, Jacob, cri-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Tu as changé d'avis ? C'est vrai tu m'aimes encore ? Tu ne vas plus partir ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je ...

Jacob, naturellement, pose ses lèvres sur celle de ma fille, baisé auquel elle répond. Alors, qu'ils se séparent après ce premier baisé je m'éclipse. Une étape est franchie et moi je suis jaloux, je suis en train de perdre mon bébé.

_**Elle m'a pardonné.**_

_**Il m'aime.**_

**Chapitre 3 Partie de chasse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 Partie de chasse**

===PV de Nessie===

**Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 1 suite)**

Il m'était revenu, il m'avait repris dans ses et enfin il m'avait embrassé. Une chaleur si douce était rentrée par ma bouche et avait réchauffé mon corps et mon âme. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Étonnamment après ce premier bisou, j'avais compris l'intérêt d'aller doucement, savourer tous les moments toutes les étapes et en même temps ménager mes parents. Il m'avait emmené dans une petite crypte que possède la réserve et dont peu de monde connaît. Nous sommes maintenant allongés au sol, moi sur le dos lui sur le côté dessinant de son doigt les contours de mon visage. De temps en temps il pose à nouveaux ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nous n'avons pas essayé de mêler nos langues, cela viendrait plus tard dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines, nous avons tous notre temps. À chaque fois qu'il finit de m'embrasser on se sourit, nous sommes sur un petit nuage.

Aujourd'hui c'est notre tour d'emmener Stephan à la chasse. À tour de rôle chaque membre de la famille donnait des conseils pour ce qui est de tuer, de choisir ces proies et partager ses impressions.

Il faut que je quitte les lèvres de mon petit-ami. Nous lui avons donné rendez-vous à l'orée du bois.

-Bonjour Stephan.

-Nessie, Jacob, mes salutations.

-Tu n'a jamais eu l'occasion de chasser avec nous, dis-je, tu verras ça change un peu des autres.

-Je n'en doute pas, chasser avec un hybride et un loup doit être intéressant.

Jacob part devant nous dans la forêt afin de se transformer.

-J'ai eu du mal à comprendre qu'il y avait des vampires différents de ma famille, dis-je à Stephan. Vous avez des points communs avec eux et en même temps des points communs avec moi.

-Voyons voir, je suis mort tout comme tes parents et je dois me nourrir de sang pour exister.

-Je suis contente que tu intègre la nécessité de te nourrir de sang encore plus du fait que ton besoin est supérieur à ceux de ma famille. À mon avis, je peux me nourrir aussi comme un humain et même si j'en prends plaisir le sang est ma source principale de subsistance. Après, vous avez plus de points communs avec moi d'avec mes parents.

-Nos cœurs battent, nous avons une circulation sanguine.

-Et nous n'avons pas de venin. Seuls les mâles hybrides ont du venin. Heureusement pour Jacob que je mordais régulièrement.

-Tuer ne te dérange pas ?

-Tuer des animaux non, j'aide la régularisation de la population animal. Je chasse avec discernement ne tuant pas de jeune ni de femelle pleine ou avec des petits à Charge.

-Ta jeunesse, ta maîtrise et ta maturité me surprennent. J'ai l'impression de mettre enfermer dans mon désarroi sans jamais accepter ma condition.

-Tu es ici pour t'aider et je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider. Tu sais ma famille chasse aussi les animaux sauvages loin retiré dans la forêt, mais aussi des animaux qui pourraient s'approcher trop près de la population et ainsi mettre en danger la population.

-J'aime ta façon de voir.

-Car c'est la vérité.

Je sens une pression dans mon dos et je me retourne.

-Jacob chéri, je prends son museau dans mes mains et lui dépose un baisé sur le bout de la truffe.

-On chasse quoi aujourd'hui ? Demande Damon derrière-nous. Si mon frère accepte ma présence.

-Ton frère l'accepte. Alors, Nessie, on boit quoi ?

-Du cerf pour vous et une petite biche pour moi.

-Il paraît que le puma est très gouteux, dit Damon.

-Oui, mais un peu fort pour moi, mais tu devrais aller chasser avec papa c'est son plat préféré. Je propose que Stephan mène la chasse.

-Euhh je suis d'accord si tu me secondes.

-Sens autour de toi, essaye de reconnaître les différentes arômes, c'est cela respire profondément, tu peux fermer les yeux cela peux t'aider.

Jacob viens alors se frotter contre moi en se léchant les babines.

-Part devant-nous. Oh tu veux que je gratouille derrière les oreilles. Excuse-nous Stephan. Alors, as-tu repérer quelque chose ?

-Je ne suis pas certain.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, tournant lentement sur moi flairant la moindre flagrance. J'ai trouvé un petit troupeau. J'arrête de caresser mon petit ami pour m'approcher de Stephan. Je me positionne contre son dos passant un bras autour de lui afin de le faire pivoter vers la source de l'odeur.

-Ferme les yeux, sens-tu, entends-tu ?

-Oui ! Ils sont plusieurs et en plus il y aura une femelle pour toi.

-Bien, que sont-ils en train de faire.

-Ils boivent.

-Bien, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut attaquer rapidement, ils restent rarement auprès d'un point d'eau. À toi l'honneur, ne t'inquiète pas nous attraperons nos proies pendant qu'elles fuiront.

-Bien.

Stephan passe à l'attaque, le petit groupe est pris de panique et s'enfuit, mais Jacob et moi arrivons à prélever notre pitance sans difficulté. Hélas Stephan revient bredouille. Jacob n'ayant pas tué sa proie sur le coup comme à son habitude l'offre à Jacob, pendant que je m'abreuve largement au cou de la biche.

-Non Jacob, dit Stephan, je ne le mérite pas.

-Tu as raté, dis-je en arrêtant de boire, car comme à ton habitude tu es sous-alimenté. Prends des forces et va chasser pour Jacob. Mais cette fois-ci il va falloir trouver ta proie seul.

Une heure que Stephan cherche, hume tentant de repérer la proie de Jacob. Ce dernier c'est couché dans l'herbe et je me suis glissée entre ces pattes, sombrant par court instant dans le sommeil. Jacob en loup a une respiration et un pouls plus rapide, des poils longs rugueux par endroits et doux dans les parties les moins exposés. Je suis couchée contre mon petit-ami, contre son corps nu et dans ce corps de loup cela ne le dérangeait pas.

-Le cerf de monsieur, s'exclame enfin Stephan en jetant la dépouille morte du cerf vers nous.

Jacob se lève alors, prend la bête dans sa gueule et fait mine de s'éloigner pour ne pas nous déranger.

-Jacob, reste, dis-je, j'aime te regarder manger.

Il obtempère et commence son repas, je le pique même un peu de viande gorgé de sang. C'est vraiment beau et encore plus quand c'est partagé avec l'homme qu'on aime.

-Je crois que je vais essayer une biche, je vous laisse un peu en tête-à-tête.

-Merci Stephan, nous t'attendons ici.

Une fois le cerf terminé, j'embrasse le museau ensanglanté de mon aimé puis je m'éclipse pour revenir avec un linge humide histoire d'enlever un peu ce sang. Nous nous réinstallons alors et je m'endors alors profondément.

-Nessie, ma chérie, réveille-toi, il est temps de rentrer avant que ton père lance une battue.

-Stephan ?

-Il a attrapé sa biche, mais quand il est revenu et t'a vu dormir il m'a fait comprendre qu'il rentrait et de te laisser dormir.

-OK.

-J'oubliais, il te remercie grandement et espère rechasser avec nous.

-Pas de problème, si tu veux aussi.

-Bien sûr, que tu es bête.

Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 2)

Comme pour m'empêcher de parler il couvre ma bouche de la sienne. Je sens sa bouche s'entrouvrir, inconsciemment je fais de même, le bout de sa langue touche la mienne brièvement et il met fin au baiser. Me regarde, je lui souris, il me sourit, il se penche vers moi et recommence plus longtemps. Nos bouts langues semble ce découvrir avec retenue, on vient de passer une étape. Je rêve d'un baisé plus profond où nos langues se caresses plus largement.

-Nessie Cullen, je vous aime.

-Jacob Black, je vous aime aussi.

-Rentrons, j'ai l'impression de sentir de la tension dans ta famille, mais pas à cause de toi.

**Chapitre 4 L'homme en noir**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 L'homme en noir**

===PV d'Edward===

-Alice montre-moi exactement ce que tu as vu. Tout ce que je vois c'est une jeune fille prête à enfanter arrivé à pied et rentrant chez nous. Qu'as-tu vu qui t'inquiète autant ?

-Ce qu'elle tient dans la main, regarde mieux Edward.

-Volturi. Nous laisserons-t-il un jour tranquille ? Déjà cette fille n'est pas un vampire, attendons son arrivée.

-Edward, me demande Bella, où est Nessie.

-Je les ai laissés dans la forêt, répond Stephan, je peux aller les chercher.

-Non, dit Edward, ils arrivent.

Quelques minutes après, ma fille et mon futur gendre arrive dans la maison. Ma fille à son habitude vient se lover contre moi et m'envoie quelques-uns de ses souvenirs. J'ai la confirmation qu'ils fleurtent ensemble, mais me fait aussi comprendre qu'ils ont décidé de ne pas brûler des étapes, ce qui me rassure grandement, même si je sais que cela arrivera un jour.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par le bruit d'une voiture s'engager dans le chemin. J'embrasse ma fille sur le front et la confie à son ange gardien. Nous attendons comme figé tentant de mettre des images sur les sons que l'on perçoit. Toc, Toc Toc sur la porte, mon père n'étant pas présent je vais ouvrir la porte. Devant moi ce n'est pas une jeune fille enceinte, mais un homme. Cet homme doit être de ma taille, le teint blanc comme ses cheveux, des yeux d'un bleu pur et clair. L'homme porte un long manteau noir très élégant. Pendant que je l'observe je constate qu'il en fait de même et arrive à lire dans ses pensées. _**Je suis au bon endroit.**_ Puis plus rien.

-Carlisle Cullen je présume.

-Non Edward Cullen son fils.

-Excusez ma méprise. Je suis l'agent du FBI Pendergast, mais je suis à vrai dire en congés pour raison personnelle.

-Que nous veux le FBI ?

-Le FBI rien du tout, n'ayez aucune crainte ils n'ont rien sur vous, je tiens à vous féliciter sur votre discrétion et vos différentes falsifications que le bureau n'a jamais soupçonnées et ne soupçonnera jamais.

-Si on vous donne assez d'argent pour acheter votre silence ? demande jasper.

-Non, je suis ici pour demander votre aide et non jouer le maître chanteur. Puis-je entrer ?

Je m'efface pour lui laisser l'accès au salon.

-Quelqu'un vous accompagne, lui demandais-je.

-Mon chauffeur Proctor. À ce sujet, auriez-vous dans le coin un bon garagiste? Proctor a décelé un bruit inhabituel.

-Ma sœur peut regarder.

-Je vous remercie grandement.

-Rosalie.

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

-Permettez-moi de vous accompagner et de vous introduire au prêt de mon chauffeur. Après-vous jeune dame, dit l'homme en lui tenant la porte.

Je profite de cet interlude pour téléphoner à mon père et lui indiquer en détail l'entrevue.

-Carlisle arrive, dis-je à l'assembler.

-Une fille, dit Emmett, Alice révise tes visions.

-Je vois encore une fille, mais elle n'est plus à pied, elle est avec Charlie dans sa voiture de patrouille.

-Excusez-moi madame, dit Pendergast d'un accent long et doux du sud, mais dans votre vision cette fille est enceinte ?

-Exacte, mais comment savez-vous pour moi ?

-J'ai beaucoup de révélation à vous faire, mais en attendant je dois répondre à l'appel qui va bientôt arriver sur mon cellulaire. Et voilà, dit-il en décrochant. Vincent, ne vous inquiétez pas ... Oui je suis au courant, elle va me rejoindre prochainement, le shérif semble lui servir de chauffeur ...Vincent, je ne risque rien, tâché de remplir votre mission ... Je vous recontacte ... Ce n'est rien, elle est très forte. Excusez-moi pour ce dérangement, ma pupille devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je vous propose d'attendre son arrivée ainsi que celle de votre père avant de commencer.

-Je pense que cela est judicieux. Désirez-vous un café ?

-Non merci, je ne bois que du thé que je prépare moi-même.

Je m'approche de Nesie et Jacob.

-Chérie, avant qu'on ne soit fixé j'aimerais que tu passes quelques jours chez ton grand-père.

-Oui papa, mais ...

-Je dirais à Charlie de te donner quartier libre de 8h00 à 22h00.

-Tu es inquiet ?

-Je prends mes précautions.

-Papie, crie ma fille avant de se jeter dans les bras de mon beau-père qui vient de rentrer.

-Comme tu as grandi ma belle.

-Je peux venir chez toi quelques jours ?

-Charlie je t'ai écrit mes directives en détails, dis-je en lui tendant une lettre.

-Bien. Je vous ai emmené de la visite. Jacob, je présume que tu nous accompagnes.

-Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, dit Jacob en montrant sa main dans celle de ma fille.

-Je vois, pas trop dur Edward de se faire voler sa fille ?

-Avons-nous le choix ? Vous devriez y aller.

Il incline légèrement la tête et sort avec Nessie et Jacob à sa suite. Je les entends saluer mon père qui est dans l'entrée.

===PV d'Aloysius P.===

Constance viens d'arriver accompagné du shérif, ce dernier étant reparti accompagner de la jeune fille et de son bien-aimé.

-Constance, je vous avais demandé de rester avec Vincent.

-Je m'inquiétais pour vous, seul au milieu des vampires.

-Donc vous avez décidé de venir offrir votre foetus en amuse-bouche ? Vous êtes la maintenant cessons de tergiverser. Un détail, si vous souhaitez que quelque chose reste secret éviter d'y penser.

-Monsieur Pendergast mon père est arrivé, nous allons vous recevoir dans la salle que nous réservons à nos conseils de famille. Veuillez bien me suivre.

Dans la salle trône une immense table de bois, la fonction première de cette pièce devrait être la salle à manger. En bas des escaliers se trouve un couple, une femme de taille moyenne et un homme blond. Contre le mur trois autres personnes, une jeune fille et deux garçons aux cheveux couleur jais. Enfin à la table trône un homme qui doit être Carlisle dont on m'a parlé, accompagné par toute vraisemblance par sa femme et enfin Edward, sa femme et le mari de la belle Rosalie. C'est Edward qui prend la parole.

-Je vais faire les présentations. Mon père Carlisle, ma mère Esmée.

-Je m'incline devant tant de grâce madame, dis en m'inclinant, puis en regardant son mari. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Ma femme Bella et mon frère Emmett le mari de Rosalie.

J'incline la tête à chaque présentation, gardant mon esprit le plus vide possible.

- Nos amis d'Italie, Elena, Stephan et Damon.

_**Ah, l'Italie.**_

-Enfin vers les escaliers Alice et Jasper. Prenez place autour de la table.

-Nous sommes venus à quatre, mon chauffeur et homme de confiance Proctor, Ma pupille Constance et mon ami et officier de police Vincent qui est resté en ville.

Constance est prise d'un malaise, je la retiens d'un bras, mais les deux bras du nommé Damon l'on accueillit et l'allonge sur un sofa. Carlisle s'active déjà auprès d'elle, contrôlant ses constantes.

-Cette enfant à besoin de repos, dit Carlisle, elle doit être dans son huitième mois, ce n'est pas prudent de la faire voyager monsieur Pendergast.

-Avais-je le choix ? Elle m'aurait suivi de toute façon, je préfère la garder à l'oeil.

-Chérie, dit Esmée, on devrait la coucher dans une des chambres.

-Esmée, dit Damon, laissez-moi m'en occuper, je veillerais sur elle. J'alerterai Edward en cas de problème.

-Bien, dit Carlisle, Damon merci à toi de veiller sur son sommeil. Reprenons, on a dû vous parler de nous.

**Chapitre 5 L'histoire de l'homme en noir**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 L'histoire de l'homme en noir

===PV d'Aloysius===

-Oui, dis-je, mais je préfère commencer par le début. Je suis issue, avec mon Diogène mon frère cadet, d'une grande famille du sud. À cause de moi mon frère a vécu une expérience traumatisante dans sa jeune enfance qui l'a à moitié tué. Il a alors nourri envers moi une haine grandissante. Il y a plusieurs années il a commencé à échafauder un plan pour me faire souffrir. Il a trouvé le moyen d'obtenir une place prodigieuse au musée home de New-York, à ma grande honte j'avoue ne l'avoir jamais reconnu. Il a alors un an il a commencé à tuer les personnes proches de moi, comme un ami du FBI et à chaque fois il a laissé des preuves compromettante pour moi. Il s'est aussi introduit dans la maison où je gardais ma pupille. Il a commencé à l'amadouer, lui a fait la cour, ma dénigré, à lui offrir de présent. Une fois la jeune fille sous sa coupe, émerveillé d'avoir trouvé ami et confident, elle s'est offerte à lui. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de détails, mais mon frère semble avoir fait preuve de douceur, de tendresse et feinté parfaitement le sentiment d'amour. Il lui a alors envoyé un dernier cadeau, une lettre odieuse et le moyen d'en finir avec la vie, selon lui elle ne méritait pas de vivre plus. Dans le même temps il a attiré la femme pour laquelle j'ai des sentiments, il l'a enfermé, l'a malmené et lui destinais une fin horrible. Avec Vincent nous avons pu libérer mon aimé, mais il s'est enfui. Constance est alors partie à sa poursuite, le traquant de très près, je les suivais hélas avec beaucoup de retard. Le périple c'est terminé en Italie où Constance a précipité Diogène dans un Volcan. Depuis j'ai appris l'état de ma pupille, je lui ai vivement conseillé de mettre un terme prématuré à cette grossesse, chose qu'elle n'a pas faite.

A ces paroles Edward attire sa femme contre lui, ce point semble résonner en eux.

-Il a deux mois, mes doutes sur la mort de Diogène ont commencées à se confirmer. Connaissez-vous un vampire ce faisant appeler l'immortel ?

-J'en ai entendu parler, aux dernières nouvelles il vivrait vers Venise. Vous pensez ...

-Que mon frère a été engendré, oui j'en suis presque sûr. Il nous à tracer et connaît parfaitement la situation pour constance, j'ai peur qu'il désire prendre l'enfant.

-Elle est en sécurité ici, dit Carlisle, mais comment êtes-vous arrivez ici ?

-Depuis longtemps je connais votre existence, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer les Volturi à plusieurs reprises. Naturellement, je me suis adressé à eux, ils ont refusé de m'aider, que ce n'était pas de leur autorité. Ils m'ont parlé de vous et de tout vos dons, j'ai tenté ma chance en venant vous voir.

-Nous pouvons vous donner la même réponse que les Volturi, dit Edward, nous avons eu nos dose de problème.

-Je le conçois et le comprends. Cela n'est pas dans mes habitudes de chercher de l'aide et j'accepterai votre décision. Je vous propose de rejoindre ma pupille pendant votre délibération.

-Bon c'est réparé, dit Rosalie en rentrant dans la pièce. Votre chauffeur avait bien raison, j'ai dû affiner les réglages et elle ronronne à merveille.

-Je suis très reconnaissant pour votre travail, dis-je en m'inclinant et lui offrent un léger sourire.

_**Quelle est belle.**_

-C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler sur de si belles mécaniques.

Damon apparaît dans les escaliers.

-Veuillez me suivre, me dit-il, votre pupille dort enfin. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, mais le sommeil à finir par vaincre.

-Je vous remercie grandement.

===PV d'Edward===

J'avais relayé les événements à Damon par la pensée et en temps réel. Une fois Roslaie arrivé, mon père avait expliqué rapidement la situation.

-La question principale, dit Carlisle, est de savoir si oui non nous devons les aider.

-Ce n'est pas notre problème, dit Rosalie, je vous signale tout de même qu'il a attiré vers notre ville un vampire, qui déjà humain était dénué de tout regret.

-Moi je veux les aider, dit Jasper.

-On pourra peut-être s'amuser, dit Emmett, Damon une petite baston ça serait cool.

-Je vote pour, dit Damon, la fille est à croquer.

-Damon ! Sermone Carlisle.

-C'est une expression humaine, je n'oserais jamais touché une femme prête à enfanté.

-Je veux bien aider, dit Stephan, si Elena est en sécurité.

-On peut demander à mon père de la loger, propose ma femme, elle sera en sécurité avec Nessie, Jacob et le shérif.

-Je me rangerais de l'avis de Carlisle.

-Même si ces n'est pas nos affaires nous devons les aider. Si Diogène désire l'enfant, la jeune fille ne pourra pas accoucher en clinique, il lui fut un endroit sûr et avec des personnes possèdent les compétences médicales adéquates.

-Bon d'accord, essaye d'obtenir l'autorisation pour que j'améliore un peu leur voiture.

-Nous allons les loger tous les quatre ici. Nous commençons à être un peu à l'étroit dans cette grande maison.

-Nous allons laisser notre cottage, notre chambre à Elena et Stephan et la chambre de Nessie pour Damon, comme cela constance pourra rester dans mon ancienne chambre. On peut loger Aloysius dans la chambre où dormait Damon.

-Il nous suffit de rajouter deux lits dans la salle de musique, dit Carlisle. Esmée prend avec toi Emmett et fait le nécessaire, nous nous allons annoncer notre décision à Aloysius.

La décision fut annoncée à nos nouveaux invités.

-Je vous remercie de m'offrir votre aide. Je vais demander à Proctor d'aller chercher Vincent en ville.

-J'aimerais examiner à nouveau votre pupille, demande Carlisle.

-Avec plaisir, dû moins si elle l'accepte, elle a refusé toutes visites de contrôles.

-Edward, viens avec moi.

Chapitre 6 Mensonge 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 Mensonge

===PV de Nessie===

Les premières fois de Nessie (partie 3)

Ce sois nous avons mangé avec grand-père, je suis passé derrière les fourneaux au grand soulagement de l'homme de ma vie. L'homme de ma vie, cela sonne si bien. Puis nous avons discuté de choses et d'autre et surtout de mes cours. Mon père m'avait fait porter les cours que je devais réviser pour la semaine. Vu ma croissance mes parents avaient préféré me garder à la maison, je commencerais mes études par la fac, mais en attendant c'était ma famille qui me donnait mon instruction. Il fallait que je sois à la hauteur pour l'année prochaine. Mais étudier me séparait de l'amour de ma vie, l'homme de mes rêves, le futur père de mes enfants, mon loup d'amour. Renesmée Black, Renesméee Cullen Black ...

-Aie.

-Ma princesse doit se réveiller, me dit Jacob, son prince charmant doit partir.

-A oui ! le couvre feux, c'est nul.

-Il faut que tu étudies et si tu veux que notre couple n'est pas de problème il faut respecter les règles.

Notre couple, notre couple, j'aimerais bien un lapilasuli sur ma bague de fiançailles pas un diamant. De toute façon l'homme de ma vie ne peux me payer un diamant.

Je sens les lèvres de mon amour se poser sur les miennes, nos lèvres s'entrourvrir, nos langues se reconnaissant doucement. Puis nos lèvres s'ouvrent plus largement et je sens sa langue habiter ma bouche. Notre baisé s'approfondi, ma respiration s'accélère, mon pouls s'emballe. Je sens la main derrière ma tête collant mon visage contre le siens approfondissant encore notre baisé. Mon corps alors tout entier se colle et à lui. Je sens quelque chose, je ne comprends pas, je me colle encore plus contre lui. Mais bien sûr, c'est son sexe, son sexe en demande de plaisir, pour moi rien que pour moi.

J'attends alors quelqu'un tousser derrière moi ce qui fait stopper notre baisé endiabler.

-Jacob, gardes-en pour demain. Nessie, tu devrais déjà être dans ta chambre.

-Oui grand-père.

J'embrasse délicatement l'homme que j'aime qui est encore rouge pivoine d'avoir été surprise par Charlie. Il part alors en marche arrière et me dit.

-N'oulie pas de demander à ton père.

-Je l'appel une fois dans ma chambre. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime ma Nessie.

Jacob voulait m'inviter chez lui ce week-end, son père n'étant pas là, nous serions que tous les deux.

Oh j'entends mon amour, il est en loup et crie à tout le monde sa joie. J'embrasse rapidement Charlie, je monte prendre une douche et téléphoner à mon père.

===PV d'Edward===

Nous voilà dans mon ancienne chambre.

-Constance, Carlisle est médecin et aimerai s'entretenir avec vous.

-Qu'il fasse.

-Cher enfant, quand avait-vous vu votre médecin pour la dernière fois.

-Je n'en ai vu aucun, ma grossesse semble se passer à merveille.

-Ah, dit Carlisle, j'aimerais effectuer une petite échographie de contrôle si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Je n'en voie aucune utilité, dans ma jeunesse il n'y avait pas tous ces appareils et les femmes avaient déjà des enfants.

Nous sommes fortement ébranlé par ces paroles, je regarde les pensées de constance car ceux d'Aloysius me donne que rarement des informations, il semble contrôler parfaitement son esprit. Constance semble pratiquer aussi cette méthode, mais moins bien contrôler dans certains moments. Ma seule certitude c'est que cette fille est surement plus vielle que moi, mais je ne sais pas comment.

-Désolé messieurs.

_**Damon**__**, viens nous aider à convaincre Constance de se faire examiner. **_

On frappe doucement à la porte avant qu'elle ne souffre.

-Constance, c'est Damon. Oh je ne pensais pas que vous auriez de la compagnie, je repasserais plus tard.

-Non mon cher, ces gentlemen étaient sur le point de partir.

Nous sortons et les laissons en tête-à-tête.

-Restons sur le palier elle pourrait changer d'avis.

Mon téléphone sonne, Nessie.

-Nessie, ma chérie.

-Bonjour papa.

-Tu ne devrais pas être couchée à cette heure-ci ?

-Je viens de prendre ma douche et je suis couchée. Je voulais seulement te dire bonne nuit à mon papa que j'aime plus que tout.

-Que veux-tu me demander ?

-Jacob m'a invité à passer le week-end chez lui.

-Uhmm, son père sera-t-il là ?

-Euuhhh oui.

-Nessie ? Tu ne me mentirais pas ?

-Non, il sera là.

-Jeune fille je sens quand vous mentez, réfléchissez bien et répondez-moi une nouvelle fois à la question. Le père de Jacob sera-t-il là ?

-En fait non, il part deux semaines chez une de ses filles.

-Vendredi, je viendrais chercher les résultats de ton travail, si je n'ai rien à redire tu auras mon autorisation.

-Merci papa, merci.

-Une dernière chose jeune fille, c'est la dernière fois que tu tentes de me mentir, la prochaine fois tu t'en rappelleras toute ta vie.

Je suis si frustré et énervé que ma fille puisse me mentir que je n'arrive pas à réprimer un petit grognement sourd, mais très expressif. J'entends alors ma fille fondre en larme et mince mon bébé. Je raccroche et m'adresse à mon père.

-Occupe toi de Constance, je dois m'absenter.

Je sors et cours vite, je sens mon téléphoner vibrer, ma fille tente de me rappeler, elle doit être si triste. J'accèle et arrive à la maison et sans réfléchir je monte par la fenêtre, pourtant la porte met maintenant permise. Ma fille est prostrée sur le lit de sa mère en pleure, tentant de m'avoir au téléphone désespérément.

-Nessie, ma chérie.

-Oh papa, je n'aurais pas dû te mentir, papa pardonne-moi. Ne me rejette pas, oh papa je veux être encore ta fille, Me dit-elle à genoux sur son lit m'implorant.

Je m'avance et la prends dans mes bras.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te grogner dessus, ma chérie tu seras toujours ma fille. Je t'aime comme un fou ma douce c'est bien pour cela que je te protège.

-Je sais papa en plus tu sais être tolérant, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai menti, j'avais prévu de dire la vérité ...

-Il faut que tu dormes, je vais rester jusqu'à que tu dormes profondément.

-Un câlin de mon papa.

Ma fille s'allonge dans les draps et moi au-dessus

-Tu vas la dire à maman ?

-Cela te dérange-t-il ?

-Elle va encore s'inquiéter.

-Je ne lui dirais rien sauf si elle me le demande à deux reprises. Dort mon ange.

Elle ferme les yeux et sombre dans le sommeil. Pendant une heure je l'observe dormir, comme je l'avais fait avec sa mère. Enfin je rentre chez moi, je dois voir mon père.

Chapitre 7 Une tenue de sport sexy 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 Une tenue de sport sexy**

Quelques minutes après, je suis devant la porte du bureau de mon père, je frappe.

-Entre mon garçon.

Chose que je fais, Aloysius est aussi présent. En me voyant il se lève pour prendre congé, mais je lui indique de rester.

-Nessie va bien ? Demande mon père.

-Elle m'a menti au téléphone, je me suis énervé et je lui ai grogné dessus. Imagine dans quel état elle était quand je suis arrivé. Je suis resté auprès d'elle pour qu'elle s'endorme et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder dormir.

-Bien, Nessie est très perturbé pas toutes ces hormones.

-Votre fille est ravissante, dit Aloysius. Votre père m'a parlé un peu d'elle et bien sûr de votre femme et de vous. Je constate que Nessie est complément l'opposée de ma pupille. Votre fille à l'apparence à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans mais n'a que quelques années. Constance elle est née en 1897, mon grand oncle a fait des expériences sur elle ce qui lui a permis de garder sa jeunesse.

-C'est donc cela.

-Je savais que vous aviez soupçonné quelque chose en sondant ces pensées.

-C'est exact, j'ai bien essayé de sonder les vôtres, mais sans grand succès.

-Vous n'avez eu que les informations non importantes ainsi que celle que je vous ai donné accès.

-Votre cerveau ressemble à un classeur où chaque porte est verrouillé. Ce qui est le plus frustrant c'est que je sens que votre cerveau travail bien plus vite que les autres, mais les données que je vois passer son crypter et ranger immédiatement.

-Joli représentation.

-Carlisle, tu n'as pas pu ausculter Constance ?

-Si et grâce à Damon il est dans les bonnes grâces de Constance, heureusement qu'il passait par là.

-C'est la version officielle, sinon c'est moi qui l'ai appelé, dis-je en me touchant la tête.

-Vous est observateur, Edward.

-La grossesse, si elle arrive à terme devrait continuer encore deux mois.

-Mais tu as des doutes ?

-Elle des signes mais rien de bien précis. Sinon le fœtus se porte à merveille, un joli petit garçon.

===PV d'Edward===

J'avais appelé Angel afin d'avoir des informations sur l'immortel, lui et Spike c'était quel que peu frotté à lui alors qu'il tentait de reprendre contact avec Buffy. Mon père, Jasper, Aloysius et moi-même passons nos temps le nez dans nos livres pour trouver des informations. En parlant de livre, j'ai aussi contacté Gilles qui s'est lancé dans des recherches de son côté, espérant aussi avoir des informations du conseil. Rosalie travaille entre autre sur la voiture d'Aloysius aidé de Proctor. Ma femme, Elena et Stephan passent leur temps sur internet, Stephan couvrant les sites étrangers. Alice, Esmée et Contance lisent la presse local. Enfin Jasper, Emmett, Damon et Vincent font de patrouilles plus ou moins élargies. Ce soir à 22 h 00, nous devons faire le premier point. Demain ces vendredi et je vais aller voir ma belle, sous prétexte de récupérer ses devoirs fini et lui donner ceux pour la semaine prochaine. Ma fille me manque comme toujours et encore plus avec le danger qui rôde.

===PV de Nessie===

13 h 00, ces devoirs sont vraiment barbants, mais si je veux aller chez Jacob ce week-end je dois les terminer.

-Nessie, cri mon grand-père du rez-de-chaussée. Lâche tes devoirs, descend je t'emmène manger à la brasserie.

-J'arrive, dis-je trop heureuse de lâcher les cours un peu.

Pendant le trajet Charlie me dit qu'il faut me faire passer pour sa nièce l'une des grandes soeurs de Renésmée et bien sûr éviter tous les grand-père. Pour repas je commande un steak haché cru, des frites et une tarte au framboise. Avant la fin du repas Charlie reçoit un appel lui demandant de venir d'urgence, même si c'est son jour de repos, au bureau. Ne voulant pas me presser, je lui dis que je rentrerais à pied de toute façon j'ai des chaussures de sport à acheter. À cette annonce il me glisse deux billets de vingt pour participer au frais.

Une fois ma tarte englouti je vais au magasin des parents de Mike, un ancien ami de ma mère. Je regarde et trouve mon bonheur, j'attrape la taille qui me convient, mais en même temps l'étiquette tombe. Je me baisse pour le récupérer, mais une main inconnue l'attrape avant moi, je relève la tête brusquement qui vient taper ... le menton de l'homme devant moi.

-Désolée monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal.

-Il n'y a pas de mal jeune fille. Ôtez-moi d'un doute, vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention d'acheter les horreurs que vous avez à la main ?

-Bien sûr que si, elles sont à la mode.

-Savez-vous jeune fille que la mode est une invention pour vendre les choses les plus horribles et le plus cher possible. La mode est une insulte au bon goût.

-C'est vrai que ce noir, ce rouge et ce vert ne sont pas des plus classe.

-Permettez-moi de vous conseiller, je crois avoir vu ce qu'il vous faut, venez.

Je le suis, cet homme est grand, svelte habiller de façon très raffinée. Ses cheveux sont de couleur roux, pas couleur carotte, mais un roux chaud et brillant. Son sourire est retenu, mais très agréable à regarder, dommage que ses yeux soient cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil. Il a des manières qui me rappellent un peu mon papa, il transpire l'amabilité et la gentillesse.

-Asseyez-vous. Voilà jeune fille mon choix, me dit-il en me déchaussant et en mettant les chaussures de son choix. Levez-vous et marcher un peu.

-J'adore, dis-je enthousiasme et elles sont moins chères que les autres.

-Vous avez donc des sous en trop ? Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas la tenu qui va avec.

-J'ai des jeans.

-A ces jeunes, venez. Passez cela, cette tenue n'attend que vous.

Comment lui dire non. Je passe la tenue et je sors de la cabine pour me regarder. Je suis belle.

-Comme vous êtes belle, pourquoi cacher ce corps de déesse sous tant d'épaisseur. C'est à la fois sportif et sexy.

-Sexy ? Vous croyez qu'il va aimer ?

-Donc il y a un IL. Début de relation ?

-Oui, j'ai un peu peur que mon corps ne lui plaise pas.

-Chut, j'en voie souvent des corps de femme et vous n'avez rien à envier aux autres.

-Je vois, dis-je en souriant.

-Vous avez compris ? Vous êtes très observatrice, donc vous avez compris que la première chose que je regarde chez une femme c'est leur mari. Mes meilleurs potes sont des femmes.

-C'est cool, dis-je sans savoir quoi dire.

-Je suis heureux de voir que ma différence ne vous effraie pas.

-J'ai été élevée à ne pas juger les autres sur leur apparence, leur tendance et même de leur régime alimentaire.

-J'en suis ravie. Oh j'ai une idée, juste à côté c'est ouvert une boutique de petite tenue je pourrais vous conseiller.

-Je dois rentrer étudier.

-Un autre jour, bonne journée belle et admirable jeune fille.

-Vous me fait rougir. J'ai une meilleure idée, demain dans la boutique d'à côté à la même heure.

Pour tout au revoir il me fait un baise main.

**Chapitre 8 Besoin de câlin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 Besoin de câlin**

20 h 00 Je n'y crois pas, ce n'est pas possible, pas lui. Pourquoi ? Cela m'a fait si mal d'entendre ça. Il faut que je l'appelle, lui pourra me le dire, oui lui il pourra.

-Jacob, mon amour.

-Nessie ? Tu pleures encore ma puce.

-Jacob, je n'aurais pas dû te dire de rester chez toi.

-Tu devais finir tes devoirs, à cause de moi tu étais en retard. Tu ne pleures pas pour cela ?

-Non, viens il faut que je te parle.

-J'arrive ma puce.

-Jacob, passe par la fenêtre.

-Alors, laisse-là ouverte j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Il est enfin devant moi et je me jette dans ses bras chauds, musclé qui sentent si bon, il m'étreint tendrement et me berce. On s'installe sur le lit et on s'embrasse avec de moins en moins de retenu.

Jacob rompt le silence.

-Pourquoi l'amour de ma vie pleure-t-elle ?

-C'est Charlie.

-Charlie ? Racontes.

-Je l'ai entendu parler avec ton père. Il lui a dit texto « J'avais pensé que Jacob était un meilleur choix que Edward Cullen, je l'aurais volontairement tué ce petit con ... »

-Tu as entendu le début et la fin ?

-Non, mais mon grand-père déteste mon père, il veut même le tuer.

-Non, mais tu sais moi-même à cette époque je rêvais de le tuer.

-Quand il a quitté maman ? Mais ils se sont remis ensemble.

-Oui, me dit-il en s'allongeant et en m'attirant à lui, ta mère est restée prostré pendant des semaines, Charlie était complément désarmer de voir sa fille s'enfoncer et mourir à moitié. Ensuite elle est venue me voir pour réparer des motos et elle a commencé les bêtises. Elle a eu de nombreux accidents qui l'on conduit à chaque fois aux urgences. Et moi pendant ce temps je tombais amoureux de ta mère.

-Tu l'aimais tant que ça ?

-Je l'aimais humainement. Ta mère pensait quand ce mettant en danger elle se souviendrait mieux de ton père. Puis un jour elle a sauté de la falaise, je l'ai sauvé inextrémiste. Hélas Alice a cru à sa mort et blondy l'a dit à ton père qui a voulu se suicider.

-Mon père, mourir, au non.

-Ta mère la sauver et à son retour elle m'a annoncé son choix.

-Tu as abandonné si facilement ?

-Tu rêve, je me suis battu pour son amour et elle se battait pour conserver son amitié. Ton père refusait qu'on se voie, il avait peur de la perdre et que je lui fasse du mal ?

-Il la séquestré ?

-Un peu, mais ta mère est pleine de ressource. Rapidement ton père a compris et à accepter qu'on puisse se voir et a choisi le bonheur de ta mère. Si ta mère m'avait choisi il se serait incliné et serait partie.

-Mais elle l'a choisi.

-Oui et c'est mieux ainsi, depuis le début il l'aime et l'aimera pour l'éternité. Alors que moi n'étant pas imprégné d'elle et donc j'allais obligatoirement la laissé tomber un jour. Mais il y a une chose plus importante.

-Laquelle ?

-Toi mon amour, je connais l'amour parfait avec la plus parfaite des femmes. Charlie a appris à apprécier ton père, il rend ta mère et toi heureuses, mais quand il repense au passé cela lui fait encore mal.

_**Les premières fois de Nessie (partie 4) Version censurée**_

-Embrasse-moi, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime ma Nes à moi.

Il m'embrasse tendrement sa main droite dans mon cou son pouce au-dessus de mon oreille, il caresse mon épaule dégageant ma robe de chambre. Il embrasse mon cou, le léchant par endroit, j'aime cette nouvelle sensation. Je m'allonge sur le dos et m'arrange à attraper ma robe de chambre entre mon coude et le lit afin qu'accidentellement mes seins se dégagent légèrement. Il embrasse maintenant ma gorge. Il se redresse et me regarde.

-Qui a-t-il Jacob ?

-J'admire une partie de ton corps que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Je suis désolée de te dire que ta poitrine est magnifique.

-Ne sois pas désolée.

-Ils semblent m'inviter.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une apparence, dis-je en dégageant complètement ma poitrine.

Il avance alors timidement une main et touche mon sein gauche que du bout des doigts. Je déglutie d'aise et l'encourage à continuer. Il plaque sa chaude main contre la peau, massant doucement, j'aime cela et rejette la tête en arrière. Il plaque la langue sur le bout qui avait déjà durci sous ses caresses. J'allaite doucement, je ne peux pas faire autre chose de toute façon. Il répond à mes réactions léchant un sein et en caressant un autre. Un frisson parcours tout mon corps, ses dents se referme sur un des bouts extrêmement bandé je pousse un gémissant d'aise. Jacob s'éloigne alors de moi.

-Je dois partir.

-Déjà ?

-Tu es toujours d'accord pour prendre notre temps ?

-Alors, il faut que je parte d'urgence, je t'appelle demain, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser et de sauter par la fenêtre.

Je m'allonge nue heureuse de ces caresses et frustrée par son départ si rapide. Je passe mes mains négligemment aux endroits où ses mains puis sa langue m'avait caressé. Alors que ma main gauche caresse mon sain gauche, ma main droite caresse mon ventre, descend vers mon triangle, l'effleure et comme à mon habitude je remonte la main. Carlisle et même mon père avaient dit que c'était naturel et normal. Je ferme les yeux, ouvre les cuisses et place ma main à plat sur mon entre cuisse. Je touche du bout de l'index mes lèvres elles sont douces et légèrement humide, mon doigt passe cette barrière. C'est surprenant je suis complément humide mes doigts glisse tout seul. Je retire ma main, l'apporte à mon nez pour connaître mon odeur que j'apprécie. Je mets alors mes doigts dans ma bouche, voilà le goût que j'aime, c'est idiot mais j'aime aussi. Je remets vite ma main sur mon sexe pour l'explorer. Je passe sur l'entrée de mon vagin passant mon doigt autour, ce qui éveille en moi de drôle de sensation. Je passe mon doigt sur mon clitoris j'en frémis c'est si agréable que je concentre mes caresses à ce niveau. Ma respiration s'accélère et je sens chaleur se former dans mon ventre. Que ce passe-t-il ? J'arrête tout je sens mon sexe pris de spasme, je me contacte et une douleur atteint mon ventre, j'ai mal à en pleurer. Je file sous la douche laver ce que je viens de faire. Pas bien Nessie, pas bien. Je n'aurais pas dû, je ne dois pas être normal. L'eau de la douche coule sur moi comme mes larmes sur mes joues. Papa ...

_**Les premières fois de Nessie (partie 4) Version non censurée**_

-Embrasse-moi, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime ma Nes à moi.

Il m'embrasse tendrement sa main droite dans mon cou son pouce au-dessus de mon oreille, il caresse mon épaule dégageant ma robe de chambre. Il embrasse mon cou, le léchant par endroit, j'aime cette nouvelle sensation. Je m'allonge sur le dos et m'arrange à attraper ma robe de chambre entre mon coude et le lit afin qu'accidentellement mes seins se dégagent légèrement. Il embrasse maintenant ma gorge. Il se redresse et me regarde.

-Qui a-t-il Jacob ?

-J'admire une partie de ton corps que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Je suis désolée de te dire que ta poitrine est magnifique.

-Ne sois pas désolée.

-Ils semblent m'inviter.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une apparence, dis-je en dégageant complètement ma poitrine.

Une heure plus tard, Jacob était parti depuis longtemps.

Pas bien Nessie, pas bien. Je n'aurais pas dû, je ne dois pas être normal. L'eau de la douche coule sur moi comme mes larmes sur mes joues. Papa ... J'avais essayé d'explorer mon corps et j'avais eu mal, très mal.

===PV d'Edward===

21 h 00.

Nous avons encore nos nez dans les livres et pas grand chose de tangible. Je suis sortie de ma lecture par le téléphone, Nessie.

-Nessie ?

-Papa, papa, papa, papa ...

-Calme-toi que t'arrive-t-il ?

-J'ai fait une bêtise, viens me voir.

-J'arrive ma puce, j'arrive.

-Carlisle, je dois aller voir Nessie, commencer la réunion sans moi si je suis en retard.

-Quelque chose de grave.

-Je ne pense pas, mais pour elle oui.

Je passe prévenir Bella de mon départ et de l'embrasser tendrement. Je cours, ma fille m'attend et je ne dois pas la faire attendre.

-Nessie.

-Papa, papa, j'ai fait une bêtise, j'ai eu si mal ... dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

-On se calme et tu vas tout m'expliquer, d'accords ?

-D'accords.

-Asseyons-nous.

-Jacob est venu me voir ...

-Vous avez ?

-Non il m'a caressé les seins, puis il est parti. Mais ensuite j'ai enfin tenté de découvrir mon corps.

-Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu veux me montrer ? N'ai pas honte ma puce.

Elle colle sa main sur ma joue et m'envoie ce qui s'était passé en commençant juste avant la douleur.

-Alors, papa ? Je ne suis pas normal c'est ça ?

Partie Censurée Discusion Nessie-Edward

-Qu'as-tu ressenti avant la douleur ?

-J'ai eu une chaleur dans le ventre et j'ai pris peur.

-Et tu t'es contracté ?

-Oui et la douleur est apparue, même mon intimité m'a fait mal en se contractant.

-Je vois la chaleur est un signal de ton corps pour annoncer un orgasme, il faut détendre et laisser le plaisir t'envahir. Pour les contractions c'est normal, c'est naturel c'est censé aider le sperme à rejoindre les ovules. Tu es normal et je peux même te dire qu'il est rare d'arriver à un orgasme les premières fois. Mais ta peur et ta douleur t'a empêché d'en profiter. Je vais même te donner un conseil, quand tu sens ton vagin se contracter il faut exercer une pression sur ton clitoris.

-Papa tu vas me faire rougir. Tu me le promets, je ne suis pas anormal ?

-Tu es tout à fait normal il te faut seulement te décontracter et ne pas avoir peur.

-Tu reste avec moi ? J'ai envie d'un câlin de mon papa.

-Tans que tu auras besoin des câlins de ton père je serais là.

-Tu crois que je suis normal ?

-Qui est normal et par rapport à quoi ou à qui ? Je suis un vampire donc je ne suis pas normal pour les humains. Je ne me nourris pas d'humain donc je ne suis pas normal pour les vampires. La normalité on s'en moque, tu as des parents, une famille et un petit ami que vouloir de plus ?

-Je ne sais pas papa, mais les filles qui ont dix-sept ans ne font pas câlin à leur père.

-Tu te force ?

-Non je suis bien contre toi.

-Alors, arrête de te poser ce genre de questions. Et dors ma puce.

Elle ferme les yeux et sombre dans le sommeil, comme d'habitude je l'admire dormir. Il faut que je parte, je l'embrasse et la laisse dans les bras de Morphée.

===PV de Carlisle===

22 h 00. J'entends Edward arriver, je vais l'attendre dans l'entrée.

-Edward ?

-Elle va bien, elle prit peur pour rien. Elle découvre son corps.

-Bien. Quelque chose te dérange mon fils.

-Je vais bientôt la perdre et elle ne me réclamera plus de câlin. C'est hypocrite, mais je sais que cela va me faire mal.

Je m'approche de lui et le prend dans mes bras.

-Tu devrais éviter de garder tout cela en toi, je suis là et ta famille aussi.

Je sens Edward se décontracter et s'abandonner dans mes bras.

-Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

-Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où je t'ai pris dans mes bras pendant ta première année. Puis tu t'es éloigné.

-Tu es un père merveilleux.

-J'aurais tellement rêvé que tu sois mon fils naturel.

-Merci papa. Bon je crois qu'on a une réunion à tenir.

**Chapitre 9 Un nouvel ami**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 Un nouvel ami**

Nous sommes tous dans la salle à manger pour en conclure que nous n'avons pas avancé.

-J'ai eu Gilles au téléphone, dis-je, il m'a bien confirmé que des rumeurs qui confirment que l'immortel est aux États-Unis avec un nouveau disciple qui serait très prometteur.

-Du côté d'internet ? dis-je.

-On a rien trouvé, dit Alice, mais on devrait continuer un peu. On s'attaque aux archives de presse demain.

-Dans la presse locale ?

-Aucun mort suspect, dit Bella.

-Les patrouilles ?

-Pas grand-chose, mais ceux qui ne dorment pas repartent après la réunion, dit Emmett.

-Dans les livres nous n'avons pas grand-chose non plus, je pars visiter quelques bibliothèques pendant qu'Edward et Aloysius continuent ici.

-Il faut continuer, j'ai bien peur qu'il faille attendre les premières attaques, dit Aloysius. Mon frère aime la mise en scène et il serait étonnant qu'il ne travaille pas dessus. Soyez vigilant lors de vos patrouilles, ne le sous-estimer surtout pas.

-Edward je pense que tu devrais rentre visite à Charlie, il se passe quelque chose, mais son adjoint n'a rien voulu me dire. Il serait aussi bon de demander aux loups d'ouvrir l'oeil.

-Je m'occupe de tout cela, dit Edward.

-Je lève la réunion, dis-je. Je demande aux humains de ne pas négliger leurs repas et leurs temps de repos, on ne fait pas de compétition.

_**Les premières fois de Nessie (partie 5) Censurée**_

===PV de Nessie===

Je viens de me réveiller d'un rêve doux avec mon tendre amour, je regarde l'heure il est deux heures du matin. Je me retourne espérant retourner dans ses bras dans mon rêve. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir, je repense au début de la soirée quand Jacob avait embrassé ma poitrine. Je frotte mes cuisses entre elle, je sens que l'humidité est revenue. Ma main va rapidement dans ce liquide lubrifiant, je caresse mon clito, je retrouve cette douce sensation de tout à l'heure. J'ai une idée, l'acte sexuel c'est la pénétration, je dois connaitre mon intérieur. Je me mets à genoux sur le lit, les genoux écartés et les fesses sur mes talons. Je rentre mon majeur et mon annulaire dans mon intimité, c'est bizarre, indescriptible et quelque peu douloureux. Je caresse vers l'avant et je trouve une zone un peu enfler et doux qui semble être plus sensible. Je bouge mes doigts dans mon intérieur et en même temps j'essaye caresse mon clito avec mon autre main.

La chaleur arrive dans mon ventre, je dois me détendre et me calmer. Je sens mon sexe frissonner, puis le plaisir monter, monter et exploser. Mon sexe se contracte me fournissant du plaisir, j'appuie sur mon clito de toutes mes forces et je jouis. Un cri sort de ma bouche que je tente de retenir. Je me retrouve complètement cambré sur mon lit. Alors, que la jouissance m'abandonne, je m'amuse à appuyer et relâcher la pression sur mon clito ce qui me procure d'agréables sensations. Quand j'amène ma main au niveau des yeux j'y vois un peu de sang, ce n'est pas grave. Un voile de bien-être était tombé sur moi, je ferme les yeux et sombre dans le sommeil.

===PV de Nessie===

12 h 30 j'avais cuisiné pour Charlie des pâtes au saumon, puis j'étais allé chasser un peu je m'étais contenté d'un gros lièvre, mes activités nocturnes m'avaient donné une petite soif.

13 h 00 je rentre dans la boutique de lingerie, mon inconnu ne semble pas être là, je sens un souffle dans mon dos et je me retourne.

-Vous êtes venu, me dit-il en me faisant un baise main, j'en suis ravi.

-Moi aussi. Vous ne trouvez pas étonnant que je connaisse vos penchant sexuels, mais pas votre prénom. Je m'appelle Nessie.

-Enchanté Nessie, je me prénomme Williams, mais tout le monde me nome Will.

-Enchanté Will. Alors, par quoi on commence ? Dis-je en regardant les modèles à porté de main.

-Venez, j'ai déjà fait une sélection pour vous. J'ai négocié avec la vendeuse de nous fournir leur salon privé, nous serons tranquille.

Il m'introduit dans une pièce capitonnée, mais très élégante. Devant-moi se trouve plein de modèle il y a même des nuisettes un peu osée.

-Je dois tout essayer ?

-Non on va déjà sélectionner deux styles, un sage et autre un peu plus sexy. Vous pouvez aussi essayez un style plus osé mais j'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas encore l'âge et donc que cela devient vulgaire sur vous.

-Je vois, commençons par le sage.

-Sages décisions. Voilà un ensemble à carreau écossais style jupe d'uniforme à la fois sage et sexy. Si en plus vous trouvez la jupe qui va avec, le jour où vous l'ôterez vous allez assommer votre petit ami de désir. Le deuxième est en ensemble crème avec des fleurs d'églantines. Le plus de cet ensemble c'est cette nuisette que vous pouvez porter dessus. Les parties transparentes correspondent à l'emplacement du soutient gorge et de la culotte et permet de compléter le dessin. On essaye ?

-Je ... je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir.

Je passe l'ensemble à carreau, la taille est nickel, la coupe est sage, mais un rien sexy. Il me faut la jupe qui va avec. Je sors de la cabine, il me prend par la main et m'emmène devant une glace, ce met derrière moi, je me trouve belle.

-Je pense que vous ne pouvez que le prendre.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. J'essaye l'autre ensemble et je suis conquise tout de suite. Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir de la cabine que la porte s'ouvre déjà.

-Habillez comme cela vous me feriez presque aimer les femmes. La suite, plus sexy. Les soutiens gorges sont un peu plus pigeonnant et les culottes plus échancrées. Les strings sont à la mode et vous connaissez mon avis sur la mode ? Le premier ensemble est rouge est noir, un peu de dentelle, mais discrète. Toute la fantaisie se trouve dans le petit kimono de même couleur, mais avec ce serpent qui semble s'enrouler autour du corps. Et enfin mon choix ultime cet ensemble blanc avec aussi un peu de dentelle, mais la particularité ce sont les traces rouges comme des taches de sang.

À nouveau j'essaye et à chaque fois je suis étonnée de l'effet sur moi et à chaque fois il me complimente, sur ma beauté, la couleur de ma peau, le grain de ma peau, ma jeunesse.

Je suis en train de me rhabiller.

-Nessie, je vous abandonne cinq minutes rejoignez-moi au bar de la citadelle.

-Bien.

Une fois vêtue je me regarde dans la glace et la le choc. Mais c'est quoi ces vêtements ? Ce jean trop large et cette chemise d'homme ? La mode des jeunes. Où est donc caché mon corps sexy ? Tatie Alice va devoir m'initier, comme je comprends ses soupirs à chaque fois qu'elle me voit. Je vais à la caisse avec toutes mes futures acquisitions, la carte va avoir mal. La caissière me souris et emballe avec application chaque tenu et me dit au revoir.

-Je ne vous ai pas payé.

-Votre père la fait pour vous.

-Mon père ?

-Oh excusez-moi, l'homme qui vous accompagnait a réglé la somme en totalité. Votre petit ami à l'air très intentionné.

-Mais ... Oui très, même trop.

Inutile de nier et à quoi cela servirait ? Je rejoins Will au bar.

-Je me suis permis de vous commander un jus de raisin.

-C'est mon préféré. Vous savez que la vendeuse a cru que vous étiez mon père et comme j'ai été étonnée, elle a pensez que vous étiez mon petit ami.

-Mignonne, mais pas vraiment intelligente. Je suis désolée de la gêne que cela a dû vous occasionner.

-Pourquoi avoir payé pour moi ?

-Car ces achats sont mon idée. Nessie, je vous trouve belle et intelligente.

-Uhmm.

-Vous doutez de moi ?

-Je ne suis pas à vendre.

-Vous avez raison, je suis si seul ici que j'ai besoin d'amis. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer d'acheter votre amitié, dit-il avec des sanglots dans la gorge.

-Will, non, non ne pleurez pas. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un ami qui ne soit pas un membre de ma famille ou un de ces amis. Je suis d'accord pour être votre ami, souriez-moi.

Il lève la tête et me sourie. J'ai un ami.

-Et si tout cela restait secret, notre truc à tous les deux.

-Mon père ne veut pas que je lui mente.

-Pas besoin de mentir il suffit de ne rien dire, dit-il en enlevant ces lunettes et me dévoiler des yeux d'un vert intense.

-Entre nous deux, si j'osais je dirais que c'est des trucs entre filles.

-Vous avez tout compris. Un petit beignet pour fêter notre pacte ?

-Avec plaisir, mais après je dois rentrer finir mes devoirs si je veux aller à la réserve chez mon chéri pour le week-end.

-Alors, trinquons au chéri et surtout aux surprises qu'on lui a préparées.

Qu'il est gentil et compréhensif je sens que je pourrais être moi-même avec lui

**Chapitre 10 On doit voir Charlie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 On doit voir Charlie**

===PV d'Edward===

J'arrive chez Charlie accompagné d'Aloysius, il me reçoit à son habitude. Il était loin le temps où il m'aurait tordu le cou avec délectation.

-Rentre fiston, je vais appeler Nessie.

-Pas tout de suite. Je te présente l'agent du FBI Aloysius Pendergast, Jasper m'a dit que vous étiez sur une affaire étrange.

-Je ne peux pas en parler.

-Jouons carte sur table, un tueur serait dans le coin. Nous avons récupéré chez nous une femme enceinte, le tueur veut récupérer l'enfant. Cet homme est un malade et adore la mise en scène.

-L'homme a été écorché à vif, on ne connaît pas encore son identité.

-L'homme as-t-il été vidé de son sang ?

-Nous avons retrouvé la totalité de son sang dans des bouteilles à la place du vin. Cela peut-être votre homme ?

-Possible, Aloysius peut-il avoir accès au dossier ?

-Cela est du domaine du possible. Qu'il soit demain à mon bureau à 14 h 00 il pourra assister à l'autopsie.

-Charlie nous allons avoir besoin de toi donc je préfère que Nessie parte pour la réserve.

-Elle y sera en sécurité.

-Sinon tous s'est bien passé avec Nessie.

-Oui depuis deux jours elle est aux anges, cet après-midi elle est même sortie en ville.

===PV de Nessie===

Le nez dans mes devoirs depuis des heures, j'ai trop de mal à me concentrer je pense à Will, comment le cacher à mon père ?

-Nessie, cri mon grand-père, ton père est là tu veux bien descendre.

Je prends mes affaires de cours, descend les escaliers pour atterrir dans les bras de mon père.

-Quelle vitalité, jeune fille. Des nouvelles à m'annoncer ?

Je colle ma main et lui envoie assez d'images pour lui montrer que mon problème était réglé.

-J'en suis heureux mon chaton. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Je lui tends mes devoirs qu'il survole d'un œil critique.

-Bien, mais les plans on changés.

-Changé ? Mais ...

-Chut, je vais aller voir Jacob, j'aimerais qu'il te garde chez lui les dix prochains jours.

-Oh merci papa, tu sais combien je t'aime.

-Ce n'est pas des vacances et je t'ai apporté les leçons de la semaine prochaine. Si tu pars chez Jacob c'est que Charlie risque d'avoir plus de travail et pas de temps pour toi. À la réserve même quand Jacob n'est pas là il y a toujours quelqu'un près de toi.

-Chéri tu te rappelle d'Aloysius ?

-Oui bien sûr. Bonjour monsieur Pendergast, votre pupille va bien ? Passez-lui mes salutations.

-Elle prend son mal en patience, elle sera ravie de l'intention.

-Nessie, me dit mon père, ton grand-père m'a dit que tu étais sorti en début d'après-midi, qu'as-tu fait.

-Euhh, dis-je prise au dépourvut, j'ai acheté des petites tenues.

-Seule ?

-Oui seule, ... je n'ai pas d'ami ici.

Nous arrivons dans la réserve, je quitte les bras de mon père pour rejoindre ceux de mon chéri. Mon père et Aloysius nous rejoignent alors que nos langues se disent encore bonjour.

-Edward, dit Jacob puis se tourne, Inspecteur.

- Mes salutations jeune homme, dit Aloysius.

-Jacob, puis-je te laisser mon trésor ici au moins une semaine.

-Pas de problème.

-J'aimerais que pendant vos patrouilles vous soyez encore plus vigilant que d'habitude. Aloysius à décrit l'homme qu'on recherche sur cette feuille.

-Jacob ne sous-estimez pas mon frère méfiez-vous de tous les inconnus y compris les personnes âgées ou handicapées.

-Nessie ne risque rien ici.

-Bien, mais qu'elle reste sous bonne garde.

20 h 00. Je me balade en forêt pour ramasser des pommes de pin.

-Rebonjour jeune fille, dit une vois derrière moi.

-Will que faites-vous ici ? Ne me dite pas que vous m'avez trouvé par hasard !

-Non vous m'aviez dit que vous y serez, j'avais envie de papoter un peu. Nessie y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire.

-Inutile, vous dénoncez notre pacte, ne vous inquiétez pas je vous comprends.

-Non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Vous voulez qu'on soit amis, mais on continu à se vouvoyer. Le tutoiement ferait baisser les barrières.

-C'est une question d'éducation, père et mère ne supportaient pas les familiarités même entre nous. Mais pour toi je ferais un effort.

Je suis tellement heureuse que je me jette à son cou.

-Tu parlais de barrières baissées. Alors que fais-tu ici toute seule ?

-Je ramasse des pommes de pin, dis-je en m'éloignant de Will. On va faire un feu de bois ce soir et j'aime l'odeur et le bruit de pommes de pin quand elles brûlent. Jacob m'a dit qu'on allait faire griller des chamalots.

-Des chamalots, père et mère étaient aussi contre ces pratiques qualifiées de barbares.

-Tu connais les chamalots et c'est bon ?

-Très sucré, mais aussi très conviviales.

-Je dois rentrer commencer mes devoirs.

-Tu ne vas pas à l'école et tu as toujours des devoirs.

-Ma famille m'aide à me mettre à niveau pour que je puisse intégrer l'université dans moins d'un an.

-Si tu veux on peut travailler ensemble ?

-Ici, demain à 10 h 00. Cela te va. Tu parles français ?

-Bien sûr et sans aucun accent.

-Cool, à demain. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et part en courant vers l'endroit secret de Jacob.

**Chapitre 11 Saucisses, chamalots et …**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 Saucisses, chamalots et …**

===PV de Nessies===

Arrivé à la crypte Jacob est déjà en train de préparer le feu.

-Nessie, tu es en retard. Ne soupire pas, tu sais ce qu'à dit ton père.

-Je ne crains rien ici, je ramassais de pommes de pin pour ce soir. Autant que tu sois au courant demain je compte aller étudier dans la nature et seule. Mais à l'heure actuelle profitons de notre tête-à-tête et embrasse-moi.

Il m'attrape et me soulève du sol avant de m'embrasser. Allongé sur le sol mon chéri partage sont temps entre le feu et mes lèvres.

-Alors, ma puce, ce soir on fait ton baptême de chamalots ? Bon le feu est bon je vais nous faire griller des saucisses.

Les saucisses grillée ne sont pas mon plat favoris, disons que rien n'est meilleur que le sang tiède. Les chamalots c'est sympa, chauds et très sucrés.

Nous sommes dans un lit improvisé avec des sacs de couchages.

-Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ma puce ? demande-t-il.

-Un bon bain de mer.

-Tu vas avoir froid ma puce.

-Déjà je crains moins le froid que quand ma mère était humaine et ensuite tu es tellement chaud que tu me réchaufferas. Tu sais qu'il y a rien de mieux pour se réchauffer que deux corps nus.

-Nessie.

-Trop tard je suis déjà dans l'eau.

===PV de Jacob===

Mais quelle chipie, je n'aime pas l'eau, elle le sait et elle m'a fait nager avec elle. Le souvenir du sauvetage de Bella m'avais pris au tripes à mon entré dans l'eau. Maintenant nous avons retrouvé notre couche pour la nuit, elle était nue et belle, moi j'ai gardé mon caleçon encore mouillé de notre bain, à la grande désolation de Nessie. Je la regarde et je trouve qu'il a quelque chose qui ne va pas, il faut que je lui demande.

-Chérie me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Je te sens mal à l'aise.

-J'ai écouté mon père et mon grand-père.

-Oh, dis-je en l'allongeant sur le dos et m'allongeant contre elle sur le flan, tu veux me raconter ?

-Tu le veux ?

-Bien sûr, dis-je en l'embrassant.

_**Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 6) Version non censurée**_

Sans Aucune retenu elle m'avait raconté sa première découverte de son corps en m'avouant avoir désiré partager ce moment avec moi. Je lui ai fait revivre alors ce doux moment avec un plaisir difficilement retenu. Nous sommes alors endormis d'un sommeil lourd et profond. Subitement, je suis tiré de mon sommeil par Nessie, j'ai même pensé que je ronflais trop fort. Mais elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une suite à son histoire. Comme la première fois je lui fais revivre ce moment qui était quelque peu plus osé que le premier. J'ai bien peur de lui avoir fait mal, car elle a saigné, mais elle me dit que c'est normal, que je lui ai enlevé sa virginité.

_**Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 6) Version censurée**_

-C'était le jour où tu as embrassé la première fois mes seins, cela a fait réagir mon corps.

-Le mien aussi, tu peux me croire. Donc si j'ai bonne mémoire je t'avais caressé les seins comme cela.

Je commence à la caresser tendrement, sous mes doigts sa peau frissonne, le bout de ces seins sont déjà durs. J'ajoute ma langue dessinant des symboles, puis je prends un des bouts dans ma bouche et le mordille. Elle gémit doucement et mon érection est complète, mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser.

-Après je suis parti et tu es resté toute seule.

-J'ai posé ma main à plat sur mon sexe et j'ai caressé mes grandes lèvres et j'ai trouvé cela doux et légèrement humide.

Je pose la main tel qu'elle me l'a indiqué et caresse ses lèvres, elle commence à haleter.

-C'est doux et bien humide, dis-je en l'embrassant.

-J'ai passé les lèvres pour trouver une zone plus humide, oui, voilà, comme ça ... J'ai ensuite retiré ma main pour sentir mon odeur et la gouter.

-Tu sens bon ma chérie, dis-je avant de mettre mes doigts dans ma bouche, tu as aussi bon goût.

-Ensuite, j'ai remis la main et j'ai caressé mon clitoris doucement.

-Comme cela ? dis-je en cherchant le bouton si prometteur.

-Non remonte ... Voilà ici. Oh, oh oh, oh ...

-Comme cela ?

-Oh oui, mais après j'ai accéléré.

Je la caresse avec deux de mes doigts, j'accélère, j'aime l'entendre gémir, j'aime tellement que je vais finir par éjaculer. J'accélère alors encore le mouvement.

-Oh, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, ... Appui fortement sur mon clito.

Elle pousse alors un cri et elle arrête de respirer, son corps entier se décontracte puis elle reprend des gémissements de plaisir. Elle enlève main, ferme les cuisses et se met sur le flan face à moi. Je l'embrasse tendrement et part en courant. Je m'éloigne plus loin afin de me masturber, j'éjacule rapidement, mais j'avais tenu. J'ai des craintes qu'elle est soit peur de mon sexe soit qu'elle le trouve horrible. Le jour arrivera bientôt comment allais-je faire ? À l'heure actuelle je dois revenir vers elle.

-Pourquoi partir ? me demande-t-elle.

-Car ce n'est pas le moment. On va dormir, tout viens à temps à qui sais attendre.

-D'accord, je t'aime mon Jacob.

-Je t'aime ma colombe.

Je m'endors la puce dans les bras sans avoir oublié de nous couvrir.

-Jacob, Jacob réveil-toi.

-Quoi ? Je ronfle ? dis-je à moitié endormi.

-Non je voulais te raconter la suite.

-Car il y a une suite, attends je vais me réveiller, dis-je en partant me passer le visage à l'eau de mer.

Je reviens me glisser contre son corps, mon érection matinale est maintenant alimenté par ma Nessie.

-Je suis tout à toi ma douce.

-Je me suis positionné à genoux, les genoux écarté et assise sur mes talons. Positionne-toi derrière moi et passe ta main par là. J'ai commencé par me caresser le clito, oh, oh, doucement sinon je vais jouir trop tôt.

-Excuse-moi.

-Colle-toi contre moi, si je n'ai pas le droit de la voir j'aimerais au moins la sentir et sans vêtement.

Je dégage mon sexe de mon caleçon et la pose sur son dos.

-C'est doux, chaud et très agréable. Ensuite j'ai mis mon majeur et mon annuaire dans mon vagin, aie.

-Je t'ai fait mal.

-Oui mais continu, attend je te guide, tu sens cette partie enflé ?

-Oui.

-Caresse à cet endroit, tu peux aussi bouger ta main, oh oui, voilà c'est bon. Pendant ce temps oui ... Oui ... Oui ... je vais me caresser le clito.

Elle gémit de plus en plus et frotte son dos contre mon membre. Je suis en train de faire quoi ? Me masturber sur ma copine, mais c'est si bon. Je bouge mes doigts en elle de façon désordonnée, mais elle aime cela. Comme la première fois elle pousse un cri et arrête de respirer. Son vagin se contacte alors plusieurs fois sur mes doigts et quand elle recommence à respirer je les retire. Comme la première fois je pars me soulager plus loin, mais à ma grande surprise je découvre du sang sur mes doigts. Quand je reviens vers ma douce je lui demande, elle me dit que c'est normal, que c'était surement son hymen. Elle s'endort profondément, je l'imite dans la minute qui suit.

6 h 00 du matin elle dort encore, j'ai ranimé le feu pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Je suis perplexe, je n'avais pas couché avec elle à proprement parlé et pourtant elle avait perdu sa virginité. Serais-je une brute ? Je sens alors son corps nu se coller contre mon dos, elle se laisse glisser et arrive à se mettre sur mes genoux ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, semblant demander ce qui me tracasse. Alors, elle colle une de ses mains sur ma joue et m'envoie des images rassurantes. La nuit avait été positive pour elle, donc pour moi aussi.

-Je t'aime Jacob Black.

-Je t'aime Nessie Cullen.

-J'ai soif mon amour.

-Alors, allons-y mon cœur. Nessie ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui mon chéri, aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour de mes règles, donc je commence ma pilule ce soir.

-Tu ne souffre pas ?

-Si, mais je n'ai pas le choix, allons courir cela me fera du bien.

**Chapitre 12 Je suis, tu es, il est …**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 Je suis, tu es, il est …**

10 h 00. Depuis mon réveil j'ai chassé avec mon homme, je suis repue et heureuse. Maintenant je vais rejoindre mon ami Will, j'arrive au point de rendez-vous, il est déjà là.

-Bonjour copain, dis-je à Will.

-Bonjour copine, dit-il en me faisant une courbette. Nessie il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non, j'ai seulement mal au ventre, c'est le premier jour de mes règles.

-Je connais un truc génial pour faire passer cette douleur.

-Raconte.

-Tu as confiance en moi ?

-Bien sûr Will, quelle question.

-Assoie-toi dans l'herbe et laisse-moi te soulager.

Je m'assoie et lui viens s'installer vers moi.

-Allonge-toi et confie moi tes pieds, je vois que tu portes les chaussures que je t'ai conseillées.

Il enlève alors mes chaussures et les pose rangés à côté de lui, il prend mes pieds nus dans ses mains, ses mains ne sont pas chaudes.

-Tes mains sont si froides.

-Tu n'es pas très chaude non plus ma belle, laisse-moi travailler.

Il commence à me masser et j'avoue que c'est agréable, très agréable, la douleur de mon ventre est devenue si petite que je n'y prends plus garde.

-Alors, ces devoirs de français ?

-Je suis, tu es, il est ...

-Je suis la pour faire du français et pas de la conjugaison. Raconte-moi une histoire et je continue mon massage.

Je lui raconte alors en français les deux fois où je l'avais vu en ville, j'avais eu besoin de quelques mots de vocabulaire, mais j'étais assez fière de moi.

-Je suis fière de toi petite, je connais quelque chose que tu vas aimer.

Il commence à me masser à un autre endroit, c'est agréable, il commence à appuyer plus fort.

-C'est vraiment agréable, ne t'arrête surtout pas, oh c'est bon.

Il continue et ... et ... je jouis, oui j'ai joui. Je dégage mes pieds et sert mes jambes contre mon torse.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non au contraire. Oh mon dieu j'ai trompé Jacob.

-Mais non, je t'ai seulement massé les pieds et tu as apprécié. Masser les pieds c'est trompé ?

-Non je suis bête.

-Calme-toi, je vais te faire un autre massage pour te calmer.

-D'accord, mais ne touche pas à l'endroit de tout à l'heure.

-Dit moi, tu m'as jamais dit ton âge, tu as combien 17, 18 ou plus ?

Son massage est efficace et je me sens comme dans un rêve.

-Non je vais avoir bientôt quatre ans.

-Tu te moque de moi.

-Non je suis une hybride.

-Je vois ta mère est une femme et ton père est un homme.

J'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer.

-Non, ma mère était une humaine et mon père est un vampire.

-Un vampire, me dit-il en me lâchant. Tu comptes me présenter à ton père pour qu'il me mette à son menu ?

-Tu es bête, mon père ne ce nourris pas d'humain, mais d'animaux comme moi.

-Tu bois du sang ? dit-il écœuré.

-Non Will ne me quitte pas, ne m'abandonne pas, je suis ton amie, dis-je en pleurant.

-Ne pleure pas ma belle, heureusement que je te connais bien. Ton père pourrais être un loup-garou que je resterais ton ami.

-C'est que Jacob peut se transformer en animal et justement il se transforme en loup.

-Ouaaa, bon je reprends le massage et toi tu arrêtes de me parler de ta famille. J'ai eu assez de révélations pour aujourd'hui.

Il continue son massage et je sombre dans le sommeil.

-C'est comme cela qu'on travaille jeune fille ?

-Will ? dis-je en ouvrant les yeux et en découvrant la tête de mon père penché sur moi. Papa, que fait tu là ?

-Tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

-J'avoir travaillé mes cours de français.

-Mais pas ta conjugaison. On dit « j'ai travaillé ». Qui est Will ?

-Will ? Je ne sais pas surement quelqu'un dans mon rêve.

-Tu ne me mentirais pas encore ?

-Ah oui Will, c'est une copine que je me suis faite en ville l'autre jour, cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

-Une fille tu dis ? Qui s'appelle Will ?

-Elle s'appelle Émilie, mais tout le monde l'appel Will.

-Bon, je suis ici, car ta tante Alice t'envoie un sac rempli de vêtements, il parait que tu cherchais un uniforme avec une jupe à carreau.

-Tatie a vu pour la jupe et elle a vu autre chose ?

-Tu sais que les loups occultent les visions de ta tante.

-Papa ?

-Oui chérie ?

-Je peux avoir un câlin ?

-Bien sûr ma puce.

Je saute sur le dos de mon père et colle mon dans son cou et il part faire un petit tour à grande vitesse pour finir sa course devant chez Jacob.

===PV d'Aloysius===

Edward rentre de la réserve, j'ai hâte de lui parler.

-Alors ? lui dis-je.

-Elle voit bien quelqu'un, une jeune fille se prénommant Émilie.

-Vous êtes certain que c'est bien une fille ?

-Je crois ma fille.

-Bien, car pour moi votre fille serait une victime de choix pour mon frère. Elle est jeune, belle et unique.

-Il ne touchera pas ma fille, vous pouvez me croire.

-Je ne voulais pas vous vexer Edward.

-Aloysius, m'appelle Carlisle, nous partons.

Nous sommes arrivés au bureau du shérif, ce dernier nous emmène auprès de médecin légiste.

-Docteur steward heureux de vous revoir, dit Carlisle, je vous présente l'inspecteur Pendergast du FBI.

-Docteur Cullen c'est toujours un plaisir, inspecteur vous avez une autorisation ?

-Je me porte garant de lui, dit Carlisle.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas mangé avant de venir, ce n'est pas joli à voir.

Nous rentrons dans la pièce d'examen, sur la table un homme complètement écorché.

-L'homme a été vidé de son sang, chaque artère fémoral a été sectionné en haut de la cuisse. La totalité du sang a été récupéré dans ces différentes bouteilles.

-Êtes-vous sûr que c'est bien le sang de notre victime ?

-Nous n'avons pas pensé utile de faire ce contrôle inspecteur, mais si vous le pensez utile nous le ferons. Il a alors été écorché à vif, ce travail a dû lui prendre beaucoup de temps. Avant que vous posiez la question, nous n'avons pas retrouvé la peau de cet homme.

-Où se trouvaient les yeux que je vois dans ce bocal ?

-Nous les avons retrouvés dans sa bouche, inspecteur, avez-vous une idée de la raison.

-Aucune, autre chose de particulier ?

-Pas à première vue, mais on verra cela pendant l'autopsie.

Je regarde avec attention le médecin faire son ouvrage, rien d'anormal.

-Je présume que vous souhaitez connaitre le dernier repas de la victime ?

-Je pense cela inévitable, lui dis-je.

Il prend l'estomac pour y faire une large incision.

-Inspecteur j'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit-il en se retournant et en montrant un chapelet pendant au bout d'une pince. Par contre, nous ne pouvons pas vous le laisser.

-Ne vous en faite pas, je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Attendez il y a autre chose, une boucle d'oreille.

-Bien, je vous remercie grandement Docteur, Carlisle on peut disposer, j'ai les informations qu'il nous faut.

**Chapitre 13 Nessie veux rentrer à la maison**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 Nessie veux rentrer à la maison**

===PV de Nessie===

15 h 00 je suis au même endroit que ce matin et je révise l'anatomie humaine.

-Un coup de main jeune fille ?

-Will, encore là ?

-Je peux partir.

-Non, je révise l'anatomie.

-Humaine ou vampire ?

-Très drôle c'est exactement la même chose. Tiens, fais-moi récité.

17 h 00. Nous avons abandonné l'anatomie et Will me masses les mollets.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te raconter toutes ces choses ce matin, lui dis-je.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Car j'ai enfreint au moins deux règles capitales. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire que mon père est en vampire et que mon petit ami se change en loup.

-Oula, je serais muet comme une tombe.

-Oui tu peux parler de tombe, car je risque la mort pour cela.

-Qui voudrait te tuer ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire.

-Ok passons. Au fait pourquoi n'habite tu pas avec tes parents ?

-J'habite chez eux, mais depuis l'arrivée de l'inspecteur je ne semble pas être vraiment désiré à la maison. Ce n'est pas grave je suis bien avec mon chéri.

-Un inspecteur, chez toi ?

-Un inspecteur du FBI un certain Pendergast, un nom horrible. Aie tu m'as fait mal.

-Désolé, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de personne et il est seul ?

-C'est bien cela le problème il est arrivé avec son chauffeur, un flic et une fille enceinte. Et tu ne connais pas la meilleure ? Mes parents ont prêté ma chambre à Damon.

-Je comprends, je pense que ta place est chez tes parents.

-Ils me manquent tant, je vois mon père de temps en temps, mais ma mère et le reste de la famille semblent bien trop occupés pour penser à la petite gamine que je suis.

-Alors, rentre chez toi et arrête de pleurer.

-Et nous ?

-On se trouvera un autre endroit pour se voir.

-Oui on va faire cela, je demande à mon père à rentrer à la maison lundi.

===PV d'Edward===

17 h 30. Je monte dans la chambre de Constance et j'y trouve ma mère et ma femme, toute trois à décortiquer la presse.

-Comment se porte notre patiente aujourd'hui ?

-Sous haute garde, docteur.

-Je ne suis pas docteur, simplement médecin et appelez-moi Edward.

-Des nouvelles de Di ...Di ... du monstre ?

-Aucune, mais je pense que votre tuteur en quelques informations à nous révéler à la réunion qu'il a convoqué ce soir.

-Edward que pensez-vous de l'hérédité.

-L'hérédité est très forte, vous avez peur que votre enfant ressemble trop à son père ?

-J'ai tellement peur et je pense qu'Aloysius aussi, il voulait que j'avorte et je ne l'ai pas écouté.

-Il peut hériter des traits de son père, de son caractère de base, mais le monstre qu'est devenu Diogène a été causé par une influence extérieure. L'éducation d'un enfant est primordiale. Cet enfant ne sera pas un mini Diogène, mais un être unique.

-Merci.

-Mesdames, je vous vole Bella.

J'empoigne ma femme, la fait sortir de la chambre, l'attire contre moi et l'embrasse en lui caressant les fesses.

_**Partie censuré Bella et edward**_

Elle répond si vite à ma demande que je devine qu'elle aussi a envie de moi. Depuis l'arrivée de nos visiteurs je n'ai plus jamais possédé ma femme.

-Ou ? me demande-t-elle.

J'ouvre la porte de la buanderie et nous entrons dedans. Je regarde vite fait que le cycle de la machine à laver n'est pas sur le point de terminer, elle en est à l'essorage nous avons un peu de temps. Ma femme à déjà enlever tout ce qui était en dessous de sa ceinture, elle est assise sur la machine, encore toute chaude de son programme, les jambes grandes ouvertes. J'ouvre ma braguette et rentre en elle. Je commence des vas et viens lentement, mais je viens et à mon grand soulagement ma femme aussi. Je reste tout de même dans ma femme.

-Ce fut rapide, lui dis-je en reprenant mes vas et viens.

-Tu es rassasié ?

-Non et toi ? dis-je en continuant en faisant de amples mouvements.

-Non plus, j'ai envie de plus, beaucoup plus.

-Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête, dis-je en me retirant. Filons dans notre clairière.

-Je dois passer au cottage et je te rejoins.

-Ok dis-je en embrassant goulument son sexe humide, puis je pars en courant.

Je suis dans notre clairière seul, seul ? Non. Je rectifie je suis dans notre clairière mon sexe en érection et moi. J'entends ma femme arriver et mon sexe se dresser encore plus.

-Chéri, c'est moi qui mène la danse

Elle se déshabille devant moi et je l'imite. Elle se colle à moi et je me baisse légèrement pour l'embrasser. Elle me tire vers le sol et nous nous allongeons l'un contre l'autre. Elle m'embrasse le torse, le ventre, fait naitre en moi des frissons, je devine qu'elle va me faire une fellation, j'en trépigne d'avance. Mais non, elle ne semble pas décider à la faire tout de suite, elle remonte vers mon visage pour me parler semble-t-il.

-Je vais me venger.

-Te venger ?

-Je ne veux aucune résistance.

-Si je comprends bien je n'aurais pas droit à une simple gâterie.

- Ça tu peux le dire. Tu m'as l'air près à exploser !

-Je crois qu'il suffit qu'une mouche frôle mon sexe pour jouir.

-Oh pas bon pour mes plans, je vais donc devoir faire diminuer la pression, tu auras ta gâterie mon amour.

Elle descend vers mon sexe, le prend en bouche, caresse mes testicules, caresse mon anus. Oh son doigt rentre en moi, ce n'est pas désagréable, elle commence des vas et viens. Ce geste allier à sa bouche me fait jouir rapidement tel que prévu. J'essaye de la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle se défile.

-On va passer aux choses sérieuses mon cœur. Je ne veux pas que tu te moques de moi.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Car je suis allée dans un sexe shop.

-Mon sexe ne te convient plus ?

-Oh si, mais je voulais te rendre le plaisir que tu m'as donné l'autre soir dans la ruelle, quand tu m'as prise pour la deuxième fois.

-Oh.

-Voilà mon achat, dit-elle en avalant sa salive, un gode ceinture, mais un peu spéciale.

-Je vois ce qui m'attends, mais qu'elle est cette chose spéciale ?

-Tu vois à l'intérieur tu peux y voir un dispositif pour mon plaisir. Regarde une gode anal, un gode pour ma chatte et de quoi exciter mon bouton. Comme tu peux le voir quand je ferais des va et viens en toi les godes bougerons en moi.

- Quel coquine, on passe à la partie pratique.

-Il faut que je m'appareille, tu m'aides.

Je ferme la ceinture dans son dos, attrape la sangle qui doit passer entre ses cuisses. Ma femme s'accroupie et je lui fais entrer les gode dans son intimité.

-Ouaaa, c'est bon. Attend j'ajuste devant, dit-elle en se levant, voilà je suis prête. Tant qu'on y est, faisons les choses dans la totalité, mets-toi à genoux devant moi et prend dans ta bouche le gode qui est destiné à ton intimité.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mais je veux que tu me racontes tout ce que tu ressentiras.

Je prends en bouche la chose, la texture semble assez fidèle, du moins au touché. J'enfonce dans ma bouche et le retire.

-Oh, les godes bougent bien en même temps. Recommence un peu. Oula, mais c'est encore plus bon que je pensais. Vas y chéri accélère.

De plus, de la bouche j'ajoute la main afin d'accélérer et faire bouger les gode en ma femme plus rapidement. Elle crie de plus en plus me demandant d'accélérer encore, chose que je fais.

-Oh chéri, oh chéri, arrête, dit-elle elle se met à genoux et joui.

Comme j'aime regarder son visage quand elle prend son pied.

-Edward, j'en veux encore.

-Tu ne veux pas souffler un peu ?

-Tu rêve, mets-toi a genoux, je vais lubrifier le membre avant de commencer.

Je me mets en position, elle pose une main sur mes fesses et je comprends que je dois les baisser. Elle enfonce en moi son doigt comme tout à l'heure, puis deux, je sens le membre caresser mes fesses. Elle bouge en moi et je trouve cela très agréable. Elle retire ses doigts, je sens le gode à l'entrée et je sais qu'il va bientôt entrer en moi, comme je l'ai déjà tant de fois fait à ma femme. Quel agréable sensation, il n'y a plus de doute il est entré, ma femme commence des vas et viens et à chaque fois qu'il entre en moi j'ai cette agréable sensation. Ma femme commence à gémir.

-Branle-toi et dis-moi ce que tu fais.

C'est exactement ce que je lui réclame dans ces cas-là. Je prends mon sexe et je commence à me masturber.

-Tu te branle à la même vitesse que je te lime.

Sa vulgarité m'excite encore plus. Je sens qu'elle accélère et ma main fait de même.

-Chérie c'est bon, je me masturbe plus fort, j'aime.

-Dis-le Edward, dis-le.

-Encule -moi plus fort, c'est cela chérie accélère.

-Edward c'est si bon, si j'accélère encore je sens que je vais jouir.

-Alors, fais-le.

Elle accélère d'un coup, sort ce dégage de mon cul et tombe au sol les jambes repliées. Je la rejoins lui présente mon sexe qu'elle prend en bouche, j'éjacule dans sa bouche, je la sens jouir, j'appuie alors mon point au niveau de son clito et sa jouissance semble décupler et tout son corps est pris de spasmes. Ma jouissance semble incommensurable et si bonne. Alors qu'elle semble retomber, elle continue à me sucer comme un enfant tête sa tutu sans vraiment y penser. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, lui dégage les yeux et lui souris. J'enlève alors ma verge de ma femme et je m'occupe de lui enlever sa ceinture, chose qu'elle accueille avec un gémissement de soulagement. Ces choses dures ont dû finir par lui faire du mal, je fais alors parcourir ma langue sur son intimité visitant chacun de ses trous et son clito, comme pour enlever toute la pression qui avait dû s'accumuler. Puis je remonte vers ma femme sans oublier d'embrasser ses seins.

-Chéri, me dit-elle, je ne sais pas comment te le demander ...

-Bella, si tu veux savoir si j'ai aimé, sache que je compte bien qu'on le refasse.

-C'est vrai ? Tu as aimé ? Tu ne t'es pas senti humilier ?

-Car tu es humilié quand je te le fais ?

-Oh non, c'est bien trop bon pour en être humilié, mais moi je suis une femme et ...

-Et moi un homme et cela pourrait ébranler ma virilité. Quand je vois comment tu as joui et ma propre jouissance, je serais fou pour ne pas avoir envie de recommencer.

-Très bien j'ai un service à te demander la prochaine fois qu'on aura une partie de jambe en l'air.

20 h 00 Ma femme et moi sommes dans notre clairière entrelacé et nus. Nous avions rattrapé un peu de notre retard, faire l'amour à cette femme est mon meilleur antidote à tous les maux de ce monde. Nous regardons passer les nuages sans parler, mon téléphone sonne et nous sommes rappelés sur terre.

-Nessie, ma chérie.

-Papa, je veux rentrer à la maison lundi.

-Il y a un problème avec Jacob ?

-Non, mais vous me manquez et je veux être chez moi. Jacob passe son temps entre son boulot au garage et à ses rondes. Papa, laisse-moi rentrer chez nous.

-D'accord mon bébé, mais je vais devoir négocier avec toi.

-Comment cela ?

-Tu nous laisse un jour de plus et mardi soir tu dors dans ton lit.

-Merci papa, merci. Mais je pourrais aller chez Jacob pour le week-end ?

-Tu es une chipie, mais si tes devoirs sont fait, alors aucun problème tu pourras y aller.

Je raccroche et compose déjà un autre numéro afin de régler le problème que va générer le retour de ma fille à la maison.

20 h 30. La réunion organiser par Aloysius est ouverte.

-J'ai assisté avec Carlisle à l'autopsie de l'homme, je peux confirmer que le meurtrier est bien mon frère. L'homme a été complètement vidé de son sang. Il a été trouvé des bouteilles de vins remplies de sang à côté de son corps, après analyse le sang est du sang de porc. Il semblerait qu'avant son décès l'assassin lui est fait avaler la boucle d'oreille de sa précédente victime et le chapelet que ma grand-mère m'avait offert à ma première communion. L'homme a été alors écorché à vif, mais sa peau n'a pas été retrouvée. Enfin les yeux lui ont été retirés puis mis dans la bouche, cette dernière a été fixée avec une pince.

-Le meurtrier semble prendre beaucoup de plaisir, dis-je.

-Beaucoup trop, son statut de vampire semble l'avoir rendu encore plus ignoble. Hélas nous n'avons trouvé aucun indice et la scène de crime n'est plus exploitable. Le shérif nous préviendra en cas de nouveau meurtre. Autre chose.

-Oui, dis-je. J'ai besoin de réquisitionner Emmett et Jasper pour monter deux cottages préfabriqués qui doivent arriver dans la matinée. Nessie m'a demandé la permission de revenir à la maison et je ne peux pas lui refuser. Ces deux cottages permettront d'accueillir d'un côté les Salvator et de l'autre nos derniers invités en gardant seulement Constance dans mon ancienne chambre. Des objections ? Je vous remercie. Maman tu pourras t'occuper des meubles ?

-Avec plaisir mon fils. Tu as l'air content ?

-Je la voyais déjà marié et elle demande à revenir avec ses parents, que demander de plus ?

**Chapitre 14 Elle veut ses parents**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 Elle veut ses parents

===PV de Jacob===

Je suis sous le choc, elle veut rentrer chez ses parents, avais-Je fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais bien sûr que je suis bête je l'avais blessé, je l'avais fait saigner, je suis une grosse brute.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester avec moi ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rester avec toi, c'est que je veux rentrer chez mes parents. Il me manque.

Ah mince je n'ai pas deux grammes de jugeote. Je prends ma chérie dans les bras.

-J'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'a même pas quatre ans et que la présence de tes parents t'es nécessaires. Les bisous de ta maman et surtout les câlins de ton papa.

-Tu sais je t'aime, même si j'ai besoin de l'attention de mes parents j'ai aussi besoin de câlin de mon futur amant.

-Tu ?

-Oui je me sens prête, du moins bientôt. Embrasse-moi mon amour et sert-moi dans tes bras si chaud, si doux et qui sentent si bon.

Cette fille est vraiment unique et c'est la femme de ma vie.

-Si je fais bien mes devoirs j'aurais la permission de passer le week-end dans tes bras.

-Tu as raison, on ne doit pas vivre ensemble, pas encore, tu es une fille géniale.

-Et toi le meilleur des petits amis.

-Ton père m'a dit que tu t'étais fait une amie en ville, si tu veux demain je peux t'emmener en ville pour qu'on puisse passer un moment ensemble.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Jacob j'ai besoin d'un jardin secret, des choses que pour moi. Tu peux me comprendre ?

-Oui, ouis bien sûr je comprends.

-Bien, tu pourras dire à mon père que tu as fait chou blanc. J'ai sommeil, je vais aller me coucher et réviser mes cours de physique.

-Je pars patrouiller et je te rejoindrais plus tard mon amour.

2 h 00 du matin, je rentre fatigué, je passe sous la douche pour enlever la transpiration et la boue. Mince impossible d'allumer la lumière pour attraper un shorty, ce n'est pas grave je me glisse nu dans mon lit contre le corps de la femme qui me fait fantasmer.

Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 7) Censurée

Je sombre dans le sommeil, rapidement je rêve. Nessie est nue dans mon rêve, son corps parfait se détache dans le noir grâce à une lumière douce qui vient la frapper par-dessous. Moi je suis vêtu d'un costume de pingouin. Elle me sourit, elle me tend la main et elle m'attire pour m'embrasser. Elle se sépare de moi et s'allonge, je l'admire, elle, la femme de mes rêves. Elle se caresse les seins, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, ses mains descendent sur son ventre. Je ne peux pas bouger, pas parler, je ne peux que l'admirer. Sa main gauche remonte sur sa poitrine pendant que sa main droite descend vers son intimité. Elle écarte les cuisses et replis les genoux. Elle me dit de la regarder, mais comment peut-elle penser que je puisse regarder ailleurs. Elle caresse son sexe du bout de ses doigts, elle gémit d'aise et me demande si je veux en voir plus. Je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger, elle continue pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle entre ses doigts dans son intimité, bien plus délicatement que ce que j'avais fait en vrai. Elle me regarde à nouveau et me dit que j'avais tout l'air d'apprécier son spectacle. Je me regarde et je m'aperçois que je suis nu avec le sexe au garde-à-vous. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, quelle supplice, elle me tend alors la main gauche et me dit de venir en elle. J'arrive à bouger, je me mets à genoux et je me couche sur elle. Je prends mon sexe dans la main et je rentre en elle. C'est humide, c'est bon, j'ai envie de lui donner beaucoup de plaisir ...Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnn je suis en train de me réveiller, non il ne faut pas que j'ouvre les yeux de toute façon je sens encore mon sexe en elle. Je ne l'entends plus gémir, mais j'entends un bruit de succion. J'ouvre les yeux et je trouve Nessie à genoux au-dessus de moi, mon sexe dans sa bouche.

-Nessie, non arrête.

Elle s'arrête, mais continu à masser mon sexe avec sa main.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau. Je le fais mal ?

-Si chérie, j'aime et tu le fais très bien. Ohhh doucement princesse. Je ne veux pas que tu t'abaisses à cela.

Pour seule réponse, elle reprend mon membre dans sa bouche.

-Alors, accepte de stopper avant la fin, je te le dirais.

Elle me fait un signe oui de la tête et je me laisse aller. Je passe une main derrière sa nuque afin de lui indiquer la cadence.

-Nessie c'est bon, c'est si bon, oh, oh, enlève ta bouche et caresse-moi fort. Oui voilà, dis-je pris de soubresaut pendant mon éjaculation.

La coquine arrête ses caresses et porte sa main à la bouche.

-Toi aussi tu as bon goût mon amour. Mon chéri ne te lève pas, j'ai pris le nécessaire pour te nettoyer.

-C'était prémédité ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu dormirais nu ce soir, cela a facilité mon plan. Cela t'apprendra à ne pas vouloir que la vois et moi aussi je voulais te donner du plaisir.

Je m'allonge sur le dos sans rien dire, mais avec un sourire qui en dit bien plus long. Elle vient se coucher sur moi, collant sa tête sur mon coeur et s'endort. Comment allais-je pouvoir vivre quatre jours sans elle ?

Je me réveille avec dans la tête la surprise qu'elle m'avait faite cette nuit, j'ouvre les yeux et mon ange n'est plus là. Je sens l'odeur de son corps, mais aussi une odeur de saucisses grillées et d'oeufs brouillés qui me tire du lit.

-Ma coquine fait la cuisine.

-Tiens mon amour mange, je te sens affamé.

-Et toi ?

-Euhhh, je rentre juste d'une balade en forêt, j'ai l'impression que pendant mes périodes de règles j'ai soif plus souvent. Au fait tu sais qu'il est déjà 9 h 00 ?

-Oula, dis-je et j'avale rapidement mon assiette, je vais être en retard. Tu viens me voir à midi ?

-Oui mon chéri, midi pile.

===PV de Nessie===

Je file rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous rejoindre Will.

-Nessie, ma belle.

-Will tu es déjà là.

-On travail quoi aujourd'hui ?

-C'est Lundi, donc c'est éducation théologique.

-As-tu un passage imposé ?

-Non. Je dois seulement disserter sur un passage.

-Que penses-tu du passage où Jésus encore enfant échappe à la vigilance de ces parents ?

-Oui nickel. En parlant de parents, je rentre chez moi demain.

-Bien et qu'en pense le petit ami ?

-Il a eu du mal au début, mais il a compris. Au fait l'autre jour j'ai dit ton prénom et mon père l'a entendu, mais ne t'inquiète pas je lui ai dit que Will était le diminutif d'Émilie un nouvelle copine. Mon père en a parlé à Jacob et ce dernier m'a posé des questions. Pourquoi doit-on rester sans rien dire ?

-Qu'a tu répondu à Jacob ?

-Que j'avais un jardin secret.

-J'appartiens à ton jardin secret, c'est gentil cela. Comment trouves-tu nos moments ensemble ?

-Excitants, Oh, je comprends, je ne dirais rien. Bon, on travail.

12 h 30 La dissertation est presque terminé, Will à une connaissance très pointue sur la chose. Mon téléphone sonne.

-Allo ?

-Où es-tu ? Tu m'as oublié ?

-Jacob, chéri, je … je … travaillais. Je suis désolée.

-Laisse tombé, je pars patrouiller, je serais chez moi vers 18 h 00, si tu veux me voir tu sais où et quand me trouver, dit-il et il raccroche.

J'ai les mains qui se mettent à trembler, ma gorge se serrer et les larmes couler sur mes joues.

-Nessie, me dit Will en me prenant dans ses bras, calmes-toi, ne pleure pas. Reste assise, je vais te masser les épaules.

-Comment ferais-je sans toi Will ?

-Ne dit pas de bêtise ma grande. Sans moi tu n'aurais pas ce cadeau que je t'ai emmené.

-Un recueil de poèmes.

-Mais des poèmes un peu inhabituels, j'espère que tu aimeras. Alors, contente de rentrer chez ses parents ?

-Oui, la première chose que je ferais c'est demander un câlin à mon papa.

-Tu as une vrai passion pour ton père on dirait.

-J'aime ma mère, mais rien ne vaux les câlins de mon père. Maman n'est pas vampire depuis longtemps et elle a du mal à être tendre, pour papa c'est plus naturel.

-Tu connais la fille enceinte qui habite chez toi ?

-Non, je ne connais même pas son prénom.

-Et tu n'es pas curieuse d'en savoir plus sur elle ?

-Bien sûr je compte bien aller la voir dès demain, elle a sûrement besoin de compagnie.

-Comme tu es gentille. J'ai envie de te masser les pieds, à l'endroit que tu avais trouvé agréable.

-Euhhh masser n'est pas trompé ?

-Non, masser n'est pas trompé.

-Alors d'accords.

16 h 00 Je me réveille, je suis seule, je rentre chez Jacob lui cuisiner un bon petit plat pour me faire pardonner. Pendant que ma daube mijote je commence mes exercices de probabilités, Alice m'avait donné des problèmes bien ardus. J'abandonne rapidement et me plonge dans la lecture des poèmes. C'est sympa, mais très charnel.

-Tu lis quoi ma puce ?

-Euh rien, dis-je en fermant le livre et en le rangeant. Je t'ai cuisiné de la daube, c'est papa qui m'a appris la recette.

Alors que nous sommes à table savourant ma réussite culinaire, Jacob me regarde alors tristement.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolé pour midi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir quatre jours sans toi.

-Non chéri, trois car je reviens vendredi soir.

-C'est long, tu m'appelleras ?

-Tout les soirs mon amour. On va aller se balader sur la plage, cela te ferait plaisir ?

Chapitre 15 Retour à la maison 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 Retour à la maison**

===PV d'Edward===

Mardi matin, les deux cottages sont montés, meublés et décorés, les minutes défilent si doucement, je ne peux pas raisonnablement aller chercher ma puce à 5 h 00 du matin.

-Edward, dit Aloysius en sortant de la cuisine avec à sa main son fameux thé, votre fille rentre aujourd'hui ?

-Cela ne semble pas vous faire plaisir.

-Je n'oserais pas penser une chose pareille, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mais je suis heureux de mieux faire sa connaissance.

-Ma fille est unique. Des nouvelles sur le dernier meurtre ?

-Non et c'est loin de me plaire, il faut attendre le prochain. Mon frère reste discret, cela ne va pas durer. Il doit être occupé sur un projet grandiose pour lui.

Il ne pense qu'à ma fille, il ne la connait pas. Sa pupille a été trompée par son frère et j'en suis fort désolé, mais ma fille est moins naïve, c'est ma fille. Je sais que Nessie me cache quelque chose et j'en arrive à être content qu'elle ait une amie, même si elle me le cache. Ma fille grandit, elle à besoin de vivre par elle-même et d'avoir son intimité. L'inspecteur va devoir le comprendre, sinon je risque fort de me fâcher. J'ai déjà bien voulu interroger une fois ma fille pour lui et je n'irais pas plus loin. L'enquête ne doit pas toucher ma fille et j'y veillerais. Mettons les choses au clair.

-Aloysius, je ne vous interdis pas de parler à ma fille, mais il est hors de question que vous interrogiez ma fille ou enquêtiez sur elle. Cette recommandation est valable aussi pour Vincent.

-J'en prend bonne note.

8 h 30. J'arrive chez Jacob, ils sont dans la cuisine. Ma fille sur ses genoux regardant le grand indien manger des gaufres au sucre.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour papa, dit ma puce sans bouger ni même me regarder, j'ai un petit pincement au coeur.

-Salut Edward.

-Tu ne manges pas ? dis-je à ma fille

-Tu sais, moi, la nourriture d'humain ça va un moment, mais je sature vite.

-Nessie Cullen veuillez regardez votre père, dis-je.

Elle lève c'est yeux sur moi.

-Depuis quand n'a tu pas chasser ?

-Hier, mais ...

-Oui je sais, j'ai un détecteur de sang intégré à mon orifice nasal. On va aller chasser avant de rentrer et tu ne couperas pas à la sieste.

-J'ai bien dormi papa, mais sûrement pas assez, je suis fatiguée.

-Je vois qu'il est plus que sage que tu rentres à la maison.

Je sens Jacob faire la tête, il se lève, embrasse goulûment ma fille comme pour me provoquer et quitte la pièce en disant à ma fille.

-N'oublie pas de m'appeler grosse coquine.

J'ai l'impression d'être quelques années en arrière, Jacob est toujours aussi fin dans ses provocations, mais elles font toujours mouches. Je me retourne vers ma fille interloquée.

-Grosse coquine ? Vous avez ?

-Non, non, papa.

-Alors, quoi ?

Elle se lève, colle sa main sur ma joue et m'envoie quelques images insupportables pour un père, j'enlève sa main.

-Nessie je préfère que tu garde cela pour toi.

_**Tu l'as bien cherché Edward, **_pense Jacob qui doit être juste derrière la porte.

-Très bien, dit ma fille, la prochaine fois j'irais voir grand-père et tu n'auras aucune raison d'être jaloux comme la dernière fois.

Elle part en courant de la maison, je la rattrape en moins d'une seconde, la positionne sur mon dos et accélère. Je sens ma fille se décontracter et rire, que c'est bon d'être avec elle.

On fait enfin une halte.

-Que veut ma puce pour son petit déjeuner ?

-Un puma.

-Tu sais très bien que je t'interdis de chasser les bêtes féroces, de plus il faut aller plus loin pour en trouver.

-Tu chasseras pour moi, allez, s'il te plait, j'en ai vraiment envie.

-Je ne devrais pas céder à tes caprices, dis-je en la prenant sur mon dos.

Une heure plus tard je regarde ma fille se nourrir, doucement, très doucement, trop doucement.

-Nessie, tu comptes passer la nuit avec ton puma ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on fasse souffrir les animaux.

-Je n'en veux plus.

Edward reste calme, je m'approche de la bête et lui brise le cou. Ma fille se met alors à pleurer, encore une fois.

-Nessie, sais-tu pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Non. J'ai des fois comme un trou dans le ventre, je me sens déstabiliser et pleurer arrive à me soulager.

-Viens, je te ramène à la maison, ta mère a hâte de te voir.

Je couche ma fille une demi-heure après et je reste avec Bella à son chevet. Son sommeil est agité, elle semble tellement terrorisée qu'elle en arrête de respirer et je suis obligé de la réveiller. Pourquoi Jacob ne m'a rien dit, je l'appelle à son travail.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Jacob Black.

-C'est moi, Edward, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Tu savais que Nessie faisait des cauchemars ?

-Tu sais, moi, quand je dors ... Et elle ne m'a rien dit.

-Merci, cela ne m'avance guère.

-Tu es inquiet ? Tu penses que j'en suis la cause ?

-Je suis inquiet, mais je ne te mets aucunement en cause.

-Edward, dit Bella derrière moi, vient, elle s'est réveillée.

-Je te tiens au courant Jacob.

-Nessie, comment te sens tu ? Tu as bien dormi.

-J'ai dormi comme un ange, mais je ne comprends pas je suis fatiguée. Une bonne douche et je pars étudier dans la nature.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? demande sa mère.

-Mais oui maman, câlin maman.

Bella prends sa fille comme un bébé et la berce, ma femme à beaucoup de mal à retrouver des gestes humains qui paraissent naturels. Nessie la guide et Bella prend de plus en plus de plaisir à câliner son grand bébé.

-Je t'aime maman, dit Nessie avant de l'embrasser, je file sous la douche, cet après-midi je travaille mes cours de bio.

**Chapitre 16 Un jour sans lui**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 Un jour sans lui**

===PV de Nessie===

14 h 00. Je sors de la douche quel plaisir de constater que mes règles sont terminés. Je m'habille un peu sport, mais classe, Will devrait aimer. Je pars avec mes cours, je marche longtemps avant de me trouver un petit coin tranquille et je me plonge dans mon travail.

17 h 00 Will n'a pas montré son nez, je décide de faire un petite pause, une petite sieste serait le bienvenu. Je rêve de Will, je lui parle de mes parents, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

19 h 00. Je me réveille, je suis seule, je sens la douleur dans mon ventre et je fonds en larme. Will, me manque. Je replonge dans mes cours à coeur perdu, mais je ne pense qu'à Will.

20 h 00. Je rentre dans la maison familiale, mon père est avec mon grand-père.

-Bien travaillé ma chérie, me demande mon père ?

-Oui, j'ai fait aussi une petite sieste.

-Bien, tu devrais rentrer au cottage nous avons une réunion.

-Je veux y participer.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit mon père.

-Il me semble que je fais parti de cette famille comme tout le monde, dis-je hors de moi d'être mise à l'écart.

-Je pense que si la demoiselle désire y participer, il serait bon qu'elle puisse le faire, dit Aloysius.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, répond mon père que je sens énervé contre l'inspecteur.

-Certes, mais le danger rôde, votre fille doit être mise au courant.

-Edward, Nessie doit savoir, dit Carlisle.

-Je m'incline, dit-il et je file me blottir dans ses bras pour un petit câlin.

20 h 30 La réunion commence, une bonne partie de la famille est présente, c'est Aloysius qui parle.

-Charlie viens de nous appeler, une jeune fille de 17 ans viens d'être trouvé, à première vue la fille a été habillée d'une robe en peau humaine. Je pars sur-le-champ pou examiner la scène de crime et le corps, demain je participerais à l'autopsie. Je vous donne rendez-vous ici même à 21 h 00 précise. Quelque chose à rajouter ? ... Non ? ... Je lève donc la réunion.

Une jeune fille comme moi, morte, tuée, assassinée, massacrée, anéanti, éliminée, désintégrée.

-Papa, tu me ramènes au cottage avec maman ?

-Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

-Je veux aller me coucher.

Non je ne vais pas bien, j'aurais peut-être dû suivre les conseils de mon père et éviter de participer à cette réunion express. Beurk. Mais qui pourrait faire une telle chose.

===PV d'Edward===

J'étais contre la présence de ma fille à cette réunion, je suis inquiet, je devrais en parler plus sérieusement à mon Carlisle. On devrait peut-être lui donner un traitement afin d'ajuster ses hormones coupables de la faire tant pleurer. Nous rentrons tous les trois dans notre cottage, Nessie embrasse tendrement sa mère et moi-même avant de partir téléphoner à son petit loup, comme elle l'appelle de temps en temps. Ma femme m'attire dans la chambre afin d'attendre les premiers cauchemars de Nessie, car j'ai décidé de la surveiller toutes les nuits.

-Edward, détend-toi et pense à autre chose.

-Je suis inquiet Bella.

-Viens t'allonger contre moi.

Je m'allonge la prenant dans mes bras et l'embrassant doucement, tendrement, amoureusement.

_**Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 8) Censurée**_

-Chéri, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour.

-Maintenant ?

-Je veux que tu me le fasses doucement, tendrement, les yeux dans les yeux. Non pas que je n'ai pas aimé les dernières fois, bien au contraire, mais j'ai envie de tendresse.

Nous enlevons nos vêtements, ma femme s'allonge sur le dos, ouvrant les cuisses prêtes à m'accueillir. Je glisse ma bouche à son oreille et lui murmure.

-Il va falloir être discret, Nessie n'est pas loin.

Elle me fait signe que oui. Je guide mon sexe à l'entrée de son antre et le fait entrer. Ce soir je lui fais l'amour avec la tendresse qu'elle m'a demandé et non pas que du sexe. À chaque fois que je rentre elle gémit, à chaque fois que je me retire elle aspire fortement de l'air. Mes yeux sont plantés dans les siens, son plaisir ce reflète dans ses pupilles. Ses gémissements me transportent de plaisir, mais je n'accélère pas, j'attends le signal de ma femme.

===PV de Nessie===

Je viens juste de raccrocher mon portable, Jacob me manque et je lui manque. La journée a été bien triste, je n'ai pas vu Will, l'annonce de ce meurtre et cette envie oppressante de pleurer me fatigue. Je ferme les yeux et attend le sommeil, j'écoute la nuit, les animaux nocturnes et ma mère. Mes parents font l'amour, ma mère est discrète, mais pas assez. Elle a vraiment l'air d'aimer ce qu'il lui fait, j'aimerais tellement que je sois à la place de ma mère et Jacob à la place de mon père. J'ai vraiment envie, ma main glisse dans ma culotte et constate mon envie. J'ai besoin de faire évacuer cette tension et je me caresse cadencé par les bruits de la chambre d'accoter. Quelques petits coups sur mon clito suivis de longues caresses sur les lèvres, retour sur mon clito que je caresse cette fois avec deux doigts en faisant des petits cercles. Je caresse à nouveau mes lèvres et un doigt glisse dans mon vagin suivis rapidement d'un deuxième, mais pour cela il faut que je redresse mon torse. Je les retire et vais explorer plus loin caressant l'entrée de mon petit trou, mais j'arrête un peu honteuse, reviens sur mon clito et écoute à nouveau. Les gémissements de ma mère se font plus fort plus rapide, je suis gênée d'entendre ma mère et en même temps entendre quelqu'un prendre du plaisir me donne encore plus envie. Je suis en train de maltraiter mon sexe, le frottant fortement, le pinçant, le tirant, le caressant encore plus, je commence à me connaître et je sais que je vais bientôt jouir. Elle lui demande d'accélérer, il lui demande de faire moins bruit. Mais elle jouie haut et fort avant que quelque chose ou quelqu'un étouffe son cri, seul un petit grognement dénonce mon père. Moi aussi je viens et cela promet d'être puissant, je ne dois pas faire de bruit, je mors dans mon bras gauche alors que mon corps est pris de contraction et qu'il est submergé d'hormone, mon propre sang coule dans ma bouche et la douleur devient plaisir.

===PV de Nessie===

Je retombe enfin, quand je pense que je me suis masturbée dans la chambre à côté de celle de mes parents. J'ouvre les dents et dégage mon bras que j'avais mordu pour étouffer mes bruits de plaisir. Aie, la morsure n'est vraiment pas belle, il me faudrait quelques points de sutures. Je commence par la laver à l'eau savonneuse, je m'habille et enroule la morsure dans un vieux t-shirt. Je n'ai qu'une seule solution. J'ouvre ma fenêtre, je sors en catimini et me dirige vers la maison familiale.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de mon grand-père j'entends celui-ci me dire d'entrer.

-Que me vaux la visite de ma petite-fille ? me demande-t-il en raccrochant son téléphone.

-Elle vient consulter le Docteur Cullen et désire que ce dernier garde le secret sur sa venue. Je me suis blessée au bras, grand-père et j'ai mal.

-Comme tu veux, montre-moi ton bras.

Je lui tends alors le bras, il enlève le tee-shirt et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi chéri ? Pourquoi t'es-tu infligée cela ?

Je reste muette et baisse la tête, il l'a relève en me remontant le menton de sa main.

-Bien tu vas avoir besoin de nombreux points de suture. Qu'as-tu mis dessus ?

-J'ai lavé au savon et à l'eau claire, puis j'ai comprimé comme j'ai pu.

-Tu as eu un bon de très bon réflexe, je règle tout cela. Tu partiras avec des compresses et des bandes pour changer ton pansement tous les jours et contrôler qu'il n'y a pas d'infection. Cela te fait-il souffrir ?

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas de drogue.

Il s'affère et me recoud à vitesse grand V et je n'ai même pas le temps de souffrir plus.

-Tu crois vraiment que ton père ne va rien voir ?

-Je cacherais mon bras.

-Et là-dedans, me dit-il en me touchant la tête avec son index.

-On verra, tant qu'il ne me punit pas.

-Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

-Je crois que je les dérange.

-Dis pas de bêtises ma chérie, tu peux rentrer.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et me glisse dans la chambre, ni vu, ni ... la lumière s'allume. Mon père et ma mère sont assis sur mon lit, les bras croisés immobile comme les vampires qu'ils sont.

-Nous savons que tu étais chez ton grand-père, j'ai entendu ton départ et je suis arrivé à comprendre ta destination. Nous voulons connaitre la raison de la présence de sang dans ton lit.

-Je ne peux pas le dire devant maman. Qu'elle sorte, qu'elle écoute à la porte ou que tu lui racontes, mais je veux qu'elle sorte.

Ma mère se lève peiné et va s'enfermer dans la chambre conjugale.

-Tu veux que je commence par quoi ?

-Par le début, me dit-il.

-De toute façon c'est de votre faute, surtout de sa faute.

-Nessie je ne te permets pas, dit-il en se levant brusquement.

-Je l'ai entendu quand tu lui faisais l'amour, elle l'a fait seulement pour me rappeler que je suis encore vierge et loin de Jacob, dis-je alors que les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Il me prend dans ses bras et se réinstalle sur le lit.

-Je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas été discrets. Pourquoi et où t'es-tu blesser.

Je n'arrive plus à parler et lui envoie les images.

-Je ne voulais pas faire de bruit.

-Il faut que tu dormes maintenant. Pendant que tu te mets à l'aise je vais aller voir ta mère et ensuite tu viendras dans les bras de ton père.

Je passe dans la salle de bain pour me changer en prenant mon temps et viens me lover dans les bras de mon père.

-Tu peux rester toute la nuit ?

-Jusqu'à ton réveil si tu veux. Pourquoi as-tu été si brusque avec ta mère ?

-Tu crois que maman m'aime ?

-C'est la première personne à t'avoir aimé.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'elle m'en veut. Sans moi, vous seriez tranquille, vous pourriez faire l'amour jour et nuit. Sans moi pas de problème avec les Volturi, sans moi elle serait allée à la fac ...

-Sans toi la vie serait tellement triste et le plus horrible c'est qu'on ne serait pas pourquoi. Tu dois dormir, demain je veux tu demande pardon à ta mère.

**Chapitre 17 Bella est triste**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 Bella est triste**

===PV d'Edward===

Elle dort enfin et les cauchemars arrivent rapidement, je passe la nuit à la calmer. Des fois ma seule alêne arrive à la calmer, d'autres fois je dois la réveiller. Mais pendant toute la nuit j'essaye de lire en elle, connaître le contenu de ces rêves, mais rien, impossible d'avoir le moindre aperçut de l'horreur qu'elle vit.

8 h 00. Elle dort paisiblement depuis deux heures, je comprends facilement que ma fille soit souvent fatiguée.

-Edward, m'appelle Bella, Carlisle viens d'appeler, il faut que tu le remplaces auprès d'Aloysius pour l'autopsie.

-Je reviens rapidement, reste avec Nessie. Essaye de lui expliquer, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle comprenne.

J'embrasse mon bébé et ma femme avant de sortir ma Volvo et de prendre l'inspecteur qui attend sur le porche de la maison familiale.

-Veuillez m'excusez du dérangement, dit Aloysius en montant dans la voiture. Comment se porte votre fille ?

-Pas très bien, sa croissance rapide nous joue des tours à cause de ses hormones. Il faut que je prenne le temps de lui faire subir des analyses et de trouver un traitement pour réguler tout cela.

-Vous pensez que les hormones sont les coupables ?

-Vous ne lâchez jamais prise quand vous avez une idée en tête.

-Non et je ne compte pas abandonner aussi facilement.

-Si cela vous amuse, j'ai entièrement confiance en ma fille, faite comme moi.

Nous pénétrons dans la salle d'autopsie.

- Docteur steward, mes salutations, dit Aloysius, le Docteur Cullen n'étant pas disponible je me suis permis de venir avec son fils.

-Edward, heureux de vous revoir. Cela ne pose aucun problème.

-Merci docteur, pouvez-vous nous donner une vue d'ensemble ?

-La jeune fille a été retrouvée à genoux en position de prière, elle a été vidée de son sang, on a trouvé de nombreuses entailles. Le corps a alors été recouvert de sang de puma.

-Du sang de puma ? dis-je.

-Nous avons eu du mal a trouvé, on n'avait pas pensé à cela. Comme pour la première victime nous avons retrouvé les yeux dans la bouche, mais cette fois il y avait cette pièce.

-Je vois, dit Aloysius. Allons-y ouvrons.

10 h 00. Le reste de l'autopsie ne nous avait rien appris sauf qu'on lui avait prélevé ces ovaires. Nous sommes sur la route du retour.

-La pièce ? dis-je.

-Un souvenir de mon grand-père et du sien par la même occasion. Diogène ne laisse aucune trace derrière lui, c'est frustrant. Veuillez-me laisser sur la scène de crime, je m'arrangerais pour rentrer. Le sang de puma ?

-Ma proie préférée, dis-je, de plus j'en ai chassé hier matin avec ma fille. Vous croyez aux coïncidences ?

-Avec Diogène, jamais.

10 h 30. Je suis de retour au cottage, je trouve ma femme seule perdue dans ces pensées.

-Ta fille t'en veut, me dit-elle.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

-Elle a refusé de m'écouter et elle est partie étudier dans les bois. Elle ne veut pas que tu viennes la retrouver, elle reviendra vers toi ce soir. Edward, j'ai l'impression que Nessie m'en veut.

-Chérie, elle se pose des questions qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. Elle est en pleine crise d'adolescence et cherche la confrontation. Elle a choisi la voie de la provocation avec toi.

-Je comprends.

-Elle t'a dit quelque chose de blessant ?

-A part me révéler que je ne l'aime pas, que j'aimerais la voir partir, que c'était sa faute si je n'avais pas fini mes études. À part cela ? Elle ne m'a rien dit.

-Ma chérie, je suis désolé, dis-je en la prenant dans les bras. Avec Carlisle on va arranger cela, de plus je sais que Nessie ne le pense pas.

-Et vous comptez faire quoi pour mon cœur en miette ? Nessie est notre seul et unique enfant. Toi tu as la possibilité de pouvoir avoir d'autres enfants, mais moi c'est fini.

-Mais bien sûr, si un jour notre fille me dit qu'elle m'aime pas je vais courir mettre un petit hybride dans le ventre de la première humaine.

-Ne soit pas sarcastique, mon bébé ne m'aime plus. Edward, qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

-Rien, notre fille est en pleine crise d'identité et d'adolescence.

-Pourquoi contre moi et pas contre toi ? J'étais déjà jalouse de vos câlins, mais là, je transpire de jalousie.

-Il ne faut pas, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Chaque seconde de libre je les passeraient contre toi.

-Penses-tu vraiment que c'est un problème d'hormones ?

-L'inspecteur t'a parlé ?

-Rapidement.

-Il va falloir que je sois plus clair avec lui.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu cette option ?

-Car ma fille est plus intelligente que cela. Elle sait qu'on cherche un meurtrier et elle nous dirait si quelque chose clochait.

-Et Will ?

-Une copine, ne me dit pas que tu es contre le fait que ma fille est une amie.

-Ta fille par-ci, ta fille par là, c'est notre fille. Et n'essaye pas d'intimider l'inspecteur avec tes airs de « je sais tout ».

-Bella, calme-toi ma belle.

-Edward laisse-moi souffrir seule.

Je m'incline et quitte le pavillon.

===PV de Nessie===

12 h 00. Mon père m'avait abandonné cette nuit, ma mère l'avait soutenu, nous sommes mercredi et toujours pas de Will. Je ferme mes cahiers de mathématiques, pose la tête dessus et m'endors. Quel plaisir de dormir quand Will habite mes rêves, car dans mes rêves je peux tout lui dire. Je lui parle de mes oncles et tantes, de mes grands parents sans oublier de parler de leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Je parle de Jacob et de sa meute. Je lui parle des Salvatore, expliquant les différences avec ma famille. Dans mon rêve Will bois mes paroles, il parait si vrai et plus je parle et plus il parait vrai, je pourrais presque le toucher. Je me réveille, je suis seule et je pleure.

-Will, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Tu m'as dit que tu viendrais. Ce n'est pas juste, tu ne m'aimes plus. Tu me manques tellement.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demande Will dans mon dos. Ce n'est pas moi qui ne t'aime plus.

-Will, dis-je en sautant dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Je suis si contente de te retrouver.

-Un peu de contenance jeune fille. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas te voir si triste.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester ?

-Car je ne veux que tu aies des problèmes.

-Des problèmes ? Avec qui ?

-Ta mère est jalouse. Elle ne supporte pas que tu puisses avoir des amis.

-Ma mère ? J'avais des doutes, mais je pensais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas et que j'étais de trop dans sa vie, vie que j'ai bousillée.

-Ta mère ne t'aime pas c'est un fait et tu dois vivre avec. Mais elle est aussi jalouse de tout ce qui te touche. À ton avis pourquoi n'es-tu jamais allé à l'école ?

-Car je grandie trop vite et que c'était trop compliqué.

-Non, car tu aurais pu te faire des amis. Je serais toi je me poserais aussi des questions sur les intentions de ta tante Rose.

-Ma tante ? Pourquoi ?

-Demande autour de toi, tu verras, tu risques d'être surprise.

-Will, tu dois vraiment partir ? Tu viens juste d'arriver.

-Oui je le dois. De toute façon cette après-midi tu dois aller rendre visite à Constance.

-Reste un peu avec moi, je suis si triste sans toi.

-Ne me fais pas tes yeux de caniche battu. Tu as gagné je reste un peu, assois-toi dans l'herbe, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

**Chapitre 18 Première entaille**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 Première entaille**

===PV de Nessie===

Il me prend dans les bras, mais me fait mal à ma morsure.

-Aie.

-Plait-il ?

-Je me suis mordue cette nuit, mon grand-père a dû me suturer.

-Ma pauvre enfant, tu as besoin d'amour et d'affection. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Je vais te demander d'enlever ta chemise et de garder seulement ton soutien gorge. Tu me fais confiance ? Je vais te libérer te des tensions et de tes démons.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Il sort de sa poche une lame de rasoir qu'il me glisse dans la main gauche. Il commence à me masser les épaules, puis se met face à moi et continu à me masser. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens.

-Nessie détends-toi, sens comme le plaisir envahi ton corps, que toutes tes tensions s'accumulent dans ton bras droit. Je te masse le bras pour faire descendre dans l'avant bras, tu sens le plaisir t'envahir ?

Je hoche la tête, je suis si bien, si au moins il n'y avait pas ce bras.

-As-tu lu les poèmes du recueil que je t'ai confié ?

-Oui, je ne savais pas qu'il existait de si jolis poèmes érotiques.

-Bien, je t'ai apporté un autre ouvrage que tu trouveras à côté de toi quand je partirais. Pour l'instant laisse toi aller, car maintenant c'est le clou du spectacle cela va te plaire, crois moi. Je vais faire une petite incision dans ton bras, tu vas avoir une petite douleur et après c'est direct les portes du paradis pour toi. Je te conseille de ne pas regarder.

Je hoche à nouveau la tête. Il me prend la lame de rasoir, je ferme les yeux. Je sens le métal froid de la lame sur mon bras, puis une douleur pendant qu'il entaille et ensuite la jouissance, le soulagement, la liberté. Sa langue passe sur la blessure pour finaliser et j'ouvre les yeux.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, très bien. Comme c'est délicat.

-Je vais te panser cela, dit-il en recouvrant la plait.

-Tu accepteras de recommencer ?

-Mais bien sûr Nessie, rien que pour ton plaisir et pour ton bien-être. Je dois partir maintenant, reviens ici demain, j'aurais une surprise pour toi.

Il me dépose un baisé sur le front et s'en va, à côté de moi un livre « Les plus grands complots familiaux de l'histoire de l'humanité ».

17 h 00. Je suis devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre de papa, je frappe et une petite voie me dit de rentrer. À l'intérieur Constance et son tuteur sont en tête-à-tête.

-Chère Nessie donnez-vous la peine de renter et de vous asseoir avec nous.

-Merci.

-Que nous vaux votre visite ? continu Aloysius.

-Je voulais me présenter à votre pupille.

-On m'a souvent parlé de vous, mademoiselle Cullen, me dit Constance. Votre mère nous a dit que vous aviez des problèmes de santé.

-Moi des problèmes ? C'est ce qu'aimerait bien ma mère. Comment se passe votre grossesse ?

-Bien, mais je suis condamnée à l'immobilité.

-Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

-J'ai ma part de lecture de quotidiens, afin d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice. Aloysius et Damon viennent me tenir compagnie les rares moments qu'il leur reste, sinon je me réfugie dans les livres. Et vous ? Lisez-vous un peu ?

-Je passe mon temps dans les livres de cours. Je compte bien être docteur en médecin d'ici quelques années.

Seule Constance me parle maintenant, Aloysius ne fait que nous observer.

-On m'a dit que vous aviez les compétences pour cela. Vous n'allez donc jamais voir vos amis ? Une jeune fille de votre âge à besoin d'amis.

-Je n'ai qu'une amie, Will, personne d'autre. Ma mère ne veut pas que j'aie d'ami, elle est jalouse. Et Will je ne peux pas la voir comme je voudrais.

-Votre mère est jalouse de vous ? interviens Aloysius. Intéressant.

-Vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Bien sûr que si. Je vous laisse mesdemoiselles, pourquoi ne vous affrontiez-vous pas dans une partie d'échecs ?

===PV d'Edward ===

20 h 00. Je suis à la recherche de Nessie et je croise Aloysius dans le salon.

-Vous cherchez votre fille ?

-Exact.

-Elle est avec ma pupille, dans la chambre. Pourrais-je vous parler Edward ?

-Si c'est à propos de ma fille, c'est inutile. Merci du renseignement.

-Soit, je m'incline à nouveau, mais je reste disponible.

-Vous avez osé partager vos doutes avec ma femme.

-J'ai pensé qu'elle serait plus réceptive que vous.

-Plus réceptive ? Cela c'est sûr. Vous l'avez inquiété plus que de mesure. Aloysius, si j'apprends que vous interrogez ma fille ou que vous partagez vos doutes sur elle à un autre membre de ma famille, je vous montrerais ce qu'on appelle un vampire en colère, dis-je en dévoilant mes canines. Croyez-moi ce n'est pas votre plaque du FBI qui vous protégera de moi. Ai-je été assez clair ?

-Le plus clair du monde. Je m'incline devant votre pouvoir de persuasion.

Il se moque de moi en plus. Je monte les marches contrariées. Je frappe à la porte et entre. Les deux jeunes filles semblent être en grandes discussions.

-Papa, me dit ma fille avant de venir dans les bras.

-Tu n'es plus fâché ?

-Non, constance m'a tous expliqué pour ce matin. Désolée d'avoir été méchante avec toi.

-J'aimerais que tu dises la même chose à ta mère.

-On en reparle plus tard, veux-tu ?

-Bien. Chéri avec ton grand-père nous aimerions te faire une prise de sang. Il nous semble urgent de te trouver un traitement pour calmer la guerre mondiale que font tes hormones à ton corps.

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non, Carlisle nous attend dans son bureau. Constance il me semble que Damon devrait bientôt arriver avec votre repas.

Ma fille laisse un baisé sur la joue de Constance quelque peu surprise et nous cheminons dans le couloir.

La porte du bureau est ouverte, porte que je referme après notre passage.

-Nessie assoie-toi. Je vais dans un premier temps regarder ta morsure.

Docile, ma fille donne son bras et laisse Carlisle travailler.

-C'est très joli, mais évite de recommencer, nous t'en serons reconnaissant. Bon, pour cette prise de sang, je pose le garrot, tu sers le point ...

-Grand-père, pourquoi tatie Rose ne s'occupe plus jamais de moi ?

-Elle est très occupée ces temps-ci, mais tu devrais aller la voir directement. Attention je pique. Tu sais elle pense peut-être la même chose de toi. Voilà ma belle c'est fini. Nous aurons les résultats dans deux jours, dit Carlisle en me regardant. Va chasser avec ta fille et couche la de bonne heure, as-tu vu la tête qu'elle a ?

-Je sais, elle passe ses nuits à cauchemarder.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle avec affront.

-Elle ne s'en rappelle même pas, dis-je.

-Il ment, continu-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ton père mentirait-il sur toi ? demande Carlisle.

-Car il veut me droguer pour que je reste la sage et docile petite fille pour l'éternité.

-Carlisle, dis-je abattu, ramène-moi rapidement ces analyses.

-Courage Edward.

**Chapitre 19 La surprise de Will**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 La surprise de Will**

===PV de Nessie===

21 h 00. Partie de chasse bien sympathique, mais mon père a passé son temps à me reprendre : « alors, tu décides ce que tu veux boire » ou « Boit plus vite, tu ne vois pas que cette pauvre bête souffre » ou encore « Arrête de jouer avec la nourriture » et le fameux « Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai appris cela », j'oubliai le « Non, mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? » Bien sûr je me retrouve maintenant sous la douche à ronchonner comme une vieille. Je prends ma sortie de bain que j'enfile et file me coucher sur mon lit pour appeler Jacob.

-Chéri.

-Nessie, enfin j'entends ta voix. Je devenais dingue et j'ai failli venir te voir.

-Tu me manques aussi mon chéri. Plus que deux jours et nos deux corps seront collés.

-J'aime t'entendre dire cela. Tu sais que ton père s'inquiète ?

-Il t'a appelé ? Laisse-le dire il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

-Ah oui et comment ?

-Nessie, dit mon père, il faut que tu dormes, j'entre dans ta chambre.

-Attends papa. Bon c'est l'heure de dormir, Jacob j'aimerais que tu me prépares une surprise pour ce week-end, si elle est bien je t'en offrirais une aussi. Je t'aime mon p'ti loup.

-Je t'aime ma p'tite souris.

-Tu peux rentrer papa. Tu vas rester jusqu'à mon réveil cette fois-ci ?

-Si je le peux ma puce, dit-il en se couchant dans le lit, aller viens dans les bras de ton père.

-Papa si je fais des cauchemars, pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais veiller sur toi cette nuit et toutes les nuits qu'il faudra. Tu t'es excusé auprès de ta mère ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Parle-lui à maman, tu verras j'ai raison.

-Nessie ta mère souffre.

-Moi aussi, cela équilibre les choses.

-Nous en reparlerons, plus tard. Dors mon ange.

9 h 00 du matin on est jeudi, j'ouvre les yeux et je suis encore dans les bras de mon père.

-Tu es là, tu devrais rejoindre maman avant qu'elle me maudisse.

-Bonjour ma puce, tu devrais te sentir plus reposé. J'ai trouvé une technique pour calmer tes mauvais rêves.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que je vais mieux. Je m'habille et je file faire un bisou à tatie Rose.

-Nessie, ta tante et ton oncle Emmett sont partis quelques jours.

-Bon je vais aller étudier, dis-je tristement, je ne rentrerais pas avant ce soir.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non je veux être seule, si ma tante ne veut plus de moi, ben moi je ne veux plus d'elle, dis-je en pleurant.

-Nessie ...

-Laisse-moi je veux être seule.

Je prends quelques livres et part dans la forêt à l'endroit où j'avais vu Will hier.

Je suis debout et attends de le voire arriver, une forte odeur me prend la tête, ma vue ce brouille, je me sens tomber ...

Je rêve et comme dans tous les rêves dont je me souvienne il y a Will. Je lui parle de constance, je lui dis tout ce que je sais, ce qui à son grand désarrois n'est pas grand-chose. Il faudra que j'en sache plus long sur elle.

Une main douce caresse ma joue, mon menton, mes lèvres.

-La belle au bois dormant doit se réveiller.

J'ouvre les yeux sur le visage de Will.

-Où suis-je ? Tu m'as endormi ?

-Tu es chez moi, mais je ne veux pas que tu saches où cela se trouve.

-Donc tu vas m'endormir à chaque fois.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail. Je t'avais promis une surprise, je t'invite dans mon palace. Je te propose de commencer par travailler tes cours pendant quelques heures.

16 h 00. Je ferme mon livre vivement, j'en ai marre de bosser.

-Tiens c'est l'heure du goûter, j'ai quelque chose de spécial. Je n'en ai que pour cinq minutes.

Je me lève, regarde par la fenêtre, des champs à perte de vue, à ma droite une colline, elle ressemble à la colline aux amoureux. À l'arrière de la maison il doit y avoir un troupeau de chevaux que j'entends galoper. Je regarde sa bibliothèque, petite, mais uniquement des oeuvres qui semblent importantes. Tiens un journal, je tends ma main pour l'attraper, mais Will arrive à ce moment et je m'asseye dans un fauteuil confortable.

-Ferme les yeux, prend le verre que je mets dans tes mains et bois d'une traite.

L'odeur est enivrante, en bouche c'est une merveille, un bouquet fort et tendre à la fois. J'ai déjà bu du sang comme celui-ci, car c'est du sang, mais il y a si longtemps. Je sais. J'ouvre les yeux sur un verre vide.

-Du sang humain ! J'avais oublié que c'était si bon.

-Regarde j'ai un pichet entier, dit-il en me réservant.

Je me remets à boire, les mains tremblantes et en peu de temps le pichet est vide et je suis rassasiée.

-Tes parents sont libres d'aller contre leur nature, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de choisir pour toi.

-Je ne veux pas tuer d'humain.

- Tu n'as tué aucun humain aujourd'hui et pourtant tu as bu du sang. Je te fournirais, si tu le désir, à chaque fois qu'on sera chez moi.

-Que ferais-je sans toi ? Tiens au fait je voulais aller voir ma tatie Rose, mais elle est partie.

-Je sais ma chérie. Je te propose un petit massage comme hier et je te raconte ce que je sais.

J'enlève mon haut et il commence son massage c'est si reposant.

-Ta tante et ton oncle sont partis pour te trouver un couvant.

-Un couvant ? Pour moi ? dis-je en me redressant

- Calme-toi. Ils veulent te couper du monde et te conserver pure et innocente, bien sûr de préférence vierge.

-Ah oui, alors ce week-end je ne serais plus vierge.

-Coquine, bon je vois qu'il y a plus de travail qu'hier. Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Ma mère, encore ma mère. Mon père veut m'obliger à m'excuser, soit disant qu'elle est triste. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais alors que j'ai raison.

-Tu as raison, ne te laisse pas faire. Si elle ne t'aime pas, pourquoi serais-tu gentille avec elle. Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais ton père la défend un peu trop à mon goût.

Il me masse les épaules descend en effleurant ma poitrine, puis mon bras droite. Je vois enfin la lame briller, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Il la pose sur ma peau et j'en ai des frissons. Il me coupe, je sens une petite douleur, mais aussi tellement de plaisir que j'en gémis d'aise. Il passe alors sa langue si douce, aspire même un peu au passage, c'est si bon que j'aimerais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

-Toutes les bonnes ont une fin, me dit-il en me pansant. J'ai dû ouvrir un peu plus, car tu étais bien trop stressé. Il va falloir se contrôler jeune fille.

-Merci Will, tu es un dieu.

L'odeur à nouveau, je me sens partir.

**Chapitre 20 L'homme déguisé**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 L'homme déguisé**

===PV d'Edward===

Mini réunion, organisé rapidement, sont présents Damon, Aloysius, Stephan, Carlisle, Jasper, Vincent et moi-même.

-J'ai eu des nouvelles de Giles, si nous tombons sur l'immortel il nous conseille d'ôter son coeur de son corps, de le poignarder et de l'incinérer.

-Un jeu d'enfant, nous dit Damon.

-Et pour Diogène ? demande Aloysisus.

-Il semblerait qu'un pieu dans le corps suffirait.

-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Diogène est très intelligent, sûrement plus intelligent que moi. Il faudra se méfier de lui.

-Pouvons-nous faire le point sur les meurtres et en tirer des points communs ? dis-je.

-Tous les corps sont vidés de leur sang, commence Aloysius, ce qui est compatible avec un vampire. Les yeux des victimes sont retrouvées dans leur propre bouche. Un objet ou une partie de corps est enlevée pour être trouvé sur la victime suivante. Et enfin dans deux cas on a trouvé des objets m'ayant appartenu personnellement.

-J'ai un doute sur autre point. La deuxième victime a été recouverte de sang de puma, tout le monde ici sait que c'est mon animal préféré. Coïncidence ? J'aimerais revoir le dossier de la première victime pour voir si moi ou ma famille pourrait y être liée.

-Les ours cela vous dit quelque chose ? demande Aloysius.

-Bien sûr, ours rime avec Emmett.

-La victime avait une griffe d'ours autour de cou, sa famille confirme qu'ils n'ont jamais vu ce collier avant.

-Étrange, dis-je. Autre chose ?

-Je pense que les victimes ont été tuées ailleurs et déplacé après. Je pense que Diogène a trouvé un endroit, peut-être même une maison ou une ferme, afin d'avoir un certain confort. Et le connaissant il doit être isolé et aux alentours et non loin de la ville.

-Un autre meurtre, annonce Carlisle, Charlie vient d'appeler, Aloysius il vous attend. Edward peux-tu accompagner Aloysius et Vincent ? Moi je veux mettre la main sur Nessie et vérifier ses points de suture.

-La réunion est levée, dis-je. Ouvrez l'oeil et trouver des bâtisses qui pourraient correspondre.

21 h 00 Une petite maison dans Forks, la victime louait une petite chambre sous les toits. Nous montons les marches, Charlie nous attend sur le pas de la porte.

-Chef Swan, mes hommages, dit-Aloysius. Je viens d'appeler mon bureau à la Nouvelle-Orléans, vous devriez recevoir prochainement la confirmation sur le fait que je prends en charge cette enquête.

-Je vois.

-Je ne pense pas shérif, j'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez rattaché à l'affaire et faire équipe avec le sergent d'Agosta.

Nous rentrons dans la pièce et je suis choqué parce que je vois, un jeune homme habillé d'une chemise et d'une jupe à carreau, le même ensemble qu'Alice a offert à Nessie. L'homme est pendu par le cou, les orbites énuclées ont été obstruées. Aloysius et Vincent parcourt la pièce à la recherche d'une petite preuve, même le visage impassible d'Aloysius arrive à trahir son irritation.

23 h 00. Je me retrouve auprès de ma fille, pour rester avec elle pendant la nuit.

-Tu as vu la scène de crime papa ?

-Je ne compte pas en parler avec toi. Tu as appelé Jacob ?

-Il compte les heures et me prépare une surprise. J'ai sommeil, j'ai même fini ma semaine de devoir.

-Impressionnant, donc tu auras le temps de me faire une petite dissertation sur la sexualité avant le mariage.

-Tu es dur en affaire, mais je te ferais cela pour lundi. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir tranquillement.

-Bonne nuit ma puce. Je serais avec toi jusqu'à 9 h 00.

-Bonne nuit papa.

===PV de Nessie===

8 h 00. J'ouvre les yeux.

-Ai-je bien dormi ?

-Comme un ange et pas un seul cauchemar.

-Je prends une douche et je vais aller voir tatie Alice.

-Elle va en être heureuse. Au fait, je te veux à la maison à 17 h 00.

Sous la douche, je réfléchie aux vêtements que je vais mettre. Je sais, mon ensemble avec la jupe à carreau sans oublier les sous-vêtements assortis. Je vais faire mouche autant auprès de ma tante que de Jacob.

Je me dirige vers la maison familiale et trouve ma tante connectée sur internet.

-Tu trouves quelque chose tatie ?

-Non et je ne supporte plus le surf électronique, dit-elle en se retournant. Tu es ravissante ma nièce.

-Tatie, où sont partis Rose et Emmett.

-Ils sont allés faire des recherches dans la fac où ils sont inscrit et où ils ne vont jamais.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Bien sûr, en rentrant ils doivent s'arrêter dans un couvant qui possèdent des livres rares.

Ils sont bien allés dans un couvant, mais personne ne me dira vraiment pourquoi avant de s'être débarrassé de moi.

-Tatie, tu arrives à voir où je serais dans un an ?

-Non. C'est sûrement bon signe, souvent en compagnie de ton loup.

-Mais je pourrais être aussi morte ou enfermer dans une prison au bout du monde.

-Nessie ? Pourquoi ces questions ?

-Pour rien, je ... je dois aller voir Constance.

12 h 00

Depuis quelques heures constance et moi-même travaillons sur ma dissertation, nous avons les idées, les situations et même un plan en béton. Nous sommes en train de nous féliciter quand Aloysius rentre dans la pièce.

-Ma chère enfant, heureux de vous voir tenir compagnie à ma pupille, dit-il en me faisant le baise main.

Ses yeux d'un bleu si pur, si clair se mettent à fixer mes propres yeux. Je me sens faible et je vacille.

-Nessie, jeune fille ... réveillez-vous.

-Une maison bleue.

-Je vais aller chercher votre grand-père.

Mon grand-père et pourquoi pas mon père ? Si je suis tombée dans les vapes ils refuseront que je parte ce week-end.

-Non, non je vais mieux. J'ai dû faire de l'hypoglycémie, inutile d'affoler toute la famille. Je vais ...

-Prenez donc un des beignets que m'a apporté Aloysius.

-Vous êtes gentille avec moi, vous pensez possible que ma famille complote contre moi ?

-Pourquoi le ferait-il ? demande Aloysius.

-Pour se débarrasser de l'intrus que je suis. Lors de ma conception la famille a été divisée, après, ils ont changés leur façon de vivre rien que pour moi.

-Cela montre l'amour qu'ils vous portent, dit Constance.

-Mon père et mon grand-père voulaient ma mort.

Je regarde l'heure et découvre avec surprise qu'il est déjà 13 h 00. Je prends poliment congé et je file voir mon Will.

**Chapitre 21 Un complot contre moi ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 Un complot contre moi ?**

===PV de Nessie===

Je me retrouve dans la clairière, je m'assoie et attends. Je pense à la dissertation, pourquoi mon père m'avait-il donné ce sujet ? Veut-il m'éviter d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Jacob ou préférerait-il que je me marie ? Attendre le mariage me semble impossible tellement j'en ai envie et on en est si proche. Mais d'un autre côté je rêve d'un mariage, avec tante Alice j'aurais un mariage de princesse. J'imagine déjà Will, il ferait un excellent témoin et je pourrais enfin le présenter à tout le monde. Je suis sûr que Will adorera Jacob, en fait je l'espère, mais en y réfléchissant un peu plus j'en ai des doutes. Ils sont aussi opposés que papa et Jacob. D'un autre côté papa et Jacob sont maintenant amis, il faut que je garde espoir.

Un souffle de vent me fait tourner la tête et Will se trouve devant moi, me tendant la main afin de m'aider à me lever et il m'attire contre lui.

-Prête pour quelques heures en ma compagnie ?

-Prête, dis-je et je sombre.

Je me réveille doucement, une main passe sous ma nuque afin de me redresser et me faire boire. Le sang coule dans ma gorge, j'ouvre les yeux et attrape le verre pour le boire en entier.

-Merci, tu en as encore ?

-Sers-toi le pichet est plein. Que penses-tu de mon livre ?

-Si tu m'as prêté ce livre, dis-je en lui montrant, c'est que tu penses que ma famille monte un complot contre moi.

-Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr, d'où l'importance de notre amitié.

-Tu avais raison, ma tante et mon oncle sont partis visiter un couvant, dis-je en pleurant.

-Ne pleures pas, je ne les laisserais jamais t'enfermer.

-C'est vrai ?

-Tu crois que je pourrais vivre loin de toi.

-C'est une déclaration ? dis-je.

-Cela te générait tant que cela si je t'aimais ?

-Il y a Jacob.

-Tu es mon amie et je t'aime à ce titre.

-C'est vrai, amour, amitié ... De plus t'es homo, mais des fois tu es si proche de moi que ...

-Cela te dérange ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et réponds-moi.

-Non, je t'aime moi aussi et je ne peux vivre sans toi.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je reste un secret.

-Oui, c'est pour cela.

-Une dernière chose méfie toi de ta tante Alice te de ton oncle Jasper ils veulent faire des expériences avec toi.

-Mais ?

-Regarde encore mes yeux, ne coupe pas le contact. C'est bien ma belle.

-Alors, ils sont tous contre moi, même mon père.

-Même ton père, mais tu ne dois rien dire et faire comme si tu ne savais rien.

-Mais c'est ma famille ...

-C'est de traitres, Nessie t'inquiète pas et bois, cela te feras du bien.

Il me caresse les joues pour effacer les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

-Viens ma belle, viens t'asseoir par terre et adosse toi au fauteuil.

Je m'assoie comme il me demande, en m'installant entre ses jambes.

-Pourquoi gardes-tu toujours tes cheveux attachés ?

-Pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux quand je chasse.

-Tu compte me transformer en proie, moi le petit et faible Will ?

-Dans une partie de cache-cache pourquoi pas, je suis une pro.

-Tu es bien trop stressée, je préfère t'offrir un moment de relaxation.

Il me délasse les cheveux, les démêle avec ses doigts et commence à me les peigner. C'est agréable, mon cuir chevelu se relâche. On ne se rend pas compte, mais quand on s'attache les cheveux, ils tirent sur la peau et c'est seulement quand la tension se relâche que le bien-être vous envahi. J'ai envie qu'il recommence, qu'il me libère de mes démons, j'enlève ma chemise et me laisser aller. Chaque coup de brosse est autant de moments de plaisirs. Je tente de boire un peu, mais avec la tête légèrement en arrière le sang coule des commissures de mes lèvres. Je sens le liquide tiède couler le long de mon cou puis descendre le long de mon bras. J'entends Will poser la brosse, descendre du fauteuil en se laissant glisser contre moi afin de ce retrouver assis juste derrière. Il caresse ma nuque, incline ma tête et embrasse mon cou léchant le sang, descendant sur mon omoplate.

-Will, je ne sais pas, dis-je en me redressant et me séparant de lui.

Il me montre la lame de rasoir, attire à nouveau mon corps contre le sien et je le laisse faire. Il embrasse, mon cou, mon épaule droite, lèche mon bras effaçant toute trace de sang et me tent la lame.

-Prends-la, n'est aucune crainte je vais te guider.

Je prends la lame dans la main et la conserve comme un trésor. Il commence son massage, libérant une à une toutes ces tensions qui s'accumulent heures après heure. Je me sens si bien que je voudrais que cela dure longtemps, mais en même temps j'attends le moment où la lame tranchera ma peau, que le sang perlera à la surface et que sa langue soulagera la douleur. Je sers la lame dans ma main et lui ma main dans la sienne afin de faire l'entaille salvatrice. Je tremble, mais il me tient fermement. La lame se plante, il ne bouge pas, alors je tire vers moi ouvrant mon bras, grimaçant de douleur et gémissant de plaisir. Une fois faite il amène son bras à son visage pour boire mon sang, je sais qu'il aime cela autant que moi. Je sens sa virilité contre moi, cela ne me dérange pas, car je sais que ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour l'entaille et le sang.

-Je vais te panser cela et laisser à l'air libre la plus veille des entailles. Tu devrais finir le pichet, car je te ramène dans la clairière dans les prochaines minutes. Attention, si tu le fais toute seule, de ne pas ouvrir trop profondément.

-Tu vas encore me laisser, tu ne m'aimes pas assez.

-Regarde mes yeux ma belle, tu sais que tu as une mission. Une fois accomplie, je t'enlèverais à eux et tu resteras avec moi pour l'éternité.

-Pour l'éternité, dis-je avant de sombrer.

**Chapitre 22 Pas Nessie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 Pas Nessie**

===PV d'Edward===

16 h 00. Je fais le point avec Aloysius et Vincent.

- Que savons-nous sur ce nouveau meurtre ? dis-je

-Homme, blanc, humain, 20 ans et inconnu dans la région, dit Vincent.

-Comme tous les autres il a été vidé de son sang et nous avons trouvé ses yeux dans la bouche, dit Aloysius. Comme chaque fois, ce qui a été pris sur la précédente victime a été retrouvé sur la nouvelle. Les ovaires ont été placés dans ces orbites vides. Par contre, nous n'avons rien trouvé à moi ou faisant référence à la famille Cullen. Nous avons dû rater quelque chose.

-Nous n'avons rien raté, dis-je. La tenue du jeune est la copie exacte d'une tenue de ma fille offerte par ma sœur. Je n'aime pas cela. Non, Aloysius je sais ce que vous pensez, mais il y a surement une autre raison.

- En conclusion nous n'avons rien. Que donnent les visites des maisons aux alentours ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore commencé, je vais m'en charger dés que ma fille sera en sécurité à la réserve.

17 h 00. Ma fille n'est pas au rendez-vous, je pars à sa recherche dans la forêt, il me faut peu de temps avant de la trouver à 25 mètres de la maison, elle est étendue au sol. Mon sang n'aurai fait qu'un tour si j'avais encore eu une circulation sanguine. Mais j'entends sa respiration et son petit coeur battre. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle, sans parler de sa mère ... Ressaisi-toi Edward et prend se sourire si réconfortant.

-On fait la sieste jeune fille et on oubli son rendez-vous avec son vieux père ?

Elle se réveille, me regarde et se lève.

-Papa, mais quelle heure est-il ?

-17 h 10. On va prendre tes affaires et on va partir.

-Tu as assisté à l'autopsie ?

-Nessie, je n'en parlerais pas.

-Pour une fois que quelque chose de sympa arrive. C'était appétissant ? Tu sais tout ce sang.

-Ton père n'est pas attiré par ce genre de spectacle, mais pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Tu seras triste quand je partirais ?

-Quand tu partiras ?

-Un jour je partirais avec l'homme de ma vie

-On verra en temps voulu ma puce, allé on doit encore passer au pavillon avant de partir.

Nous passons vite fait à la maison et nous transitons vers la maison de Jacob, ma fille semble nerveuse surement heureuse de le revoir. Cela ce passera peut-être ce week-end ? Et si je faisais demi-tour ? Arf t'es idiot Edward ... Devant le pas de porte toujours la même scène, ma fille me quitte en courant pour aller dans ses bras et la douleur dans mon ventre est chaque fois plus fort. Pendant que ma fille s'installe dans la petite chambre, je parle à Jacob des cauchemars de Nessie. Je lui demande de sacrifier un peu de son sommeil pour veiller sur les nuits de ma fille. Je lui demande aussi de me faire remonter chaque chose étrange même anodine. Puis je tire ma révérence, je sers la main à Jacob et embrasse tendrement ma fille, je suis étripé de la laisser, mais je rentre chez moi.

Ma femme est là, lisant les journaux canadiens, dans un déshabillé provoquant.

-Que me vaux cette tenue ?

-Ce n'est pas assez clair, me dit-elle en m'embrassant. Que ce passe-t-il Edward ?

-Nessie m'a dit que tu attendais le moment de son départ pour qu'on puisse faire l'amour tranquillement.

-Et c'est exactement ce que je fais, tu penses comme elle ? Que je ne l'aime pas ? demande ma femme furieuse.

-Bella non, je sais que tu l'aimes, mais il est clair que tu attendais son départ pour assouvir ton plaisir.

-Ose répéter ? C'est de ma faute ?

-Non excuse-moi Bella, ne culpabilise pas, tu n'as pas mis ta fille à la porte et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle va faire ce week-end. Allé savoir, elle va peut-être connaitre le même plaisir que vais te donner maintenant.

-Ah je préfère cela.

_**Partie censurée Bella et Edward**_

Moi aussi j'ai envie et je ne veux pas attendre. Mon insolente femme se retourne et me présente sa croupe, je sors mon sexe et la pénètre. Une décharge électrique, passe dans mon corps, je me mets sur pilote automatique. Je sens ma femme se contracter, c'est le signal qu'il faut que j'accélère, puis elle jouie. Je me retire, prend ma verge dans ma main, me masturbe un peu et déverse ma semence sur la croupe de Bella. C'est à moment-là que je comprends que j'ai couché avec ma femme sans amour, mécaniquement, mais j'en avais besoin.

-Mon mari va mieux ?

-Car ton mari n'allait pas bien ?

-Tu m'inquiètes Edward, ta vie ne tourne qu'autour des meurtres et de ta fille. Tu occultes tout le reste et moi par la même occasion.

-Je suis désolé, comment me racheter ?

-En me consacrant du temps et en jouant avec ce petit truc.

-C'est encore un de tes achats ? Que veux-tu que je fasse de ce gode ? Mon sexe n'est pas à ta convenance ?

-Toi qui es fort en devinette. Comment puis-je avoir une double pénétration sans un deuxième homme dans le lit ?

Elle porte le gode à sa bouche. Ma femme me surprend de plus en plus et me donne vraiment envie. Je la prends dans mes bras pour l'emmener sur notre lit. On se déshabille entièrement pour être plus à l'aise. Elle me présente le gode à ma bouche et attrape mon sexe dans sa main. Quand je décide de faire une fellation à son jouet elle commence à me branler, cadençant son geste au mien. Son sourire me prouve qu'elle aime cette situation. Elle se couche alors sur le dos les jambes écartées afin de rentrer le gode en elle. Elle gémit, le sors, le rentre et gémit encore, puis le lâche. Je prends alors le relais, mais rapidement ma femme change de position, se met à quatre pattes et reprend les commandes du gode. Je caresse ma femme humidifiant son autre trou, entrant mes doigts dedans, ce qui la remplit d'aise et commence à crier au lieu de gémir. Elle est prête, je rentre en elle, j'aime cette sensation d'écrasement, ce confinement. Je commence à aller et venir entre ces reins, comme cette chanson française. C'est si bon que j'ai envie de chanter, chanter mon plaisir et ma satisfaction. Ma femme ce gode sans retenue et je me dois d'accélérer, je l'entends jouir si fort que toute la famille doit être maintenant au courant. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aime tellement ma femme, j'aime lui donner du plaisir, j'aime la voir en prendre.

-Edward, merci, merci c'était si bon.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-Oh, non tu mens tu n'as pas ...

-Chut, viens dans mes bras cela me suffit.

-Non, mets-toi sur le flan et repli tes jambes, voilà comme cela.

Elle s'approche de ma verge et commence à me sucer, ma femme est une reine à ce jeu. Pendant un petit moment elle garde ma verge dans sa bouche, mais je sens sa langue caresser mon sexe. Puis elle commence des allers-retours, tout en me caressant avec sa langue. D'une main elle lève ma cuisse supérieure légèrement et passe sa main. Oh, je comprends enfin cette position quand je sens le gode vouloir rentrer en moi. Je me détends afin d'accueillir l'objet. Ma femme a un peu de mal à synchroniser les deux gestes et je décide de m'occuper moi-même du gode. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la scène ... une chaleur m'envahis et je jouis dans de grandes contractions qui me surprend moi-même.

Ma femme viens alors ce lover dans mes bras et je dépose l'objet de notre plaisir entre nous deux.

-Merci Bella, je t'aime.

-Restons comme cela quelques heures, sans parler, comme si on dormait.

-Serais-tu jalouse de mes nuits passées avec Nessie ?

-Oui, mais elle a besoin de son papa qu'elle aime autant qu'elle déteste sa mère.

-Ce soir j'aurais les résultats de ses analyses, on va réguler tout cela, ai confiance. Je ne peux hélas pas rester avec toi ma belle. Je t'aime.

-Bien-sûr, je reste ici et attendrais ton retour. De toute façon avec mes nouveaux achats je peux me satisfaire toute seule.

-Bella je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est pour Nessie.

-Pour Nessie, Edward elle me déteste, ouvre les yeux.

Je me rhabille et je sors. Détester, ma femme pense que sa fille la déteste, mais je pense que le mot n'est même pas assez fort. Je retrouve Carlisle dans son bureau, il n'a pas l'air content.

-Carlisle, que ce passe-t-il ?

-J'ai les résultats, les hormones sont parfaitement équilibrées.

-Mais ?

-Mais Nessie se drogue.

-Elle prend quoi ?

-Un sacré cocktail, ne soit plus étonné qu'elle soit parano.

-Ce n'est pas possible, pas Nessie et où se fournirait-elle ?

-Son amie Will ?

-L'inspecteur est venu te parler à ce que je vois.

-Ma fille à droit d'avoir des amis, de plus elle ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Vous ne savez-pas ce que fait votre fille seule dans les bois, dit Aloysius en entrant dans le bureau.

-J'ai confiance en elle.

J'attrape l'inspecteur par les épaules et le plaque au mur.

-Je vous avez prévenu, dis-je en montrant mes canines et en m'approchant de son visage.

-Edward, non, dit mon père.

L'inspecteur reste stoïque et comme pour me provoquer incliné sa tête sur le côté, me présentant son cou qu'il contracte pour faire ressortir son artère. Je le relâche et ce dernier reprend la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

-Mais elle se drogue, suivez-la lundi et on en reparlera plus tard.

-Aloysius, je le ferais, dis-je, résolu.

Je devais reconnaitre que quelque chose clochait du côté de ma fille et qu'Aloysius avait raison d'avoir un doute depuis le début. Lundi je suivrais ma fille, qu'elle se repose pendant son week-end en amoureux.

**Chapitre 23 La surprise de Jacob**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 La surprise de Jacob**

===PV de Nessie===

C'est l'heure du miam chez les humains ou assimilé humain, Jacob semble affamé et s'affaire en cuisine. Personnellement, le sang humain m'avait bien nourri, mais je me forcerais un peu pour accompagner Jacob.

-Le repas est prêt ma chérie, me dit-il avant de déposer une assiette devant moi. Tomate farci, cuite pour moi, cru pour toi, accompagné de purée.

-Super, dis-je faussement réjoui.

-Et une jolie sauce pour ma belle, du sang de bœuf à 37 degrés comme tu l'aimes.

Je m'en lèche les babine, même si le sang de bœuf est bien insipide par rapport au sang que me donne Will. Je goutte le sang seul, il est frais, puis je goutte avec la tomate et enfin avec la purée. Cet assaisonnement rend ce plat plus que mangeable.

-Tu aime ma surprise ? Je l'espère, car ce n'est pas fini. Tu viens marcher avec moi sur la plage.

-Bien sûr.

-Au fait j'adore tes vêtements.

On marche bras dessus dessous, pieds nus dans le sable, quand on tombe sur un frisbee délaissé. Je le prends dans les mains me met à courir, me retourne et le lance en direction de Jacob et nous commençons à jouer. Jacob envoie alors le frisbee trop fort et fini dans la forêt, je le suis alors en courant et le trouve enfin, dans les mains de Will.

-Mais que fais-tu là ?

-Tu me manques, ce n'est pas un crime ?

Il dépose un baisé sur ma bouche, mais je baisse la tête.

-Ce n'est pas bien et Jacob va sentir ton odeur.

-A-t-il déjà reconnu mon odeur une seule fois ? Non, car je sais être indétectable. Fais-moi confiance. Tiens je t'ai apporté un cadeau, je vous laisse, mais je ne reste pas loin.

-Will ?

-Nessie, demande Jacob, tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, j'arrive, dis-je alors que Will me vole un autre baisé.

-Et si on rentrait, ton père veut que tu te couches de bonne heure et moi j'ai envie de voir ce que tu caches sous ta petite jupe, me dit-il et en m'embrassant.

_**Les première fois de Nessie (part 9)**_

Après m'avoir entrainé derrière lui jusqu'à chez lui nous étions rentrés dans sa chambre, il s'était affalé sur son lit me demandant de rester debout. Je déboutonne ma chemise lui laissant voir mon soutien gorge, cela le fait sourire, il aime. Il me fait un signe vers ma jupe que j'enlève et il aime encore plus. Il m'attire à lui et tente d'enlever la chemise entièrement.

-Non je veux la garder.

-Comme tu veux si j'ai le droit d'enlever ta culotte.

_**Les premières fois de Nessie (partie 9) Censurée**_

Il enlève alors ma culotte, caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses en m'embrassant et je sens mon entrejambe s'humidifier. Il embrasse maintenant le peu de sein qui n'est pas recouvert de tissu, j'aime. Il embrasse mon ventre, je caresse ses doux cheveux, il s'arrête à mon nombril et le lèche comme il l'aurait fait avec mon bouton. J'imagine Jacob la tête entre mes jambes me faisant jouir de sa seule langue, je gémis, je grogne, j'en veux plus. J'aimerais lui demander, mais je connais déjà sa réponse, je me contenterais de ses doigts, j'imaginerais que c'est sa verge. Ses doigts sont enfin sur mon mont de vénus, écartent mes grandes lèvres, je ferme les yeux et ... Oh c'est quoi cela ...

-Ahhhhhh.

C'est moi qui ai crié quand mon bouton a ressenti la douceur de sa langue, il le lèche doucement comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Je masse sa tête avec force, poussant sa bouche plus étroitement contre mon sexe. Il semble comprendre et attrape mon clito entre ses lèvres et aspire fortement.

-Jacob, ouiiiiii ... c'est exactement cela, ne t'arrête surtout pas ... Entre en moi.

Je sens un doigt en moi, puis deux, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, mais j'en veux plus.

-J'en veux quatre, Jacob je t'en supplie j'en veux quatre. Plus fort avec ta langue, plus fort ...

Il entre comme demander quatre doigts ce qui me fait vraiment mal, il bouge à l'intérieur de moi et c'est agréable. Je me sens venir ...

-Accélère, vite, ne t'arrête pas ... C'est le moment, appuie fort.

Ma respiration se coupe, mon sexe se contracte, la jouissance s'empare de moi et quand je recommence à respirer c'est pour crier ma jouissance. Jacob s'en va alors en courant et je me retrouve seule dans le lit. J'attrape le cadeau de Will, l'ouvrant et m'emparant avec hâte de la lame de rasoir. Je relève la manche de ma chemise et m'entaille le bras. Je sens alors la frustration du départ de Jacob s'envoler. J'aimerais me rallonger, mais je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour y faire un pansement. J'en profite pour y passer une chemise de nuit.

-Nessie, ne fait pas la tête, reviens.

Je suis dans ses bras sa surprise avait été bien au-delà de mes espérances et nous avions franchi encore une étape.

-Tu me feras l'amour demain ?

-Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, pourquoi pas le week-end prochain.

-Mais ton père sera rentré, lui dis-je.

-On trouvera un endroit tranquille ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Maintenant dors.

-Jacob, j'aurais aimé comme l'autre nuit ...

-Pas ce soir, demain et en prime je te guiderais.

-Bonne nuit mon amour

J'ouvre les yeux sur le samedi que je vais passer avec l'homme de ma vie, balade en forêt et pourquoi pas une petite balade en ville et un petit ciné. J'ouvre les yeux sur une petite note.

« Je suis parti faire du repérage avec ton père, je serais rentré pour te faire un bon soupé. Je t'aime. J »

Merci de la surprise. Quel imbécile que je suis, m'imaginer avec lui alors que je me retrouve encore et toujours seule. Je prends une douche et je pars en forêt sans oublier de prendre le cadeau de Will. Je cours sans savoir où je vais, droit devant moi avant de m'effondré en pleure. Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas juste. J'ouvre la boite, j'ai les mains qui tremblent, je prends la lame, relève ma manche et m'entaille. Une entaille, j'ai mal, deux entailles, la douleur est encore là, trois entailles, mais pourquoi cela ne ce calme pas. Je lève la lame, mais on me retire de la main, je lève la tête, Will est devant moi. Je m'accroche à ses jambes, le suppliant de m'aider. Il se baisse, prend mon bras et comme à son habitude me lèche le bras et le panse.

-A quoi pensais-tu Nessie ? Cette pratique doit être faite pour le plaisir, dans un rituel et non pas comme cela. Je n'aurais pas dû t'inciter à le faire toi-même.

-Jacob m'a laissé tombé, il court la campagne avec mon père pour du repérage. Je pense qu'ils cherchent la cachette de Diogène.

-Il aurait pu lui dire non et rester avec toi. Arrête de pleurer, il y a autre chose ?

-Je lui ai demandé de me faire l'amour ce week-end, il a refusé et à repousser au week-end prochain. J'en ai marre mes larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler, je n'arrive pas à les arrêter.

-J'ai une idée, fais-moi confiance.

Il caresse mon visage, s'approche de moi, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse. Nos langues se touchent, se découvrent, s'entremêlent, mais avec une douceur absolue que Jacob n'était jamais arrivé à me prodiguer. Mes sanglots se tarissent, il arrête de m'embrasser et me garde contre son cœur.

-Merci, tu passes la journée avec moi ?

-Je t'emmène chez moi, il me reste du sang pour toi. Regarde-moi.

Comme ses yeux sont beaux, j'ai une drôle de sensation, la même que le jour où j'avais croisé les yeux bleus de ...

Des bruits au loin, je connais ce bruit, ce bruit de cheval au galop, ma tête me fait souffrir, j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis sur un lit recouverte de peau de bête, dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce Will.

-Toi tu as soif, je vais te servir, après, tu pourras me poser les questions que tu as dans la tête.

Il sort cinq petites minutes et reviens avec un verre plein et le pichet. Ma ration de sang humain, comment pourrais-je m'en passer ? Je bois goulument, j'aime. Jacob est bien loin, de toute façon c'est de sa faute. Un autre verre, après, je ferais durer le reste.

-Tu n'es pas homosexuel ?

-Si.

-Tu m'as embrassé, pourquoi ?

-J'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour calmer tes larmes, cela a marché il me semble.

-Tu as quelqu'un dans la vie.

-Il m'a quitté, m'a fait souffrir, depuis je suis seul.

-Tu es triste, dis-je en m'approchant de lui et en lui prenant les mains, partage ta douleur.

-Une autre fois, je te parlerais de lui et de tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais parlons de toi, Jacob a rejoint l'autre camp, je suis désolé pour toi.

-Et toi tu es toujours là.

-Regarde ce que je tiens dans ma main.

-Un dvd, « vampire vous avez dit vampire » c'est quoi ce film ?

-Un film pour te faire retrouver le sourire. Je te laisse t'occuper de mettre en route, moi je ne suis pas très hight tech.

Nous avions regardé le film assis sur son canapé et sans rien comprendre à la fin du film j'étais dans ses bras, son contact me rassurait. J'avais bien ri, Will avait venté la tenu vestimentaire du vampire vedette, moi je m'étais moqué du chasseur de vampire avant de le prendre en sympathie. Je me sens si bien après ce film.

-Tu as un autre film avec des vampires et qui me fasse rire.

-J'ai bien un vieux film en noire et blanc « Le bal de vampires ». J'en ai un autre, mais je le garde pour demain, si tu viens.

-Donne je vais le mettre.

-Nessie je serais toi j'essayerai à nouveau avec Jacob, comment peut-il ne pas avoir envie de coucher avec toi. Tout va s'arranger, crois-moi.

Pour ce film ce fut différent. Il m'avait demandé de me dévêtir et de m'allonger sur le ventre. Armé d'huile il m'avait fait un massage intégral, rien de sexuelle, mais si bon et à la fin ma récompense : la lame de rasoir, si douce et si bonne. J'avais fini mon sang et je me réveille vêtu sur le canapé de Jacob.

**Chapitre 24 Première fois**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 Première fois**

===PV de Nessie===

18 h 00. Je suis réveillée depuis une heure, j'ai passé mon temps à zapper à penser à ma famille, à Jacob, à Will et à tous ces intrus chez moi. Je bous, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir quand Jacob reviendra. Je dois me méfier de lui il fait parie des traitres, mais je dois peut-être lui laisser une chance.

-Nessie, ma puce je suis désolé d'avoir dû partir. Je te promets que demain je resterais avec toi.

-Cool, sauf si c'est moi qui décide de partir, cette fois.

-Nessie ton père avait besoin de moi.

-Mon père, comme si l'excuse devait me faire oublier ton affront. De toute façon j'ai des doutes sur mon père.

-Des doutes ? Tu vas bien Nessie ? dit-moi tu ne prendrais pas de la drogue ?

-Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Moi me droguer ? C'est une idée de mon père ? Quand je te disais que j'avais des doutes. J'espère que tu me crois maintenant ?

- Je crois seulement que ton père à peut-être raison d'avoir des doutes.

-C'est moi qui ai des doutes sur lui pas le contraire. J'aimerais que tu choisisses ton clamp, celui de ma famille de traites où le nôtre.

-Le votre ?

-Oui toi et moi, dis-je pour rattraper mon erreur.

-Oublions ton père et viens me faire un câlin, je suis en manques de Nessie.

Je me love dans ses bras, nous nous embrassons tendrement puis plus vigoureusement. Il commence à effeuiller mes vêtements. Sentir son corps chaud contre moi me fait tout oublier. Je glisse une main dans son short, il me la retire. Je fais une autre tentative et j'ai le même résultat. Je vais opérer différemment. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmure.

-Jacob, fais-moi l'amour.

-Non, pas ce week-end.

-Non ? dis-je en me retirant de ses bras. Non ? Alors, quand ? Le week-end prochain ? Le mois prochain ? L'année prochaine ? Je suis prête, tu m'entends, je suis prête.

-Nessie, on a tout le temps. Tu es prête, je le comprends, mais peut-être que c'est moi qui ne le suis pas.

-Mensonge, à ton âge la seule chose dont pensent les mecs c'est de trouver une fille pour coucher. Toi tu n'as pas à chercher, car je suis là.

-Nessie, ce n'est pas si simple.

Oh, si c'est simple, tu m'aimes peut-être, mais tu ne me désires pas, dis-je en me rhabillant. En partant du principe que tu m'aimes, bien-sûr. Tu es comme ma famille tu veux une poupée avec laquelle faire joujou. Saches que c'est fini. Si tu ne me fais pas l'amour tout de suite je pars et couche avec le premier mec potable qui me tombe sous la main.

-Nessie je ne céderais pas à tes chantages et tes caprices. Tu veux partir, tiens je t'ouvre la porte et bonne douche.

Je sors par la porte qu'il me tient grande ouverte et je me retrouve sous une pluie battante. Je suis hors de moi et pars droit devant moi sans même jeter un regard derrière moi. S'il pense que je vais revenir il se trompe au pire je rentrerais chez moi et je m'enfermerais dans ma chambre pour y crever de faim. Je suis triste en me disant qu'il ne m'aime pas, mais en même temps j'en suis ravie, car cela prouve que Will avait raison depuis le début. Comme je suis naïve des fois, vivre dans le mensonge pendant des années et rien suspecter. Mes pas m'emmènent à l'endroit même où quelques heures avant j'avais tenté de m'entailler le bras. Je m'effondre au sol en pleurant et en l'attendant, lui ne me laissera jamais tomber, maintenant j'en suis certaine.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis chez Will, dans son lit et nue comme un ver. Will est dans son fauteuil préféré et comme à son habitude et il m'observe.

-Dois-je passer mon temps à te secourir jeune fille ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Je me suis disputé avec Jacob. Il a refusé de me faire l'amour. C'est un égoïste. J'ai vu clair dans son jeu, il ne m'aime pas et je sais que tu avais raison. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'être ici et avec toi. Garde-moi auprès de toi pour toujours.

-Te garder ? On ne va pas en parler maintenant, je sais que tu as faim et ça te rend grogneuse. Tiens j'ai du sang bien frais pour toi, il vient juste d'arriver et il est très fruité.

Il s'assoie sur le lit et me donne le verre que je vide rapidement.

-Que lui as-tu dit alors ?

-Que je partais et que j'allais coucher avec le premier venu, dis-je fondant en larme.

-Oh, je vois et tu n'as vu personne avant moi. Arrête de pleurer.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos langues se disent bonjour.

_**Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 10) Censurée**_

Ses bras poussent les draps et ses mains caressent mon corps. Je le repousse.

-Nessie ?

-Je ... Jacob ? ... Je ... tu ?

-Je t'aime Nessie, laisse-moi t'offrir ta première fois. Jacob ne te mérite pas, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais tu es devenu ma raison de vivre. Jacob a passé son temps à te couper de tout le monde pour te réserver à lui, te garder vierge le plus longtemps et aller frimer devant les copains après.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur. Je me mets à genoux sur le lit et le débarrasse de sa chemise. Mes mains parcourent son torse aidé par ma bouche puis ma langue. Il se débarrasse de ces chaussures et se lève et je m'assois sur mes talons. Je me mets à chercher le mode de fermeture de son pantalon que je finis par trouver. Je fais glisser la fermeture éclair et laisse tomber à ces pieds ce pantalon. Dessous il est nu et son sexe en érection se trouve au niveau de ma bouche. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je pose mes lèvres à la base de sa verge, quelle douceur. Je garde mes lèvres collées à lui, entrouvre la bouche et sort timidement ma langue. Que faire maintenant ? Fellation ? Partir en courant ? Je sens qu'il plie les genoux et ma langue caresse son sexe jusqu'au bout auquel je dépose un bisous avant de ne plus être à porter. Il est maintenant assis sur le lit.

-Tu n'es pas craintive, c'est une bonne chose. Je vais te guider n'est aucune crainte. As-tu envie de moi ? Je ne veux pas te forcer.

-Oui j'ai envies de toi, dis-je en regardant ses yeux verts.

-Bien, je vais, procéder à un petit contrôle.

Il remonte sa main le long de mon bras, descend en caressant ma poitrine, passe sur mon ventre, j'incline le corps vers l'arrière. Sa main descend vers mon mont de vénus, j'écarte les genoux et lui présente mon sexe. Je sens deux doigts passer mes grandes lèvres sans s'en occuper et aller directement à l'entrée de mon vagin, je sens ses doigts glisser contre moi. Je mouille plus que je ne le pensais.

-Je te crois, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Nous allons procéder en plusieurs étapes.

Il me parle, mais continue à me caresser et explorer mon intimité, ce qui m'empêche de parler, mais je lui fais signe de tête de continuer.

-Je vais te dépuceler, ça c'est la première étape ensuite nous ferons l'amour. Couche-toi sur le dos, voilà. N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas rentrer en toi tout de suite. Je vais humidifier mon sexe sur tes sécrétions et caresser ton sexe avec.

Son sexe touche le mien, ma respiration se trouve bloquer. Je sens son sexe caresser mes lèvres dans avec la longueur et non avec le bout. C'est bon, mais j'aimerais qu'il caresse mon clito. Je sens son bout à l'entrée de mon vagin, le moment est venu, j'ai hâte et peur en même temps.

-Nessie je vais entrer en toi, doucement, mais je ne m'arrêterais pas avant que je sois complètement entré. Tu risques d'avoir mal.

Son sexe commence à rentrer en moi, comme c'est bon. Il continue et cela me tire, il continue encore ce n'est plus agréable, je souffre.

-Voilà je suis en toi. Tu pleures ? As-tu mal ?

-Oui.

-Je vais ressortir un peu, tu devrais ressentir un soulagement et ré-entrée. Décris-moi tes sensations.

Il sort.

-J'ai moins mal. Vas-y reviens. C'est douloureux, mais je sens une drôle de sensation. Recommence.

Il s'exécute. Chaque fois qu'il sort, je suis soulagé, chaque fois qu'il entre, il me procure des sensations.

-Je peux accélérer si tu veux, mais ne te contracte surtout pas. Tu aimes ?

-Oui, j'aime cette sensation.

-Alors, dit-le.

-Je veux que tu accélères. Oh oh arrête-toi.

Il s'arrête étonné, mais en restant en moi. Je sens le plaisir me submerger sans crier garde, j'appuie de toutes mes forces sur mon clito. Je sens mon sexe se contracter sur le sien. Il reprend alors ces vas et viens et joui en moi dans râle si beau et chaud. Il s'allonge ensuite à côté de moi et me prends dans ses bras.

-Première étape passée me dis-il. Je te laisse récupérer et ensuite je te ferais l'amour.

===PV d'Edward===

Dimanche, 8 h 00 du matin, nous avons été appelés pour un nouveau meurtre, Vincent, Aloysius et moi-même sommes devant le corps. Cela fait déjà quatre fois que Jacob essaye de me téléphoner sans laisser de message. Le médecin légiste travail sur les premières constatations.

-Cet homme a été vidé de son sang petit à petit, je dirais sur une période de trois jours. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune mise en scène comme dans les meurtres précédents. Dans cette poche je n'ai trouvé que cette boite de pilule non entamé.

Il nous montre alors la plaquette et la boite en carton que je reconnais tout de suite, je me sens défaillir.

-Edward ? me demande Aloysius.

-C'est la pilule contraceptive qu'on a Donné à Nessie. Il veut s'en prendre à ma fille, vous aviez raison depuis le début.

-Edward ? me redemande-t-il. Nous devons rentrer.

-Je dois rappeler Jacob.

Je prends mon téléphone et compose le numéro de chez lui.

-Jacob, c'est Edward.

-Edward, elle est partie.

-Plait-il ?

-On s'est disputé et Nessie est partie.

-Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu fais ? Et pourquoi attendre pour m'appeler ?

-Depuis hier vers les 19 h 00. J'ai refusé de coucher avec elle ce week-end et elle m'a déclaré qu'elle allait coucher avec le premier venu. J'ai attendu jusqu'à 20 h 00 et je suis parti la chercher seul, dans un premier temps, puis avec ma meute. Je pensais qu'elle reviendrait et ce matin à 8 h 00, elle n'ait toujours pas là.

-N'avez-vous pas retrouvé sa trace ?

-Si, jusqu'à une petite clairière et après plus rien, comme si elle s'était volatilisé. J'ai peur Edward.

-Tout va bien se passer, on va la trouver, dis-je en raccrochant.

-Vous mentez très bien Edward, me dit Aloysius. Nous devons rentrer.

Je cherche son regard et croise ses yeux bleus. Il me libère alors ses pensées et je peux y voir une corde nouée ce déliée toute seule et une sensation d'apaisement s'empare de moi.

-Merci, lui dit-je, rentrons. Nous avons à faire.

**Chapitre 25 Aide-moi**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 Aide-moi**

===PV de Nessie===

J'ouvre les yeux sur l'homme qui a fait de moi une femme, il est assis sur son fauteuil dans son plus simple appareil.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, je suis donc une femme !

-Souffres-tu ?

-Oui, c'est le fardeau de toute femme dans cette situation.

Il se lève et viens se poser contre moi.

-Bois mon sang, les douleurs disparaîtront.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu préfères le sang humain dans un verre ! C'est toi qui décide. Mais tu garderas les marques sur ton bras.

-C'est ce que je veux. Quand je suis seule, je les regarde et j'ai l'impression d'être avec toi.

-J'ai une idée, je vais déposer un peu de mon sang directement là où tu as mal

Il se mord, prend du sang et en dépose sur et dans mon sexe douloureux.

-Tu n'es pas humain ? dis-je. Qui es-tu ?

-Tu m'aimes ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr.

-Alors, en quoi cela t'inquiète. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Je me sens en pleine forme. Alors, où en est ta promesse ?

-Coquine. J'ai un service à te demander avant.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Je veux que tu me ramènes Constance Greene.

-Constance ? Pourquoi ?

-Car elle a mon enfant et elle doit me le rendre.

-Elle est aussi sa mère, dis-je indignée.

-Cette femme n'est qu'un ventre.

-Mais si tu es le père, tu es Diogène. J'aurais dû m'en douter tu ressembles tellement à l'inspecteur, dis-je en voulant me lever.

Il m'attrape d'une main et me colle sur le lit et se positionne au-dessus de moi.

-Tu crois aller où, ma belle ? me demande-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je lui saute alors dessus, l'embrassant en pleine bouche et écartant les cuisses pour l'accueillir, alors que mon cerveau me dit de partir.

_**Les premières fois de Nessie (Partie 11) Censurée**_

Il rend mon baisé avec une passion si forte. Il passe ensuite ses doigts dans ma bouche, puis les faits parcourir sur mon corps. Il s'attaque à un de mes seins, l'effleurant du bout du doigt comme si une route montait une colline en faisant le tour de celle-ci. Arrivé au sommet le bout de mon sein est complètement dur. Il s'attaque au deuxième sein et je lâche un gémissement. Son corps et si proche de moi que je sens son sexe toucher mon ventre, il semble s'en apercevoir, car ces caresses sont plus précis et plus prononcés.

-Prends-la dans ta main et caresses-la, me dit-il chose que je fais. C'est bien, tu aimes la sensation ?

-Tu es doux, j'ai ... J'ai envie de ...

-Oui ? Qui a-t-il ?

-J'aimerais l'embrasser.

-Ne te gène pas, attends je vais l'approcher de toi.

J'embrasse timidement sa verge sur le côté, puis je me concentre sur le bout. Mes baisés sont de plus en plus appuyés et son bout rentre alors dans ma bouche. Je le suce comme une sucette.

-C'est bien ma fille, tu as l'air d'aimer. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, voilà c'est ça. Enfonce mon sexe dans ta bouche en entier. Ouaaaaaaa cochonne. Ne bouge plus et laisse-moi travailler un peu.

Il fait alors des vas et viens comme si son membre était dans mon sexe, mais il arrête rapidement. Il reprend sa position d'origine et m'embrasse goulûment et me transperce encore avec son regard.

-Écarte tes cuisses ma belle.

Il prend son sexe dans sa main et le dirige à l'entrée de mon vagin. Il caresse mon sexe doucement avec sa verge, l'humiliant et me faisant encore plus mouillé.

-Elle va rentrer toute seule, tu en meurs d'envie, cela se voit.

Il entre alors en moi, je ne sens aucune douleur.

-Je vais te limer doucement ma belle, dis-moi seulement quand tu veux que j'accélère.

Ma respiration deviens plus bruyante, j'en suis consciente, j'ai envie d'autre chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Alors, je lui dis :

-Accélère.

-Déjà ? Es-tu sûr de toi ?

-Non, mais je sens que je veux autre chose.

-Oh, j'ai une idée. Je ne vais pas accélérer ni ralentir, tout en rendant la chose plus longue.

Il sort complètement de moi, je grimace et reviens en moi doucement, je crie. Il recommence et je crie à nouveaux.

-Tu vois ma belle, le bout de ma verge est plus large et en sortant complètement je peux caresser tes lèvres et te donner d'autres sensations.

Il continue comme cela un moment et sans réfléchir je lui dis.

-Maintenant.

Il accélère, comme un déluge le plaisir m'envahis et je me laisse submerger.

Nous venions de faire l'amour et je venais de le décrire en détail dans mon journal, comme tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie. C'est un livre secret que personne ne connaît, même pas Will. Je trouve même très dangereux d'avoir profité de son absence pour écrire dessus. Il est préférable que je le range rapidement. Je cours et le place dans la poche de ma veste, juste avant que Will franchisse la porte.

-Comment se porte ma princesse ?

-Que penserais Jacob de moi ?

-Regarde-moi ma belle, voilà dans les yeux. Tu disais ?

-Que je suis heureuse, que cela soit toi et non Jacob. Je t'aime Will.

-Je préfère cela. Tu veux toujours partir ? me demande-t-il.

-Oui, plus vite je serais parti et plus vite je te la ramènerais.

-Tu vois quand tu veux être sage. Mais avant cela je vais te nourrir, attends-moi ici, je te ramène ton pichet.

Je m'en lèche les babines. Je le regarde s'éloigner de moi dodelinant des fesses. Je me roule dans les draps, réfléchissant au plan que je devrais appliquer pour demander à Constance de me suivre.

-La femme de ma vie rêve ? me demande-t-il en me tendant mon verre.

Je commence à boire et lui réponds d'un signe négatif de la tête.

-Comment convaincre Constance ?

-En la droguant, me dit-il en me donnant une fiole.

-Mais au fait, j'y gagne quoi ?

-Tu gagneras mon amour, du sexe et un enfant. Une fois Constance morte il faudra que tu t'occupes du bébé. Je sais que tu feras une bonne mère. Fini de boire ce sang avant qu'il ne refroidisse, car tu dois partir.

-Will, je ne veux pas que tu m'endormes ...

Je me réveille dans la forêt, il est 11 h 00, je dois rentrer dans la maison familiale. Will m'avait donc endormi, lavé et habillé, même mes cheveux sont joliment arrangés et sentent si bon. La maison n'est pas loin, quinze minutes de marche tout au passe le perron et tombe sur mon grand-père.

-Nessie, ton père et Jacob te cherchent partout, ils sont morts d'inquiétude.

-Ils ont mal cherché. Ai-je la tête d'une fille qui a des problèmes ?

-Non, tu as l'air en pleine forme, mais nous savons que tu prends des drogues.

-Grand-père, d'une je ne me drogue pas et de deux je suis grande et je fais ce que je veux. Au fait inutile d'appeler mon père, je ne veux pas le voir.

-Et tu veux me voir moi ? me demande ma mère.

-Toi ? Encore moins que tous les autres. Mais soit heureuse, aujourd'hui je quitte la famille et te rend ton cher petit mari. Maman je te hais, je hais toute cette famille de traite. J'ai été naïve pendant ces premières années, mais maintenant j'ai ouvert les yeux et je vous libère de ma présence.

-Nessie, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu sais que je suis plus forte que toi ?

-Et alors ? Tu veux me frapper ? Me séquestrer ? Tu crois que c'est une attitude de mère ? Laissez-moi partir et vous serez tous heureux. Je prends congé de vous, j'ai bien mieux à faire qu'à parler à deux vampires d'opérette n'assumant pas leur nature. Vous me donnez enfin de vomir, moi je m'assume enfin et vous devriez y réfléchir.

J'entends mon grand-père attraper ma mère pour la consoler.

-Nessie, ta grand-mère elle ...

-Tu veux aussi que je crache sur elle ? Sachez qu'il n'y a aucun d'entre vous capable de rattraper les autres. Vous me faite rire.

-Mais où vas-tu aller ? continu Carlisle.

-A un endroit où quelqu'un m'aimera pour ce que je suis et me laissant le droit de vivre selon ma nature. Je vais vivre en vrai vampire au milieu du sang et du sexe. SS cela ne vous dit rien ? Autant de S que j'ai de canine.

Ils sont scotchés, mais Carlisle arrive à appeler mon père. Je devais faire vite. Je drogue Constance, mais après, comment sortir de cette maison ? J'ai ma petite idée.

**Chapitre 26 l'immortel**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 l'immortel**

===PV d'Edward===

Tout compte fait nous n'étions pas rentrés tout de suite, j'avais garé la voiture et j'étais parti courir. Le sang humain et la courses sont les deux choses qui me calment dans ces moments-là. À mon retour Aloysius était toujours au même endroit, m'attendant stoïquement. Je venais juste de revenir quand mon téléphone avait sonné, Carlisle m'annonçait le retour de Nessie. Il semblait très inquiet, ma fille avait annoncé son départ et avait injurié toute la famille. Je n'avais pas ménagé mon passager quand j'avais appuyé sur l'accélérateur.

En arrivant dans le hall je trouve Bella dans les bras de mon père comme en état de choc. J'entends du bruit dans les escaliers et je vois ma fille en train descendre la main de Constance dans la sienne. Le regard de Constance est vide, elle a été droguée, mais celui de ma fille est vif, elle semble agir de son propre chef.

- Où comptes-tu aller avec Constance ? dis-je.

-Tiens, tiens, voici mon géniteur. Cela ne te regarde pas, mais sache qu'elle est consentante. Elle sait que c'est pour le bien de l'enfant. Tu savais qu'elle n'a aucun droit sur lui ?

Elle montre le ventre de Constance avec un couteau, s'en servant pour la caresser. Cela ne peut pas être ma fille que je vois faire cela, non ce n'est pas possible.

-Nessie, je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends et encore moins ce que je vois.

-Pourtant, tout ceci est bien réel, mon cher petit papa.

-Laisse Constance, elle doit retourner se coucher.

-Si tu veux vraiment Constance on te renverra le corps une fois qu'elle aura livré l'enfant.

-Nessie, commence Aloysius en s'approchant, laissez-la partir.

-Si vous approchez, je la tue avec ce couteau, dit ma fille en plaçant le couteau sous la gorge de Constance.

Mais la lame n'a même pas le temps de toucher sa peau que je l'ai déjà désarmée, arraché Constance de ses bras et jeté au sol.

Elle est allongée à mes pieds, complètement désorientée, cherchant une issue de secours. Maintenant qu'elle est désarmée, il faut que je l'aide, que j'aide ma petite fille.

-Nessie, nous allons t'aider, te soigner.

-Attends que je traduise, dit-elle en se relevant, vous aller me séquestrer et me droguer. Papa ne t'approches pas de moi.

-Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, dis-je.

-Je ne veux pas que tes sales mains touchent ma si tendre peau, tu n'es qu'un pervers, dit-elle en se mordant le bras jusqu'au sang. Tu en rêves n'est-ce pas ? Boire ce sang, le sentir couler en toi, te nourrir de moi. Regarde-le comme il est rouge, comme il sent bon, dit-elle en passant sa langue sur le sang. Ose dire que tu n'as pas envie.

-Nessie, arrête, je t'aime.

-Tu m'aime, mais ton corps en pense autrement, ta bouche est rempli de venin et tu as beaucoup de mal à te contrôler.

Si elle voulait me faire du mal c'est réussi, je ne veux pas me nourrir de ma fille, je ne veux pas la tuer et pourtant ma bouche est remplie de venin. C'est Aloysius qui s'avance vers elle et attrape doucement ses mains dans les siennes.

-Vous me touchez ? Je pensais que ce n'était pas dans vos pratiques.

-Le résultat de l'éducation que m'a donné père et mère. Nessie, vous n'avez rien contre moi, vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal.

-Ah ah ah, vous parlez comme lui, comme votre frère « père et mère »

-Will est donc bien Diogène, dit-il sans étonnement. A-t-il abusé de vous ?

-Oh non il m'a honoré, comme vous le dite dans votre monde.

-Il a recommencé, dit-il.

-Non il n'a pas recommencé. Constance il ne l'a jamais aimé, il voulait vous faire souffrir.

-Mais vous, il vous aime. C'est cela ?

-Oh oui et j'en ai la preuve, dit-elle en levant sa manche et montrant de nombreuses cicatrices. Il a su me libérer de mes démons.

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour, dis-je en criant.

-Oh papa si tu savais le bien que cela procure, la liberté, la jouissance.

Elle se met alors à rire.

-Oh que je suis bête, à part dans ton tube digestif tu n'as pas une seule goutte de sang et ne connaîtra jamais ce plaisir absolu qui est de faire l'amour avec une personne qui t'aime plus qu'il ne s'aime.

-Nessie, non, dis-je à cours d'argument.

-Papa, je vais partir et tu vas me laisser partir avec Constance. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il arrivera si je reviens sans elle. Pour me remercie de me mon retour, il me fera l'amour, mais pour me punir d'être revenu sans elle, il me videra de mon sang. Veux-tu tuer ta petite fille ?

-Nessie, tu es droguée, tu as besoin d'aide. Nessie, je t'aime.

-Tu es pathétique, m'aimes-tu ? Non je ne crois pas, ton cœur ne bat plus depuis plus de 90 ans, comment pourrais-tu aimer ? Je vais te dire ...

Un bruit retenti alors, nous faisant tous taire.

-C'est lui enfin, je t'invite dans ma maison, oh mon maître, crie ma fille. Viens me chercher, libère-moi de ces traitres.

Cela pue le danger, il faut agir. Je cours vers la commande des rideaux de fer, mais avant d'y arriver la véranda éclate en milles morceaux. En face de nous l'ennemi, ne pas réfléchir et attaquer. Je pousse sur mes jambes ...

-Stop, dit une voix et mon corps stop. À genoux, continue la voix et je me mets à genoux.

J'essaye de capter les pensées, mais je constate que tout le monde est dans le même cas. Même ma femme est atteinte et son bouclier n'aurait servi à rien. Devant nous un homme, non une chose qui mesure plus de deux mètres vingt. Il est entièrement nu, son corps est couleur cuivre, sa peau semble lisse comme du métal poli. Je suis subjugué. Dire que je m'étais décrit à Bella comme une arme de guerre où tout mon corps était fait pour séduire, je me trompais. Devant moi j'ai la perfection, des muscles saillant, mais long, une odeur si bonne qu'elle vous donne envie de donner votre âme au diable et une aura envoûtante. Cette créature doit être l'immortel.

-Nessie, ma fille, dit la créature, viens à moi.

Je vois ma fille se lever légèrement et filer au pied de cette créature. Elle est assise lui caressant les mollets, le spectacle est horrible, mais même mes paupières refusent de se fermer, bien au contraire. Elle lui caresse maintenant le postérieur et lui lécher les jambes.

-On se calme, je comprends que Diogène, mon disciple, désire te récupérer.

Ma fille grogne, il lui caresse alors la tête comme on le ferait à un petit chien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas avant de te rendre définitivement à lui je t'honorerais comme tu le mérites.

Ma fille ronronnait à présent.

-Edward, je sens que c'est dur pour toi de voir ta fille comme cela. Je suis fier de mon disciple, il a fait du très beau travail avec elle. Il l'a dragué et mise en confiance. Il s'est ensuite rendu indispensable tout en discréditant un par un toute sa famille, pour cela un peu de drogue, un peu de charme et beaucoup d'hypnose. Ensuite, il l'a arraché à son bien aimé et la fait sienne. Ta fille est perdue, la seule façon de la sauver est la mort. Non pas une mort de vampire ... encore que cela donnerait un vampire si sanguinaire et impitoyable ... j'en frémis d'avance. Oui j'en ferais un vampire et je lui donnerais son éducation, comme cela va être bon.

Je crie dans ma tête de laisser ma fille, que je vais le tuer.

-Edward, inutile de me crier dessus en pensées, ta fille connaîtra ma couche que tu le veuilles ou pas. Tu sais très bien que je viens de lui sauver la vie, car je vais finir sa mission à sa place. Au fait, tu sais pourquoi les Volturi ont refusé d'aider l'inspecteur du FBI ? Je vais te le dire, ils ont peur de moi, je suis plus fort qu'eux trois et toute leur garde réuni. Alors, n'imagine même pas pouvoir me toucher sans ma permission.

_**Je préfère tuer ma fille de mes propres mains que de la laisser se faire souiller par cette créature.**_

-Oh intéressant. Lève-toi, prends le couteau et viens vers nous, me dit-il.

Mon corps ne m'obéis plus et il se lève, prends le couteau et avance jusqu'à lui.

-Bien, mon fils, dit-il en me caressant le visage. Lève ton couteau et enfonce-le dans le corps de ta fille.

Je lève mon couteau, j'essaye de dire à mes muscles d'arrêter, mais au lieu de cela mon bras part en avant, la lame brise l'air et avance vers ma fille. La seule chose qui répond enfin ce sont mes paupières et je les ferme. Le couteau rencontre une résistance, s'enfonce ensuite jusqu'à la garde et ma fille cri de douleur.

**Chapitre 27 Maître**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 Maître**

===PV d'Edward===

J'arrive enfin à bouger, j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai encore le couteau ensanglanté dans ma main, mais la créature est partie avec Constance et ma fille. Nous sommes tous sous le choc, Damon rentre en trombe.

-J'ai essayé de le suivre, mais il vole trop vite pour moi. Quand je le trouverais, je le tuerais.

-A deux, cela sera plus simple.

-Et complètement impossible dit une voix de fille sur la terrasse.

Je l'entends avancer pour apparaître dans la lumière.

-Edward Cullen, quel plaisir de te revoir.

-Buffy ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

-Où il est, je suis.

-Tu ne peux pas, pas toi !

-Pas moi ? J'ai sacrifié ma vie, adieux les études, adieux la vie normal. À cause de tout cela, mes parents ont divorcés, ma mère est morte, Alex a perdu un oeil. Mais ce n'est pas tous, la chérie de ma meilleure amie a été assassinée et Willows est devenue une meurtrière et une sorcière noire. Sous terre il y a des vampires qui sont plus vieux que l'humanité et ils ne cherchent qu'à sortir pour tuer tous les humains. J'ai conduit à la mort de nombreuses future tueuses, Sunnydalle a été détruite et Spike, celui que j'aimais, c'est sacrifié. Et j'en ai retiré quoi ? Rien, même pas un merci.

-Spike est vivant, il est revenu.

-Foutaise, un conseil Edward, oublie ta fille, considère-la comme morte.

-Buffy, tu te battais contre l'injustice, tu n'y contribuais pas.

-Mais je ne fais rien, l'immortel fait tout, moi je reste juste auprès de lui quand il a besoin de moi. Au fait ta fille est vraiment belle, je sais qu'elle lui a tapé dans l'oeil, mais elle ne me piquera pas ma place de favorite. Tu sais avec moi il est gentil, j'ai enfin une vie de couple et je suis heureuse.

-Non, Buffy aide-nous, bats-toi avec nous.

-Tu peux rêver, dit Buffy.

Elle lève alors le bras, la créature passe au-dessus d'elle, l'attrape et l'emmène avec lui.

Je tombe à genoux, je suis perdu.

-Edward, me dit Aloysius, il faut vous ressaisir, nous devons réfléchir. Bien, j'ai peut-être des indices sur le lieu où se planque mon frère.

-Comment ?

-Quand j'ai hypnotisé votre fille.

-Vous avez hypnotisé ma fille malgré mes menaces ? dis-je en me levant d'un bon.

-Dans le meilleur des cas vous m'auriez renvoyé de chez vous.

-Mais j'aurai pu vous tuer, lui dis-je. Vous avez joué avec votre vie.

-Votre fille était plus importante que ma vie. Elle m'a parlé de champs et de chevaux, mais aussi de colline et d'amoureux.

-La colline aux amoureux, dis-je, partons les chercher.

===PV de Nessie===

(Rembobinage de 30 minutes)

-Nessie, ma fille, dit la créature, viens à moi.

Je suis attirée à lui comme un clou à un aimant et je viens m'asseoir à ces pieds. Sa peau couleur cuivre m'attire, je caresse le bas de ses jambes. Son odeur m'enivre et j'ai envie de me nourrir de lui, je goûte à sa peau, mais mains se perdent sur son fessier.

-On se calme, je comprends que Diogène, mon disciple, désire te récupérer.

Je n'arrive pas à parler, mais comment ose-t-il me repousser ? J'arrive à grogner et je ne m'en prive pas. Il pose sa main de façon paternel sur ma tête, son contact me remplis de plaisir et j'essaye de lui faire comprendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas avant de te rendre définitivement à lui je t'honorerais comme tu le mérites.

Je manifeste encore plus fort mon contentement. Il est loin l'époque de Jacob et de nos petits touches pipis. Aujourd'hui j'appartiens à Will et je suis soumise à mon nouveau maître.

-Edward, je sens que c'est dur pour toi de voir ta fille comme cela. Je suis fier de mon disciple, il a fait du très beau travail avec elle. Il l'a dragué et mise en confiance. Il s'est ensuite rendu indispensable tout en discréditant un par un, toute sa famille, pour cela un peu de drogue, un peu de charme et beaucoup d'hypnose. Ensuite, il l'a arraché à son bien aimé et la fait sienne. Ta fille est perdue, la seule façon de la sauver est la mort. Non pas une mort de vampire ... encore que cela donnerait un vampire si sanguinaire et impitoyable ... j'en frémis d'avance. Oui j'en ferais un vampire et je lui donnerais son éducation, comme cela va être bon.

Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il dit. Je ne suis pas droguée, j'ai choisi ma situation et je resterais avec eux.

-Edward, inutile de me crier dessus en pensées, ta fille connaîtra ma couche que tu le veuilles ou pas. Tu sais très bien que je viens de lui sauver la vie, car je vais finir sa mission à sa place et ramener aussi l'autre fille. Au fait, tu sais pourquoi les Volturi ont refusé d'aider l'inspecteur du FBI ? Je vais te le dire, ils ont peur de moi, je suis plus fort qu'eux trois et toute leur garde réuni. Alors, n'imagine même pas pouvoir me toucher sans ma permission.

Pourquoi mon père chercherait-il à me récupérer vu qu'il ne m'aime pas ? Et lui il est si puissant et il me veut moi, j'ai le droit de le toucher, je suis si honorée.

-Oh intéressant. Lève-toi, prends le couteau et viens vers nous, lui dit-il.

Mais que veut mon père ? Se débarrasser de moi au lieu de me laisse vivre heureuse loin de lui, quel égoïste il fait.

-Bien, mon fils, dit-il en lui caressant le visage. Lève ton couteau et enfonce-le dans le corps de ta fille.

Il lève son couteau, ferme les yeux, je me demande si je vais avoir mal où si je vais aimer cela. Il baisse son bras et le couteau rentre dans mon ventre, la douleur est si vive que je pousse un cri. Je sens le couteau sortir, le sang coule, il est chaud. Mon maître m'attrape et me pose sur son épaule gauche, de son bras droit il attrape Constance et il s'envole. Il me semble qu'un corbeau nous suit, mais rapidement il perd du terrain.

Nous arrivons dans la clairière de mes parents, quelle idées de choisir ce lieu. Je souffre et j'ai du mal à rester les yeux ouverts. Je suis allongée parterre et j'entends Will arrivé vers moi.

-Elle est blessée, mais qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Tu oubli que je suis ton maître et que j'ai le droit de m'amuser avec ce que je veux.

-Oui, mon maître.

-Cela fait trois semaines que ma blonde et moi sommes obligés de dormir dans ton sous-sol et cela rien que pour toi. Ne l'oubli pas, car ma patience à des limites.

-C'est bientôt fini mon maître.

-Bien, j'ai hâte de retourner dans ma retraite. Après cela, il faudra que tu t'assumes seul.

-Je le ferais mon maître.

Je ferme enfin les yeux, la douleur est de plus en plus vive. Sur mes lèvres je sens du liquide chaud, mais je reconnais l'odeur du sang. J'ouvre la bouche et je sens la peau de mon maître contre mes lèvres. Son sang est si bon, mais déjà il retire son bras, la douleur a disparu.

-Diogène, je pars cherche ma blonde, tâche de me préparer ta protégée et me l'amener demain soir.

-Elle est à moi.

-Qu'ouïs-je ?

-Elle sera prête, maître.

Mon maître s'envole à nouveau, mais sans moi.

**Chapitre 28 Mais où est Carlisle ?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 Mais où est Carlisle ?**

===PV de Nessie===

Mon esprit est embrumé, je suis en même temps moi-même et une personne différente.

-Will que ce passe-t-il ?

-Le maître te veut et il t'aura. Tu as des objections ?

-Je devrais en avoir, mais je n'en ai aucune. C'est comme si j'avais perdu toute rationalité. Suis-je folle ?

-Non tu n'es pas folle, tu es une autre Nessie.

-Où est Constance ?

-Il l'a emmené dans notre refuge avant d'aller chercher sa blonde. Tu la rejoindras bientôt, il faut que je te prépare.

-J'ai hâte, tu crois que je vais lui plaire ?

-Que tu es idiote, viens donc ici me donner un baisé, tu vas me manquer ce soir. J'espère qu'il ne te gardera pas loin de moi trop longtemps.

Je m'approche de lui et nos lèvres fusionnent, nos langues jouent au bras de fer. Une chose s'abat sur Will et nous fait tomber. Un loup ... Jacob. Ils se battent, Jacob, Jacob il faut que je le protège et je saute sur Will sans même réfléchir. Il envoie Jacob dans les airs, m'attrape par le cou pour me coincer au mur.

-Petite folle, me dit-il, tu as besoin d'une correction.

-Will, non, mais c'est Jacob et le maître t'en voudra si tu me blesses.

-Je suis un grand garçon, dit Will.

Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon ventre labourant ma chair, mais où est le maître quand j'en ai besoin ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas donné plus de sang ? Je suis au sol, mes mains sur mon ventre, je sens ma vie me quitter. J'ai été punie par Will, je le mérite surement, il va revenir à moi et me soigner et tout va recommencer. J'entends Jacob hurler, Will doit s'acharner sur lui. Jacob ne doit pas mourir, non pas Jacob, même si on n'est plus ensemble, même si on ne s'aime plus. Will reviens enfin à moi.

-Tu m'as trahi, Nessie. Je vais calmer tes souffrances.

Il me pardonne, il ne peut pas faire autrement.

-Nessie, je vais t'achever, reste calme.

Il avance vers moi et plante ses dents dans mon cou, je l'entends sucer mon sang. Je n'ai pas la force de me défendre, toutes mes forces me quittent. Je pose alors ma main sur son visage et lui envoie un concentré de ma vie en quelques secondes.

===PV d'Edward===

-Edward, me dit Aloysius, tout le monde est au courant on devrait bientôt savoir où ils se cachent.

-Comment ? Mais comment a-t-il fait ?

-Il est bien plus puissant que vous. Il va falloir trouver comment le vaincre. Edward, votre téléphone sonne.

-Allo ?

-Papa, dit un murmure.

-Nessie, où es-tu ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Jacob, il est blessé, il faut que tu viennes le chercher.

-Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

-On est dans votre clairière. Papa, je vais mourir ... Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais moi je t'aime.

-Nessie, dis-je en criant.

Elle ne parle plus, je n'entends que des râles inquiétants.

-Edward ?

-Ma fille est en vie, on doit aller les chercher. Pourquoi Carlisle n'est-il pas là ?

-Je vous servirais d'assistant, j'ai de solides connaissances en médecine.

-Bien, nous allons aller en voiture, nous allons prendre le 4x4 d'Emmett.

-J'appellerais votre père sur la route.

La voiture avance vite, très vite pendant qu'Aloysius téléphone et je l'entends laisser un message à un répondeur.

-Votre père n'est pas joignable, nous essayerons plus tard, gardez espoir.

Quand nous arrivons dans notre clairière, notre havre de paix je trouve Jacob nu, ma fille dans ses bras. Je m'occupe en premier de Jacob, je le charge avec soin puis je replace ses fractures avant qu'elles se ressoudent et posent les mêmes problèmes que la dernière fois. Son pouls semble stable et je peux rejoindre Aloysius auprès de ma fille.

-Le ventre de votre fille a été lacéré il faut désinfecter et suturer sur place, mais aucun organe vital ne semblent avoir été touchés. Elle semble avoir perdu beaucoup de sang.

-Je confirme votre diagnostique, on la charge dans la voiture. Vous sentez-vous capable de désinfecter les plaies de Jacob, je suturerais les plus profondes plus tard.

Le ventre de ma fille est une boucherie, le venin me brule la bouche, mais je travaille rapidement et avec précision. Une fois mon travail fini, je m'occupe à nouveau de Jacob.

-Rentrons, dis-je.

-Je reste à l'arrière avec votre fille.

-Aloysius ?

-Plus tard Edward.

Je saute au volant, je conduis encore plus vite. Le pronostique vital de ma fille n'est pas bon, il faudra peut-être que je la transforme, mais j'en ai pas envie. J'arrive à la maison, mon père nous rejoint. Je descends et je trouve ma fille en train de ce nourrir au bras d'Aloysius.

-Je devais le faire, votre fille a failli nous quitter. Je doute que cela suffise, il lui en faut beaucoup plus et en intraveineuse.

-J'ai ce qui nous faut, dit Carlisle. Inspecteur vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait au moment où il le fallait. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Occupez-vous d'elle, je vais aller me reposer et reprendre des forces. Mais si vous avez la moindre nouvelle, venez me chercher.

-Nous retrouverons Constance, dis-je pour tenter de le rassurer.

-J'ai confiance.

Rapidement Nessie est sous perfusion, elle dort tranquillement, nous devons attendre. Une heure passe et Jacob émerge.

-Nessie ? Nessie ?

-Jacob, c'est Edward vous êtes tout les deux en sécurité. Nessie, va mieux, elle est stabilisée. Jacob, que c'est-il passé ?

-Quand je suis arrivé à la clairière ils s'embrassaient, j'ai sauté sur lui, mais il a eu le dessus. Nessie a tenté d'intervenir, mais il l'a puni en s'attaquant à son ventre, puis il est revenu vers moi. Il m'a laissé pour mort et a voulu achever Nessie. Alors qu'il la mordait, elle lui a touché le visage, il a crié et c'est enfui.

-Dors, tu en as besoin.

-Elle a couché avec lui ?

-Elle n'est plus elle-même depuis longtemps et je n'ai eu aucun doute. Dors ou je t'assomme.

-Toujours aussi marrant.

-Edward, me dit Alice qui rentre en courant.

-Vous avez trouvé ?

-Non, mais Rose viens d'appeler elle emmène avec elle le moyen de neutraliser la créature et son disciple. Ils seront là dans 18 heures.

-Alice, partons patrouiller, je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire.

H -18 avant l'attaque, dans la mesure où nous trouvons la planque. Bella est resté au chevet de sa fille. Ma femme est triste et refuse toute communication, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

**Chapitre 29 Comment me défouler ?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 Comment me défouler ?**

===PV de l'Immortel===

Pendant ce temps dans le repère de Will.

-Arrête de tourner en rond, me dit Buffy.

-Quand j'aurais besoin de l'avis d'une blonde je te ferais signe.

-Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Pas de sa faute ? Il a envoyé une gamine bourré de drogue, hypnotisé jusqu'à la folie pour kidnapper une femme enceinte à une bande de vampire. A-t-il au moins réfléchi ? Qu'il s'amuse avec la gamine, je m'en fous, qu'il veut récupérer son enfant passe encore, mais qu'il pense que son plan allait marcher ... Et comme d'habitude j'ai dû agir. L'un comme l'autre vous comptez toujours sur moi pour vous sauver la mise.

- Tu ne t'es pas amusé ?

-Mouai, on peut dire cela, mais pas assez. Tu crois qu'ils ont eu peur ?

-Oh oui, tu as été très convaincant, quand tu lui as dit que tu allais coucher avec sa fille, c'était jouissif. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward aussi blanc. Et le coup du poignard alors là c'était le clou du spectacle, tu es un pro.

-Bon il faut que je me calme, il me reste quelques heures avant le levé du jour, réveille-la et fais lui une piqure de ce que tu sais.

-Comme tu veux. Et après ?

-Oh pas grand-chose j'ai envie de me défouler, un petit viol me ferait le plus grand bien.

-Suis-je obligée d'assister ? Tu sais qu'elle est enceinte et que tu risques de blesser le bébé.

-Va donc regarder ta télé, tu me fatigues, puis le bébé je m'en moque.

-Voilà, oh mon maître, elle est prête. L'injection ne semble pas nécessaire.

-Ne sois pas sarcastique avec moi.

Je m'approche de cette fille, elle est bien réveillée, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. L'entendre crier, me supplier de la laisser, puis encore crier, mais cette fois-ci de douleur. Avec un peu de chance, elle se débattra comme une tigresse, moi je n'utiliserais pas toute ma force pour lui faire croire qu'elle peut avoir le dessus. Puis je l'immobiliserais comme une mouche sur un papier collant. Tient elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, elle a peur, très peur, miam. Je lui enlève ses vêtements, elle ne bouge pas. Elle continue à me regarder, mais elle me sourit et elle écarte les cuisses. C'est vraiment une attitude qui coupe tout envie de viol.

-Buffy, ramène-toi. Rhabille-la et descend-là dans la cave.

-C'est tout ?

-Elle a comme coupé mes envies, je suis frustré. Ah si, mets-la sous somnifère, je veux être tranquille.

-Mais il y a encore moi et je suis consentante.

-J'avais envie d'entendre crier d'horreur pas de plaisir.

Pauvre Buffy elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle passe son temps sous hypnose et qu'elle reste ici que parce que je le désire. J'avoue que l'avantage de cette hypnose faible me permet de converser avec elle pour occuper le temps. J'adore son côté râleur.

-Elle est trop lourde pour moi, me dit-elle.

-Je m'en occupe, comme toujours.

-Edward m'a dit que Spike serait revenu, tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

-Il t'a menti, il veut récupérer sa fille. Tiens en parlant de sa fille, la nuit prochaine elle sera mienne.

-Mouai, mignonne, mais sans plus.

-Tu es jalouse, allez fais-moi ta tête de la jalouse j'adore cela. Viens on va se coucher.

-Je pourrais te ...

-Si cela te fait plaisir.

Nous allons nous installer dans ma couche, dans le sous-sol non loin de la fille enceinte. Je m'installe sur le dos et ma blonde s'occupe de moi.

-Tu crois vraiment que seul la mort peut libérer la gamine ?

-J'en ai bien peur, il n'est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère, comme on dit. Moi-même je ne pourrais rien faire pour elle. Il y aurait bien une personne ...

-Le frère de Diogène ?

-Tu te sers de tes cellules grises des fois ? Et arrête de parler, sinon cela va durer toute la journée.

J'ai peut-être fait plus de dégâts que je ne pensais, il faudra que j'allège son hypnose.

-Pas son frère, mais LUI, dis-je

-Ah, LUI.

-Oui, LUI.

-Donc il pourrait l'aider ?

-Oui, il pourrait surement. Mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il n'y gagnerait rien du tout. C'est loin d'être un bon samaritain. De toute sa vie et sa non-vie il n'a aimé que deux personnes et je n'en fais même pas partie.

-Il te manque ?

-Oui et non. Dis-je. Tu sais après notre séparation, on s'est disputé à chaque fois qu'on s'est vu. Monsieur est contre les améliorations que j'ai apportées à mon corps. Selon lui un vampire doit rester fidèle à ce qu'il est.

-Bon c'est vrai que la couleur de ta peau, ce n'est pas top.

-Un accident, je voulais pouvoir sortir au soleil et mon expérience a mal tourné. Remarque j'ai mieux réussi sur Diogène.

-Cela ne me dit pas s'il te manque. Tu as couché avec lui ?

-Oh oui et pas qu'une fois. Avec lui c'était ouah, un seul baisé et c'était le paradis.

-Tiens ça me fait penser au Capitaine Jack Harkness.

-C'est qui celui-là ?

-C'est le chef de Torchwood 3 de la série du même nom, je me rappelle un épisode ...

-Chut, je ne veux pas savoir et remets-toi au travail. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui quand on faisait ça, c'était uhmmm et quand il faisait ce truc c'était trop ... beaucoup trop ...

-Tu n'es pas gentil avec moi, me répond-t-elle.

-Et je me rappelle la fois où, ohhhhhhhhh ...

-Et tu oses dire qu'il ne te manque pas ?

-Depuis qu'il m'a quitté je n'ai couché qu'avec des filles. Buffy, je ne le voulais pas, arrête tu vas en mettre de partout. Vas te laver les cheveux, après on dort.

-Déjà ?

-Ben vas regarder ta télé et ton Torchwood.

-Non c'est Doctor who maintenant. Tu sais qu'il y a un lien entre ...

-Non je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir. Au fait tu penseras à fermer à clé quand tu viendras te coucher, pas comme hier.

Peut-être qu'il faut qu'au contraire je renforce son hypnose. Mais au fait pourquoi je l'emmène partout avec moi ? Oui je sais, c'est notre petit jeu. Elle joue la femme blonde et moi le mari acariâtre qui va badiner ailleurs. Cela m'ancre un peu dans l'humanité que j'ai perdue. J'ai vraiment pris l'habitude à notre jeu, disons mon petit jeu. Non hypnotisé je ne pense pas qu'elle agirait comme cela et partirait en courant. Mais la chipie n'est pas allée regarder sa télé et elle est venue se coucher avec les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, elle m'exaspère.

-Il y a des fois où je me demande en quelle langue je te parle pour que tu ne comprennes rien. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te coucher les cheveux pleins d'eau.

-C'est vrai, je me le demande aussi. À vrai dire je trouve que cela ressemble à langue parlé dans les églises.

-Donc je te parle en latin sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Mais c'est une langue morte, ça ne se parle pas.

-Une langue est dite morte quand il n'existe plus de locuteurs l'utilisant comme outil de communication dans la vie courante. Mais cela n'empêche pas d'avoir une conversation dans cette langue. Avec lui on ne parlait que cette langue. Il y faisait ce petit truc avec la langue quand il prononçait certains mots, c'était trop mignon.

-Je vais dormir sur le ventre, cela ne mouillera pas les draps.

-Bafoueuse de souvenirs.

**Chapitre 30 De la visite**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 De la visite**

===PV de l'Immortel===

Nous nous sommes enfin endormis tous les deux, comme à notre habitude, nus et enlacés, même avec ses cheveux mouillés. Diogène nous réveille en sursaut.

-Maître, maître au secours.

-Comment es-tu rentré ?

-Ce n'était pas fermé.

-Buffy ?

-J'ai oublié, cela arrive à tout le monde, me dit-elle.

-Buffy, va voir la fille.

-Constance est là ? Elle va bien ? demande Diogène.

-Oui, j'espère que la jeune va bien aussi.

-Ben non, elle m'a attaqué, il y avait aussi ce loup et j'ai du fuir.

-Tu as fui devant un loup et une gamine ? Viens-là je vais regarder directement dans ta tête, n'ai pas peur.

-C'est que vous êtes nu ?

-Et ? Cela te dérange ? Tu n'as pas vu que je partageais ma couche avec une beauté, tu risques quoi toi ?

-Non, cela ne me dérange pas.

Je pose ma main sur sa tête et je remonte au moment où je l'ai laissé lui demandant de préparer Nessie pour moi. Ce que je vois ne me plait pas du tout.

-Et tu oses te présenter devant moi après cet échec ?

-Mais maître, je ne voulais pas.

-Tu as invité le loup dans la clairière. Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais le faire souffrir, lui montrer comment elle était mienne.

-Jeune sot. Tu étais mon meilleur disciple.

-Était ?

-J'en ai marre de rattraper tes conneries, cela va finir par me retomber sur la gueule. Je te l'avais dit, je veux faire profile bas et vivre tranquillement. Mais non, monsieur a les yeux plus gros que ses pouvoirs et je vais être obligé de gérer cela quitte à endosser les responsabilités et à en subir les conséquences.

-Oh merci mon maître.

-C'est mon rôle de maître ainsi que cela.

Je l'attire vers moi, le mors, le vide de son sang et le laisse tomber au sol.

-Buffy, prends-le, sors-le et fait donc un feu de joie de cette ordure.

-Tu peux m'aider ?

-Mais bien sûr et sortir dehors en plein soleil ...

-Et si on l'enfermait dans le congélateur.

-Il n'est pas branché, dis-je.

-Alors, on le branche.

-Bien, tu as gagné, encore une fois.

Je le porte et le dépose dans le coffre. Buffy branche la prise et ferme le congélateur à clé.

-Tu as peur qu'il sorte ?

-Avec lui c'est peut-être mieux. Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

-Tu te rappelles la première fois où je t'ai fait mienne ?

-Bien sûr, comment oublier ?

-Et tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit après ?

-Euh … non.

-Que je prenais ma retraite, seulement quelques viols et quelques meurtres, mais seulement pour passer le temps et ma mauvaise humeur. Et il a fallu que je tombe sur lui, j'ai cru qu'il avait un très fort potentiel.

-Et ce n'était pas vrai ?

-Un potentiel à nous mettre dans la merde ça c'est sûr. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un homme aussi intelligent peut être aussi idiot.

-On n'a pas à s'inquiéter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je te protégerais toujours. On peut ce recoucher maintenant ? dis-je. Vas donc fermer ce verrou.

Nous voilà de retour au lit, je me demande si j'arriverais à nouveau à dormir quand tout à coup j'entends des bruits au-dessus de nos têtes. J'indique à Buffy de ne faire aucun bruit et d'écouter.

-Je sens l'odeur de ma fille, elle est venue ici c'est certain. Il y a aussi celui de la créature.

-Edward tu crois que l'arme pourra venir à bout de cette créature ?

-Rose et Emmett semblent le croire et je crois en eux. Partons.

Et nous les entendons partir, mais ils reviendront avec l'arme.

-Buffy, ta proposition de tout à l'heure tient encore ?

-Je croyais que monsieur voulait des cris d'horreur et non de plaisir.

-Sans cri cela serait même mieux. Mets-toi en position.

-Laquelle ?

-A quatre pattes, cela ira à madame ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle m'obéit sagement, je positionne derrière elle et je me mets au travail.

-Que penses-tu de leur visite, dis-je ?

-Tu crois qu'il existe une arme contre toi ? Je vois que tu avais envie.

-Je ne pense pas, je suis l'immortel tout de même.

-L'immortel qui ne supporte pas le moindre bain de soleil. Aie !

-Très drôle, tu n'as pas mieux ?

-Un bazooka, j'ai tué un monstre indestructible avec un de ces joujoux. Tu crois que cela pourrait te détruire ? Tu ne pourrais pas être plus délicat avec moi ?

-Je n'ai jamais essayé, je parle du bazooka. C'est mieux comme cela ?

-Oh oui.

-Tu crois qu'ils pensaient à moi quand ils parlaient de créature ?

-De qui voulaient-ils parlé ? De moi ? Oula, on va peut-être finir !

-Moi ? Une créature ? J'ai un corps de dieu, dis-je en accélérant.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de crier.

-Alors, ne te gène pas, mais en sourdine, ne la réveil pas.

Bien sûr elle se met à crier comme si on l'égorgeait, moi je suis discret comme toujours.

On se recouche et on tente encore de se rendormir, mais c'est impossible cette histoire me trotte dans la tête.

-Buffy, masse-moi.

-Tu es inquiet ? dit-elle en me massant.

-Je crois qu'une seule chose peut me tuer.

-Oh ... LUI, encore ...

-Oui LUI, il peut sans problème m'immobiliser d'un seul mot, me vider de mon sang où même extirper le cœur de mon corps sans se fatiguer.

-Oh, pas cool.

-Mais c'est un monstre et je doute que ton ancien ami soit allé lui demander le moindre service. Tu as vu leur tête de témoins de Jehova.

-Et s'ils l'avaient fait ?

-Tu me caresse ou tu me masse là ?

-Mais ta peau est si dure.

-C'est un autre effet de mon expérience ratée. Déjà il aurait fallu qu'il entende parler de lui, tu les vois le nez dans des bouquins ?

-Oui je les vois bien, Edward et son père sont des vrais rats de bibliothèque.

-Bref, il faut avant tout le trouver et mieux il faut le convaincre. Tu vois ces saints lui offrir son repas préféré ? Ben pas moi. Insiste sur les épaules.

-Mais tu as peur ?

-Si c'est vraiment lui l'arme, je suis foutu, mais si ce n'est pas le cas on est tranquille. Masse-moi les pieds.

-Au fait, on va faire quoi d'elle ?

-Ah oui, je ne me suis pas posé la question. Maintenant que Diogène est mort ...

-On pourrait leur rendre et on pourra partir tranquillement.

-Mais bien sûr on va la ramener au magasin et demander un modèle sans enfant.

-Pourquoi pas !

-Tu crois que l'immortel va se rabaisser à rendre une prisonnière. On va leur dire quoi ? Qu'on a fait une erreur ?

-En gros oui.

-Non. On la garde.

-Cela ne dit pas ce qu'on va en faire.

-Je pourrais la tuer et tu t'occuperais de son gosse. Je pourrais même le transformer une fois adolescent.

-Car c'est un garçon ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, je t'ai dit que je m'en moque.

-Tu crois que j'en serais capable ? Capable d'élever un enfant.

-Non c'est moi qui l'élèverais toi tu t'occuperas de le nourrir et changer ses couches.

-Charmant.

-Viens-là chipie, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, profites-en c'est rare.

Elle vient à moi et nous nous mettons en position du missionnaire, position qui me permet de voir son visage et de pouvoir converser tranquillement. Je suis un monstre sanguinaire, j'aime tuer, torturer, étriper et violer, mais quand je suis avec elle j'aime la douceur. Je n'ai pas un caractère facile, comme on dit, mais avec elle c'est différent. Mais il ne faudrait surtout pas que cela se sache.

-J'ai vraiment peur qu'il utilise un bazooka contre toi.

-Pourquoi reparler de cela ?

-Tu sais que le Capitaine Jack Harkness explose dans un épisode et lui il est vraiment immortel.

-Mais lui c'est pour de faux, tu crois vraiment que moi c'est pareil ?

-Oula non, pas avec le plaisir que tu me procures.

-Petite coquine, toi aussi ce n'est pas pour de faux.

J'avais peut-être couché avec elle pour la dernière fois.

-Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? me demande-t-elle.

-Maintenant on dort.

-Il ne faudrait pas que tu es des cernes le jour de ta disparition.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, voilà c'est bien, dors.

Elle s'écroule comme un pantin et je peux enfin profiter du silence. Avais-je peur ? Oui. Heureusement que j'ai ma blonde pour parler sans jouer de rôle. Fermer les yeux et dormir ...

Le jour se couche enfin et nous montons dans la maison, Buffy installe la future mère sur le lit, cette dernière semble revenir à elle. Au final j'avais dû dormir qu'une heure et je ne sais même pas si j'avais eu raison de stresser à ce point, c'était ridicule. Je commence à changer les meubles de place.

-Tu fais quoi ? me demande-t-elle.

-Je prépare la pièce pour leur arrivée.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas négocier ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je devrais ?

-Pour nous en sortir vivant, oui. Mais pour ton ego, c'est moins sûr.

-Va t'occuper de la mère. Tu sais qu'ils sont déjà à l'affut ?

-Ils vont bientôt arriver, c'est donc inévitable.

-Oui inévitable. Buffy que ferais-tu si Spike était vraiment revenu ? Tu l'aimes encore ?

-Oui, je l'aime, du moins je le crois, mais je resterais avec toi, c'est ma destinée.

Non c'est ce que je veux. Quand je me rappelle le jour où le blond musclé et le grand baraqué étaient venus voir Buffy. J'avais été très possessif, ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de la voir et je n'avais rien dit à Buffy. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas la laisser partir, la laisser avec eux, mais je vais m'ennuyer sans elle. C'est vrai, qui viendra saouler mon existence ?

**Chapitre 31 L'arme**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 L'arme**

===PV d'Edward===

H-12. Nous avons trouvé le lieu, du moins je le pense, nous sommes en train de visiter la maison, mais celle-ci est vide. Je sens l'odeur de ma fille dans l'air, mais par-dessus toute l'odeur de la créature. Ils doivent être cachés pour la journée de toute façon il faut attendre l'arme de Rose.

Je décide de rentrer voir mon bébé et mon amour, mes femmes allaient avoir besoin de moi. Je rentre, mais la pièce où devrait être ma fille est vide tout autant que son lit.

-Nessie ? Nessie où es-tu ?

Je l'entends crier, cela vient du sous-sol et je cours guider par ses cris. À l'entrée de la pièce je trouve mon père.

-Nessie est hors de danger, mais nous avons un souci. Elle n'arrête pas de crier et réclame son maître. Les barbituriques sont devenus inefficaces, l'hypnose d'Alyosius n'a eu aucun effet, les pouvoirs de Jasper n'ont rien donnés et Damon tente sa chance actuellement.

-Mais pourquoi cette pièce ?

-Nous avons dû l'enchainer. Je suis désolé mon fils.

Damon passe alors la porte, mais il ne semble pas avoir réussi, Nessie cri toujours.

-Damon ? dis-je. Comment va-t-elle ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Je suis inutile, je ne peux rien pour Nessie et encore moins pour Constance. Je préférais l'époque où rien ne me touchais. Je lui ai fait boire aussi un peu de mon sang, mais il ne semble pas vraiment efficace contre ses blessures, j'espère au moins que la douleur a été diminuée.

-Tout va bien aller, ai confiance.

Je rentre dans la pièce et la colère de ma fille redouble, me grognant après et ne répétant que deux mots « mon maître ». Plus je lui parle et plus sa colère augmente, je dois partir, je mets sa vie en danger en restant. Ma fille est posée sur un simple matelas au sol, sans aucun drap ni couverture. Ses poignets sont dans des fers fixés au mur par l'intermédiaire de chaine si courte que ma fille est obligée de se tenir assise. Ses deux pieds ont aussi été attachés surement pour éviter un tant soit peu qu'elle fasse sauter les points de sutures, ce qui est loin d'être efficace à la vue des traces de sang. Et moi qui pensais que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, a quoi devais-je m'attendre demain ? La mort de mon bébé ? L'aliénation de ma femme ? Pourrait-il y avoir pire que cela ? S'il y a un dieu là-haut, alors aide-moi. Je tombe à genoux et je prie.

H-3, la nuit vient de tomber, l'état de ma fille ne s'est pas amélioré et nous avons dû la quitté pour nous mettre à l'affut devant le repaire de nos ennemis.

-Edward, dit Alice, Rose viens d'appeler ils seront à la planque dans trente minutes, nous nous retrouverons sur place. H-3 deviens donc H-0,5.

H-0,25, je lance l'attaque sans attendre l'arme. Nous rentrons dans la pièce et je fais rapidement un état des lieux. Sur le lit se trouve Constance, elle semble consciente et n'est pas blessé. Buffy est installée à ces côtés. Étrange, les meubles ont été changés de place.

-Stop, dit la créature et comme la première fois nous sommes stoppés. Vous m'avez trouvé, félicitations et maintenant ? Que je suis bête vous ne pouvez pas parler. Vous avez vu mon disciple ? Mais non, que je suis bête, j'ai dû l'achever. Il ne m'a pas livré votre fille telle que promis. Alors, j'ai fait un feu de joie avec son corps. Même pas un an de vie de vampire et il se croyait plus fort que moi. Moi, son maître. Attends je te délie la langue, on pourra papoter. Au fait, comment va ta fille ? Je ne lui manque pas trop ?

-Libérez-la de votre emprise, ma fille est jeune et innocente.

-Je compte bien posséder ta fille rapidement, elle va enfin connaitre un vrai mâle. Cela t'énerve au plus haut point on dirait.

-Ma fille est encore un bébé, ne peux-tu pas les libérer elle et Constance et on oubliera tout.

-L'immortel ne négocie jamais, l'immortel veut ta fille et l'aura. Mais au fait où est ton arme ?

-Je suis venu négocier sans arme comme tu peux le voir.

-C'était une mise en scène, tu savais que j'allais vous entendre parler de l'arme. Tu croyais quoi ? Que cela allait m'empêcher de dormir et que je partirais la queue entre les jambes ? Tu as eu tords, j'ai dormi comme un bébé et ...

Il s'arrête de parler pour se figer et regarder quelque chose se trouvant derrière moi. Je ne peux toujours pas me tourner, j'attends.

-Mon fils, dit une fois grave.

-Maître, dit la créature, mais que faites-vous ici ? C'est donc vous l'arme !

-Gweltaz, on m'a demandé de venir, car tu faisais des tiennes.

L'homme avance et arrive dans mon champ de vision. Je découvre un jeune, entre quatorze à seize ans. Il est de petite taille, blond, son torse nu est recouvert de tatouage cabaliste bleu délavé. Je ne vois plus que son dos, mais il se dégage de lui une aura encore plus puissante que la créature.

-Je suis venu t'arrêter.

-Maître, mais je me suis seulement amusé et peu d'humains ont été impliqués. J'ai secondé mon disciple, mais je l'ai puni quand j'ai vu l'étendue de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Oui tu l'as tué, je le lis en toi, mais pas pour cette raison.

-Je voulais la fille, seulement une nuit, même quelques heures auraient suffi.

-Ce que tu fais depuis ta modification n'est pas saine, le moment est venu.

-Vous n'avez pas aimé que je trouve le moyen de modifier mon corps.

-Nous sommes sur terre depuis trop longtemps notre temps est révolu, nous sommes trop dangereux.

-Vous voulez m'entraîner avec vous ?

-Tu vas me précéder, je t'ai donné la vie je te l'enlèverais vu que tu n'es pas en mesure de prendre ta destinée en main ...

-Non, cri Buffy, on veut négocier.

-Buffy, non on ne négocie pas avec le maître, il a déjà pris sa décision, c'est fini. Buffy, ma belle, sache qu'à ma façon je t'ai aimé, je t'ai aimé plus que tout et même plus que lui.

-Nonnnnnnnn, cri-elle en pleurant et en se jetant sur la créature, moi aussi je t'aime.

-Buffy, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bars et en l'embrassant. Buffy, regarde-moi dans les yeux, je te libère de toute emprise, tu rejoindras Spike et tu seras heureuse.

-Non, je ne te laisserais jamais. Ne pleure pas Gweltaz, tu es l'immortel.

-Mon prénom dans ta bouche est si mélodieux. Mais Buffy, tu es avec moi, car je te force et ta vie n'est pas avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu assistes à cela, alors, dors.

Il dépose Buffy au sol endormi, il s'éloigne en reculant fixant son visage. L'enfant avance vers la créature, s'arrêtant juste devant elle, cette dernière tombe à genoux. L'enfant prend alors la créature contre lui, la tête venant se poser sur son épaule. Il lui caresse les cheveux comme l'aurait fait un amant à son aimé et lui tire la tête légèrement en arrière. L'enfant se baisse et embrasse la créature à pleine bouche avec passion. Je vois son coude se lever derrière son dos, son poing est alors propulsé contre le torse de la créature, pénètre dans son thorax et quand il en ressort il tient son cœur. La créature vacille et tombe au sol, nous sommes libre, mais je suis scotché par le spectacle. L'enfant lève alors le cœur, le presse, le sang coule sur son bras, sur sa tête, dans sa bouche, sur son torse. Il lance alors le cœur à quelqu'un derrière moi.

-Brulez-le.

Je me retourne et tombe sur Spike qui asperge le coeur d'alcool à bruler et y mettre le feu. Damon est déjà aux côtés de Constance, quant à Buffy elle est toujours inanimée. Moi je suis l'enfant qui chemine vers la sortie, dehors il pleut. La pluie rince le sang, collant les cheveux blonds sur son visage. Il se jette alors à genoux, bascule la tête en arrière et lance un cri puissant de douleur. Quand il redresse la tête je peux voir des larmes de sang couler le long de ces joues. Il a un visage d'enfant, un visage d'ange, mais avec des yeux vides. Il se relève et viens à notre encontre.

-La menace est levée, j'ai accompli ma part de marché, veuillez me laisser maintenant, j'aimerais rester seul.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, dis-je.

-Plait-il ?

-Nous avons à parler, donnez-nous encore quelques-unes de vos nuits.

J'essaye de le convaincre de venir chez nous, il pourra peut-être nous donner des pistes pour soigner Nessie.

-Vous ne devriez pas partir sans témoigner et sans laisser une trace, dis-je.

-Témoigner ? Pourquoi pas. Je pense que vous me cachez des choses, mais je vais vous suivre. Avez-vous un endroit où je puisse passer mes journées ?

-Nous avons un sous-sol aménagé.

-Je vous suis, mais je ne vous promets rien. Je ne suis pas un bon samaritain, gardez-le à l'esprit.

**Chapitre 32 Mais où est nessie ?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 Mais où est nessie ?**

===PV d'Edward===

Il était temps pour certains de se reposer et pour d'autres de faire le point. Damon avait tenu à rester auprès de constance, il n'avait pas confiance en notre nouvel invité. Il faut dire que j'étais moi-même aussi curieux qu'inquiet. Avais-je fait rentrer le loup dans la bergerie ? Suis-je aussi inconscient que ces humains quand ils font confiance à mon espèce ? Aurais-je dû le laisser mourir ?

Aloysius, Vincent et Proctor avaient rejoint leur cottage pour quelques heures de repos bien mérité, imité par Stephan et Elena. J'avoue que depuis quelques jours mon attention ne s'était plus porté sur mes invités, mais sur les meurtres, j'en avais même négligé ma femme et encore plus ma fille. Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était tombée sous la coupe d'un vampire et cela depuis de nombreux jours. Mon père avait conduit l'enfant et Spike au sous-sol non loin de Nessie, espérant qu'ils pourraient dormir, mais au final je ne savais plus quoi penser. Buffy qui avait retrouvé Spike ne pouvait plus le quitter, il semblerait que le contrôle qu'avait l'immortel ou la créature comme je préfère l'appelé était très légère, elle en fut libérée à la mort de celui-ci. L'état de Nessie était loin de s'être amélioré, on aurait dit qu'elle avait senti la mort de son maître et les cris avaient redoublés.

Bella s'était isolée dans notre pavillon sa souffrance était évidence, mais seule l'état de ma fille m'inquiète, c'est égoïste. Ma mère avait réussi à la convaincre de rester ensemble pendant quelques heures. J'avais renvoyé Jacob chez lui, la souffrance de Nessie étant trop dur à vivre pour lui.

Dans le repère nous avions trouvé trois humains, un mort, un dans un état grave et un autre déshydraté mais vivant. Il semblerait que ces humains servaient de réserve de sang, ils avaient peut-être nourri ma propre fille. Alice et Jasper avaient été volontaires et les deux vivants avaient été amenés à l'hôpital, tandis que le mort avait été déplacé et Charlie prévenu.

Rose et Emmett avaient préféré s'isoler aussi, mais pour se retrouver charnellement, j'en arrivais à les envier, à y réfléchir le corps de ma femme me manquais beaucoup trop. Dans la partie haute de la maison, il ne reste plus que mon père et moi dans la salle de musique. Mes doigts glissent sur le piano, je ne sais même plus ce que je joue, mais j'arrête quand je reconnais enfin la marche funèbre.

Les cris, les cris de ma fille, je ne les entends plus. Je regarde mon père trente secondes et nous courons au sous-sol. La porte cadenassée est fracturée, nous entrons et allumons la lumière. Les chaînes de ma fille ont été brisées. L'enfant est au sol, ma fille dans ses bras et sa tête dans le cou de Nessie. Je dois sauver ma fille, je m'élance ...

-Stop.

Nous sommes encore pétrifiés, cela commence à être lassant. Le loup dans la bergerie, qu'elle idiot, mais comment ma femme supportera le meurtre de sa fille ? Et en plus de ma faute ?

-Un loup dans une bergerie, dit-il, vous êtes aussi blanc que des moutons, mais loin d'être aussi inoffensif. N'ayez aucune crainte cette jeune fille ne m'a pas servis de repas, mais ses cris empêchaient mes amis et moi-même de dormir. Encore que depuis mon départ ils semblent être occupés à des actes plus reproducteurs. Votre fille semble apprécier les baisé dans le cou, jeune coquine !

Ma fille est vivante, je le vois et j'entends son cœur, comment avais-je pu négliger ce détail ?

-Vous aviez peur Edward, cela est compréhensible, dis-il en caressant le visage de ma fille tendrement. Libre, dit-il pour nous libérer.

-Comment avez-vous pu la calmer ? Nous avons tous essayé.

-J'ai un avantage sur vous, j'étais le maître de son maître, elle m'a reconnu comme son maître suprême et m'a confié sa vie. Asseyez-vous un peu, il me semble que vous avez de nombreuses questions à son sujet et sur le mien.

-Vous savez ce qu'elle a ? dis-je en me posant sur le sol. L'immortel à dit que son apprenti avait fait du bon travail et que seule la mort la libérerait.

-Du bon travail, je dirais du travail efficace, mais très destructeur. Il semblerait qu'il ait usé de tous les moyens à sa disposition. Jusqu'à un certain point votre fille aurait pu être sauvé facilement, mais elle a subi une attaque, j'ai vu son ventre. Le corps de la fille que j'ai dans les bras n'est plus commandé par son esprit, mais pas ces instincts les plus primitifs.

Il prend la tête de mon bébé dans ses mains et plante ses yeux dans les siens. On dirait qu'il tente de voir en elle, son regard ce fait encore plus froid et plus dur. Ma fille se mets alors à crier et il est obligé d'arrêter, l'enlaçant encore plus fortement et la berçant, ce qui calme sa crise.

-Son esprit est-il encore dans sa tête ?

-Oui je viens de le rencontrer, votre fille a battit une forteresse très solide, quasiment inviolable.

-Donc il y a une chance ?

-Il y en a une c'est vrai, mais très mince.

-Serez-vous d'accord de nous aider ?

-Oui, un bien grand défi, même pour moi.

-Parlez-nous de son état.

-Elle survit grâce à ces instincts. Elle respire encore naturellement, ses cinq sens sont encore présents.. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus vivre seule et que son maître veillera sur elle. Lui donnera à manger, assumera son hygiène, mais aussi ces besoins de reproduction. Je suis maintenant la seule personne à pouvoir jouer ce rôle.

Il a un long couteau, posant le tranchant sur la peau claire de ma fille.

-Ne jouez pas avec une arme sur la peau de ma fille, lui dis-je

-Je ne joue pas et n'oubliez jamais à qui vous parler. Même votre fille apprécie le contact froid de la lame sur elle. Quand je vois son avant bras je comprends facilement cette réaction. Ceci n'est pas une arme c'est mon fétiche.

Ma fille commence alors à bouger, ses mains semblent désordonnées, mais essayent de caresser le corps de l'enfant. Celui-ci la repousse doucement, mais l'embrasse aussi tendrement que possible.

-Voilà mon enfant, calme-toi, lui dit-il avant de s'adresser à nouveau à nous. Son besoin de sexe est très fort, elle est dans l'âge de procréer, heureusement un seul de mes baissé est équivalent à un coït de l'homme qui l'a envoûté.

-Je devrais l'emmener dans son lit.

Je me lève pour attraper ma fille, mais mes mains ont à peine touchées son corps qu'elle se met à crier et je la laisse à l'enfant.

-Elle ne peut pas être séparé de moi, je vous demanderais de nous laisser, elle à besoin de repos. Je vous ferais savoir quand nous serons réveillés.

Ma fille se mets à s'agiter et je m'inquiète, que dois-je faire ?

-Vous rien, moi je dois la nourrir.

Il s'allonge en chien de fusil, sur le matelas au sol, ma fille dans ses bras, il entaille son poignet avec son couteau et l'offre à ma fille. Elle boit doucement le sang, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

-Mon sang est si puissant qu'il guérira par la même occasion ses blessures au ventre. Les autres questions pour plus tard, au revoir messieurs. Edward votre femme a besoin de vous tout autant que votre fille.

Nous les quittons et retournons dans la salle de musique. J'ai enfin au fond de moi un petit espoir et un sentiment de haine incontrôlable pour cet enfant.

**Chapitre 33 Nessie est là**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 Nessie est là**

===PV de Nessie===

Il m'avait puni pour avoir défendu Jacob, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'avais fait. C'est vrai Jacob ne m'aime pas, il ne veut pas de moi et seul Will m'avait accepté tel que j'étais. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais. Mais Jacob avait été grièvement blessé par Will, ce dernier était revenu vers moi pour achever mes souffrances. Je pensais qu'il allait me guérir et que je repartirais avec lui, mais il était venu achever son travail et me tuer. Il avait planté ses crocs et sucer ma force vital, la seule chose a laquelle j'avais pensé était de lui envoyer tous mes souvenirs, comme un cadeau. Mais il s'était mis à crier et il était parti en courant. J'avais alors rampé jusqu'au loup et m'étais glissé entre ses pattes. J'avais attrapé mon téléphone pour appeler mon traite de père afin qu'il vienne sauver Jacob. Avant de mourir je lui devais bien cela. J'avais dit à mon père que je l'aimais et je fus happé par le noir.

Je me réveille enfin, mais rien n'est normal du moins la seule chose normal c'est que j'arrive à penser. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mes sens. Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, je ne sens aucune odeur, je n'ai pas de corps pour pouvoir toucher, avais-je encore une bouche pour pouvoir gouter les aliments ? Non la seule chose que je ressens c'est une sensation d'angoisse et de peur, mais régulièrement je sens mon esprit s'embrumer, mais rapidement cette sensation de panique reviens encore plus forte. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue avec moi, mais à un jeu pervers, uniquement pour me faire du mal.

J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir objectivement tellement je suis angoissé et apeuré. Je n'ai même plus la notion du temps, combien de temps est passé, quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Quelques siècles ? Et où étais-je ? Je sens alors comme un poignard s'attaquer à mon esprit, mais sans problème je comprends ce qui se passe. Mon maître est mort, cette créature que j'avais vu peu de temps et qui me voulait. Will a disparu et mon maître est mort, je suis seule au monde, seule ... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh j'ai mal, j'ai peur, ce flot de sensation ne ce taris pas. C'est vraiment la fin.

Combien de temps est passé ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais une sensation de soulagement arrive enfin, comme si j'avais retrouvé mon maître. Un gros poids s'est levé de moi, j'arrive enfin à réfléchir. Suis-je morte ? Suis-je en enfer ? Ou au purgatoire ? Car ici ce n'est pas le paradis, loin de là. Je sens quelqu'un d'autre pas loin de moi, un sauveur ? Comment le savoir ? Soyons prudente et ne le laissons pas s'approcher de moi. Une vague de peur s'empare encore de moi. La présence repars et une nouvelle vague d'apaisement arrive, je me sens bien et en sécurité là où je suis, seule.

Je sens naître en moi une frustration, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Non je ne veux pas comprendre, car j'ai envies de sexe. Mais comment puis-je avoir cette envie, là ? Maintenant ? C'est fou. La frustration se tait, puis je sens rapidement la sensation que j'avais à chaque fois que j'avais eu un orgasme, un moment de plénitude et d'apaisement. Je suis à nouveau bien.

Cette sensation ne dure pas, car une vague de peur m'attaque encore plus fortement que les précédentes, comme si on voulait m'enlever de mon nouveau maître. Cette peur ne dure pas, mais me donne faim très faim. Il suffit que j'aie envie de quelque chose pour qu'on me l'assouvisse. Je ne mange pas, je ne sens pas de nourriture dans la bouche que je n'ai plus, mais je sens une sensation de satiété. Mon esprit s'embrume et je sombre dans le noir. C'est idiot, mais je m'imagine dans ses bras. J'ai toujours été très câline et je sais que la sensation que je ressens maintenant est la sensation que j'avais quand mon père me prenait dans ses bras. Mon père, j'ai envie de pleurer. Ma famille m'avait trahi y compris mon père. Je l'avais appelé pour venir sauver Jacob et il n'était pas venu. J'avais eu raison de ne rien lui dire pour Will, car il ne l'aurait pas accepté et l'aurait peut-être tué.

**Chapitre 34 Moment de calme**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 Moment de calme**

===PV d'Edward===

Nous venons de quitter ma fille et l'enfant.

-Garde espoir mon fils, rejoins donc ta femme et demande à la mienne de revenir.

-Oh papa, dis-je avant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Nous ne méritions pas cela, on n'aurait pas dû ...

-On se devait de les aider et tu le sais très bien.

-J'aurais dû écouter Aloysius au lieu de le menacer et l'obliger à se taire.

-Il n'y a pas qu'un seul coupable, dit mon père. Nessie aurait aussi pu nous parler de ce Will.

-Elle devait être si heureuse d'avoir un ami rien qu'à elle. Nous avons eu tord de l'empêcher d'aller à l'école.

-Edward il s'est servi de la moindre petite faille pour la retourner contre nous et renforcer son pouvoir sur elle. Edward ta femme à besoin de toi, ne la néglige surtout pas.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, dis-je avant de rejoindre l'enfant.

-Je vous avez demandé de partir, dit l'enfant.

-Pourquoi devrais-je obéir ?

-Car je suis là pour aider votre fille, mais surtout, car je suis plus vieux et bien plus fort que vous.

-Et si on combattait à la loyale sans me pétrifier ?

-Bien, alors attaquez-moi ?

-Mais vous êtes assis !

-Cela fera un handicape.

-Et vous avez ma fille dans vos bras, je ne veux pas la blesser.

-Cela fera un deuxième handicape. Je serais me défendre et protéger votre fille en même temps. Alors, attaquez.

Je l'attaque alors sans crier garde et sans comprendre je me retrouve au sol, il arrive à m'immobiliser avec ses deux genoux, de la main gauche il teint ma fille, de la droite il me caresse la nuque.

-Je n'avais pas vu que ton père avait un si joli corps.

Je le sens poser ses lèvres dans mon cou puis sa langue remonter jusqu'à mon menton.

-Je ne veux pas vous soumettre à moi, me dit-il. Mais tant que je servirais de maître à votre fille je veux obéissance et respect. Faites le volontairement sinon je pourrais être plus agressif envers vous la prochaine fois. Je vais vous libérer, un conseil partez vers votre femme et calmez-vous, ce n'est pas bon pour Nessie.

Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais.

-Sage décision.

-Et sortez de ma tête, mes pensées me sont personnelles

Il me libère alors et je file sans même les regarder.

Je rentre au pavillon où ma mère et ma femme sont assises l'une en face de l'autre, aussi triste l'une que l'autre.

-Nessie va mieux, elle est sous l'emprise de l'enfant. J'espère qu'il nous aidera à la sauver.

-Tu n'es pas rassuré ? demande ma mère.

-Nous n'avons surtout pas le choix. Papa veut que tu rentres, il a besoin de sa femme. Je vais prendre le relais auprès de la mienne.

-Tiens monsieur se rappelle qu'il a une femme, me dit Bella pendant que ma mère s'éclipse.

-Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi ? Je m'inquiète pour Nessie et il est possible que je t'ai négligé.

-Négligé ? Possible ? Tu m'as oublié. Tu as laissé notre fille me haïr et dire des choses horribles sur moi.

Je positionne ma main droite sous le cou de ma femme, je suis fou de rage et je plaque Bella contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

-Me hais-tu aussi Edward ?

La haine m'envahis, me brouille la vue.

-Attention Bella, ne me pousse pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de garder le contrôle.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu n'es qu'une brute sans cœur Edward Cullen.

_**Partie censurée – Bella et Edward première partie**_

Je retourne ma femme, plaque brutalement sa tête contre le plan de travail. Je baisse ma braguette, passe la main sous sa jupe, écarte son slip et la pénètre avec force. Ma femme cri, me demandant, non me suppliant de m'arrêter et plus elle demande et plus j'accélère. Je jouis en elle fortement, mais ma colère n'est toujours pas retombée. Je libère Bella qui se retourne pour me parler.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Tu es un minable. Sais-tu que tout ce qui arrive à ta fille est de ta faute ?

-Oui c'est de ma faute, dis-je en attrapant Bella par les cheveux et en l'obligeant à se baisser et à me sucer.

Je viens aussi rapidement avec une telle frustration que je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Minable, je savais que j'avais raison quand je ne voulais pas t'épouser. Maintenant je suis marié à un pauvre type, incapable d'assumer ces erreurs.

J'attrape ma femme sans savoir par où, la soulève du sol, l'emmène dans la chambre et la jette sur le lit sans ménagement. Je fonce sur elle, la déshabille et entre encore en elle par son anus. Je sens petit-à-petit mes tensions partir et les « non » de ma femme se transforment en « oui ». Je caresse la croupe de ma femme, j'accélère je sens ma femme venir et nous jouissons ensemble.

J'avais maltraité ma femme, la violant par trois fois. Je me sens mal très mal, mais la colère a disparus. Je suis couché sur le lit, ma femme sort de la douche.

-Bella, je suis désolé.

-Tu n'a pas besoin, moi aussi je sais mentir. Je m'étais promis de me venger du tour que tu m'as fait dans l'église. J'ai vu tant de haine dans tes yeux, je me suis dit que cela te calmerait un peu. Le plus dur a été de t'insulter et de crier "non" alors que je prenais du plaisir.

-Bella je t'aime, je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné.

-Nessie a plus besoin de toi que de moi. Je t'aime Edward et cela pour toujours.

-Tu es extraordinaire, je t'aime mon amour. Notre fille t'aimera à nouveau, je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais j'y crois. Viens te coller à ton mâle. Chérie, tu sembles avoir faim, ne te néglige pas.

-Je ferais le nécessaire.

_**Partie censurée – Bella et Edward deuxième partie**_

Elle monte sur le lit, se met à cheval sur moi, passe vers mon sexe et le fait entré en elle. Elle me demande de ne pas parler et commence à bouger doucement. Ma femme a besoin de douceur après ce que je viens de lui faire subir. Elle se retire et continue à monter, me présentant son sexe à ma bouche. Je sors ma langue léchant ses lèvres qui me sont présentées. Ma femme effectue alors un demi-tour se positionnant en 69. Elle se met à me sucer de façon divine avec passion et je la lèche avec délectation. Elle mouille tellement que cela dégouline dans ma bouche. J'ouvre la table de nuit de ma femme est sort son gode que j'humidifie sans problème avant de l'enfoncer dans son vagin, puis j'allume la vibration. Je m'occupe alors de son clito. Heureusement que la bouche de ma femme est pleine ce qui étouffe ces cris. Je sens son corps se contracter, je sais qu'elle jouit, je la libère enfin de son gode. Sa bouche accélère alors sur ma verge et j'explose dans sa bouche.

Nous l'avions refait, plus calmement cette fois, j'aime ma femme.

10 h 00. Elle avait passé des heures dans mes bras, sans bouger, sans parler et sans même respirer. Nous sommes maintenant en route pour la maison prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde. Dans le salon nous trouvons mes parents, Rosalie et Emmett.

-Bonjour à tous, dis-je. Comment va Nessie ?

-On ne la presque pas entendu, me répond mon père.

-Presque ?

-Il a dû encore la nourrir, a ce rythme je ne sais pas comment il va tenir.

-On pourrait lui proposer du sang en poche ? propose Rose.

-C'est une solution, me dit mon père.

-Rose pourrais-tu nous dire plus sur cet enfant ? dis-je.

-Cet enfant est un romain.

-Un italien comme Stephan et Damon, dis-je.

-Non un Romain, avec un grand R, de l'ancienne Rome, dit Rose. Il a plus de mille ans. À lui seul il fait trembler tous les Volturi.

-Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Nous sommes descendus en Louisiane et nous avons découvert une communauté de vampires, l'un d'entre eux nous à parler de Godric. Le trouver a été facile, le convaincre de venir a été moins facile.

-Donc il se nome Godric. Je sens que Rose a dû jouer de ses charmes, dit Bella.

Mais Rose se met à tousser et à regarder Emmett du coin de l'œil.

-C'est bon Rose on ne va pas revenir là-dessus, déclare Emmett.

-Oh oh si, dis-je, mais moi je veux tout savoir.

-C'est la musculature d'Emmett qui a fait pencher la balance.

-Oh je vois. Et Spike ? dis-je.

-Quand nous l'avons appelé pour avoir encore plus de renseignements sur l'immortel, il a demandé s'il pouvait venir avec nous. Nous sommes passés le prendre en rentrant, explique Rose.

- Les muscles sexys de mon frère aimeraient venir chasser avec moi ?

-Toi et moi, dehors en combat singulier, me dit Emmett.

Que c'est bon de se battre avec Emmett, rapidement Jasper, Stephan et Damon viennent nous rejoindre et nous organisons un vrai tournoi. Et bien sûr c'est Damon qui remporte sans problème la première place. Nous partons ensuite entre hommes pour chasser, même Damon est de la partie, il a tellement changé en vivant ici. Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose qui le motive.

18 h 00. Nous sommes de retour heureux et repus. À notre retour Aloysius nous attends.

-Godric est réveillé, il vous réclame.

-Bien, Aloysius j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez. Damon je pense que ta présence serait peut-être utile.

Nous descendons et trouvons Godric et ma fille dans une drôle de position. Ma fille est couchée sur le dos dormant et Godric a genoux la tête vers le ventre de ma fille.

-Bonjour Godric.

-Bonjour messieurs, je me suis permis de lui retirer les points de sutures devenus inutile, dit-il en jouant avec son couteau. Je préfère qu'aucune autre personne ne la touche pour l'instant.

-Avez-vous assez dormi ? La nuit n'est pas encore tombée.

-Je sais Edward, j'ai une horloge interne très précise. Votre fille va bien, son sommeil est relativement calme. Elle s'est réveillée pour manger il y a quelques heures, mais elle s'est rendormie.

-Justement j'aimerais parler de cela avec vous. Il est clair que vous ne pouvez pas nourrir ma fille indéfiniment sans vous nourrir vous-même.

-J'ai quelques réserves et il est inimaginable que je la laisse.

-Pensez-vous que des poches de sang seraient bonnes pour vous ?

-Avec ces problèmes de sida le sang est maintenant chauffé, chose que mon corps rejette.

-Je vois pourquoi tu as demandé ma présence, dit Damon. Vous avez un thermos ?

-Damon, dis-je, je ne veux pas t'obliger.

-T'inquiète Edward. Godric tu auras ton repas avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Mille grazie, Damon.

Damon part en courant, je ne souhaite pas savoir où il va aller chasser.

-Pensez-vous qu'elle nous entende ? dis-je.

-Non aucune chance, elle ne sait peut-être pas si elle est vivante ou morte. Je vais vous demander de nous laisser un peu, elle à besoin de calme pour dormir, votre seule présence la pertube.

**Chapitre 35 L'histoire de Godric en bref**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 L'histoire de Godric en bref**

===PV d'Edward===

Nous avons attendu deux heures avant de descendre les rejoindre. Godric est si tendre et attentionné avec ma fille, cela me rappelle les heures passées contre elle. Comme tout cela me manque, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a si longtemps. Du bout du doigt ma fille suit les tatouages de son torse nu, on pourrait penser que cela pouvait durer des heures.

-Des heures, me dit-il, elle ne se fatigue pas de les admirer.

-J'avoues que vos tatouages sont impressionnant.

-Souvenirs indélébiles de mon humanité. Prenez place messieurs, nous avons à parler, dit calmement Godric. Je vous sens plus en paix Edward, j'en suis ravi.

-Trop de tensions, je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance, mais je veux aussi être en paix avec vous.

-C'est légitime, vous aimez votre fille et vous culpabilisé sur ce qui c'est passé et je ne vais pas vous aider avec ce que je vais vous annoncer.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Je le pense, votre fille va enfanter.

-Plait-il ? Comment le savez-vous ?

-L'embryon n'a que quelques jours, sachez qu'aucun moyen humain ne pourra mettre un terme à la grossesse. Comment je le sais ? Car je sens son énergie quand je passe ma main sur son ventre.

-L'histoire recommence. Godric connaissez-vous un moyen ?

-Certes, mais il faudra vous décider rapidement, après je n'y pourrais plus rien.

-Je vois, donnez-nous votre avis.

-On ne demande pas son avis à un monstre.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, dis-je.

-Moi ? Au non, loin de là. Venant de vous cela me flatte Edward surtout avec le comportement que j'ai eu avec vous tout à l'heure.

-Vous m'avez montré qui était le plus fort et vous auriez pu m'éliminer sans même que je m'en rencontre.

-Je ne suis pas venu vous faire la guerre, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire pour autant. Avez-vous fait des choses horribles Edward ? À part mettre à mort de pauvres pumas ?

-Il y a plus de 80 ans, j'ai pendant quelques années tué beaucoup d'hommes. Je culpabilise encore aujourd'hui.

-Comment choisissiez-vous vos victimes ? Quels critères ?

-Je m'attaquais aux assassins et aux violeurs.

-Et vous culpabilisez encore ? Vous méritiez une médaille.

-A quoi bon. Mais vous ?

-Quel est pour vous le plus abominable des crimes ?

Je n'ose pas répondre, car le moindre meurtre est horrible, mais je devais faire un choix.

-Tuer des enfants, je suppose, dis-je.

-C'est mon péché mignon. Vu mon âge je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sang pour me nourrir, mais si je flanche et que j'attaque un enfant je ne peux m'empêcher de le vider de son sang.

C'est au-delà de l'horrible.

-Bien au-delà. Je vois que vous me comprenez.

Ses yeux se remplissent alors d'une douleur si intense que j'en suis touché. Ce vampire a des siècles de regrets, de peines et de douleurs.

-Ma fille ?

-Elle est trop vieille et elle est devenue un défi personnel.

Ma fille commence à agiter les jambes, Godric commence à les caresser doucement en la calmant.

-Tu va devoir attendre le couché du soleil, dors ma fille, mes tatouages seront encore là à ton réveil, lui dit-il avant de se retourner vers nous. Nessie a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, j'ai prévu une petite balade ce soir.

Ma fille se love contre lui comme pour s'imprégner encore plus de son odeur et sombrer dans le sommeil.

-Vous avez d'autres questions sur moi ?

-Parlez-nous de vous ?

-Rien de bien intéressant. Je suis né il y a plus de mille ans sous l'empire Romain, j'étais destiné à être gladiateur, les gladiateurs rapportaient la gloire et l'argent à leur famille. Je m'entraînais avidement depuis longtemps avant même d'avoir quitté l'enfance. À mon époque l'adolescence n'existait pas, sauf peut-être pour certaines familles riches. J'ai eu le temps de me parer de ces si attirants tatouages. Je devais avoir dans les treize ans quand je suis partis à la guerre, j'ai survécu longtemps, j'ai beaucoup tué, massacré, mais j'ai toujours refusé de me joindre aux séances de viols qui se déroulaient à chaque fois que nous prenions un village. Un soir ma garnison a été massacrée et j'ai été blessé, gravement blessé. J'ai été découvert une nuit par un homme d'une beauté impressionnante, ce fut le tournant de mon existence. Il m'a aimé, m'a transformé et m'a quitté. Je suis devenu un assassin sanguinaire hors paire et rapidement mes goûts se sont portés sur les enfants.

-Les Volturi ? demande.

-Eux ? De très vieux vampire presque 2 000 ans de plus que moi. Je les ai croisés alors que je devais avoir une dizaine d'années d'ancienneté. Depuis très longtemps ils savent qu'il existe de nombreuses espèces de vampire, mais ils préfèrent vous le cacher. Quand je pense que dans cette même maison cohabite quatre espèces de vampires ...

-Pourquoi nous le cacher ?

-Pour la paix de tous je suppose.

-Comment cela s'est passé avec eux ?

-A cette époque, j'ai eu très peur et je suis parti loin d'eux. Je les ai recroisé en Californie trois ou quatre cents ans plus tard, mais dans des conditions bien différentes. Il s'est avéré que j'étais plus fort qu'eux, ils ont eu peur et depuis ils restent loin de moi, n'interférant jamais dans ma vie.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté de venir nous aider ?

-Il arrive un moment où nous devons accepter de mourir, cela va contre la nature que de ce baladé sur cette terre pendant des millénaires. J'ai abrégé trop de vie, rependu tant de tristesse et d'horreur que je sais que ma fin est proche. Gweltaz, était mon premier fils, mais à la différence de mon procréateur je suis resté auprès de lui. Je lui ai offert ce que je pense être de l'amour, il m'a aimé comme un père, ma vénéré comme son maître, m'a aimé comme un amant. Nous avons massacré des familles entières, nous partageant le travail, moi les hommes et lui les femmes. On s'amusait a tendre des pièges de plus en plus sophistiquer pour le simple plaisir de voir leurs réactions au moment où ils comprenaient. Un jour il m'a tenu tête, je l'ai laissé partir par amour, lui pensait que c'était par faiblesse. Pendant longtemps il a cru avoir surpassé son maître, il a engendré de nombreux adeptes et a entamé des expérimentations pour modifier son aspect.

-D'où ses ailes, dis-je.

-Oui grande réussite, mais je lui ai vivement manifesté mon mécontentement. Depuis 200 ans il se faisait appeler l'immortel, comme on dit maintenant, il a pris la grosse tête. J'étais la seule personne qui pouvait l'arrêter. Quand la petite blonde et le beau mâle sont venus à moi j'ai décidé de les suivre tout de suite. J'avoue que j'ai résisté par principe et par jeu, votre frère est bien agréable à regarder.

-La mort de la créature, de l'immortel enfin de Gweltaz ? dis-je.

-Cela fut très dur pour moi, j'aurais préféré qu'il choisisse lui-même le jour et le moyen, mais il y avait urgence. Quand il s'est mis à mes genoux il savait très bien ce que j'allais lui faire, je ne pense pas que cela dusse être moi. Je suis un monstre bien plus terrible que lui, il était calme depuis si longtemps. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, si vouliez que la femme enceinte vive. Gweltaz était si vaniteux qu'il aurait refusé tout compromis. Il a toujours cru que j'avais aimé que deux personnes dans ma vie, il s'est toujours trompé, car même aujourd'hui je l'aime encore, il était mon fils.

Des larmes de sang coulent à nouveau sur ces joues. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire, son chagrin est communicatif. Le seul véritable méchant dans l'histoire avait été Diogène et il est mort.

-Croyez-vous en Dieu Edward ?

-Étrange question, mais oui. Le père de Carlisle était pasteur, j'ai eu une éducation relieuse, par mes parents, pendant ma vie d'humain, ainsi que pendant ma vie de vampire, par Carlisle. Mais l'éducation ne fait pas tout.

-Que vous êtes surprenant vous croyez, mais vous doutez en même temps.

-Mon âme.

-Vous pensez qu'elle brûlera en enfer ?

-Je pense que je n'en ai plus, tout simplement.

-Oh, croyez-vous vraiment cela possible ? Vous semblez tellement regretté vos meurtres, qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'une âme la dessous.

-Mon père le pense aussi.

-Il a raison, Dieu peut nous pardonner, mais il faut faire membre honorable

-Plait-il ?

-Prier et se confesser, chose que je fais régulièrement. Mais j'avoue que c'est un très long travail pour mon cas. Suivez mon conseil Edward, Dieu sait pardonner, ne l'oubliez jamais.

-Livraison express, annonce Damon en rentrant dans la pièce. Laissez-moi deviner : Edward, à la recherche de son âme perdue, son refrain préféré.

Godric prend le thermos et s'abreuve tranquillement.

-Belle couleur, goût sucré et épicé, une femme, la vingtaine ... Très bon choix.

-Une adorable fille des îles en vacances.

-Revenez nous voir plus tard, nous somme Godric.

La demande sonne comme un ordre et nous l'exécutons sans broncher.

**Chapitre 36 L'amour**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 L'amour**

===PV de Damon===

-Non Damon, tu ne peux pas.

-Comment cela je ne peux pas ? dis-je.

Mais il se prend pour qui ? Je viens voir mon frère pour lui faire des confidences et monsieur essaye de m'interdire à moi de faire ce que je veux.

-Tu sais comment cela va finir.

-Car tu penses que je ne peux pas changer ?

-Si c'était possible cela ferait longtemps qu'on le serait.

Pourrait-il comprendre que mon humanité me rattrape ? Que j'en ai marre de draguer les minettes, m'amuser et oublier tous sentiments. Elena m'avait ouvert les yeux, comment Stephan pourrait-il le comprendre, il ne me connait même pas.

-Tu ne me connais pas, dis-je.

-Damon réalises-tu ce que tu m'as annoncé ?

-Stephan, je suis amoureux.

-Amoureux comme avec Katherine ou comme avec Elena ?

Quel idiot, Katherine était la première femme qui avait touché mon cœur, Elena elle, l'avait fait rebattre. Mais ELLE, elle est l'amour de ma vie, la femme de mes rêves. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais lui expliquer.

-Oh non, c'est bien différent, de plus je ne te demande pas ta permission, petit frère.

-Damon tu as bu son sang ?

-Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour qui ? Frérot.

-Je te prends pour toi.

Il a vraiment une mauvaise estime de moi, quand je pense que c'est lui qui m'a toujours trahi.

-Damon, tu as couché avec elle ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Mais mince Damon elle est enceinte tu as profité de sa faiblesse.

Le sexe, toujours le sexe, comme si c'était la seule chose importante. Il suffit que je reste vague pour qu'il pète un plomb.

-Sache une chose Stephan, les femmes enceintes ont une libido très développée.

-Damon, c'est dangereux pour l'enfant.

-Mais vis avec ton siècle, il existe des positions adaptées à la situation.

-Damon, tu sais tout comme moi que tu vas t'amuser avec elle et tu vas la quitter. Tu as eu du sexe, après tu réclameras son sang et adieu.

Et blablabla blablabla je suis le méchant il est le gentil. Et bien sûr seul monsieur peut-être amoureux.

-Tu n'as pas le monopole moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être heureux et pour tout te dire je n'ai pas couché avec elle.

-Oh.

Et bang, belle réplique. Je vais devoir lui expliquer, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon frère.

-Je l'aime trop pour cela, j'ai enfin trouvé la femme idéale. Elle est humaine, mais elle ne vieillit pas. Je m'imagine déjà m'occupant de son enfant pendant qu'elle se reposera d'une journée harassante.

-Vous flirtez ensemble ?

-Tout dépend de ta définition de flirter si c'est le fait de la draguer, je réponds oui, mais si s'est l'embrasser alors non.

-Oh.

Mon frère, mon pauvre frère, je ne vais pas draguer la femme que j'aime comme j'aborde les femmes qui me servent de repas.

-Oui je le fais à l'ancienne, vue sa date de naissance et de son vécu j'ai pensé que c'était plus approprié.

-Et elle ?

-Je sais qu'elle m'aime bien, mais je ne lui ai pas déclaré.

Avec tout ce qui se passe c'est temps-ci je me vois mal demander sa main à son tuteur.

-Et ton addiction au sang de jeune et jolie fille ?

-Je les remplacerais par des vieux et vilains garçons et va savoir, elle pourrait comprendre et l'accepter.

C'est lui qui me demande cela alors qu'il se nourrit du sang d'Elena, je crois rêver.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Damon.

-Non et cela ne l'est pas non plus quand tu te nourris d'Elena. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire pour aujourd'hui, dis-je en soignant une sortie théâtrale.

===PV de Constance===

-En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Il est si gentil et si attentif avec moi.

Il avait passé de longues heures à parler avec moi et d'autres heures à rester là seulement pour que je ne sois pas seule. Il pensait à mes repas, savait quand partir, il respectait mon intimité.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous choquer, mais Diogène a opéré de la sorte pour vous avoir.

-Aloysius, je l'aime.

Comment pouvait-il comparer Damon à Diogène, leur prénom commençait par la même lettre et après ? Ils étaient aussi bien éduqués et instruits l'un que l'autre. Mais l'un m'avait trahi pour posséder mon corps alors que l'autre ... Je ne sais même pas ce que voulait Damon, peut-être seulement m'aimer.

-Et lui ?

-Je n'en sais rien, on n'en a jamais parlé.

-Et l'avenir de l'enfant ?

-Son avenir est avec moi et non avec vous mon tuteur.

Aloysius avait été contre ma grossesse, il avait dû changer d'avis, ce voyant peut-être dans le rôle de père de substitution. Je suis contre ce rôle, même si j'espère qu'il aura une place dans l'éducation de cet enfant.

-Constance permettez-moi de m'inquiétez quand cela vous touche. Vous avez été trompé par mon frère, il vous a fait un enfant, vous l'avez froidement tué et vous venez seulement d'être délivré d'un maître vampire très puissant. Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête que votre jugement peut être altéré.

Côté jugement altéré il semble oublier notre croisière maudite où il avait perdu tout raisonnement. Il avait gardé peu de traces de sa contamination, il était arrivé à se barricader dans un coin de son cerveau et combattre la chose. Je devais contre attaquer.

-Vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pense que je ne porterais aucun homme dans mon cœur qui vous approchera.

Protection, je dois rester célibataire toute ma vie et pourquoi pas none ? Ou alors ...

-Aloysius, qu'êtes-vous en train de me dire ? Vous pensez à Viola ?

-Viola fait partie de mon jardin secret.

Nous y voilà dès qu'on parle de lui il file à l'Anglaise. Ils vont si bien l'un avec l'autre, elle est gentille, comme lui, intelligente, comme lui, autonome, comme lui et peut-être aussi riche que lui.

-Mais vous l'aimez ?

-Elle ne m'est pas indifférente, mais la seule femme que j'ai aimée c'était ma femme Helen.

Fidèle devrait être son deuxième prénom, sa femme est morte il y a de nombreuses années lors d'une partie de chasse en Afrique. Mais moi dans tout cela ?

-Et moi ?

-Vous êtes ma pupille, la fille que je n'ai jamais eue. Ne m'obligez pas à vous expliquer la difficulté que j'aurais de vous laisser partir.

Une vraie anguille, il me voyait donc comme sa fille.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-Entrez dit Aloysius.

Quand on parle du loup il sort du bois.

-Bonjour ma chère, bonjour Aloysius.

-Bonjour Damon, dis-je imité par mon tuteur.

-Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles et vous apportez votre repas. Je suis allé en ville et j'ai trouvé des sushis.

-Comme c'est adorable Damon, dis-je.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de son si beau visage, son sourire coquin, ses petites rides vers ses yeux quand il rit, ses dents, sa bouche ... Il me regarde alors aussi fixement que moi, plisse les yeux, me souris, me fait un signe de tête avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Ouah j'en suis toute retournée.

-Constance ?

-Je vais bien, merci de m'aider à manger mon repas en le partageant avec moi.

-Avec joie ma chère, me répond mon tuteur. Savez-vous que le cinéma c'est encore attaqué à une œuvre littéraire classique ? ...

**Chapitre 37 Simples plaisirs**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 Simples plaisirs**

===PV d'Edward===

Je suis dans le pavillon, la nuit est tombée et j'attends l'appel de Godric. J'entends aussi le rire de ma fille, elle rigole, quelle plaisir d'entendre cela. Je sors et je trouve ma fille courant autour de Godric sans pour autant rompre le contact, lui il la regarde sourire aux lèvres, la suivant là où elle l'emmène. Après une bonne heure de course en tout sens, elle l'attire au sol et elle se recouvre de boue, riant de plus belle. Je me joins alors à eux tout en gardant mes distances.

-La boue est idéale pour faire fuir les parasites, me dit Godric. Son instinct de survis est très développé.

-Pourrions-nous parler de la façon de libérer ma fille ?

-Nous pouvons, mais avant tous, elle à besoin de se laver.

-Vous allez la laver ? dis-je étonné.

-Vous avez une autre solution ? Vous pouvez rester avec nous.

Il l'entraîne à la rivière et nus ils rentrent dans l'eau, c'est encore l'occasion pour Nessie de jouer. Rapidement je vais chercher des serviettes et des vêtements propres et les déposes non loin d'eux. Il semble prendre beaucoup de plaisir à s'occuper d'elle et je commence à me demander s'il compte nous aider à la délivrer. Elle se colle à lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche, mais rapidement il la repousse. C'est bien la seule certitude que j'ai à l'heure actuelle, il n'y aura aucun rapport sexuel entre eux. Ils s'amusent maintenant à combattre, Godric est impressionnant d'immobilisme face à ma fille déchainée. Elle fait une nouvelle attaque de face, à ce moment-là il l'attrape, la retourne, la colle contre lui et lui offre son poignet comme récompense, qu'elle mord avec avidité. Le plaisir que ressent ma fille à boire son sang est subjuguant. Une fois sortie de la rivière il la sèche tendrement et l'oblige à se rhabiller.

-Edward, nous comptons rester dehors et profiter un peu des étoiles, veuillez aller chercher votre ami Aloysius. Quelque chose me dit qu'il pourrait nous aider.

-Bien.

-Edward, je vous ai dit que je vous aiderais à la sauver et je compte faire tout ce qui est dans mon pourvoir. Haïssez-moi, si vous le désirez, mai ayez confiance en moi.

Je pars pour aller chercher l'inspecteur quand j'entends ma fille hurler, je me retourne et découvre Nessie hystérique retenue par Godric sans problème, mais sans pouvoir la calmer pour autant. À ce moment-là Jacob sors de la forêt.

-Il ne doit pas rester là dit Godric.

-Cette fille est la femme que j'aime, je resterais ici, dit Jacob.

-Non Jacob, ta présence n'est pas bonne pour elle, dis-je. Nous allons la sauver, je t'en donne ma parole. Rentre chez toi.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est un gamin, il veut seulement profiter d'elle.

-Alors, ai confiance en moi, dis-je.

-Je l'aime, me dit Jacob avant de fondre en larme.

-Je sais Jacob, rentre chez toi, je demanderais à Bella de venir te voir.

-Bien, mais ... Cela me brise le cœur de l'entendre crier.

-C'est ta présence. Jacob, Nessie n'est plus Nessie, mais Bella t'expliquera.

Jacob se transforme et pars en courant. Je rentre dans la maison, j'y croise Bella à qui je demande d'aller veiller sur Jacob. Je monte alors à la chambre de Constance, après avoir frappé et avoir été invité je rentre à l'intérieur. Je trouve Constance, Damon et Aloysius autour d'un thé.

-Aloysius, Godric est d'accord pour parler il aimerait avoir votre présence.

-Bien. Damon, je vous confie Constance.

Quand nous descendons les rejoindre ils sont allongés sur l'herbe regardant les étoiles, Nessie dans un de ses bras.

-Il est reposant de regarder les étoiles, dit Godric, les siècles passent, le monde change, mais les étoiles restent, mais rien n'est pour autant éternel. Aloysius heureux de vous voir parmi nous.

-Il semble qu'il vaux mieux accepter vos invitations.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez une idée sur la façon de libérerai notre jeune amie.

-Vous pensez aussi qu'une séance de méditation pourrait nous aider dans notre démarche ? demande Aloysius.

-Je le pense tout autant que vous. J'ai sondé votre esprit et vos connaissances en la matière sont très rares.

-Constance pourrait aussi nous aider.

-Non, je ne voudrais pas mettre en danger son enfant. Sachez que la démarche est expérimentale, très dangereuse autant pour vous que pour Nessie.

-Et vous ?

-Moi ? Qui pourrait ce soucié d'un homme ayant fait autant d'infanticide ?

-C'est un fait, mais tant que Nessie sera dans cet état elle aura besoin de vous, dit Aloysius.

-Sage réponse inspecteur, Mais je pense bien assez fort pour cela dit Godric avant de s'adresser à Nessie. Ma fille, je vais te présenter quelqu'un, tu vas être gentille et lui autoriser à te tenir une main. Ne t'inquiète pas je resterais auprès de toi.

Il fait signe à Aloysius qui s'avance, s'installe en tailleur à côté d'eux et prend la main de Nessie, mais elle la retire. Godric s'installe alors derrière elle lui peignant les cheveux avec ses doigts pour la rassurer.

-Donne-lui la main ... Bien, tu vois il n'est pas méchant et je ne te laisse pas tomber.

-Godric, dis-je en m'avançant.

-Edward je veux que vous restiez loin de nous, Diogène a monté votre fille contre vous, mais heureusement pour nous il n'a pas pensé utile de le faire contre son propre frère. Je suis désolé, vous pouvez rester, mais loin, pour le bien de votre fille.

Ce n'est pas possible, je suis devenu la personne non grata. Je devais lui faire confiance, oui lui faire confiance. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Rester loin, mais rester et surveiller. Je m'assoie et j'observe.

**Chapitre 38 Une étoile**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 Une étoile**

===PV d'Aloysius===

Nous formons une ronde, tous les trois assis au sol, Godric mène la séance.

-Aloysius, je vous demanderais seulement de vous concentrer de nous envoyer votre énergie. Pour la première séance, je veux quelque chose de léger, je ne voudrais pas l'effrayer et qu'elle se retranche encore plus loin.

Je fais alors le vide dans ma tête, cet exercice je le maîtrise depuis si longtemps. J'imagine une partie d'échec, j'éteins alors un à un tous les bruits de l'extérieur. Une fois fait, j'enlève le jeu et je me concentre sur le noir. Une force est alors auprès de moi, une force chaude et puissante, Godric. Nous sommes dans un labyrinthe, je le suis il semble connaître les lieux, car rapidement il me montre une tour, comme les tours de princesse des livres de comtes, sauf que cette tour est peinte en bleu. Nous explorons et ne trouvons aucune porte, aucune fenêtre et même aucune brique qui nous permettrait d'escalader. La surface de la tour est parfaitement lisse, lisse et bleu. Il colle ses mains sur la tour, je l'imite et nous tentons d'envoyer des ondes positives. Doucement j'entends des paroles, elles viennent de l'extérieur, c'est Nessie qui parle. Non elle ne parle pas, elle récite en boucle quelque chose, comme une prière. Rapidement Godric l'accompagne et j'arrive enfin à comprendre les paroles. Je me joins alors à eux et récite le notre père.

-Une étoile, cri alors Nessie avant de pousser un cri d'angoisse.

J'ouvre rapidement les yeux, Nessie est allongé en pleure, Godric l'attirant à lui pour la bercer.

-Nous avons percé une brèche, je ne pensais pas que cela serait possible dès la première séance et aussi facilement. Elle doit se reposer. Edward, il me faut votre décision au sujet de sa grossesse.

-Je vais convoquer le conseil de famille, j'espère vous donner la réponse avant la fin de la nuit.

===PV de Nessie===

Pendant ce temps dans la tête de Nessie.

Je respire le calme, la plénitude, enfin presque, car il y a toujours ce petit truc qui cloche, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Avec ce calme je peux mieux réfléchir, c'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose veille sur moi. Quand j'ai faim, je suis vite rassasié, quand j'ai peur, je suis rassurée. Je dois avoir un ange gardien où alors c'est dieu qui veille sur moi. J'avais senti une présence il y a ... je ne sais pas combien de temps, c'était peut-être lui et je l'ai repoussé. Je me sens frustrée comme un enfant qui regarde par la fenêtre tomber la pluie et qui n'a pas le droit de sortir, mais cette fois personne pour m'apaiser, dû moins pas entièrement.

1 heure, 2 jours ou 3 mois, avant qu'on vienne me soulager de ma frustration. Rapidement je me sens aussi plus pure, plus propre, plus légère, mais toujours aveugle. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, mais c'est quoi cette vague de peur, quelque chose veut s'attaquer à moi. Mon dieu, mon maître aide-moi, sauve-moi. Ohhhhhhh, merci, merci, quel soulagement, merci de me protéger.

Je sens à nouveau la présence, il ne faut pas que la rate cette fois. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui parler ? Si c'est dieu, il faut que je prie. J'ai lu et relu la bible, mais je ne connais aucune prière. À moins que ... Le notre père, je vais le réciter en boucle. Une fois, deux fois, ... dix fois. Je sens des vibrations venir vers moi et je vois, oui, je vois quelque chose, c'est ... c'est ...

-Une étoile.

J'ai vu une étoile, mais je suis submerger d'une crise de panique et d'une couleur rouge. La présence que je sentais pendant un temps est parti. Le sentiment de panique s'est évaporé laissant place au soulagement. Ce qui est bien c'est que maintenant je vois, je vois des couleurs du bleu quand je suis apaisé et du rouge quand j'ai ces mauvaises sensations. Mais il y a toujours cette chose qui me dérange.

Mais que se passe-t-il, quelqu'un jouerait avec moi ? Non j'aime penser que j'ai un protecteur et qu'il me libérera de ma prison. Je devais réfléchir rationnellement à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ma rencontre avec le beau Will et gentil Will. Gentil ? J'ai dit gentil ? Il a voulu me tuer. Mais bon il était attentionné et toujours présent. J'en deviens folle, calme-toi Nessie et reprend tout calmement. Je me rappelle de ses si beau yeux vert, qui me transperçaient à chaque fois. Il suffisait qu'il me regarde pour que je sois sous sa coupe, j'étais comme hypnotisé, mais peut-être que je l'étais. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il suffit d'être gentil avec moi et je finis par faire n'importe quoi. Mon père avait dit aussi que je m'étais drogué et si j'avais été drogué ? Non, Will est mon ami, mon amant, mon amour, il a seulement pris peur et ne voulait pas me tuer. Non c'est ma famille qui voulait se débarrasser de moi, pas Will. J'ai envie de chanter. _C'est une maison bleue adossée à la colline. On y vient à pied. On ne frappe pas ceux qui vivent là ont jeté la clé. On se retrouve ensemble après des années de route. Et on vient s'asseoir autour du repas Tout le monde est là à 5 heures du soir._

**Chapitre 39 Conseil de famille**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 Conseil de famille**

===PV d'Edward===

Je rentre à la maison familiale, j'ai la chance de mon côté, car j'arrive à rassembler la famille en moins de vingt minutes.

-J'ai convoqué le conseil de famille au sujet de Nessie, dis-je.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, me répond Rose. Si tu veux savoir si je suis pour que ma nièce reste avec Godric ...

-Non Rose, Nessie ... Nessie est enceinte. Nous devons décider si on doit effectuer un avortement et cela rapidement.

-Et bien sûr, dit Rose, tu es pour, comme la dernière fois. Ne soit pas étonnée, mais moi je suis contre et Emmett aussi. Je pense que j'aurais facilement les votes de toutes les femmes de la famille. Tu vas encore perdre petit frère.

-Rose je ne veux pas revivre cela.

-J'étais là aussi. Tu crois avoir été le seul à t'avoir inquiété ?

-Rose arrête, on sait tous très bien ce qui t'inquiétait lors de la grossesse de Bella, tu ne voulais pas perdre l'enfant. Je comprends que ton envi de maternité t'a poussé à cela, mais tu as risqué la vie de ma femme, par simple égoïsme.

-Elle le voulait aussi et tu n'aurais pas Nessie maintenant.

-Je sais et crois-moi c'est encore plus dur aujourd'hui de trancher. Mais j'ai tellement souffert, j'avais même demandé à Jacob de lui faire changer d'avis, il n'y était pas arrivé. J'étais prêt à voir ma femme faire des enfants avec lui, vu que c'était ce qu'elle désirait, avoir des enfants. Mais vous m'avez forcé à la voir souffrir, la voir agoniser. Désolé je ne veux plus revivre cela, je ne veux pas être forcé de transformer Nessie. Nessie à besoin de vivre sa vie et non de vivre sa mort comme nous tous.

-Tu as vu ce qui reste de Nessie ? Un bébé d'elle serait un petit bout de Nessie, dit Rose pour me convaincre.

-Sache Rose que si je demande l'avis du conseil de famille c'est seulement par convenance.

-Tu ne tiendras pas compte du vote si nous sommes contre.

-Je vois que tu as compris.

-Donc ce n'est plus l'heure aux paroles, mais à l'action, dit-elle en attrapant le bras de son mari.

Suivis d'Emmett, Rose se précipite à l'extérieur. J'emboite le pas et je trouve Emmett derrière Godric le tenant par le cou. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Emmett à lui seul est arrivé à maîtriser Godric.

-Godric, lâche ma nièce tout de suite et recule toi.

Godric lâche Nessie et recule avec Emmett. Ma fille commence à paniquer et quand Rose la prend dans ses bras elle se met à hurler. Elle tente de la calmer sans succès, loin de là.

-Vous êtes venu me chercher, vous m'avez supplié et maintenant vous me chassez. Si votre conseil de famille a voté cela je n'irais pas contre. J'avais modifié mes plans pour l'aider, mais ce n'est pas grave dans deux heures l'aube sera là et vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter pour moi.

-Non le conseil de famille n'as rien décidé, dis-je. Emmett lâches-le. Rose, Nessie à besoin de Godric.

-Non Emmett n'obéis pas à Edward, Nessie à besoin de moi. Mais calme-toi Nessie.

Sans que je comprenne, je découvre Emmett à genoux devant un Godric stoïque tenant en respect mon frère d'une seule main.

-N'essayez plus de m'attaquer, vous ne gagnerez jamais. Toi, le musclé, dit-il avant de lui passer la langue sur la joue, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je te ferais avant de tuer. Quant à toi la poupée Barbie je te réduirais en morceau en espérant que tu puisses ressentir un tant soit peu la douleur, sinon je n'en aurais aucun plaisir. Même quand je dors je reste plus fort et plus rapide que vous, gardez-le en tête. Je ne suis pas venu pour faire la guerre, mais je peux vous exterminer pratiquement aussi rapidement que si vous étiez des humains. Le conseil peut-il se décider sur le maintient de ma présence et l'avortement de la fille qui va finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque à force d'avoir peur.

-Rose, laisses Nessie, dis-je. Ne vois-tu pas que Godric à raison, les humains peuvent mourir de peur et c'est ce que tu veux pour ta seule et unique nièce ?

-D'accord, dit-elle en baissant les bras, lâchant Nessie et reculant à bonne distance.

Godric lâche mon frère, s'accroupi et appelle ma fille, qui à quatre pattes va se réfugier dans ses bras. La peur semble s'évanouir rapidement remplacé par des torrents de larmes.

-Bon cela semble clair pour ce point, passons au vote pour le reste, dit Godric.

-Godric pourquoi ne pas nous donner votre avis ? demande Carlisle.

-Je ne suis pas médecin, docteur, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Nessie est jeune et peut-être ne sera-t-elle plus jamais la fille que vous avez connue. Même si l'enfant est normal, pensez-vous que cela soit une bonne chose ?

-Votons, dis-je. Qui est contre l'avortement ?

Une seule main se lève, ma sœur Rosalie.

-Je sais que je suis seule, mais au moins je ne culpabiliserais jamais.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Godric, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'assister. Cela sera très rapide.

Il se relève avec ma fille, la tiens debout devant lui. Il enlève la grande robe ample qui habillait ma fille et elle se retrouve entièrement nue. Je sens ma sœur bouillir. Godric, pose alors ses mains sur son ventre, ferme les yeux et lui murmure à l'oreille.

-N'ai pas peur, tu vas avoir mal, mais cela ne va pas durer. Respire profondément, c'est bien tu t'en sors bien.

Nessie laisse échapper un cri, son entrejambes se tache de sang et rapidement il recouvre une bonne partie de ses jambes. Godric passe ses doigts dans le liquide rouge et les portent à sa bouche, il semble se délecter, comme un droguer se passant de la cocaïne sur les gencives. Rose attaque alors ...

-Stop, dit-il et arrête ma sœur. Vous avez fait le bon choix, le fœtus n'était pas humain, loin de là.

Il prend son couteau s'entaille le poignet et fait boire Nessie, afin je suppose, pour accélérer la cicatrisation et soulager la douleur.

-Edward, il faut faire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas me battre contre votre famille à longueur de temps. De plus il serait peut-être bon que certaines personnes partent en vacances, comme l'allumeuse et le bodybuilder. Nous avons fait un grand pas ce soir et il serait bon que Nessie puisse être éloignée des personnes contre lesquels elle a été retournée. J'aimerais maintenant qu'on nous laisse, j'emmène Nessie se laver à la rivière.

-Nous avons des douches à l'intérieur avec de l'eau chaude, dis-je.

-Je suis issu du peuple qui a rendu les bains célèbres dans le monde entier. Mais je suis un homme de la campagne, les bains et les douches ne m'intéressent pas. Edward, je vous ferais savoir notre réveil. Mesdames, messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Libre.

Sur ce, il prend Nessie dans ses bras et part pour la rivière. Chacun de nous lui obéis sans objection y compris Rose. Cette fois j'avais gagné, mais avais-je eu raison ?

**Chapitre 40 Prise de conscience collective**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 Prise de conscience collective**

===PV de Nessie===

Pendant ce temps dans la tête de Nessie.

Tout est bleu autour de moi, silencieux mais bleu, il y a toujours cette chose qui me gène et cela je le sens de plus en plus, je crois que c'est un parasite. Mais profitons de ce calme relatif pour réfléchir. Comment sortir ? Cette présence reviendra-t-elle me voir ? Les prières avaient-elles été vraiment efficaces ou cela n'était qu'une coïncidence ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Le bleu tourne au violet et un sentiment d'abandon et de manque m'assaille. Le violet se transforme en rouge, puis rouge sang et une peur horrible m'habite. D'habitude j'ai mon protecteur qui vient me rassurer, mais là personne, si je ne suis pas morte alors je veux mourir. Je sens mes forces diminuées et la peur me contaminer profondément, je prie fort très fort. L'attaque s'arrête d'un coup, j'aimerais pleurer de soulagement, je sens que j'avais souffert, profondément souffert. La prochaine attaque de ce genre me sera fatale, c'est obligatoire. Je sens une légère présence, la présence de mon maître, mon dieu me rassurant. Mais cela ne dure pas, car j'ai alors une sensation d'invasion, mais rapidement une autre de soulagement. La chose qui me dérangeait depuis longtemps, n'était plus là et maintenant dans mon ciel bleu j'ai un grand soleil.

===PV d'Edward===

Dans le salon Rose tourne en rond, de sa tête ne sort que des insultes et bien sûr toutes dirigées contre moi.

-Edward, notre présence est-elle si néfaste ? demande Rose.

-Tu as vu sa réaction une fois dans tes bras ?

- Ce n'est pas lui qui la manipule dans ce sens ? Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il t'a provoqué ouvertement et délibérément, c'est sa façon de s'amuser.

-Drôle de façon de s'amuser, dit Rose. Je ne l'aime pas.

-Je doute que cela soit intéressant pour un vampire de plus de mille ans de jouer la nounou avec une jeune fille qui a perdu la tête et qui doit être assisté à longueur de temps. Si en plus il doit se battre, se battre est un grand mot quand je vois sa supériorité sur nous. Bref s'il doit se battre contre la propre famille de sa protégée.

-C'est de ta fille dont tu parles. Et lui c'est un meurtrier d'enfant, il l'a dit lui-même, dit Rose.

-Le savais-tu avant de l'emmener à nous ? dis-je.

-Il nous l'a dit rapidement, dit Emmett. Mais notes tout de même qu'il a menacé de tous nous tuer et de me violer. Me violer, moi, Emmett.

-Tu n'es pas rationnel ma sœur. Tant que cela sert tes dessins tu passes sur son passé, par contre quand on parle de grossesse, tu changes d'avis. Nous devons tous prendre de la distance et prier. Prier que Nessie revienne ou dans les pire des cas pour que la nouvelle Nessie nous tolère à ses côtés. Je dois être honnête je le haie, car j'en suis jaloux, mais j'ai confiance en lui, Nessie ne crie plus et ne se débat plus.

-J'appuie Edward, dit Aloysius en arrivant, Nessie à besoin de temps et de calme. Je compatis avec vous, il est dur de se voir mis à l'écart, mais vous n'aidez pas à sa guérison, bien au contraire. Au fond de son cœur je suis persuadé qu'elle vous aime encore, mais elle ne le sait plus. Moins il y aura de monde ici et mieux elle se portera. Je vous le demande comme un service.

-Un service ? demande Rose. C'est à cause du service qu'on vous a rendu que Nessie est dans cet état.

-J'en suis conscient, je me plierais à votre jugement une fois le problème réglé, mais avant tout vous devez partir.

-Bien, dit Emmett, nous allons partir, mais tenez-nous au courant, ma nièce me manque.

-Nous allons faire de même, annonce Alice. Edward je compte sur toi pour nous prévenir. Mais sachez que j'ai eu une vision très encourageante. Aloysius, je sais que vous allez-y arriver et je vous remercie par avance.

-Bella tu partiras avec Alice et Jasper, dis-je.

-Mais ? demande Bella.

-Non Bella, tu es la première qu'elle a détestée, dis-je. Dire que je n'ai rien suspecté quand Nessie me demandais si sa mère l'aimait vraiment, qu'elle me disait qu'elle nous dérangeait. Les hormones ont eu bon dos. Si ma fille n'est pas sauvée, je serais près à en payer les conséquences. Je suis conscient d'être le seul et unique coupable à tout cela.

-Edward, on arrête le mélo drame, dit Aloysius, on fera du théâtre une fois votre fille sortie d'affaires.

-Edward, dit Alice, on est avec toi et on pensera à vous. Inspecteur, bravo, vous avez dévoilé le goût de la mise en scène théâtrale de mon frère. Chose qui l'a sauvé la dernière fois à Voltura.

-Merci Alice, on va clore cela, dis-je gêné.

-Et nos invités ? demande ma mère.

-Avant l'arrivée de l'inspecteur, dit Carlisle, j'avais prévu un séjour en forêt avec Stephan et Elena. Nous partirons donc cet après-midi, Esmée tu viendras avec nous.

-Chéri, je ne veux pas laisser ma petite fille.

-Ma douce, dit mon père et ma mère baisse les yeux remplis de tristesse.

-J'ai inscrit Vincent au centre d'entraînement du FBI, dit Aloysius, il doit partir avec Proctor dans la matinée. Constance est maintenant intransportable et je préfère la garder non loin de moi.

-Spike et Buffy sont partis hier soir en nous remerciant de les avoir accueillis et de les avoir permis de se retrouver, dis-je. Je présume que Damon reste.

-Le livreur de sang reste, dit Damon. J'entends toujours quand on parle de moi, non pas que je sois paranoïaque, mais il faut rester vigilant.

-Bien je resterais donc ici, dis-je, je vous appellerais une fois fini. Je lève la séance du conseil de famille, merci de vous préparer. Quant à moi j'ai besoin de solitude.

**Chapitre 41 Confidences**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41 Confidences**

===PV d'Edward===

J'étais passé au pavillon et avais mis la chambre de ma fille à sac, mais j'avais trouvé son journal intime. Je me suis ensuite installé près de la rivière, au même endroit où ma fille jouait cette nuit et j'avais lu avec attention. Il fait maintenant jour et je n'avais même pas vu passer Godric au moment où il avait rejoint le sous-sol avec ma fille. Ma fille ... Ensuite ils étaient tous partis, les uns après les autres, il ne restait plus grand monde.

-Edward, je peux perturber un peu votre solitude ? demande Aloysius en arrivant vers moi.

-Prenez place, mais ne comptez pas sur moi faire la conversation, je n'en ai aucune envie.

-Vos oreilles me suffiront, c'est moi qui vais parler.

-Je suis tous ouïe.

-La culpabilité est une chose dure à porter, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. L'accident de Diogène que j'ai provoqué dans notre enfance est ce qui a provoqué sa haine contre moi. À cause de cela des amis proches ont péris. La femme pour qui j'ai de l'affection a été enlevée et a bien failli mourir. Constance a été trompée et sera à jamais transformée. Vincent a mis en péril sa carrière et sa vie par fidélité. J'ai été accusé des meurtres de mon frère et j'ai fini en prison, période intéressante, douloureuse physiquement, mais intéressante.

-Douloureuse ?

-Ils passaient que me faire passer à tabac pouvait faire évoluer les choses. Mais au final j'ai été le premier prisonnier à s'enfuir de cette prison de haute sécurité. Mais j'ai bien d'autres regrets. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant avec ma femme, nous pensions avoir le temps, mais la mort a fauché Helen si jeune. Un jour je serais ce qui lui est arrivé et si c'est un meurtre je trouverais le coupable. Pour calmer ma souffrance j'essaye d'aider les gens qui le méritent, mais souvent ma seule présence les mets en dangers. Comme Corrie Swanson, elle m'a aidé lors d'une mes enquêtes, je l'ai aidé en retour, la tirant des griffes de sa mère et en finançant ses études. Elle aussi a frôlé la mort et j'ai dû la cacher de mon frère.

- La vie n'est qu'une série de risques il faut les accepter et vivre avec. La grossesse de Constance ?

- Vous savez, je voulais que Constance avorte, en fait je pensais que c'était la seule option possible. Constance est allée à la clinique seule, quel tuteur je fais. Nous sommes partis nous ressourcer chez des moines, mais hélas j'ai dû partir pour une mission. Les choses on fait que j'ai retrouvé constance et nous sommes partis pour une croisière, une croisière maudite. Où j'ai fini possédé, méchant avec ma pupille et désirant la mort de toutes les âmes vivantes du bateau. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, mais je n'aimerais pas revivre cela. Ce n'est qu'au retour au monastère que Constance m'a avoué sa décision de garder l'enfant. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me persuader que c'est une bonne chose.

-Je voulais aussi l'avortement de Bella, j'avais tort. Mais au fait pourquoi ces enquêtes ? Vous avez de quoi vivre. Pourquoi ne pas être avec la femme que vous aimez ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour avoir des enfants.

-J'aime mon travail, ma solde est reversé à des œuvres caritatives diverses et variées. Viola, est une femme d'une classe, même en salopette avec de la terre sur le visage elle rayonne de grâce. Nous nous ressemblons et nous sommes des solitaires, heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre et ravis de retrouver la solitude. En plus d'être belle, elle est intelligente, elle est archéologue et l'une des meilleurs. Mais jamais elle ne sera ma femme, Helen est ma seule et unique épouse. Il n'y a pas que les vampires pour aimer pour l'éternité. Pour ce qui est des enfants, j'ai 40 ans, je ne suis pas éternel, pas comme certains.

-Vous êtes très habille Aloysius.

-C'est un atout majeur dans mon métier. Je dois jouer souvent de diplomatie et de charme avant d'obtenir ce que je veux.

-Du charme, vous en avez beaucoup à ce que j'ai pu voir et vous savez vous en servir. Mais si rien n'y fait ?

-Je passe aux menaces et aux chantages, mais j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire.

-Et ce que vous désirez c'est que je quitte la maison.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, je suis désolé.

-Et constance, si elle a besoin d'aide ?

-Nous allons veiller Constance jour et nuit. Votre père ne campe pas loin, nous pourrons l'appeler rapidement. Dois-je vous servir les arguments que vous avez donnés à votre sœur ?

-Non, mais je veux aller les voir avant d'abandonner le navire.

-C'est compréhensible. Edward, vous êtes un très bon père, ne l'oubliez jamais.

-Un enfant change la vie, vous le comprendrez quand Constance aura son enfant.

-Nous verrons ...

-Le quart d'heure de confidence semble être terminé. Je n'insisterais pas.

-Merci, me dit Aloysius. Je suis l'homme en noir, j'aime le mystère.

Nous descendons au sous-sol, pas besoin d'avoir une bonne ouïe pour savoir qu'ils sont réveillés. Nous trouvons Damon en train de jouer avec ma fille morte de rire. Il lui fait des chatouilles, mais à aucun moment le contact Godric-Nessie est rompu. Quand je rentre dans la pièce la magie est brisée et Nessie ce réfugié dans les bras de Godric apeurée. Aloysius à raison ma présence n'est pas saine pour ma fille.

-Je pense que j'ai une course à faire, dit Damon. Une rousse pour ce soir, cela te dit ? J'en ai repéré une qui semble délicieuse.

-Damon, dit Godric, je te fais confiance.

-Damon, dis-je, tu ne te servirais pas au passage ?

-Edward crois-tu que j'accepterais de livrer du sang sans l'avoir testé avant ? Je suis choqué.

-Comme c'est honorable de ta part Damon, dis-je en plaisantant.

-Ah au fait, je ne m'adresse pas à Godric, mais si l'un d'entre vous dénonce le fait que je jouais à « la bébête qui monte » avec Nessie il aura à faire à moi. Et n'oubliez pas je suis plus fort que vous.

Comme à son habitude il se redresse fier levant les yeux au ciel et continu.

-Edward ?

-Tiens prend les clés de l'Aston Martin et la carte de paiement qui va avec, je ne veux pas que tu voles du carburant. Je récupérerais le tout à mon retour.

Petit sourire de satisfaction avant de partir.

-Vous avez confiance en lui ? me demande Aloysius, car selon son frère il faut se méfier.

-Damon joue un rôle, celui du méchant frère. À chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochent, Stephan à tellement de doute qu'il finit toujours par le trahir. Damon est un gars bien, mais il ne veut pas que cela se sache. C'est un gars solitaire qui veut faire croire qu'il ne pense qu'à lui et qu'il aime personnes. Seulement ses actes le trahissent régulièrement.

-Merci Edward.

**Chapitre 42 Confidences suite**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42 Confidences suite**

===PV d'Edward===

Je me tourne alors vers Godric qui avait écouté la moindre de nos paroles.

-Bonjour, tu as raison de continuer me haïr, je ne suis pas une personne qu'il faut apprécier et encore moins aimé.

-Mais ..

-J'ai une meilleure ouï que la vôtre, fais-moi confiance je ne vous garantis pas une guérison, mais mon aide.

-Merci.

-Tu voulais me parler Edward ? demande alors Godric.

-Oui, mais de voir ma fille terrorisée par ma présence ... Plus le temps avance et plus elle cri en me voyant.

-Ta fille n'a pas assez dormi, dit Godric avant de se tourner vers elle. Nessie, ma fille, regarde-moi dans les yeux. Voilà c'est bien. Dors.

Ma fille tombe soudainement dans un sommeil qui semble très profond.

-Ta présence semble renforcer la peur qu'elle à contre toi. Tu as décidé de partir, c'est une sage décision.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Tu sais, je pouvais t'y contraindre, mais cela ne me plaisait pas.

-Aloysius a su me mettre en confiance.

-Habile humain qu'est cet homme. Je comprends qu'il est dur pour toi de laisse ta seule fille avec un meurtrier d'enfant.

-Je vois dans tes yeux que je dois avoir confiance en toi Godric.

-Je pense que tu as raison, je vais finir ma vie sur une bonne action.

-Une bonne action désintéressée, dis-je.

- Aucune action n'est désintéressée, dit Aloysius.

-Edward je sais ce que c'est de perdre un enfant. Je vais vous raconter ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Pour information quand je suis mort j'avais dans les seize ans, vous savez à l'époque ce n'était pas important. C'était nos capacités à faire les choses qui nous autorisaient à les faire. Je travaillais aux champs depuis l'âge où j'avais pu me rendre utile. Ma mère a eu douze enfants, à cette époque moins de la moitié des enfants arrivaient à l'âge adulte. Trois printemps avant ma mort une de mes petites sœurs a été très malade, elle avait à cinq ans. Un matin elle s'est réveillée pleurant de douleur, nous avons décidé rapidement de faire venir l'homme qui serait le plus proche d'un docteur d'aujourd'hui. Il a compris rapidement ce qu'avait ma petite sœur, ma petite chérie, ma préférée, la plus coquine et la plus intelligente. Il nous a appris que la seule chose à faire était de la regarder mourir et qu'elle allait souffrir de plus en plus. Il nous a conseillé de la ligoter et la bâillonner. Il y a peu de temps j'ai compris que ma sœur avait eu une méningite. Quand ma mère est partie prier, je suis resté seul à son chevet. J'ai décidé d'agir, j'ai voulu l'étouffer, mais à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à manquait d'air elle se débattait et je la relâchais. Je l'ai prise alors dans mes bras, je l'ai câliner avec tendresse, je lui ai brisé la nuque et elle a arrêté de pleurer. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que je me suis surpris à prendre du plaisir.

Des larmes de sang coulaient de ses yeux.

-Peut-être un sentiment de soulagement, dis-je, l'arrêt de sa souffrance.

-Tu prêtes de trop bonnes intentions à mon geste. Je suis alors parti combattre à la guerre, je savais tenir une épée et j'étais près à mourir, donc je fus engagé. Pendant trois ans j'ai combattu, j'ai tué, mais jamais des civils et dans la mesure du possible des enfants plus âgés que moi. Je me suis fait des amis, moi des amis, surprenant non ? Nous étions devenus des frères de guerre, des frères de sang et des frères de cœur. J'ai découvert l'amour avec l'un de mes compagnons, je l'aimais et il m'aimait. Un jour, nous avons été attaqués par une troupe de quelques hommes menés par un homme connu pour son côté sanguinaire. Ils ne nous ont pas tués, ils nous ont massacrés. L'homme qui menait m'a planté ce couteau dans le ventre, alors qu'il le tenait encore je lui ai promis de tuer sa femme et ses enfants. Il m'a laissé, j'ai agonisé toute la journée, j'ai attendu la mort en souffrant comme ma sœur. La nuit venue j'ai senti des crocs dans le cou, le vampire qui m'a transformé m'a violé et m'a dit d'éviter le soleil et les pieux avant de partir.

-Tu as été le seul à être transformé ?

-Oui, mon amant avait trépassé peu de temps avant dans mes bras. Mon torse avait été aspergé de mon sang, du sien et de ses larmes. Puis j'ai passé quelques semaines, m'habituant à ma nouvelle situation avant de commencer à chercher l'objet de ma vengeance. J'ai trouvé facilement sa famille et je les ai séquestrés, sa femme et ses enfants. J'ai commencé par vider la femme de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, puis je me suis occupé des enfants pendant trois longs jours. La plus jeune ne marchait pas et le plus grand devait avoir mon âge. J'ai traité toutes les filles comme la mère, de la plus vieille jusqu'au bébé. J'ai pris plus de temps avec les trois garçons, je les ai tous violés, puis je les ai poignardé avec le couteau de leur propre père avant de les laisser agonir. Tu ne veux toujours pas de médailles pour tes meurtres Edward ?

-Tu t'es vengé.

-Je me suis servis de ce prétexte pour nourrir mon addiction. J'ai continué pendant des siècles. Les autres m'ont toujours laissé indifférent, jusqu'à Nessie. J'ai vraiment envie de l'aider, de vous aider avant de partir. Cela ne me rachètera pas, mais c'est une bonne façon de finir.

-Tu n'as plus jamais ressenti de l'amour ?

-Si avec mon premier fils, Gweltaz, mais depuis mon cœur est devenu un désert jusqu'à Nessie. J'ai l'impression de lui porter le même amour que j'avais porté à ma petite sœur, dit-il alors que les larmes de sang coulent à nouveau sur ses joues d'enfant.

-Alors, oublie le soleil, tout peut changer.

Pendant toute notre conversation il lui avait caressé les bras, le visage, j'étais jaloux.

-Tu n'aime pas la tendresse que je lui procure, je te comprends. Moi-même je m'étonne de l'envie que j'ai d'être tendre avec elle. Elle est si belle, si fragile, si douce, …

-Godric …

-Oublions. Edward, avec ta femme tu chantais des chansons à ta fille ?

-Nous ne sommes pas doués pour les chants d'enfant, mais je lui chantais une chanson en français qu'elle appréciait beaucoup « C'est une maison bleu ».

-Étrange, dit Aloysius, le jour où je l'ai hypnotisé c'est les mots qu'elle a choisis.

-Intéressant, dit Godric, cela pourrait nous aider. Bleu comme la couleur de sa forteresse. Autre chose ?

-J'ai trouvé son journal intime, je pense que sa lecture pourra vous aider. Elle a donné beaucoup de détails et même des fois un peu trop.

Godric prend le cahier et le feuillette.

-Intéressant, il prouve que vous ne pouviez pas grand-chose. Il semblerait qu'il ait commencé à la droguer voir à l'hypnotiser dès sa deuxième rencontre.

-Pourtant, cela ne me soulage pas de le savoir. Je dois partir.

En sortant de chez moi, je croise Damon et lui demande d'embrasser ma fille pour moi. Je pars alors en courant droit devant moi.

**Chapitre 43 Je vous aime**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43 Je vous aime**

===PV de Constance===

En ce début de soirée je suis seule, j'attends mon repas allongée dans le lit, comme à l'hôpital, mais en bien meilleur selon Vincent. On frappe à la porte et je donne la permission de rentrer. La porte s'ouvre sur la tête de Damon.

-Bonsoir, vous, me dit-il avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

-Bonsoir, vous, je réponds timidement.

-Je vous ai monté votre repas.

-Posez-le sur la table je n'ai pas encore faim.

-Mais je suis à vos ordres, belle demoiselle.

-Vous êtes allé faire les courses et livré son sang à Godric ?

-On peut dire cela.

-Une blonde ?

Il ferme les yeux et répond en les rouvrant.

-Une rousse.

-Belle ?

-Non jolie, c'est vous qui êtes belle.

-En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Sûr que l'amour m'aveugle à chaque fois que je vous regarde ? Cela c'est sûr.

Il m'aimait, il venait de le dire, je devais le pousser dans ses retranchements.

-Elle était à votre goût ?

-Suis-je obliger de répondre ?

-Non. Vous dites m'aimer et pourtant ces filles vous les draguer ?

-Je les hypnoses, draguer prendrait un peu plus de temps.

-Vous les embrasser ?

-Comment boire leur sang sans toucher leur cou de mes lèvres ?

-Vous les embrasser sur la bouche ?

-Seulement pour leur faire plaisir, mais je ne le ferais plus.

-Vous couchez avec elle ?

-Dieu merci non, je n'ai pas du temps à perdre avec des filles qui couchent sans sentiment sous l'effet d'une hypnose.

-Mais vous avez envie ?

-Ce que j'ai envie doit rester secret pour l'instant.

Il ferme les yeux, croise les bras, s'adosse contre le mur et m'adresse un léger signe de tête très protocolaire.

-Seriez-vous jalouse ?

-Un peu. Pourquoi des jeunes et jolies jeunes filles ?

-Car les vieilles femmes j'ai peur qu'elles ne supportent pas l'opération, en plus elles empestent la naphtaline.

-Et moi ? dis-je timidement.

J'ai droit à des yeux levé au ciel suivi d'un petit sourire, comme lui seul sais le faire. Il pousse sur le pied qui repose sur le mur afin de se redresser et de s'approcher de moi. Il vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, approche son visage du mien, ouvre les yeux en grand. Je sens sa respiration sur ma peau. Il a ce petit tic si mignon, il sort légèrement sa langue pour humilier rapidement sa lèvre supérieure puis sa lèvre inférieure. Il s'approche encore de moi, je suis paniqué et je déglutis. Il s'éloigne alors, ma frustration est profonde et je ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres rentrent alors en contact avec les miennes, il prend ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes avant de s'éloigner et me sourire. Je bascule alors ma tête en arrière dégageant mon cou en donnant l'accès à ma veine. Il s'approche à nouveau de moi et embrasse cette veine qui doit être bien attirante pour lui.

-J'ai passé le test ? me demande-t-il.

-Je n'en aie jamais douté. Damon ?

-Oui ?

-Je vous aime.

Il se lève d'un coup et je prends peur.

-Nous voilà dans de beaux draps, dit-il très solennellement.

-Damon, ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Constance ce n'était pas la réplique que j'attendais.

-Vous attendiez quoi alors ? dis-je paniquée.

-Que vous m'invitiez dans votre couche, invitation que j'aurais poliment refusée. Puis je vous aurais dit que je ne suis pas un homme bien, que je suis le plus méchants des frères Salvatore et qu'il faudrait me prendre tel que je suis.

-Oh.

Je suis bouleversée et je ne sais trop quoi répondre.

-Je vous taquine. Mais je veux être sûr que vous compreniez bien que je peux changer certaines choses, mais pas toutes. Je ne compte pas me nourrir en pleine forêt comme le fait mon frère. Cela fait parti intégrante de moi et que vous devez seulement l'accepter.

-J'aime l'homme que vous êtes et que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis la seule personne que vous vouvoyez.

-Car le respect que j'ai pour vous dépasse l'entendement, que mon amour est véritable et sincère et que j'accepterais de vous parler à la deuxième personne du singulier que plus tard.

-Une fois que l'on se sera unie charnellement ?

-Oui exactement, mais je vous aime trop pour que notre relation se résume à cet acte, me dit Damon.

-Il me semble que vous oubliez un petit détail.

-Quoi donc ? Moi j'aurais oublié une variable ou bien une constante ?

-Le bébé.

-Ce petit être qui va sortir, qui va passer son temps à manger, se faire câliner par sa mère, faire des caprices et dormir. Ai-je bien compris ?

-Oui.

-Je pense qu'il va m'avoir comme adversaire, car moi aussi je vais passer mon temps à manger, câliner sa mère, faire des caprices et dormir.

-Damon !

-Je tiendrais le rôle que vous déciderez me donner auprès de votre enfant. Je pourrais être une nounou, un grand-frère ou un simple spéctateur. Je vous aime tout entière et désolée de vous décevoir, mais votre enfant fait partie de vous.

-Vous m'aimez, je vous aime. Alors, embrassez-moi.

Il revient sur le lit, fait basculer ma tête en arrière et m'embrasse avec une tendresse infini, nos langues se goûtent et se découvrent.

-Vous devez manger et dormir maintenant. Voulez-vous que je vous aide ?

-A dormir ?

-Non, à manger.

-Donnez-moi le plateau je vais regarder les informations de la soirée.

-Bien, mais je ne resterais pas loin. N'oubliez pas, tout entière.

Il s'éclipse de la chambre me laissant dans une solitude bienfaisante. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur un Damon souriant.

-Au fait inutile de parler de mon côté fleur bleue, cela risque de casser mon image de méchant.

-N'ayez aucune crainte, je garderais cette information secrète.

===PV de Damon===

Je descends au salon, le cœur léger, j'ai du mal à croire que je suis amoureux. Je sors de mon sac un bon bourbon dont je me sers une large dose. Quel plaisir, un verre d'alcool et le silence. Tiens voilà Nessie et sa garde, ils vont surement aller regarder les étoiles.

-Même les étoiles ne sont pas éternelles, dit Gotric.

-Sont-ils donc tous partis ?

-Tous, répond Godric.

-Même belle gambette ?

-Même elle, je n'aurais pas voulu être agressif avec elle. Elle est proche de Nessie et cela l'aveugle.

-Je vous sers un verre ? Aloysius ? Godric ? J'ai acheté une bonne bouteille, car côté bourbon ici ils sont pauvres.

-Servez-moi un fond de verre, dit Godric.

-Pas pour moi me dit Aloysius. Vous avez payé avec la carte d'Edward ?

-Oui, il savait ce qu'il faisait quand il me l'a confié. Je vous choque ?

Pour toute réponse j'ai un sourire de Godric, il lit en moi comme dans un livre.

-Et bien plus encore, me dit-il, j'ai aussi une meilleure ouïe que vous, bien meilleure. Damon, ne gâcher pas votre chance, vous pourriez le regretter.

-Je maitrise, ne t'inquiète pas. Aloysius, nous les vampires n'avons pas beaucoup de scrupules et encore moins avec l'argent. Edward, me connait, sa carte à un plafond plutôt bas. Godric, ce sang ?

-Correct, merci.

-Correct ?

-Saturé en œstrogène.

-Sacré problème cette médecine !

**Chapitre 44 Odorama**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44 Odorama**

===PV d'Aloysius===

Nous nous installons comme la veille, tous les trois dans l'herbe en cercle et assis.

-Nous allons commencer comme hier, j'avoue que je vais un peu à tâtons, dit Godric. Je préférais qu'Edward ignore cela.

-Êtes-vous confiant ?

-Oui et non, cela dépend quand je me pose la question.

-Godric dites-moi la vérité : Edward a raison, vous vous êtes attaché à elle.

-Aloysius c'est une humaine et une fille de surcroit, dit Godric. Je ferais tout pour la libérer. Concentrons-nous.

Nous arrivons devant la tour bleue, des ouvertures sont présentes au sommet, preuve que notre brèche était toujours présente. Ce ne sont pas des fenêtres, mais plutôt des meurtrières. Hier c'est Nessie qui nous avait guidé à elle, mais aujourd'hui comment lui dire qu'on est là.

-Concentrez-vous un peu plus, me dit-il quelque peu irrité, je vous attends.

J'avais négligé ma concentration. J'efface la tour, je repasse par le jeu d'échec, je coupe les bruits, je me sens plus calme, plus concentré. Je reviens à la tour, Godric est représenté par un nuage de lucioles bleu. J'arrive même à deviner son visage et comme à son habitude il est calme. Ses lèvres embrassent la tour, ses mains la caressent et devant mes yeux des briques apparaissent, la tour n'est plus lisse. Je lève les yeux et je vois les meurtrières se transformer en fenêtres, mais aucune trace de Nessie. Je suis sorti de ma méditation par quelque chose qui me chatouille la main. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre Nessie me reniflant, puis elle se tourne vers Godric et fait de même avec lui. Sauf que rapidement elle monte le long de son bras, respirant son cou et deviens rapidement incontrôlable. Incontrôlable, je me comprends, il ne faut pas grand-chose à Godric pour la calmer.

-Vous allez bien inspecteur ? Vous avez négligé votre concentration et vous venez juste de me laisser tomber. J'aimerais que vous adaptiez un peu mieux votre rythme de sommeil à nos séances.

-Je vais bien, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je ferais le nécessaire.

-De toute façon nous n'aurions pas pu faire plus, mais je l'ai vu.

-Vous l'avez vu ?

-Elle est dans une pièce qui est baignée de lumière, son esprit est recroquevillé sur lui-même. Mais quand elle a suspecté ma présence elle s'est redressée, elle est à l'affût de ses sens. Je n'ai pas pu, hélas, tenir longtemps.

-Comment comprendre la réaction de Nessie qui s'est mise à nous renifler ?

-L'ouverture des sens à son esprit, elle à soif d'odeur et de connaître ce qui l'entoure. Damon, tu peux t'approcher.

-Vous avez déjà fini pour ce soir ?

-Nous verrons, répond Godric. Approche-toi, la demoiselle désire te reconnaître par ton odeur.

Damon, s'accroupie et Nessie le découvre avec tant d'attention qu'il finit les fesses au sol.

-Tu vas me salir, petite chipie, dit Damon, je vais devoir te chatouiller jusqu'à que mort s'en suit.

Il la roule parterre et commence à la chatouiller, ce qui déclenche les rires de la belle. Mais au bout de cinq petites minutes elle se rend compte que Godric ne la tient plus et qu'il s'est éloigné d'elle. Elle commence à paniquer et cours dans les bras du Romain.

-Nous faisons des progrès, dit ce dernier en la câlinant. Je crois qu'on a mérité un bon bain tous les deux, dit-il à Nessie, ensuite nous irons regarder les étoiles. Nous reprendrons la méditation que demain soir, tu as fait des progrès et je veux te faire sentir pleins de choses.

===PV de Nessie===

Pendant ce temps dans la tête de Nessie.

Bleu, bleu que du bleu et encore du bleu, je baigne dans le bleu et la tranquillité, mais je ne sais toujours pas où je suis. La présence de mon maître est toujours là, lointaine, mais présente. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est passé, mais je le sens, il n'est pas loin de moi. Je devrais peut-être baisser un peu ma garde et le laisser entrer, du moins s'il le désire. Je me concentre et pense à lui très fort, je veux le sentir à côté de moi, qu'il vienne me sauver. Quel drôle de sensation, c'est nouveau, non je connais déjà cela. Je sens des odeurs, oui, je dois réfléchir et interpréter ce que je sens. Une eau de toilette pour homme, raffinée et discrète. Il y a quelqu'un pas loin de moi. Devant-moi la forme d'un corps humain, fait de petits points brillants bleus, il me regarde et je le regarde, mais il disparaît dans le néant. Maintenant je sens une odeur esquisse, suave, enivrante, excitante, je me sens comme émoustillée, heureusement cela ne dure qu'un bref instant. Cette odeur je la reconnais, c'est la sienne, celle de mon protecteur et maître. Cette odeur me ferait oublier tous mes chagrins et problèmes. Mais, j'ai maintenant une autre odeur, non deux odeurs qui sont entremêlées, celle d'un homme avec celle d'une femme. Des amoureux, un peu comme Will et moi. Je me sens si bien, j'ai envie de rire, mais un voile de peur vient s'abattre soudainement sur moi, vite balayé par l'odeur réconfortante de mon maître, mon dieu.

Alors que je baigne à nouveau dans une lumière bleue, je pense à ma situation et j'entrevoie une solution. Je suis peut-être dans le coma tous correspond, aucun sens juste mon cerveau qui fonctionne. Je dois être en train de me réveiller, mon odorat c'est connecté et je sens les personnes qui viennent me voir à l'hôpital. Mais alors qui est mon protecteur ? Will ? Non. Un médecin ? Non, il ne resterait pas là tout le temps. Non c'est un être supérieur, qui doit m'aimer et ne veux que mon bien. Toutes mes réflexions arrivent au même constat : c'est mon maître. Comme j'aimerais revoir le ciel étoilé et mon étoile que j'ai vu il y a quelques temps. Chose positive ma traitresse de famille m'en enfin laissé tranquille. Mon esprit s'embrume et je sombre.

**Chapitre 45 Jacob et moi**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45 Jacob et moi**

===PV d'Edward===

J'avais couru toute la nuit, m'arrêtant ici ou là pour éviter toute rencontre humaine. Puis j'avais pris un bain de mer et j'étais reparti au hasard en courant.

Dans ce petit matin qui se lève, je me retrouve devant la porte de Jacob. Ce n'était pas prévu, j'avais envie de voir personne et pourtant je suis devant sa porte. Je frappe ... Rien. Je frappe à nouveau et Jacob vient m'ouvrir la tête bien endormi, mais ma présence semble lui donner un coup de fouet.

-Edward ? Des nouvelles ?

-Non.

-Non ? demande-t-il surpris.

-Non.

-Non ? redemande-t-il déçu.

-N ... O... N, non. Je peux rentrer ?

-Rentres, s'effaçant de la porte.

-Ton père n'est pas rentré ?

-Non il a décidé de prolonger ses vacances chez sa fille. Je crois qu'il sature avec les loups, les vampires. Ennemis pendant des décennies puis amis pour la vie, sans compter le couple de l'année Nessie et Jacob. Pourquoi es-tu là si tu n'as pas de nouvelles ?

-Il n'y a plus aucun Cullen, à part Nessie, à la maison.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Crois-tu ?

-Uuhmmm vu ta tête des mauvais jours, tu ne rigoles pas. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Bella ?

-Car ma famille pense que je suis resté, mais on m'a fait comprendre que cela n'aidait pas Nessie. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter plus que de mesure en allant les retrouver.

-Alors, tu te pointes chez moi. Quelle idée on a eu de vous ouvrir la réserve !

-Je vais te laisser.

-Edward, me dit-il en m'attrapant le bras. Humour, H...U...M...O...U...R, humour. Tu es venu me parler alors parlons. Mais avant tout buvons.

-Buvons ?

-Oui pour moi c'est un gros bol de chocolat chaud et pour toi j'ai une surprise, je reviens, ne bouge pas.

Il part à la cuisine préparée son cacao et sort de la maison. Dix minutes plus tard il revient avec son bol et une pinte de bière remplie de sang.

-C'est du sang de lapin. J'élève des lapins au cas où Nessie ait une petite soif la nuit, ensuite on en fait un bon civet. Justement Emily m'en a commandé deux pour ce soir. Je t'écoute.

-J'ai trouvé le journal intime de Nessie.

-Je présume que ton éducation n'a pas pu te laisser le lire.

-Au point où j'en suis, je l'ai lu et il est rempli de détails.

-Tu l'a sur toi ?

-Non, je l'ai confié à Godric.

-Je ne l'aime pas ce type, on dirait un pervers et un assassin.

-Suspecter un vampire d'être un assassin, prouve un large sens du discernement.

-Que veux-tu ? Je m'habitue à la gentille famille Cullen.

-C'est vrai ce n'est pas un ange, loin de là. Il a fait des choses horribles que lui-même n'arrive plus à gérer. Des choses que j'ai du mal à concevoir. Mais il a développé envers Nessie le même amour qui le reliait à sa petite sœur.

-Et sa sœur est devenue quoi ?

-Elle est morte, il l'a tué.

-Et je dois lui faire confiance ? Tu ne vas pas bien dans ta tête Edward, dit-il en criant.

-Sa sœur a eu une méningite et cela ne se soignait pas et c'est abominablement douloureux. Il l'a sauvé de la souffrance, lui offrant une mort salvatrice.

J'évite de lui parler du plaisir qu'il en avait tiré.

-Il s'occupe bien d'elle ?

-Tellement bien, que j'en suis jaloux. Elle dort dans ses bras, il la câline, il la fait marcher, courir, jouer. Il la lave, la nourrit et quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne rompent jamais le contact, sauf quand Rose met son grain de sel.

-Qu'a fait blondy ?

-Avec Emmett elle a voulu récupérer Nessie. Godric c'est laissé faire, mais quand il a pu la récupérer elle était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Tu comprends pourquoi on est parti de la maison.

-Et il reste qui ?

-Constance qui devrait accoucher avant terme. Nessie, bien sûr avec Godric qui veille sur elle. Damon qui joue les dames de compagnie auprès de Constance et fournit en sang Godric. Et enfin l'inspecteur qui aide lors des séances de méditations.

-Ils pensent soigner Nessie par la penser ? Mais vous êtes tous fou.

-Non, ils ont déjà percé une brèche, comme ils disent.

Ce sang n'est pas mauvais, il est tiède et n'as pas été réchauffé. L'intention de Jacob en me l'offrant est peut-être encore plus réconfortante que le sang lui-même.

-Bon ce journal, je présume que tu l'as en mémoire ? Elle a vraiment tout écrit dedans ?

-Oui tout.

-Tout ? Même nos câlins sexuels ?

-Oui et de façon très détaillé.

-Que tu ne t'ais pas interdit de lire je présume. Tu espérais peut-être trouver un indice alors qu'elle décrit ce que je lui faisais pour lui donner du plaisir.

-Ou inversement ... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, j'ai cédé à ma curiosité et arrête ta provocation à deux balles.

-Bon ce Will, raconte-moi ?

-Il semblerait qu'elle l'ait rencontré en ville, il l'a amadoué. Elle ne voyait pas de mal à avoir un copain, qui plus est homosexuel. Je pense qu'il a commencé à la droguer dès le lendemain, il lui a payé du jus de raisin.

-Comme par hasard son préféré. Je vois, elle a choisi de mentir et parler d'une copine, pas vraiment un mensonge au final, dit Jacob.

-Après cela il l'a rencontré tous les jours et a renforcé son emprise sur elle. En quelques jours on l'a perdu et on s'est rendu compte de rien.

-Tu t'es rendu compte de rien, me dit fermement Jacob, en bon médecin que tu es, tu n'as pensé qu'à un problème d'hormones. On croit rêver.

-Elle était sous ta garde quand il s'en est emparé, dis-je en me levant.

-Bien sûr c'est plus facile de rejeter la faute sur moi, dit-il en se levant aussi. Toi la sangsue intelligente qui ne se trompe jamais tu t'es bien fait avoir. Je sais que tu as eu des doutes vu que tu m'as posé des questions, mais t'a pas pensé utile de chercher plus loin.

-Elle était chez toi, dis-je en criant, mais tu préférais aller au travail et te balader dans les bois.

-Je n'ai pas tes revenus et mes balades c'était des patrouilles que je faisais pour toi.

J'ai la mâchoire serrée, je suis prêt à attaquer. Je suis le plus vieux, je dois désamorcer l'affaire.

-Ne serions-nous pas à deux doigts de nous battre ? dis-je.

-Je dirais même à un, dit-il en me fixant.

**Chapitre 46 Edward et moi**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46 Edward et moi**

===PV de Jacob===

Nous sommes tous les deux debout nous dévisageant comme des chiens de faïence, c'est lui qui rompt le silence.

-Tu ne m'as pas parlé d'un deuxième lapin ?

-Je vais remplir ta pinte.

Je pars égorger un nouveau lapin et me prendre une boisson fraîche avant de revenir vers lui. Il est à nouveau assis et semble beaucoup plus calme.

-On a frisé la catastrophe, dit-je.

-Quelques mois plus tôt tu m'aurais sauté dessus. Tu bois de la bière, à ton âge ?

- J'ai été contaminé par ta sagesse. Pour la bière, elle est sans alcool donc pas question d'âge, monsieur.

-Au fait, la première fois que Nessie a rencontré Will, elle était sous la surveillance de son grand-père et tu sais ce qu'on dit des absents ?

-Qu'ils ont toujours tord, pauvre Charlie. Bref, continu.

-Le but de Will était d'avoir des renseignements sur Constance, où elle était et comment la récupéré.

-Donc il a conseillé à Nessie de rentrer chez elle.

-Bingo et a commencé à la retourner contre les siens. Il a commencé par Bella. Il lui a mis dans la tête que sa mère ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'elle voulait se débarrasser d'elle, qu'elle lui en voulait de n'avoir pas pu aller à l'université avant sa transformation, qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa fille ait des amis etc.

-Bella a dû être blessée.

-Elle l'ait encore. Il semblerait que sous hypnose il lui a fait parler de sa famille, de ta meute, de nos invités, nos forces et nos faiblesses. Après sont venu les entailles.

-Les entailles ?

-Il lui entaillait les bras et elle en prenait du plaisir. De toute façon il aurait pu lui sectionner le bras qu'il aurait pu la convaincre d'en ressentir du plaisir.

-On a été con, dis-je.

-On a été con, me confirme-t-il. Seul Aloysius a eu des doutes et je l'ai menacé.

-L'inspecteur du FBI, il est aussi blanc qu'un cadavre.

-Aussi blanc que moi donc ?

-Mais si cela te dérange Edward, je suis sûr que mes sœurs ont laissé du fond de teint et du rouge à lèvre rose. Je peux te redonner des couleurs à tes petites joues.

-Tu sais vraiment rire de tout Jacob.

-Je le prends comme un compliment. Donc tu as menacé "monsieur tête de cire" et bien sûr il a laissé tomber ?

-Tu rigoles, il a hypnotisé Nessie dans mon dos.

-Il est courageux.

-Il est fou, mais c'est grâce à cela qu'on a pu trouver la planque de l'immortel.

-Et que reprochait Nessie aux autres membres de la famille ?

-Rose et Emmett auraient soit disant magouillé pour la faire enfermer dans un monastère. Mon père et moi, nous voulions la droguer pour l'empêcher de grandir et de continuer de jouer à la poupée. Les autres étaient pour elle des traites et que tout le monde lui en voulait. Mais le plus fort c'est qu'il lui a fait croire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il était son seul ami, son seul confident. Il est devenu son maître ayant droit de vie et de mort sur elle, la nourrissant de sang humain régulièrement.

-Et à moi ?

-Elle t'en veut d'avoir refusé de coucher avec elle le dernier week-end.

-Arf, autre chose ?

-Euhhh, oui.

-Cela doit être affreux, racontes.

-Elle pense que tu la surveilles depuis sa naissance, car tu ne la veux que pour toi et vierge. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle ait d'amis et encore moins d'autres prétendants. Pire elle pense qu'une fois la chose faite tu serais allé te vanter vers tes copains.

-Je suis en gros un mixe entre sa mère et sa tante, doublé d'un pervers. Quel ordure ce Will, il ne connaît même pas le processus d'imprégnation.

J'observe un temps de silence avant de poser la question test.

-Edward ? Ont-ils couchés ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Ne m'épargne pas les détails.

-Deux fois, me dit-il. Jacob tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, dis-je en mentant. Raconte.

-Elle raconte qu'il l'a déflorés avec tendresse et qu'une fois remise, ils ont fait l'amour.

-A-t-elle aimé ?

-Elle était droguée et hypnotisé comment veux-tu que je te réponde rationnellement à cette question. Tu crois que cela ne me fait pas du mal à moi aussi ?

-Continu, on y reviendra sûrement plus tard.

-Il l'a envoyé chercher Constance, lui conseillant de la droguer.

-Et l'enfant ?

-Il va bien. Elle est venue la chercher, a menacé de la tuer si on ne les laissait pas partir. Je l'ai maîtrisé et libéré Constance sans problème. Mais c'était sans compter l'arriver du maître de Will. Il m'a forcé à poignarder ma propre fille et il les a enlevées. Après, c'est l'appel de Nessie. Mais toi, comment les as-tu trouvées ?

-Il m'a envoyé un carton d'invitation, me disant que si je ne venais pas seul, il la tuerait.

-Tu me le montres ?

Je lui tends alors la pochette du DVD.

-L'adresse est sur la couverture, dis-je.

-C'est des photos de Nessie, nue, dit-il avant de tourner la pochette. Nue et en pleine action. Le contenu du DVD ...

-Oui.

-Je dois le voir. Donc tu savais qu'ils avaient couché.

-Oui, je voulais savoir si tu arriverais à me le dire. Et non tu ne peux pas regarder, c'est ta fille. Moi-même je n'ai pas pu le regarder.

-Jacob ...

-Et puis mince regardes-le il est encore dans le lecteur, mais ne viens pas pleurer après.

-Pleurer ? Moi ? Je vais le passer en accélérer cela prendra peu de temps.

Je ferme les yeux et attend.

-C'est fini, me dit-il.

-Comment arrives-tu à regarder cela ?

-Je sais faire la part des choses, dit-il.

-Et tu sais très bien mentir, dis-je.

-Oui, je sais très bien mentir, dit-il difficilement.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû regarder.

-Jacob, nous avons la preuve.

-la preuve de quoi ? Qu'elle n'est plus vierge et qu'elle a pris son pied ?

-La preuve qu'elle était sous hypnose, régulièrement il lui demande de le regarder dans les yeux. Ils n'ont pas fait l'amour, il l'a violé.

-Je vais le tuer.

-Il est déjà mort.

-Comment cela ?

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé dans la clairière je te dirais la suite.

-Je suis arrivé et j'ai vu une bête emmener Nessie et Constance. Nessie était blessée, mais la créature la soigné avec son sang. Après, il a demandé à Will de lui préparer Nessie pour le soir même ...

-Le maître la voulait pour sa couche.

-Comment ? dis-je sans vouloir comprendre.

-Il voulait coucher avec elle aussi, tu veux en plus un dessin en couleur ?

-Désolé. La créature est partie avec Constance. Will n'était pas content, mais il était résolu à la préparer pour l'autre. J'ai alors décidé d'attaquer, elle a voulu me défendre et cela ne lui a pas plu du tout. Il m'a envoyé voler au loin, il a attrapé Nessie par le cou et il lui a tailladé le ventre pour la punir en la traitant de folle, puis il est venu m'achever.

-Il semble avoir raté au moins cela, je suis heureux que tu sois vivant.

-Merci. Alors que j'étais au sol je l'ai vu s'approcher d'elle, dans le regard de Nessie il y avait de l'amour pour lui, mais aussi de la tristesse et un appel au secours. Pas pour moi, mais pour lui. Il s'est penché et la mordu, elle a porté sa main sur la joue de cette pourriture et contre toute attente, il l'a lâché, a crié et a fuie. Elle a alors rampé jusqu'à moi, c'est glissé entre mes pattes, t'a appelé et c'est évanoui. Moi j'ai fermé les yeux, profitant, je pensais, des dernières minutes avec elle. Je me suis réveillé dans le 4x4, Nessie accroché au poignet de l'inspecteur. À toi.

-Après vous avoir soigné, Rose nous a appelés pour nous dire qu'ils ramenaient l'arme contre le maître. Nous avons attaqué un peu trop tôt et l'immortelle nous a figés. Godric est arrivé pour tuer son fils, ce fut dur pour lui, mais il l'a fait.

-Et Will ?

-Tué et brulé par l'immortel, il avait désobéis.

-Dommage. Ensuite ?

-Quand nous sommes rentrés Nessie n'était plus Nessie, elle criait de peur tout le temps. Heureusement que Godric était là, elle a reconnu en lui son maître, depuis il s'occupe d'elle.

-je vois.

-Jacob, je dois te confier quelque chose de pénible.

-Plus pénible que son viol ?

-Oui.

-Non ! dis-je en comprenant.

-Si, Godric a effectué lui-même l'avortement, Nessie n'a pas souffert et ne le saura peut-être jamais.

-Et plus tard, elle pourra encore ...

-Je pense que oui. Mais avant tout laissons la revenir elle-même.

-Charlie est au courant de tout cela ?

-Non, on préfère attendre un peu.

-Ou attendre que Jacob fasse le sale boulot comme la dernière fois.

-Va savoir, tu es si diplomate pour ce genre de choses, me dit Edward avec un faux sourire. Je vais te laisser, j'ai envie de courir à nouveau.

-Edward, sache qu'ici il y aura toujours un lapin pour toi.

-Je m'en souviendrais, je te tiens au courant. Soit gentil, reste loin d'elle.

Et il part en courant, je me retrouve seul, les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

**Chapitre 47 C'est une maison bleu …**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47 C'est une maison bleu …**

===PV de Godric===

La nuit n'est pas encore tombée et Damon arrive déjà avec ma portion de sang.

-Garçon d'étage, la commande de monsieur

-Je te remercie Damon.

-Nessie dort encore ?

-Comme un bébé. Oh un jeune homme brun, son sang est très goûteux. Merci.

-C'est vrai, pas mauvais. Que va-t-il se passer cette nuit ? demande Damon.

-J'espère arriver à un tournant décisif, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

-Mon aide ? Je suis curieux. Tant que cela ne touche pas à ma dignité.

-Seulement une chanson, dis-je.

-Une chanson ?

-J'aimerais que tu apprennes et chante une chanson.

-Que je chante une chanson ?

-Oui, une chanson en français.

-Et que je fasse des claquettes ? T'ai-je parlé de ma dignité ?

-Et moi je te parle de cette jeune fille qui a besoin de toi, dis-je.

-Je ne suis pas un gentil, demande à l'inspecteur.

-L'inspecteur a déjà une tâche. Nous ne le dirons à personne.

-A personne ? demande Damon. Même à Constance ?

-Surtout à Constance, regarde le joli visage de Nessie.

-C'est bon t'a gagné, c'est quoi cette chanson ?

-« C'est une maison bleue ». Parles-tu français ?

-Je présume que tu n'as rien trouvé de plus ringard. Je suis Italien, le français est ma deuxième langue. C'est bien connu, côté langues, nous sommes bien meilleurs qu'eux. De toute façon, nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux dans de nombreux domaines. Bon je vais aller étudier pour ma prestation.

-Pourrais-tu aller t'assurer que les volets de la chambre de Constance soient fermés et que l'itinéraire soit sans danger pour moi. Je vais réveiller Nessie et nous allons lui faire une petite visite.

-Bien, je m'en charge sur-le-champ, dit-il avant de sortir.

Je me penche vers la petite, pose ma main sur son front et lui dit.

-On se réveille.

M'offrir au soleil allait devenir plus compliqué maintenant. J'espère que cela ne la rendra pas malheureuse que je le fasse et je sais que le serais si je ne le faisais pas. Mon existence était loin d'elle et loin des siens. À ses côtés j'arrive à oublier quel être abjecte je suis.

-Viens ma petite, viens manger.

Comme tous les jours maintenant, j'ouvre mon poignet avec mon couteau et lui offre sa ration de sang.

-Nous allons aller rendre visite à une amie, j'aimerais que tu sentes son odeur.

Quand nous arrivons dans la pièce celle-ci est bien fermée.

-J'ai expliqué à Constance me dit Damon.

Je m'approche avec Nessie et cette dernière commence à sentir Constance qui semble un peu gênée. Nessie, vas alors vers Damon pour le ressentir et me regarde interloquée.

-Oui c'est normal, lui dis-je.

Elle pose la main sur le ventre de Constance, penchant sa tête à droite, puis à gauche et stop. Je vois ses lèvres se retrousser et je tire à moi Nessie alors que ses mâchoires claquent dans le vide. Constance est devenue livide, Damon a ses mains sur son ventre pour servir de protection.

-Allez-vous bien ? dis-je.

-Oui, dit Constance, mais pourquoi ?

-Des restes du conditionnement de Diogène. Nous allons vous laisser, Damon ne m'oubliez pas.

-Ai-je l'habitude de faire faux bon ?

Nous retournons dans le sous-sol et attendons patiemment le couché du soleil. Pendant ce temps, je la coiffe, puis je lui fais des dizaines de petites tresses. Nous remontons ensuite pour rejoindre Aloysius et Damon.

-Bonsoir, inspecteur. Comment va Constance ?

-Bonsoir, dit Aloysius. Mieux elle a eu très peur sur le coup, mais elle s'est endormie sans problème.

-Bien, nous allons commencer comme hier. Damon quand je vous ferais signe, vous pourrez commencer.

-Donc on va le faire, dit Damon.

-Vous allez le faire.

Je ferme les yeux et comme à mon habitude je pense à eux, eux qui m'ont fait battre mon cœur. Le minois de ma sœur, le doux visage de mon amant et le tour est joué. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre l'inspecteur qui a besoin de plus de temps, en espérant qu'il sera plus sérieux qu'hier. Ce soir je compte porter un gros coup, mais j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire pour ne pas le déstabiliser. Je suis au bas de la tour bleue, rien n'a changé depuis hier, l'inspecteur me rejoint. Il est représenté par des milliers de lumières de la couleur de ses cheveux. Je pose mes mains sur la tour, il m'imite, je suis rassurée sa concentration est parfaite. Avec mon corps physique j'envoie le message à Damon et ce dernier commence à chanter. « C'est une maison bleue adossée à la colline. On y vient à pied. » La tour se met alors à vibrer, une porte ce dessine. «On ne frappe pas ceux qui vivent là ont jeté la clé » Une poignée et une serrure s'ajoute à la porte. « On se retrouve ensemble après des années de route. Et on vient s'asseoir autour du repas Tout le monde est là à 5 heures du soir. ». Damon continue de chanter, mais plus rien ne change. « Nageant dans le brouillard. Enlacés, roulant dans l'herbe. On écoutera Tom à la guitare. Phil à la kena, jusqu'à la nuit noire. ». Nessie s'est mise à chanter et je sens une force très puissante vibrer dans la tour. « C'est une maison bleue. Accrochée à ma mémoire. On y vient à pied, on ne frappe pas. Ceux qui vivent là, ont jeté la clef. Peuplée de cheveux longs. De grands lits et de musique. Peuplée de lumière, et peuplée de fous. Elle sera dernière à rester debout. ». La porte s'ouvre et je m'engouffre dedans. Son esprit brille de milles feu vert, je tends mes mains de lumières bleus. J'essaye de communiquer directement de pensée à pensée.

-Nessie, je suis ...

-Je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes mon protecteur, mon maître ... Non tu n'es pas mon maître, mais l'homme que j'aime, alors sors avec moi.

-Je suis venu te chercher. Je suis venu te sauver, tu dois sortir et continuer à vivre.

-Non.

-Non ? Pourquoi Nessie, beaucoup de personnes sont inquiètes pour toi.

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Ne suis-je pas ton protecteur ?

-Il y a quelqu'un qui rôde et me fait du mal, pourrez-vous me protégez ? Je ne pense pas.

-Donc si tu ne crois pas à la puissance de ma protection, je te demanderais d'obéir à ton maître.

-Désolée, dit Nessie, je dois y aller.

Elle s'avance alors vers moi, mêlant nos lumières et je l'entraine avec moi. Au dernier moment une silhouette noire lui saute dessus. J'envoie une onde de choc puissante, me permettant de sortir Nessie et de refermer la porte de la tour. La sortie de la méditation est brutale, mais je sais que je vais avoir une bonne nouvelle. J'ouvre les yeux imitée par Aloysius devant nous Nessie, ses yeux se révulsent et elle est subitement prise de convulsions.

-Damon, apportez-nous un linge humide, dit Aloysius contrôlant les constantes de Nessie.

Il applique le linge dans sa nuque, les convulsions cessent et Nessie sombre dans l'inconscience. Je la prends contre moi, au plus près de moi. Le contact de son corps chaud est si agréable que je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Pourtant, bientôt elle partira et je garderais pour moi qu'un souvenir. Que m'arrivais-t-il ? Je la câline tendrement comme d'habitude, mais jamais de façon sexuelle ou perverse.

**Chapitre 48 … Adossée à ma mémoire**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48 … Adossée à ma mémoire**

===PV de Nessie===

Pendant de temps dans la tête de Nessie.

Décidément j'adore cette couleur bleue et je suis ravie de toutes ces odeurs qui m'assaillent. Je sens alors le parfum de la femme que j'avais senti plus tôt sur l'homme, l'homme est aussi la c'est marrant. J'aime tant les amoureux. Il y a autre chose, quelque chose d'aussi faible que beau, un miracle de la nature.

-Tus-le.

Mais qui a parlé ?

-C'est moi Will, je te demande le tuer. Attaque, maintenant.

La haine s'empare de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un serpent qui va attaquer. Mais rapidement je sens l'odeur de mon maître et la lumière repasse au bleu. Will m'avait parlé, il est toujours à me surveiller comme avant. C'est le maître qui va être content. Je me laisse porter par le sentiment de bien-être, c'est si bon. Il est là, mon maître est là je sens à nouveau sa présence j'espère que je pourrai le revoir. La chanson, j'entends la chanson que mon père me chantait toute petite, une chanson en français. Tout tremble autour de moi, je vois une porte se dessiner. Je me mets à chanter en même temps, comme cette chanson est douce et belle. La porte s'ouvre alors sur lui, mais derrière-moi Will me parle.

-Tu dois rester avec moi, dit Will.

-Nessie, je suis ...

-Je sais qui vous êtes, dis-je, vous êtes mon protecteur, mon maître.

-Ton maître c'est moi, dit Will.

-Non tu n'es pas mon maître, dis-je à Will, mais l'homme que j'aime, alors sors avec moi.

-Je suis venu te chercher, dit mon maître. Je suis venu te sauver, tu dois sortir et continuer à vivre.

-Dit-lui « non » et reste avec moi, me dit Will, c'est un ordre. Je peux te faire mal Nessie, très mal.

-Non.

-Non ? demande mon maître. Pourquoi Nessie, beaucoup de personnes sont inquiètes pour toi.

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Ne suis-je pas ton protecteur ?

-Nessie, dit Will, ne lui dit rien.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui rôde et me fait du mal, pourrez-vous me protégez ? Je ne pense pas.

-Donc si tu ne crois pas à la puissance de ma protection, je te demanderais d'obéir à ton maître.

-Désolée, dis-je a Will, je dois y aller.

-C'est ce que tu crois.

Je m'avance alors de mon maître, me fondant dans ses lumières et il m'entraîne avec lui, j'ai peur. Will me saute alors dessus, une force le repousse au loin apportant avec lui des petites lumières vertes. Mon maître ferme la porte et le noir tombe sur nous.

===PV de Godric===

Le sommeil de Nessie avait été mouvementée, elle avait été agitée et avait passé son temps à parler dans son sommeil. J'avais rarement pris autant de coup de pied dans le ventre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle se réveille enfin et s'assoie calmement en face de moi.

-Bonjour, me dit-elle.

-Bonjour, Nessie. Tu sais qui je suis ? Tu sais où tu es ? Et pourquoi tu es là ?

La curiosité me brule les lèvres et les veines. L'excitation de la voir parler enflamme mon cerveau. Nous avions fait un grand pas en avant, mais nous devions voir l'étendue des améliorations. Je doute que tout soit fini sinon elle ne serait pas la tranquillement installée devant un inconnu, ou alors c'est mon côté enfant qui l'amadoue.

-Tu es mon maître.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Ohhh tu es marrant, j'ai reconnu ton odeur, tu sens tellement bon. Et je sais au fond de moi que tu es mon protecteur.

-Sais-tu où tu es ? Et pourquoi tu es là ?

-Non. Je suis peut-être ici pour te servir. Nessie, c'est mon prénom ?

-Oui c'est comme cela que tout le monde de nome, mais ton prénom est Renéesmée. Moi je m'appelle Godric, c'est plus mignon que maître ne crois-tu pas ?

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr, ne te dérange surtout pas avec moi, tu peux tout me dire et tout me demander. Libre à moi de te dire oui ou non, mais je te dirais toujours la vérité.

-J'ai envie de me serrer dans tes bras, je peux ?

-Bien sûr que tu peux, dis-je en ouvrant mes bras et en l'accueillant en mon sein.

Elle renifle mon cou, l'embrasse, acte habituelle depuis que je l'avais pris sous mon aile. Je sonde son esprit et devine ce dont elle a envie.

-Je sais de ce que tu as envie, mais je ne peux pas te l'offrir.

-Pourquoi ? C'est mal ?

-L'acte en lui-même n'est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas mon rôle.

Nessie se met à pleurer et à s'énerver.

-Mais moi je veux, moi je veux.

-On arrête les caprices, dis-je en prenant sa tête entre mes mains, tu as déjà oublié qui je suis ?

Elle se calme, mais elle est complètement abattue. Je lui offre alors un baisé, le plus que je pouvais lui donner. Le contact de ma langue contre la sienne la rassure comme toujours. Cet acte peut-être vu comme un acte sexuel, personnellement je ne trouve pas. Je trouve cela si beau, mais qui étais-je pour savoir si ce que je fais est moral ou pas ? Il faudra surement que j'y mette un terme très prochainement, même si j'apprécie cela autant qu'elle.

-Godric, puis-je me joindre à vous ?

-Bien sûr Aloysius, la curiosité vous a emmené ici.

-Le bilan.

-A première vue on a retrouvé une Nessie amnésique. Nous devons passer à l'étape suivante rapidement.

-Bien, nous nous en occuperons la nuit tombée. Vous avez mal dormi Godric ?

-Ce n'est qu'un euphémisme, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis grand garçon. Nessie, connais-tu cet homme ?

-Il me fait peur, dit-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

-Il ne faut pas, c'est un ami.

Je demande alors à l'inspecteur de tendre sa main pour que Nessie puisse le reconnaitre par son odeur.

-Ah oui je me rappelle. Tu es le monsieur bizarre. Tu es tout blanc et tes yeux sont si ... Clair. Godric, il ressemble tellement à ...

-A qui ? dis-je inquiet

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié, dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

Je la console tendrement.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu peux appeler ce monsieur Aloysius, c'est charmant comme prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse j'ai un sourire.

-Le garçon d'étage, dit Damon en arrivant.

-Tu tombe bien.

-Non, je ne chanterais plus une autre chanson. J'ai vraiment eu peur hier soir. T'imagine la peine de Bella et d'Edward s'il arrive quelque chose de mal à leur fille ?

-Tu as fini ? dis-je. Nessie, connais-tu ce garçon ?

Elle se lève et lâche ma main pour s'approcher de Damon.

-Je connais son odeur, c'est lui qui est amoureux de la fille, il y a son odeur sur lui.

Tous les regards se focalisent alors qu'Aloysius lui, semble pétrifié.

-Vous et Constance, c'est devenu une réalité ?

-Nous avons dû partager quelques baisés, ne vous inquiétez pas mon éducation protège votre pupille.

-Vous êtes tous les deux adultes, sachez que je donnerais jusqu'à ma vie pour elle, dit Aloysius.

-Moi aussi, j'offrirais jusqu'à votre vie pour elle, dit-il avant de rire.

-Godric, tu as vu le monsieur il a des belles dents.

-Oui blanches et pointus.

-Que c'est marrant, je peux les toucher.

-Non, ce n'est pas convenable.

-Bon d'accords et on peut aller marcher dehors ?

-Non on ne peut pas.

Nessie me fait alors un caprice, désirant sortir alors que le soleil est encore levé. Je lui explique pourquoi, mais sa colère redouble. Je lui propose d'y aller avec Damon, mais sans moi, elle devient alors hystérique. Je suis obligé de rejouer la carte du maître pour la calmer.

**Chapitre 49 Père ?**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49 Père ?**

===PV de Jacob===

Depuis la venue d'Edward, je reste enfermé chez moi de peur de rater une de ses visites. Je me suis fait livrer de jolis lapins bien dodus, au cas où. Je me transforme régulièrement pour avoir des nouvelles de la meute et emmètre quelques ordres, histoire de montrer que je suis encore dans le coup. Mais mes pensées vont vers la femme que j'aime. J'avais fini par regarder le DVD en entier, je n'aurais pas dû, mais mes yeux n'avaient pas pu quitter l'écran. Edward avait raison, Nessie n'était pas dans son état normal. Je suis encore en train de ruminer, comment pouvais-je assouvir mon envie de vengeance ? On frappe alors à la porte.

-Entrez, dis-je.

-Jacob ?

-Edward, dis-je en sautant vers lui.

-Des nouvelles ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-On ne va pas recommencer ?

-Non. Je te sers un verre ?

-Avec plaisir.

Je pars à l'extérieur attraper un lapin et égorger la bête pour en récupérer le sang dans une pinte. En passant j'attrape une bouteille de jus de fruit, mon choix se porte sur cactus.

-Tu es allé voir Bella ?

-Non toujours pas, je me balade dans les bois sans but.

-Sauf pour venir voir le petit Jacob qui te fournit en sang de lapin.

-On peut le voir comme cela. J'ai aussi besoin d'une prise de courant pour charger mon téléphone.

-Tu devrais appeler Aloysius pour savoir ce qui se passe, dis-je en lui désignant une prise.

-Non je dois attendre.

-Je serais toi je le ferais.

-Tu n'es pas moi.

-Cela je l'ai vu, car j'aurais déjà des nouvelles, moi.

-Alors, vas-y, ne te gêne pas, appel.

Le ton était encore monté entre nous, j'avais envie de refaire sa tête de sangsue. Son téléphone se mets alors à sonner, sur l'écran apparais le mot « Aloysius ».

-Allo ... c'est vrai ? (heureux) ... Ce n'est pas grave (Avec espoir) ... Oh (déçu) ... J'arrive.

-Alors ?

-Il y a du mieux, un gros mieux. Mais elle est amnésique, ils ne savent pas ce qu'il en est exactement et je dois servir de cobaye et voir si elle me rejette encore.

-Je viens.

-Non, Jacob tu ne peux pas venir. Te faire rejeter n'arrangera pas ton moral.

-Et le tien ?

-Je suis le plus vieux, c'est moi qui dois y aller. Je reviendrais te donner des nouvelles en personne.

Il finit sa pinte d'une traite et franchi la porte, mais se retourne.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû le regarder. Rends-nous service détruit-le.

===PV d'Edward===

J'arrive à la maison, ils sont tous les trois assis à leur endroit préféré. Il faudra que j'y installe un petit kiosque en souvenir.

-Reste à bonne distance Edward, dit Godric.

Ils se lèvent.

-Je vais te présenter quelqu'un, dit Godric à ma fille.

-Est-il gentil ? demande-t-elle.

Ma fille parle, j'en oublie les consignes et je cours vers eux. Mais elle se met à crier et se jette dans les bras de Godric.

-Il me fait peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, cri ma fille.

-Il ne faut pas, Nessie c'est Edward ton père.

-Mon père ? Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de moi, je sais qu'il me veut du mal.

-Edward, éloigne-toi, me dit-il avant de se retourner vers elle. Je suis ton protecteur, personne ne te fera de mal. Tu vas te calmer et me dire ce que tu ressens quand tu le regardes.

-D'accord, dit ma fille. Il n'a pas l'air méchant.

-Tu vois, dit Godric, continu.

-Mais il sait mentir, je le sens et il m'a dit qu'il me voulait du mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici.

-Je suis désolé Edward. Je pourrais l'obliger à t'accepter, mais cela ne serait pas bien. Tu dois nous laisser.

-Je suis heureux des améliorations. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

-Edward, rejoins ta femme.

-Comment ... Que je suis bête. Oui je vais aller la voir, elle me manque.

-Oblige-la à ce nourrir.

Je me retourne pour les laisser et partir annoncer la bonne nouvelle, même si j'avais espéré plus.

Damon arrive alors en courant quelque peu déboussolé.

-Edward, dieu merci tu es là. Constance est en plein travail.

-J'arrive, Aloysius veuillez nous rejoindre au plus vite, j'ai besoin de vous.

J'arrive dans la chambre juste après Damon et je trouve Constance debout marchant dans la chambre.

-Constance, vous devriez vous allonger, dis-je.

-Elle veut accoucher debout, dit Damon, explique-lui qu'il ne faut pas.

-Constance, vous sentez-vous assez forte ? Cela demande beaucoup d'énergie.

-Je me suis préparé à cela, même si je devais rester au calme j'ai fait des exercices de musculation au niveau des jambes.

-Bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez nous allons opérer de la sorte.

-Merci Edward, dit Constance soulagée.

-Merci Edward, dit Damon contrarié.

-Cette position est idéale pour profiter de la pesanteur, ce qui va faciliter la descente du bébé, cette position augmente l'efficacité des contractions, sans pour autant accroître la fréquence ou la douleur. En marchant, Constance facilite la dilatation du col et permet à la tête de bébé de mieux s'engager dans le bassin. En marchant elle supportera mieux les contractions et leur douleur.

-Aloysius, dit Damon dans un dernier recours.

-Il est vrai que j'étais plutôt pour un accouchement semi-assis. Il faut être réaliste. En position verticale, les charges sont mieux réparties et l'utérus subit moins de pression. On diminue le temps de travail en optimisant la naissance. Toutefois, cette position demande une bonne force musculaire, d'où mes doutes, mais si ma pupille se sent assez forte...

-Bien, je ne reste pas, dit Damon.

-Fais alors venir Godric, dis-je.

-Non, il viendra avec Nessie et je ne la veux pas à moins de 100 mètres de l'enfant.

-Plait-il ? dis-je. Soutenez un peu Constance et faites la marcher.

-Elle a voulu s'attaquer au bébé quand elle a compris ce qui était dans le ventre de Constance.

-Respirez profondément Constance. Donc tu vas rester ici, je veux que tu soutiennes Constance.

-Aloysius est assez fort pour cela, donc il y a autre chose, dit Damon.

-Je n'ai pas de sang humain dans mon régime alimentaire et je suis bien plus jeune que toi.

-Tu veux que je sois ton système de sécurité. Bon je reste, que dois-je faire ?

-La soutenir et la faire marcher. Quand l'accouchement commencera il faudra que tu te positionnes devant elle pour la soutenir par les aisselles. Lors des contractions elle pourra appuyer son ventre contre toi et ainsi soulager la douleur.

-Tu es sacrément au courant.

-J'avais intercepté les pensées de Constance sur le sujet et j'ai passé les derniers jours entre courir et étudier.

Constance avait été très courageuse, elle était restée debout jusqu'à la fin aidé de Damon et avait fait tout le travail. J'avais dans un premier temps surveillé le dilatement du col et lui avais indiqué le moment de pousser. Après quelques contractions la tête était apparue, j'avais interdis alors à Constance de pousser afin de dégager les épaules par une rotation délicate. Une contraction plus tard je tenais l'enfant ensanglanté dans mes mains, dégageant une main j'ai coupé le cordon et confié le nouveau né à Aloysius. J'avoue que le venin avait envahi ma bouche, mais cette fois aucune de mes canines avaient été nécessaire à l'accouchement. Au moment où Godric retournais au le sous-sol avec Nessie, l'enfant avait été pausé sur le ventre de sa mère. Aloysius c'était occupé de son premier bain alors que je m'étais occupé à évacuer le placenta. Puis Aloysius avait déclaré forfait, il avait mérité quelques heures de sommeil.

Il est 9 h 00 du matin et Constance est allongée dans le lit, le petit garçon dans les bras.

-Votre enfant est magnifique, dit Damon.

-Prenez-le dans vos bras, dit Constance.

-Je n'en ferais rien ma chère.

-Et comment jouer un rôle de père si vous refusez de vous investir le premier jour.

-Père ? Moi ?

-Pourquoi pas. On peut s'installer sur une ile déserte, personne ne connaitra votre côté gentil et pour tout le monde vous resterez le méchant garçon.

-Je vous aime Constance Greene, avais-vous trouvé un prénom pour votre merveille ?

Je sors alors de la chambre et pars donner des nouvelles à Jacob avant de retrouver la femme de ma vie.

**Chapitre 50 Il faut attendre**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50 Il faut attendre**

===PV d'Alice===

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester avec moi, nous dit Bella, je suis une grande vampire. Il est loin le jour où je vous ai faussé compagnie dans cet hôtel.

-Tu ne nous as jamais faussé compagnie à l'hôtel, dis-je, nous voulions trouver cette ordure.

-Alors, pourquoi j'ai été blessée et mordue ?

-Nous avons merdé, dit Jasper. Nous ne nous sommes jamais excusés, accepte nos excuses Bella. Nous te serons encore plus reconnaissants si tu évitais d'en parler avec Edward.

-J'accepte, à condition que vous arrêtiez de me couver comme une enfant.

-Bien nous te laissons en paix avec ta solitude, dis-je, tu es vraiment une Edward au féminin dans ces cas-là.

Nous sortons rapidement de la chambre, la porte est à peine fermée que sa bouche est déjà contre la mienne. On monte dans l'ascenseur et Jasper appuie sur le 50, étage le plus haut.

_**Partie censurée – Alice et Jasper**_

Il se plaque alors contre la paroi, m'attire contre lui et colle mon dos contre son torse. J'entends l'ouverture de sa braguette, j'en salive d'avance et il descend mon pantalon au-dessous mes genoux. Il s'assoit alors m'entraînant avec lui et son sexe rentre en moi par la même occasion. Je prends appuis sur ses genoux pour initier ces vas et viens si bon. L'ascenseur arrive à l'étage désiré et s'ouvre, mais nous sommes trop occupés pour s'en préoccuper. La porte se referme et l'ascenseur entame sa descente, quelqu'un là appelé. J'accélère le mouvement et nous jouissons ensemble au passage de l'étage trois. Au rez-de-chaussée nous sommes habillés et heureux. Nous sortons et empruntons les escaliers, quelques secondes plus tard nous sommes devant la porte de notre chambre.

-C'était osé Jasper.

-Et après ? Tu n'en avais pas envie ?

-J'en mourrais. Mais quand même.

-Tu as aimé.

-Beaucoup. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Tu veux que je dirige les opérations, demande Jasper.

-Avec joie.

-Déshabille-toi. Comme tu es belle. Allonge-toi sur le lit. Tu vas replier tes jambes, bien, mais arrête de jouer à la pudique et écarte tes cuisses.

Il s'approche alors de moi et je sens sa main sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche me caressant.

-Comme c'est bien, très bien ma belle. Montre-moi ton petit bouton, dit-il en approchant son visage de mon mont de venus.

Je descends alors ma main, caresse mes lèvres, les écartes et dévoile mon bouton de plaisir.

-Oh Alice j'aime. Caresse-toi.

Je me caresse, mais je sens sa bouche à quelques centimètres de ma peau et j'aimerais tellement sentir sa langue. Il attrape ma main de la sienne, non pas pour l'enlever et la remplacer, mais pour la guider. Il enfonce mes propres doigts dans mon vagin et exerce des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide.

-Je vais jouir Jasper, continue.

Au moment ou l'orgasme arrive il colle sa langue contre mon clito et j'explose de plaisir. Il commence alors à me caresser, j'ai la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Je suis en train de redescendre du 7ème ciel, je sens sa verge en moi. Il me lime doucement avec une tendresse infinie, en position du légionnaire.

-Alice saches une chose, je ne compte pas accélérer.

Je ne ressens aucun plaisir, mais je le laisse faire, j'aimerais qu'il accélère, je suis sûr que cela serait mieux. Les minutes passent, il n'accélère pas, mais le plaisir arrive, doucement, s'intensifiant minute après minute. Il a dû se passer trente minutes et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exprimer mon plaisir. Les minutes s'écoulent encore et à la soixantaine minutes alors que je suis aux portes de l'orgasme.

-Attention, me dit-il.

Les mouvements prennent alors une vitesse vampirique et nous jouissons ensemble.

Mon téléphone sonne alors que Jasper et moi, somme enlacés nus sur ce grand lit nous remettant de nos étreintes passionnées.

-Edward, on arrive ... Calme-toi un peu.

===PV d'Edward===

J'étais passé voir Jacob pour lui annoncer les avancements et la mauvaise nouvelle qui voulait qu'il doit rester encore loin de Nessie. Puis j'avais foncé droit vers l'hôtel de ma femme. J'avais trouvé cette dernière en boule dans un coin de la chambre. Je me suis soudainement senti coupable, comme je pouvais être égoïste des fois. J'avais ensuite tout raconté à ma femme, les avancements de Nessie, son amnésie et sa réaction en me voyant. Je lui avais parlé de l'accouchement de Constance ce qui l'émue au plus haut point. Mais rapidement la conversation s'était focalisé sur le fait que je l'avais abandonné et que j'aurais dû la rejoindre quand j'avais quitté la maison. J'avais culpabilisé encore plus fort et je m'étais énervé, alors j'avais appelé Alice et avais déversé ma colère sur elle, lui demandant de venir séance tenante.

-Edward, me dit ma sœur en rentrant dans la pièce, c'est la dernière fois que tu me parles comme cela. On souffre tous de ce qui arrive, tu n'as pas l'exclusivité.

-Je n'en peu plus d'attendre, dis-je, mon bébé me manque. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, j'ai beau courir et courir encore, mais rien n'y fait. Je suis en colère contre moi, contre ce Will, contre Jacob, contre Nessie, contre Godric en fait contre la terre en entière et si les petits hommes verts existent alors je les hais.

L'intervention de Jasper me fait un bien fou. Je me sens comme une bombe qu'on vient de désamorcer. Je me sens tellement bien, comme j'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme frère. Je raconte alors à Alice et Jasper tout ce que je sais. Il est décidé que Jasper parte voir nos parents pour les tenir au courant pendant qu'Alice appellerait Rose et Emmett.

-Bella, ma belle, dit-je en m'approchant d'elle, montre moi tes yeux.

Je prends son menton dans mes mains pour lui relever le visage, mais elle me mort.

-Cela fait combien de temps ?

-Seulement quinze petits jours, je n'ai pas soif Edward. Tu ne pourras jamais me forcer.

-Viens dans mes bras mon aimée, je vais te nourrir de mon amour.

===PV de Damon===

Constance avait été merveilleuse, même en pleine accouchement elle était toujours aussi belle. J'avais gardé à l'œil Edward, mais il avait agi en grand médecin. Ils avaient eu les meilleurs rôles dans l'affaire, moi j'avais été le spectateur. Je l'avais tenu par les aisselles, je mettais mis torse nu et j'avais senti son ventre comme moi. J'avais ressenti les contractions, elle m'avait demandé le la serrer fort aux moments les plus douloureux. Edward nous avait faussé compagnie une fois le bébé endormi et je fus désigné volontaire pour nettoyer la chambre, chose que j'avais fait sans problème. Constance m'avait dit que je pouvais, si je le désirais encore avoir le rôle du père et cela me rendrais heureux. Moi et ce bébé que je berce dans mes bras, c'était presque inimaginable. Je me sens si inutile, à chaque fois qu'il pleure je vais vers lui, mais je ne sais jamais ce qu'il veut. Heureusement sa mère me fait la traduction et à chaque fois je devais lui emmener, pour qu'elle puisse l'allaiter, le changer ou même le câliner.

-Je n'y arriverais pas Constance, je ne comprends jamais ce qu'il me demande, dis-je complètement dépassé.

-Vous apprendrais si vous le voulez vraiment, me dit Aloysius qui entre dans la pièce. Comment se porte la mère ?

-Alyosius, je suis tellement heureuse.

-Cet enfant a-t-il un prénom ?

-A part « le bébé », dis-je, je ne pense pas.

-Si, Zachary, car c'est un prénom que j'aime. Edward, pour la gentillesse de mon accoucheur qui a respecté mes choix et Godric, car il nous a sauvé tous les deux.

-Zachary Edward Godric Greene, dit Aloysius.

-Salvatore, dit Constance.

-Salvatore ? demande Aloysius.

-Si Damon accepte le rôle que je lui ai proposé j'aimerais que son nom soit accolé au mien. Je pense que vous avez les connaissances nécessaires pour rendre officiel la naissance de mon fils.

-Je m'en occupe ma chère, dit Aloysius. Je dois vous laisser, Godric a besoin de mon aide. Pensez à vous reposer.

-Vous désirez vraiment lui donner mon nom ? dis-je surpris.

-J'aurais dû vous en parler avant, mais si vous ne le désirez pas ...

-Si bien sûr. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais pensé à cela. Vous êtes consciente que je ne compte pas changer mon alimentation.

-J'en suis consciente, Aloysius l'accepte beaucoup moins, il est tout de même membre du FBI.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Et dite moi la vérité.

-Pour une femme qui vient d'accoucher je me porte bien.

-Mais vous souffrez.

-Je ne peux pas vous le cacher.

Je m'assoie sur son lit et approche mon visage du sien.

-Puis-je ? dis-je.

Pour seule réponse elle me donne ses douces lèvres que j'embrasse je laisse notre baissé s'approfondir avant de mettre en place mon plan. Voilà c'est le moment, avec mes propres canines j'entaille ma langue qui se met à saigner, mais je continue à l'embrasser. Le sang se mêle à notre salive et entre dans le corps de la jeune mère. Il faut un certain temps avant qu'elle mette fin à notre baisé.

-Damon qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Nous en parlerons après votre réveil.

Je culpabilise alors que j'exerce sur elle une légère hypnose pour aider l'endormissement. Elle ferme les yeux et s'endors, je m'installe non loin d'elle afin de veiller sur ma nouvelle famille. J'en connais un qui va avoir du mal à me croire, mais je m'en moque, il comprendra peut-être un jour. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à veiller sur la sienne et celle de sa belle.

Avant le couché du soleil je sors chasser, je prends l'Aston Martin et part chasser à quelques dizaines de kilomètres. Je rentre dans un bar gay, je n'ai plus trop envie de jeune fille, dès que j'en croise une le visage de Constance apparait dans ma tête. Je suis rapidement abordé par un jeune homme très athlétique. Je l'hypnose et lui fait vivre ses rêves pendant que je prélève le sang pour Godric et que j'effectue ma ponction personnelle.

Une fois rentré je vais dans le salon pour me servir un verre de bourbon, ils arrivent alors tous les trois et j'en profite pour donner le thermos au Romain.

-Un petit fond de bourbon ? Dis-je.

-Avec plaisir, me répond Godric.

Il boit son bourbon avant d'attaquer le thermos. Mais Nessie en a décidé autrement, piquant un caprice, mais il ne cède pas et la demoiselle finit par pleurer assise parterre.

-Un athlète ? demande Godric. Je suis vraiment contre ces pratiques de dopage.

-C'était donc cela ce petit arrière goût, dis-je. Un peu de bourbon pour faire passer ?

-Je crois que cela va être obligatoire, me dit-il.

-Que va-t-il se passer cette nuit ? dis-je.

-Nous allons chercher à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Nessie, tu arrêtes de pleurer, je vais te nourrir maintenant que je suis repu, dit-il en s'entaillant le poignet ce qui la fait réagir rapidement.

-Ne pas céder au caprice, dis-je.

-Non, jamais. Félicitations pour votre promotion. Damon, un conseil si vous voulez garder la mère et l'enfant, soyez honnête avec elle et éviter de lui faire boire votre sang sans son consentement.

-Tu sais vraiment tout, j'en prends note.

**Chapitre 51 Donnes-moi ton corps**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 51 Donnes-moi ton corps**

===PV d'Aloysius===

Aujourd'hui nous nous installons dans le salon, Godric et Nessie sur le sofa et moi sur le fauteuil.

-Aloysius, à vous de mener notre entrevu. J'aimerais aussi que vous effectuiez vous-même l'hypnose légère en cas de besoin.

-Nessie, parle-nous de ce que vous vous rappelez.

-Je veux Will.

-Vous vous souvenez de Will ? dit Aloysius.

-Bien sûr, c'est mon chéri et il m'aime.

-Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? Il a toujours été gentil avec vous ?

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas, ses yeux verts me manquent, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai très mal.

Elle se prend la tête dans les mains et quand elle relève enfin la tête les pupilles de ses yeux sont dilaté, mais regarde Aloysius droit dans les yeux.

-Tiens, tiens, dit-elle d'une vois grave, mais c'est mon grand-frère.

-Diogène, comment vais-je arriver à me débarrasser de toi ?

-En tuant la petite, en fait non, je crois que je ne m'y sens pas si mal dans ce corps, donc je vais y élire domicile. D'une façon ou d'une autre cette fille est morte.

-Tu ne peux pas faire cela.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu vas le dire à père comme à ton habitude ou pleurer dans les jupes de mère. Quel frère pathétique tu fais. J'ai toujours eu honte d'avoir un frère si idiot.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela à cette jeune fille ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec moi, ni avec Constance.

-Car c'était facile, marrant et tellement jouissif. Cet enfant a cru toutes mes paroles.

-Aidé de drogue, d'hypnose et d'addiction au sang humain.

-Seulement des outils. Aller grand-frère on n'est pas à une vie près. Coucher avec elle a été si bon, broyer son cœur en même temps que son esprit ont été jouissif. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne sais pas t'amuser. Oh, mais j'entends des pleures venant du premier, mon fils est donc né. Je ferais de lui un être supérieur, rien que d'y penser …

-Comment t'es-tu trouvé dans sa tête ?

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser rêver un peu ... Tu m'as posé une bonne question. Quand j'ai voulu lui faire croire que j'allais l'achever, cette gamine m'a envoyé pleins d'images dans la tête. J'ai cru prendre une décharge électrique et une partie de ma conscience semble avoir élu domicile dans sa tête.

-Tu ne voulais pas la tuer ?

-Tu rêve, elle aussi je l'ais fécondé, dû moins elle l'était à ce moment-là. J'avais prévu de tuer Constance pour ce qu'elle avait fait et Nessie aurait élevé mon fils en même temps que le sien. Malheureusement pour moi mon maître m'a tué, dit-il en se levant.

-Ton maître a aussi été tué, dis-je, par moi, son maître, tu comprends ce que cela veut dire ?

-Oh non, je suis libre, toutes ces histoires de maître sont idiotes.

Je me lève et prend le visage de Nessie dans mes mains.

-Ne mets jamais en doute mon pouvoir sur toi. Je t'éliminerais de cette tête et je la libérerais.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Je te trouverais et t'éliminerais.

-Vas-y fais le et tu te retrouveras avec une poupée en chiffon.

J'hypnotise puissamment Nessie.

-Godric non, me crie Aloysius.

-Je sais, c'est ce qu'il cherche, il lui faut un moyen pour prendre le contrôle du corps. Quel est le détail qui l'a fait basculer sur le mode Diogène.

-Elle a parlé de ses yeux verts.

-Bien, lui dis-je en souriant. Je rentre en méditation et j'attaque, veuillez rester en retrait.

-Bien. Est-ce nécessaire ?

-Non, obligatoire. Aloysius, prenez mon couteau, si vous avez le moindre doute de prise de contrôle de mon corps, enfoncez-le dans mon cœur avant que votre frère ne comprenne la puissance de cette enveloppe corporelle. _**Damon, rejoins-nous tout de suite.**_

-Je suis là, dit Damon.

-Bien, dis-je tu porteras main forte à Aloysius, il t'expliquera.

Sur-ce je prends fermement les mains de Nessie et ferme les yeux. Avant de sombrer dans la méditation, je sens la peur d'Aloysius, il est effrayé en imaginant l'esprit de son frère dans mon corps.

La tour est toujours présente dans le même état que la dernière fois, nous aurions dû la détruire, il doit se cacher ici. Je rentre, je sais que c'est un piège, mais ils sont là devant moi les lumières vertes mêlée à quelques lumières noires.

-Te voilà, ne crois-tu pas que ce corps de jeune fille va te limiter ?

-C'est mieux que rien. Dit moi, oh mon maître de pacotille, qui a supprimé l'œuf que j'avais fécondé ?

-Moi, car je suis la puissance. Ne veux-tu pas gouter au vrai pouvoir, je te donne mon corps si tu laisses celui de cette enfant.

-C'est un piège.

-Tu sais que mon corps à l'apparence d'un enfant de 16 ans, sais-tu combien c'est facile de tromper ton entourage. À ton avis qui est le plus puissant entre nous deux ?

-Moi, dit-il, car moi je suis un monstre toi tu n'es qu'une nounou pour enfants attardés. À côté de moi tu es un ange.

-Alors, viens, viens essayer mon corps.

Des lumières noires foncent sur moi.

-Tu viens en entier sinon le marché n'est plus valable, tu dois laisser en paix cette fille.

Les dernières lumières noires me rejoignent et je lâche les mains de Nessie.

Je sens l'affolement autour de mon corps physique. Une fois libéré, Nessie est prise d'une crise de panique. Aloysius demande à Damon de calmer Nessie, ce dernier lui déclare alors qu'il s'en occupe. Mais l'inspecteur est impatient, Damon lui déclare alors qu'il ne s'appelle pas Godric, mais il arrive à calmer ma protégée. Aloysius se tourne vers mon corps pris de consultions étendu sur le sol, il a toujours le couteau à la main. Il faut frapper, viser le cœur et l'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Je compatis par avance pour ceux qui devront nettoyer après que mon corps aura explosé dans ce si joli salon. Je pense que cela les obligera à changer les meubles et à revoir la décoration. Aloysius, frappez, frappez.

-C'était donc un piège, mais mon frère ne le fera jamais.

-Détrompe-toi. Regardes par mes yeux que vois-tu ?

-Mon grand-frère avec un couteau à la main, il va le faire, le con ...

**Chapitre 52 Prends mon corps**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 52 Prends mon corps**

===PV de Godric===

Je suis en train d'affronter Diogène dans mon propre corps.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, dit Diogène, quand je te disais qu'il n'aurait pas le courage. Tu vas donc me laisser ton corps. Mais pourquoi ton corps, non, mon corps se roule au sol pris de convulsions ?

-Car il n'y a plus personne aux commandes.

-Je suis trop fort pour toi, me dit-il, tu voulais avoir le maximum de chance de ton côté. Mais tu as perdu et je veux les commandes de ce corps. Je m'y sens bien, c'est même plutôt confortable. Je vais faire de grandes choses avec lui, oui de grandes choses.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton frère pour t'éliminer.

-Et tu comptes faire comment ?

-Te manger, me nourrir de toi, de ta puissance, du moins de ce qui en reste.

Il se met à rire.

-C'est moi qui vais te tuer, dit-il.

Ces lumières noires se mêlent à nouveaux à mes lumières bleues. Mais cette fois-ci les noires se transforment en bleu et rapidement ce qui restait de Diogène a disparu. C'était aussi simple que cela. Rien ne se crée, rien ne disparaît, tout se transforme. Je l'avais assimilé, je n'étais pas à quelques noirceurs de plus dans mon esprit. J'entends alors à nouveau ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire. Si ton frère prend le contrôle de ce corps, tous les humains vont mourir et je vais me nourrir comment ? Donne-moi ce couteau.

Je le vois lever le couteau ...

-Stop, j'arrive enfin à articuler.

-Godric ? C'est bien toi ?

- Sers-moi plutôt un fond de bourbon et rends-moi mon couteau, il ne te va pas au teint.

Je me lève et vais voir ma protégée, elle est sous l'hypnose de Damon. Je dois en profiter et rentre en méditation. Je suis devant ses lumières vertes.

-Tu es venu finir le travail ? me demande-t-elle.

-Oui, veux-tu m'aider ?

-Ce n'est pas dangereux pour moi ?

-Non, ma puce, plus jamais tu ne seras prisonnière.

Nous posons nos mains sur la tour bleue, celle-ci se mets à vibrer de plus en plus. La tour s'évapore alors dans un nuage blanc laissant à sa place une maison bleue avec une porte grande ouverte.

-Merci Nessie, je laisse ton esprit tranquille.

Et je me retire alors. Je prends le corps de la jeune fille pour la placer sur le divan, elle a besoin de repos, beaucoup de repos.

-Ton verre de bourbon. Comment va Nessie ? demande Damon.

-Il faut attendre son réveil. Joli hypnose, dis-je.

-Pas aussi rapide que toi, mais j'en suis fier, dit Damon. Tu devrais te retirer pour dormir.

-Je crois que Constance t'appelle et elle n'a pas l'air contente.

-Je crois aussi, je serais honnête avec elle.

Le matin arrive, j'avais perdu la notion du temps, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Tout ceci m'avait aussi beaucoup fatigué, en plus je sens au fond de moi les derniers soubresauts de l'esprit de Diogène. Bientôt tout sera fini et il brûlera avec moi. Nessie dans mes bras, je descends dans ma couche, je ferme les yeux, colle Nessie contre moi et attends le sommeil.

===PV de Constance===

Le jour n'est pas encore lève je suis ... Je suis assailli de questions. Mais qu'avait fait Damon hier soir ? J'avais bu de son sang, pouvais-je encore allaité le petit sans problème ? Mon fils pleure, ne comprenant surement pas pourquoi je ne lui donnais pas le sein.

-Damon Salvatore, venez-me voir, dis-je d'une voix calme comme s'il était en face de moi.

-Je suis ici, je dois vous expliquer.

-Non, avant de m'expliquez vous devez me dire si je peux nourrir notre fils sans risque.

-Vous le pouvez.

Elle ouvre son corsage, dégage son sein blanc, le nettoie et l'offre au nourrisson.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? me demande-t-il.

-Je ne souffre plus, si c'est ce qu'il vous intéresse. Votre sang ?

-Mon sang. Je ne pensais pas à mal, mais je n'avais pas le droit de vous y forcer. J'aurais dû vous laisser le choix, mais j'avais dû mal à vous voir souffrir.

-Damon, vous avez raison, vous auriez dû me le demander. Vous avez vécu longtemps seul, seul à décider et surement sans vous soucier des autres. Si vous voulez partager notre vie, il va falloir y réfléchir. Nous avons besoin d'un chef de famille pas d'un dictateur.

-Chef de famille ...

-L'erreur est humaine, lui dis-je.

-Mais je ne suis plus humain, me dit-il.

-Le suis-je encore à votre avis ? Seul le bébé est humain et il a besoin de nous. Restez et devenez mon époux.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on fait tout à l'envers.

-L'enfant est déjà là alors pourquoi ne pas bousculer les choses ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais laissez-moi au moins le plaisir de demander votre main à votre tuteur.

-Veuillez coucher votre fils dans son berceau et vous retourner. J'aimerais aller prendre une douche.

===PV de Damon===

Je prends l'enfant sur mon épaule lui tapotant le dos pour lui faire faire son rôt. Je couche alors l'enfant profondément endormi et je suis sa mère qui, tout en jouant les pudiques a laissé la porte ouverte.

Partie censurée – Constance et Damon

Elle ouvre la cabine de douche et fait couler l'eau. Elle se tient de dos, ouvre sa chemise de nuit et la laisse tomber à ses pieds. Sa peau est blanche, quelques tâches de rousseur donnent un peu de piquant. Ses hanches sont délicates, ses fesses sont rebondies, sa peau semble soyeuse.

-Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ? me demande-t-elle.

-Beaucoup.

-Je pense que vous aimeriez moins l'autre côté.

Elle se retourne, montrant son ventre maintenant vide et détendu.

-Ce n'est rien, prenez ma main, dis-je.

Elle me confie sa douce et tendre main, je l'emmène dans la douche sans pour autant y entrer et elle se positionne de profil. L'eau coule sur sa tête mouillant ses cheveux, coulant sur ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses fesses, le long de ses cuisses et mourant à ses pieds. Elle est si désirable, mais j'ai peur de casser le lien qui nous uni. C'est elle qui me tend alors sa main, je lève mes yeux vers elle et m'aperçois qu'elle pleure sans bruit seulement les larmes lui roulent se mêlant à l'eau de la douche.

-Ne m'abandonnez pas, pas maintenant, venez.

J'enlève mes vêtements, ils n'auraient pas supportés l'eau. Je rentre sous la douche, elle me tourne le dos, j'attrape l'éponge naturelle et commence à lui frotter le dos. Les bulles de savon glissent sur sa peau parfaite, le parfum qui s'en dégage vient se mêler à sa propre odeur. Je n'ai jamais désiré une femme à ce point et pourtant je ne sais pas si je le ferais. Je repose l'éponge et caresse sa poitrine que je sens se durcir au contact de mes mains. Je fais alors rouler ses bouts entre mes doigts, je l'entends gémir doucement. Je descends mes mains sur son ventre, mais elle les repousse vers le bas. Je passe ma main droite sur son sexe, caresse son intimité avec passion, mais avec beaucoup de tendresse. Chacun de mes gestes est réfléchi et mesuré, je ne dois pas la blesser seulement lui offrir du plaisir. La douleur et la jouissance sont des fois tellement proche l'une de l'autre. J'aime l'entendre gémir sous mes caresses, mais en même temps je culpabilise.

-Je ne suis pas assez désirable ? me demande-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas vous souiller.

-Nous sommes sous une douche et recouvert de savon.

-Bien.

Je fléchis mes jambes, prend mon sexe en main, le guide et le fait entrer. Les mains de Constance se plaque contre la paroi pendant que je fais des vas et viens calant la vitesse sur celle de sa respiration. Je la sens venir et jouir doucement, mais avec force. Je ne veux pas la souiller et me retire. Par habitude, je repousse ses cheveux pour dégager son cou et son omoplate.

-Faites-le, me dit-elle.

-Non, pas vous.

-Faites-le, me répète-t-elle.

-Seulement si vous buvez le mien après.

-Faites-le.

J'enfonce mes crocs dans sa chaire douce et tendre et lui prélève un peu de sang, je prends beaucoup de plaisir autant qu'elle. Quand je retire les crocs, je m'en sers pour taillader mon poignet et lui présenter. Passé un moment d'hésitation, elle commence à boire. Une fois terminée et le sang lavé ma belle sort toujours en me tournant le dos. Je l'attrape par le bras, pour la faire pivoter afin d'admirer l'effet de mon sang sur son ventre.

Nous venions de nous unir charnellement sous la douche.

-Je vous aime Damon Salvatore.

-Je t'aime Constance Greene.

-Je t'aime Damon, dit-elle avant de passer un peignoir et me laisser dans la douche.

L'eau coule encore sur moi, j'avais fait l'amour à Constance, voudra-t-elle encore de moi après ? Je sors et attrape une serviette de bain que je noue à la taille avant de la rejoindre dans la chambre. Au côté de Constance il y avait son tuteur admirant les marques qu'avaient laissé mes crocs dans sa chaire tendre et blanche.

-Aloysius, quel plaisir de te revoir, dis-je sans me démonter.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bourbon, dit-il avant de partir.

Rapidement je m'habille et fonce le rejoindre pour partager un verre entre hommes sans oublier de déposer un baisé sur la bouche de mon amante.

**Chapitre 53 Qui aime qui ?**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapitre 53 Qui aime qui ?**

===PV de Damon===

J'ai rejoint l'inspecteur dans le salon, il semble perdu. Il avait surement souhaité que ne rien ne se concrétise entre moi et sa pupille.

-Avant que tu me poses la question, je vais te répondre : Oui j'ai honoré Constance et nous avons échangé notre sang.

-C'est ce que j'en ai conclu, je pense ..

-Je sais ce que tu penses inspecteur sans même lire tes pensées. Tu es du FBI et je ne suis qu'un assassin. Mais cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas tué et encore plus pour y prendre du plaisir.

-Croyez-vous que je tenterais d'arrêter en vampire, le vampire qui fait battre le coeur de ma pupille ?

-Ce n'est pas faux, mais tu pourrais désirer me supprimer.

-Je n'ai rien de personnelle contre vous, mis à part votre façon de vous nourrir.

-Je ne compte pas changer mon régime alimentaire et Constance semble l'accepter.

-Semble, vous dites. Votre frère arrive à ce nourrir d'animaux est semble équilibré.

-Mon frère équilibré ? La bonne blague. Depuis des siècles il combat ce qu'il est, il se détruit la tête quand il boit du sang humain, il culpabilise quand il boit du sang animal et s'il le pouvait il se nourrirait de carotte. Encore que je pense que cela le dérangerait de piquer la nourriture préférée des lapins. Mon frère est tout sauf équilibré même si Carlisle lui a fait un bien indéniable. Moi j'ai accepté ma condition, je n'ai pas toujours été un saint et j'ai souffert pendant des siècles de la mort de Katherine.

-Votre frère la mieux pris ?

-Tu rigole il a développé une haine envers moi qui l'a consumé et qui le ronge encore. J'ai dû m'éclipser et veiller sur lui à distance. J'avoue que la rencontre avec Elena a été comme un électrochoc pour moi et j'ai décidé de vivre à nouveau. Inspecteur je l'aime, j'aime Constance.

-Vous l'avez mordu et saigné, c'est cela que vous appelez amour ?

-Je n'ai bu que quelques gorgés, elle a bu bien plus du mien. Sachez que l'échange de sang est bien plus jouissif pour nous que la simple copulation. Mon frère que tu sembles tant aimé, pratique la même chose avec sa chérie. Constante était consentante, c'est même elle qui me l'a demandé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vos détails, quand vous parlez de ma pupille.

-Aloysius je vais être clair avec toi, dis-je d'un ton plus que solennel, différents scénarii sont possibles. Mais avant tout sache que je respecterai les choix de Constance. Tu peux accepter notre union et nous pourrons vivre en famille. Tu peux aussi le refuser ce qui compliquera les choses. Soit tu ne fais que désapprouver et je me tiendrais éloigner de ta vie soit nous rentrons en guerre et tu as intérêt à dégainer le pieu rapidement. Dans le cas extrême je partirai avec elle et l'enfant loin de toi, je serais capable de te tuer pour sa liberté. Je lui offre amour, passion et protection. J'accepterais de mourir définitivement pour elle.

-Vous avez fini ?

-Uhmmmm, pour l'instant.

-Edward est un homme bien et il a confiance en vous. Il semble même qu'il soit plus proche de vous que de Stephan, je pense que je devrais vous accorder ma confiance, mais sous une condition.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne veux pas que vous contraignez, hypnose y compris, Constance à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas.

-On n'a pas besoin de contraindre la personne qu'on aime, il suffit de respecter ses choix, voir de négocier pour que tout le monde soit heureux. J'avoue que de tous mes scénarii, le fait que vous me donniez volontairement la main de votre pupille est mon préféré.

-Je suis dans une situation inédite pour moi, quand je vois ce que sont capables les humains il est possible qu'un vampire puisse ressentir de l'amour. Je vous accorde sa main. Je crois qu'on va sceller notre accord avec un verre de bourbon, je vous sers ?

-Avec plaisir. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on vient de passer un accord des plus macho, sans demander son avis à l'intéressé.

-Vous l'aimez donc véritablement, je m'y ferais.

-On fera de grandes choses ensemble. Que penses-tu de Godric ?

-Vous savez qu'il nous écoute ... dit Aloysius.

-Tu as peur de lui ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il peut me tuer en un clin d'oeil que je dois avoir peur. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Son attachement à Nessie ? C'est un grand garçon.

-Son amour pour elle, il est profondément amoureux d'elle.

_**Damon, vient me rejoindre avec l'inspecteur.**_

-Il nous appelle.

Nous rejoignons Godric qui ne semble pas avoir envie de dormir et lui donne un verre de bourbon.

-Merci. Alors, je serais amoureux ? nous demande-t-il avec son regard stoïque. Avez-vous remarquez que c'est une fille ?

-Vous en doutez ? Alors que c'est flagrant, posez-vous la question Godric, jusqu'où irez-vous pour elle.

Godric est silencieux, il admire Nessie en train de dormir et il se met à sourire.

-Regardez-vous, dit Aloysius, quand vous pensez à elle vous avez ce sourire d'un ado benêt fou d'amour. Votre humanité vous rattrape Godric.

-Je passe aux aveux. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi intensément, cela me trouble au plus haut point.

-Et comment allez-vous vivre si elle guérit ? demande Aloysius.

-Je pense que je ne le pourrais pas. Vous savez, j'ai pensé à fuir avec elle loin d'ici, cela n'aurait pas été bien. Il faudra que je parte loin d'ici et sans elle.

-Il y a une place dans ma voiture pour vous, dit Aloysius. Pensez-vous qu'elle puisse souffrir de votre départ ?

-J'en prends note. Je ne le souhaite pas, mais d'un autre côté tout au fond de mon corps, de mon coeur, j'aimerais qu'elle m'empêche de partir. Mais qui suis-je pour avoir ces pensées ? Comment arriver à plus de 1 000 ans pour être déstabilisé par si peu ?

-Un vampire amoureux, dis-je. J'arrive à comprendre, l'amour vous frappe quand vous vous y attendiez le moins.

-L'amour est une faiblesse, dit Godric pour se défendre

-Mais cela peut être une source de force, complétai-je.

-Que je l'aime où pas ne change rien, il va me falloir partir et arrêter les troubles fêtes.

-On devrait vous laisser vous reposer, dit Aloysius.

- Merci. Je suis heureux que vous ayez trouvé un terrain d'entente tous les deux, Constance est aussi une femme hors du commun, hors du temps. Elle ne sera heureuse que si vous vivez dans la paix.

**Chapitre 54 Renaissance**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapitre 54 Renaissance**

===PV de Godric===

Le soleil se couche enfin, Nessie n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Je souffle sur son visage pour la faire émerger. Elle ouvre ses grands yeux.

-Bonjour Nessie. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

-Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé.

-Je m'appelle Godric et je suis un vampire.

-Le sang de Monsieur, dit Damon.

-Merci. Nessie te rappelles-tu de Damon ?

-Oui c'est le frère de Stephan, je suis allé chasser avec lui l'autre jour.

-Bien, autre chose ?

-Son odeur, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir senti son odeur quand j'étais enfermé.

-Il est resté avec nous et c'est bien occupé de vous.

-Tu te rappelle d'Aloysius Pendergast ?

-Oui c'est l'inspecteur, le tuteur de Constance.

-Désire-tu les voir ?

-Oui, dit-elle.

-Non, dit Damon.

-Je me porte garant pour elle dis-je.

Nous nous trouvons devant la porte de la chambre et je rentre en premier suivis de Nessie, Damon et Aloysius.

- Mes hommages, Constance, dis-je. Nous vous avons emmené Nessie.

-Bonjour Constance, dit Nessie. Vous avez eu votre bébé, je peux le prendre dans les bras ?

-Non Nessie, dis-je tu ne peux pas, pas encore.

Elle fond alors en larme et viens dans mes bras.

-Oh Godric qu'ai-je fais ? J'ai voulu l'enlever pour lui emmener il voulait l'enfant.

-Que te rappel-tu ?

-Il voulait que j'enlève Constance pour récupérer son enfant, il avait dit que ce serait mon rôle de l'élever une fois sa mère morte. Je ne voulais pas le faire, il m'a forcé, je ne voulais pas.

-Et tu ne lui a pas emmené, c'est Gweltaz qui est venu la chercher.

- Gweltaz ?

-Son maître.

-Celui avec les ailes et le corps de rêve ?

-Oui, il ne te fera plus jamais mal.

-Tu l'a tué ?

-J'ai tué mon fils pour vous libérer, oui.

-Godric, il me manque, peux-tu m'emmener à lui ?

-Où ?

-Voir l'homme que j'aime, Will ?

-Nessie, Will n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et il ne t'aimait pas.

-Si, il m'aimait, j'ai couché avec lui, il m'a fait l'amour. Constance, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

-Car je le connaissais votre Will, il m'avait aussi fait la cours pour coucher avec moi et me détruire. Cet homme n'aimait que lui, il ne vous a jamais aimé.

-Pourquoi parlé de lui au passé ? dit-elle en se dégageant de moi. Tu l'as tué aussi ?

-Non c'est Gweltaz lui-même qui l'a fait. Gweltaz te voulait et Will ne voulait pas te partager.

-Non ce n'est pas possible. Cet enfant c'est celui de Will, il voulait aussi en avoir un de moi. Godric, suis-je enceinte ?

-Non, sois rassurée, dis-je, tu ne l'es plus.

Nous nous égarons et je dois au plus vite recadrer tout cela.

-Nous vous laissons, dis-je, nous avons du travail. Constance, tourner la page et pensez à demain comme à une renaissance.

-Merci Godric.

Nous installons, dehors, sous les étoiles.

-Nessie, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te révéler et je suis désolé, mais il faudra les accepter tel quel.

-Ok.

-Will, s'appelait Diogène, frère de l'inspecteur. Il t'a envoûté, droguer, hypnotisé, t'a fait beaucoup de mal, t'as retourné contre ta famille et a voulu te tuer.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je me rappelle, il m'aimait, il m'a fait l'amour.

-Non, le terme le plus approprié est viol, Will t'a violé. Écoute ton cœur ma belle, pour qui ton cœur bat-il.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Bien, parlons de ta famille.

-Des traites ?

-Nessie, qui t'a dit que c'étaient des traites ?

Elle fond en larmes et refuse de parler, il faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps et du temps j'en ai à revendre.

**Chapitre 55 Un mois**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre 55 Un mois**

===PV de Jacob===

Je suis devenu une loque depuis ce soir où elle est partie sous la pluie. J'avais combattu, mais son regard rempli de peur à mon encontre m'avait achevé. J'étais seul, mon père m'évitait, ma meute ne faisait pas plus que le nécessaire. Seul lui me soutenait, il venait me voir pour parler. C'était devenu un rituel, tous les lundis à 10 h 30 pile il franchissait la porte et ne repartait qu'une fois le soleil couché. J'avais oublié la bière sans alcool, je profitais de sa présence pour picoler et je commençais à boire à 11 h 05, une fois la mauvaise nouvelle arrivée. Il était contre, mais ne trouvait plus aucune raison de m'en empêcher. Il se contentait de me faire la conversation, il contrôlait aussi la quantité absorbée pour éviter un coma éthylique. C'était souvent les mêmes conversations, j'arrivais toujours à lui demander pourquoi lui ne se réfugiais pas dans la boisson. Et à chaque fois j'avais la même réponse, que lui ne buvais pas la même chose que moi et alors de nombreuses vies auraient été en dangers. Le soir venu il me couchait me faisant promettre de dormir et ne plus rien absorber jusqu'au lundi suivant. Tous les mardis j'étais malade, le mercredi j'émergeais et après j'attendais qu'il revienne me voir. En ce mardi soir, quelqu'un frappe à la porte que je vais ouvrir avec peine.

-Tu viens voir si je suis encore vivant ?

-J'avoue que j'étais quelque peu inquiet quand je t'ai quitté hier soir. Tiens je t'ai emmené de quoi soulager ton mal de tête.

-C'est trop aimable.

-Sais-tu que tu es blanc comme un linge ? Crise d'angoisse ? Tremblement ?

-La total.

-Jacob pourquoi te punis-tu de la sorte ? Tu bois plus que de raison un jour puis tu passes six jours à te sevrer donc facilement trois en état de manque.

-Pourquoi es-tu-la ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

-Non, Jacob nous sommes mardi et Aloysius n'appelle que les lundis à 11 h 00 pile. Tous les lundis je les passe en ta compagnie.

-Alors que fais-tu ici, en ce mardi ?

-Je n'en peux plus.

-Cela fait combien de temps ?

-Un mois, un mois qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire et un mois qu'elle refuse de nous voir. Je sais que tu préférais voir Bella à ma place ...

-Détrompe-toi, depuis la dernière fois, je préfère ne plus à avoir croisé ses yeux.

-Jacob, Bella est désespérée. Tu penses vraiment que j'avais imaginé qu'elle allait s'enfuir ?

-J'ai dû lâcher ma meute sur elle pour l'acculer. Elle croit que je suis coupable.

-Non elle croit que tout le monde est coupable et ne pense qu'à une seule chose, nous fausser compagnie pour aller voir sa fille.

-C'est pour cela que tu es là Edward, a-t-elle encore essayé de fuir ?

-Je ne peux plus rien te cacher, la souffrance de ma femme devient insupportable.

-Et tu laisses les autres gérer à ta place.

-Tu sais qu'à chaque minute qui passe, trois d'entres nous vieille sur elle et Jasper est bien plus efficace que moi.

-Une petite pinte ? J'ai une surprise.

-Un autre cocktail ?

Je mettais mis au Cocktail pour vampire, mélangeant différents sangs et lui laissant deviner. Vu qu'il est passé à l'improviste je dois prendre le sang dans les réserves du frigo que je chauffe au micro onde.

-Que penses-tu de celui-là ?

-Puma ! ouaaa et ... Tabasco ?

-Edward j'ai besoin de nouvelle, elle me manque tellement que je vais finir par faire comme Bella.

-Elle me manque aussi, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

-Alors, rappelons nous des vieux trucs, parle-moi d'elle. Edward j'en ai besoin avant de péter un câble.

-Bien comme tu veux. Il y a un mois on a eu un appel d'Aloysius nous annonçant que Nessie avait retrouvé la mémoire, mais ne réclamait qu'une personne : Will.

-Saloperie.

-Depuis il appelle tous les lundis à 11 h 00 pour nous donner des nouvelles, son état évolue, mais doucement. Nous sommes toujours exclu de chez nous et avons loué une maison, la famille c'est à nouveau réuni, Stephan et Elena sont restés avec nous, ils donnent une touche de vie. Bella est à sa cinquième tentative d'évasion et il est dur de l'enfermer.

-Elle refuse encore de manger ?

-Oui cela fait un mois et demi qu'elle ne mange plus, en fait depuis que Nessie l'a rejeté elle a arrêté de s'alimenter.

-Donc vous avez un vampire qui n'a pas mangé depuis un mois et demi ...

-Une vraie bombe à retardement, on ne peut pas se permettre de la laisser sortir.

-Quand je pense qu'il dort avec elle, jour après jour.

-Jacob ne te trompe pas de cible, elle ne peut pas se passer de lui, mais je sais que c'est bientôt fini.

-Et lui ? Il lui donne son sang comme une mère donnerait son sein à son enfant.

-Jacob c'est aussi dur pour moi, mais je n'y peux rien et je fais avec.

-Il l'aime j'en suis certain.

-Godric aime les garçons et Nessie est une fille.

-Mouai, mais tu vas dans la maison toutes les semaines et tu n'as pas plus de nouvelle ...

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller de nuit et donc je ne l'ai jamais croisé. Je vais voir Zachary et l'enfant se porte à merveille.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu venu Edward ? Dis-moi la vérité.

-Car ma femme ne veut plus vivre, elle ne veut écouter personne, il faut que tu viennes lui parler. Elle t'écoutera, peut-être.

-Pourquoi je suis toujours ta solution de replis ?

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Bella reste dans mon cœur malgré mon imprégnation et je ferais tout pour elle. J'aurais préféré être mis au courant plus tôt.

Son téléphone se met à vibrer et il le porte à son oreille.

-Aloysius bonjour ... Nessie ? Nessie ma chérie c'est bien toi ?... Bébé, non ne pleurent pas ...Mais bien sûr qu'on t'aime ... Tu nous a t'en manqué ... Godric ? ... Non, ma femme ne peut pas venir. Si elle vient nous allons mettre en danger toutes les personnes qui ont une circulation sanguine ... Oui bien sûr, je peux l'emmener avec moi.

-Nessie est revenue ?

-Oui et elle nous réclame. J'appelle rapidement mon père et nous partons la voir. Jacob, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Car je suis heureux et soulagé, si tu veux je peux pleurer pour deux.

-Alors, fais-le.

**Chapitre 56 Enfin dans ses bras**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre 56 Enfin dans ses bras**

===PV d'Edward===

Nessie avait appelé et on allait la voir, j'en étais fou de joie.

-Et si on y allait en moto ? demande Jacob.

-D'accord, mais une seule moto et c'est moi qui pilote.

Il sort la moto du garage, je la chevauche et il monte derrière moi.

-Tu ne mets pas de casque ? dis-je.

-Avec toi comme pilote en ai-je besoin ? Allé mets les gaz.

Je fonce droit devant moi demandant à mon étrier le maximum de puissance et je finis en dérapage dans la cour de la maison familiale. Damon, nous attend adossé au chambrant de la porte d'entrée. Damon fait partir des vampires qui savent s'exprimer avec le visage et la posture du corps. Et c'est les bras croisés, le sourcil relevé et le sourire en coin qu'il nous accueille.

-Je vois que les loubards sont de sortis. Saleté de jeunesse.

-Heureux de te voir aussi Damon, dis-je.

-Ils t'attendent dans leurs endroits favoris.

Nous avançons, mais Damon pose sa main sur le torse de Jacob.

-Pas le loup, que toi Edward.

Jacob se met à grogner.

-Jacob attend mon signal, dis-je trop pressé de voir ma fille.

-Eh, ne soit pas vexé, dit Damon à Jacob. Mais c'est que tu as une gueule de déterré. Une bonne gueule de bois, j'ai le remède. Un bon petit bourbon, payé avec la carte de crédit d'Edward.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Jacob.

-Jacob, tu ne devrais pas. Damon tu penseras à me rendre ma carte et mes clés.

-J'ai encore quelques courses à faire avant, Edward dépêche-toi ils t'attendent.

Je contourne la maison et cours jusqu'à l'endroit désiré, ils sont couchés dans l'herbe, les yeux dans les étoiles et éclairés par la lune.

-Bonsoir, dis-je.

Ils se relèvent de concert, me regardent comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu et ma fille cours enfin vers moi.

-Oh papa, papa, comme je suis contente de te voir.

-Ma chérie, comme c'est merveilleux de te voir, de te parler, de te prendre dans mes bras.

-Je dois m'excuser, me dit ma fille.

-Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, dis-je.

-Si papa il le faut, me dit-elle en se dégageant de moi.

-Bien, je t'écoute.

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir menti, d'avoir dit du mal de toi, d'avoir trahi tous les secret de la famille, de vous avoir mis en danger, d'avoir eu des mauvaises pensées. Excuse-moi papa, donne-moi ton pardon.

-Je te pardonne ma chérie.

-Merci papa, mais où est maman ?

-Maman a eu un empèchement, dis-je pour la rassurer.

-Edward, dis lui la vérité, me conseille Godric. J'ai travaillé avec Nessie sur la confiance et la vérité, c'est primordial pour elle. Les vérités peuvent faire mal, mais les mensonges et les non-dits sont bien pires.

-Nessie, ta maman ne sait pas nourris depuis un mois et demi.

-Ouch.

-Oui, ouch.

-C'est à cause de ce que je lui ai dit, j'ai été très méchante.

-Non, ma puce ce n'est pas de ta faute, dis-je.

-Oui, Nessie, dit Godric, c'est à cause de toi ...

-Non, dis-je, tu ne peux faire culpabiliser ma fille de la sorte.

-Papa ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai été méchante avec maman, mais j'étais influencé par Will. Il s'est servi de mes doutes, des questions que j'avais sans réponses. Personne n'est vraiment coupable, ni complètement innocent. Avec Godric, on a parlé longuement et je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité et je suis prête à vivre avec. Il m'a dit toute la vérité.

-Toute la vérité ? dis-je.

-Oui papa, toute la vérité. Papa tu as bien fait pour l'avortement, merci.

Elle se love contre moi, cela me manquais tellement.

-Tu sais papa je ne bois plus que du sang animal.

-C'est bien ma chérie, je suis fier de toi.

-Godric, comment as-tu fait ?

-Une fois réveillée nous avons beaucoup parlé avec Nessie. J'ai du casser toutes les barrières que Diogène avait construite, une à une et rebâtir la vérité. Je sais que cela à dû te paraitre long, mais ce mois à été plus qu'utile.

-Maman ? Mais c'est maman.

Je me retourne et vois ma femme qui arrive telle une furie.

-Reste derrière moi, ta mère est dangereuse. Bella, tu ne devrais pas être là.

-Mon bébé, je veux mon bébé, dit-elle en courant vers nous.

-Stop, dit calmement Godric à l'intention de ma femme. Viens ma fille, vient à moi. Regarde mes yeux, c'est bien ma fille, dit-il en passant une main dans sa nuque. Je veux que tu partes chasser, n'oublie pas, seulement des animaux, aucun humain. Reviens uniquement quand tu iras mieux, ta fille est guérie et elle va avoir besoin de sa maman. Ta fille t'aime ne l'oubli jamais. Va ma fille, va chasser.

Ma femme part en courant, je sers ma fille fortement contre moi.

-Godric, dit ma fille, maman va aller mieux ?

-Oui, je l'ai fortement hypnotisé elle reviendra rapidement vers vous. Nessie, je crois qu'il a un grand indien qui attend de te voir dans le salon.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Non je reste sous les étoiles, mais je t'écouterais. J'ai confiance en toi, tout va bien se passer et ton père sera à tes côtés.

-Je ferais comme à lé répétition, allé papa on va voir Jacob. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera.

Nous avançons vers la maison, plus on avance et plus elle se sert à moi. Nous entrons dans le salon, Jacob la regarde, pose son verre et s'approche d'elle. Il veut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle lui refuse.

-Je dois te présenter des excuses, dit-elle.

-Mais ...

-Jacob, elle en a besoin et crois-moi toi aussi. Elle veut la vérité, même si cela peut faire du mal. Jacob, écoutes-la.

-Jacob, dit ma fille, je te demande de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir, te forcer à vouloir coucher avec moi, d'être partis sous la pluie, d'avoir couché avec lui, d'être tombée enceinte ...

-Oui je t'excuse.

-Mais je n'ai pas fini. Excuse-moi d'avoir fait mal à ton petit cœur. Jacob, s'il te plait, sois honnête avec moi, dit moi ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te rendre plus triste.

-Tu le dois, lui ordonne Nessie.

-Jacob, avec Godric ils on beaucoup parlé et ils pensent que la vérité est la meilleur des choses. Je ne suis pas d'accords avec eux à 100%, mais Godric veille à ce qu'on lui dise la vérité, alors fais le. Il serait capable de t'y contraindre s'il pense que c'est pour le bien de Nessie. Dit lui la vérité.

-Bien. Nessie, tu n'as pas seulement blessé mon cœur, mais aussi mon âme et mon corps. J'ai bu plus que de mesure, car tu me manquais abominablement. Je me suis détesté, j'ai hais Will, même toi je t'en ai voulu et des fois très méchamment. Plus je te détestais, plus je me haïssais et plus tu me manquais, plus je déprimais. Mais maintenant que je suis face à toi je sais que je t'aime plus que tout. Dit-moi ma puce, t'ai-je manqué ?

-Non mon chéri, pendant tout ce temps je n'étais pas moi-même, c'est à peine si tu existais pour moi, donc tu ne manquais pas. Mais depuis que je suis à nouveau libre tu me manques plus que tout mon p'ti loup.

-Oh ma p'tite souris, merci de m'avoir dit la vérité.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir et il est normal que tu aies retourné une partie de ta colère sur moi, je le méritais. Jacob, ai-je le droit de t'embrasser ?

-Bien sûr, dit Jacob avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de ma fille.

Les heures passent et ma fille est dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. Ils passent le temps à se redécouvrir et se dire toutes les vérités. Ils sont même arrivés à m'inclure dans leur boucle, je suis tellement heureux que je rentre dans leur jeu.

-Tiens Nessie, dit Damon, tu sembles radieuse. Tu as changé de bras à ce que je voie et abandonné Godric, pas très gentil après ce qu'il à fait pour toi.

-Va donc rejoindre les bras de Constance au lieu de me taquiner. Ce n'est pas que, mais j'ai sommeil et ...

Ma fille s'arrête en plaine phrase, se fixe puis se met à crier.

-Nooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn, papa, aide-moi, fait quelque chose, emmène-moi vers Godric.

Elle se met à courir, je pars derrière elle, l'attrape et l'emmène dehors.

-Godric, dit ma fille en suppliant et en tentant de le tiré par la main, il faut aller se coucher.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui.

-Godric, je veux encore dormir avec toi, dit-elle en pleurant et le tirant de toutes ses forces.

-Non, c'est fini.

-Godric, dis-je, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas devant elle. Comment vais-je lui expliquer ?

-Il n'y a rien à lui expliquer, Edward. La vérité, elle connaît la vérité, elle en connaît même plus que toi, je lui ai tout raconté.

-Godric, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, dit ma fille à genoux devant lui, donne-moi une nuit seulement une nuit, le temps que tu finisses ton histoire.

-Nessie, moi aussi j'ai lu les comptes des milles et une nuit.

-Godric je t'aime, dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

-Tu m'aimes Nessie ?

-Tu es le grand-frère que je n'ai jamais eu, tu es mon protecteur, tu es mon maître. Rentre dans la maison. Tu sais que te dis la vérité.

-Je le sais, allons nous coucher, mais plus dans le même lit.

-D'accord.

-Godric tu crois que belle gambette viendra me voir bientôt ?

-Belle gambette ? dis-je interloqué.

-Oui, c'est le surnom de tatie rose, c'est comme cela que Damon l'appelle.

-Sacré Damon.

===PV de Godric===

Je me suis couché, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis endormi. Depuis des siècles mon sommeil n'est que superficiel. Au bout d'une heure, je l'ai entendu rentrer, se glisser contre moi et je l'ai attiré contre mon corps afin qu'elle s'endorme. Je me sens flatté et heureux de sa présence contre moi, j'aime quand elle me désobéit de la sorte. Sa seule présence remet en question ma résolution de m'offrir au soleil. Quand je la regarde, je me dis que je pourrais peut-être me racheter. J'embrasse ce petit bout de fille qui a su me faire revivre et espérer.

**Chapitre 57 Bilan selon Godric**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapitre 57 Bilan selon Godric**

===PV de Godric===

Une heure, une heure que je suis sous cette douche, l'eau coule sur mon corps, je me suis savonné encore et encore pour enlever la moindre trace de son odeur sur ma peau. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que j'ai quitté la résidence des Cullen, les plus long mois de ma vie, ou de ma non-vie. Après la guérison de Nessie, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre une à une. Les oncles, tantes et grands-parents étaient arrivés le lendemain. Nessie avait été très heureuse et encore plus quand elle avait vu belle gambette. Sa mère n'était revenue que deux jours après, deux jours de chasse effrénée, mais salvatrice. Nessie avait énuméré une à une toutes les paroles, toutes les actions qui avaient fait souffrir sa famille et avait demandé le pardon. Ensuite elle avait demandé des explications sur toutes les petites choses où elle se posait des questions et avait exigé une transparence absolue. Avec Jacob ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ils allaient recommencer de zéro et revivre tout en beaucoup mieux, comme elle avait aimé me l'expliquer. Le seul problème qui restait entre eux deux, c'était moi. Nessie refusait de quitter ma couche et continuait à dormir selon mon rythme. J'aurais pu la forcer, mais elle avait été bien trop hypnotisée, manipulée et cela n'aurait pas été honnête. Jacob ne prenait vraiment pas bien la chose, je le comprends, mais il n'osait rien me dire, je le comprends aussi. J'avoue que je suis autant coupable, j'avais du mal à m'imaginer dormir sans elle, cela faisait bientôt un mois et demi qu'on vivait l'un contre l'autre, quand ses parents étaient revenus. Sentir sa peau douce contre la mienne, l'entendre respirer, l'écouter parler dans son sommeil, la sentir bouger quand elle rêve. J'aurais pu tuer pour qu'on ne me l'enlève pas et j'aurais tué sans aucun remord.

J'aime plus que tout ce petit bout de femme que j'ai quitté. Après son réveil et jusqu'à mon départ, Nessie se lavait qu'avec du savon non parfumé, ne mettait aucune crème, aucun maquillage, aucun parfum. Elle savait que mon étreinte serait plus forte que je la garderais plus longtemps contre moi. Tout ceci n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout et je savais que la famille entière le désapprouvait, c'est pour cela que je suis parti un mois après le retour de la famille. Mais j'aime l'odeur de Nessie, j'aime toutes les odeurs qui émanent de son corps, même l'odeur de sa transpiration. Je dirais même surtout l'odeur de sa transpiration saturée en hormones féminines. Je coupe l'eau chaude, cela ne fait pas grande différence. J'aurais pu lui dire de venir avec moi, on aurait pu partir loin dans des contrées connues de moi seul. Je l'aurais protégé, plus rien n'aurait pu la blesser ni la faire souffrir. Mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu'elle quitte sa famille, Jacob et tout ce qui faisait à nouveau sa vie. Aurais-je été mieux que Diogène ? Je me laisse tomber dans cette douche que je déteste. Je regarde passivement le sang de mes larmes se mêler à l'eau pour partir dans les égouts. Jacob était l'homme qui lui fallait, il pourrait la protéger, prendre soin d'elle, l'épouser et surtout lui faire des enfants. Je relève brutalement la tête qui tapant brusquement vient fêler la cabine douche. Comment moi, avais-je pu me mettre dans cette situation ? Et avec une fille de surcroit ?

Le retour d'Edward avait marqué un tournant dans l'histoire. La maison avait commencé à se vider, Stephan et Elena ont décidé d'acheter la maison qui avait servi de refuge pendant la quarantaine de Nessie. Vincent avait réintégré la police de New York, pour un temps, grâce à Aloysius. Mais cela n'avait pas duré, j'ai appris il y a dix jours qu'ils étaient partis en Afrique enquêter sur le meurtre d'Helen Pendergast. Constance, Zachary et Damon se sont installés dans un manoir près de Harlem, propriété d'Aloysius et lieu où avait vécu Constance pendant des décennies. Ahhhh Damon, il est vraiment sexy, dommage qu'il préfère le sexe féminin. Il est beau, fier, têtu, impertinent, maître de lui-même, mais cachant une âme belle et fragile. J'ai profité du coffre de la Rolls-Royce Silver Wraith de 1959, pour faire une partie du voyage. Au dire de belle gambette, cette voiture est une merveille. Moi à part mon couteau, rien n'est important.

Le jour avant mon départ, Nessie était venu me rejoindre comme à son habitude. Nous savions que c'était la dernière journée où elle partagerait ma couche. Cette chipie m'a convaincu de dormir nu, nu comme elle, mais je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Je n'avais pas dormi. J'avais admiré son corps sous toutes les coutures, la moindre tache de rousseur, le moindre grain de beauté afin de graver son corps au plus profond de mon être. J'avais pu sentir son corps entier contre le mien et j'avais eu envie. Le lendemain quand j'étais monté dans la voiture, elle n'était pas là, elle était partie en week-end chez son petit loup. Il me restait d'elle qu'un foulard recouvert de son odeur corporel qu'elle avait laissé dans le lit avant de me quitter. Comme à mon habitude j'avais fait semblant de dormir, elle s'était glissée hors de mes bras, m'avait embrassé, ses larmes me mouillant le visage. Elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et elle était partie se vêtir en me laissant son foulard. J'avais aussi pleuré en silence pendant de longues minutes. J'avais été reconnaissant de ne pas à avoir à lui faire mes adieux et encore moins devant un public.

Je me suis alors installé dans ce motel, ne me nourrissant plus, je sais que je peux tenir des mois sans défaillir. J'étais, semaine après semaine, cloîtré dans cette chambre, je ne sortais qu'en début de mois pour régler la note pour le mois suivant. La femme de ménage avait le droit de venir que sur mon autorisation et au moment où je l'avais décidé, je payais bien assez cher pour cela. Il y a quatre jours j'étais sorti, boire un verre en bon humain que je ne suis plus et j'avais rencontré Marc.

**Chapitre 58 Marc**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapitre 58 Marc**

===PV de Godric===

J-4

Ce soir-là j'avais rencontré Marc, Nessie en aurait été heureuse, elle qui pensait que me trouver un amant arrangerait les choses. J'avais trouvé un amant et dans un sens cela avait arrangé les choses. Le barman avait refusé de me servir un bourbon et je restais à fixer ce verre de cola, plus chimique on ne fait pas. Je regardais les bulles venir mourir une à une comme tous ces souffles de vie que j'avais volés si souvent à mes victimes. Il s'était assis à côté de moi au bar, depuis son entré dans le bar j'avais senti son regard sur moi, d'abord surpris, puis fasciner et enfin excité. Je voulais rester seul et ne penser qu'à elle, tentant d'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en ce moment même. Je n'avais pas tourné la tête vers lui, ce n'était qu'un humain après tout, mais c'est moi qui avait rompu le silence en premier.

-Commandez-moi un bourbon et une boisson pour vous, s'il vous plait.

-Garçon, deux bourbons.

-Si l'un des deux est pour le gosse, je ne peux pas ...

-Garçon, deux bourbons s'il vous plait. Je suis responsable de ce gosse, comme vous dites.

J'avais sorti assez de billet pour payer les consommations, j'avais avalé mon verre et je m'étais levé pour partir.

-C'est tout ? m'avait-il demandé.

Je m'étais arrêté sans me retourner.

-Je vous en commande un autre et vous restez assis à mes côté, me proposa-t-il en rapprochant le tabouret de lui et en tapotant le dessus.

Cela commençait à être intéressant, ce type me voulait et il allait tenter de me saouler pour cela. J'étais curieux, alors je me suis rassis, le laissant mener le jeu. Il avait recommandé sans tenir compte des objections du barman. J'avais avalé mon verre et rappelé le barman. Cette fois-ci je l'avais fixé dans les yeux lui demandant de laisser la bouteille et de faire comme si on n'était pas là.

-Je m'appelle Marc, m'avait-il dit

-Enchanté Marc.

Je n'avais toujours pas tourné la tête vers lui et cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Il avait posé alors sa main sur mon genou, je n'avais pas non plus réagi, par contre l'accélération de sa respiration montrait que lui était dans tous ses états. Il avait fait monter sa main le long de ma cuisse pendant que j'avais remplis à nouveau nos verres. Il avait arrêté sa main non loin de mon sexe, il était déstabilisé par mon manque de réaction. J'avais eu pitié de lui et je lui avais demandé sans le regarder.

-Que me voulez-vous, monsieur ?

-Ce n'est pas assez clair ? m'avait-il dit avec un ton apeuré.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Que me voulez-vous, monsieur ? Avais-je redemandé en me tournant alors vers lui.

Sa main s'était alors mise à trembler, mais la peur au ventre il finit par recouvrir mon sexe qui était en érection et à le caresser.

-Que me voulez-vous, monsieur ?

C'était la fois de trop, il était parti en courant, mais je n'avais eu aucun mal à le rattraper. Je l'avais emmené dans un endroit désert et très sombre, acculé contre un mur.

-Que me voulez-vous, monsieur ?

-Je ne veux rien. Vous me faites peur

-C'est cela que vous cherchez depuis le début ? avais-je-dit en sortant mon sexe.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez.

-Mais bien sûr, votre pantalon est sur point d'exploser. Alors ?

-Je ne suis pas gay, avait-il dit en tombant à genoux et en pleurant, mais j'en ai tellement envie.

J'avais tendrement caressé son visage, cet homme était tombé sous mon charme, aucune hypnose n'avait été nécessaire.

-Faites-vous plaisir, n'ayez aucune honte et n'oubliez pas de faire un vœu si c'est la première fois.

Pendant qu'il me faisait fellation je me disais que ce que je faisais avec lui n'était pas bien et ce que je lui réservais était bien pire. Le moment fut plutôt agréable, cela m'avais vraiment manqué, mais le meilleur était à venir. Une fois fini, il était resté à genoux me gardant de ses grands yeux noirs remplis de larmes.

-Je dois me marier dans deux semaines, comment ai-je pu finir à genoux devant un gamin la queue dans ma bouche ? Je suis un pédophile et je ne le savais même pas. C'est cela ? J'ai raison ?

-Je n'en sais rien, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Que me voulez-vous, monsieur ?

-J'ai ... J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec vous.

-Vous voyez, ce n'était pas compliqué, avais-je dit en me rhabillant. Venez avec moi, je vous ferais connaitre ce qu'aucune femme ne pourra vous procurer, mais avec moi pas d'amour que du sexe.

-Ce n'est pas un piège ?

-Qui est l'enfant entre nous deux ? J'ai une chambre dans un motel à 50 mètres d'ici. Je vous promets qu'avant le levé du soleil vous serez libre de rejoindre votre future femme et vous pourrez continuer votre vie.

J-3

La nuit avait été chaude, j'avais tenu toutes mes promesses, même celle de le libérer avant le jour.

-Vous devez rentrer chez vous.

-Je pourrais revenir ?

-Et votre femme ?

-J'ai encore deux semaines avant qu'elle ne le soit.

-Vous pouvez revenir, mais uniquement après le couché du soleil.

Et il était parti sans la moindre morsure, un exploit pour moi. Le soir même il avait frappé à ma porte que j'avais ouverte nu, ce qui l'avait fortement surpris.

-Que me voulez-vous, Marc ?

-Une nuit de débauche en votre compagnie.

-Vous pouvez rentrer, mais passez sous la douche, je n'aime pas cette odeur.

-Quelle odeur ?

-Celle de votre femme, vous avez couché avec elle avant de venir.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ...

-Si vous me voulez il ne faudra plus toucher votre femme de la journée, je ne veux pas d'un amant diminué et puant.

-Je ... Je ...

-Vous pouvez changer d'avis et rentrer auprès d'elle.

-Non, je vais aller à la douche et je promets de ne plus la toucher.

Et il était parti sous l'eau, je l'avais rejoint où nous étions restés au moins deux heures.

**Chapitre 59 Un jeu malsain**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapitre 59 Un jeu malsain**

===PV de Godric===

J-2

Deux heures avant le levé du soleil, j'avais pris mon téléphone et avait appelé chez elle, la femme de ménage. J'avais congédié mon amant à son arrivée en lui confiant une mission, poster pour moi un colis. La jeune fille avait été fortement gênée de devoir ranger les restes de deux nuits de débauche. Je l'avais remercié avec de grosses coupures. Cet argent n'était pas à moi, la famille Cullen avait insisté et j'étais reparti avec un petit pactole que je comptais bien liquider rapidement. Après la tombée de la nuit il était fidèle au poste, il avait frappé et je lui avais ouvert comme la veille. J'avais humé l'air ambiant avec attention.

-Vous n'avez même pas vu votre femme aujourd'hui.

-Non je ne l'ai pas vue, comme cela je ne lui mens pas.

-Et à moi ?

-Je ne veux pas vous mentir.

-Pourtant, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire, vous l'avez vue aujourd'hui, vous l'avez eu dans vos bras et vous pensiez qu'une douche et du parfum pouvait me tromper, avais-dit hors de moi. Avez-vous au moins posté le colis ?

-Oui, oui j'ai posté le colis ce matin même, avait-il dit en tombant à genoux. Mais ma femme je l'ai simplement tenu dans mes bras, je n'ai pas couché avec elle, pardonnez-moi.

-Sa seule odeur me donne envie de vomir. Vous voulez mon pardon ? Cela se mérite. Je vous veux nature, je n'aime que l'odeur des corps au naturel.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, m'avait-il dit en pleurant.

-Bien, de plus vous resterez avec moi dans cette chambre jusqu'au mariage. Vous allez l'appeler pour lui dire que vous ne rentrerez pas, que c'est vous le mâle et qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Oui, oui je le ferais, mais laissez-moi rentré. Laissez-moi honoré votre personne.

-Non, tu restes dehors, je viendrais te chercher plus tard. Va donc te laver dans la rivière, voici un morceau de savon.

J'avais attendu une heure, j'avais profité pour relire le journal intime de ma petite chérie, mon petit ange. Puis j'étais allé lui ouvrir, je m'étais effacé devant lui et il était rentré. Cette nuit-là avait été très brutale, il m'avait énervé et je lui avais fait comprendre.

J-1

La visite de la femme de ménage avait été plus que nécessaire, du sang tachait les draps, mais j'avais exigé de mon amant qu'il range le plus gros du désordre. Pendant la présence de l'humaine je lui avais demandé de ce cacher à l'extérieur. Je ne l'avais pas mordu, je l'avais seulement frappé encore et encore jusqu'au moment où il m'avait demandé d'arrêter. Que c'était jouissif de jouer avec les humains, je suis toujours un monstre et le serais toujours. Plus tard je lui avais leché ses plaies, le pire c'est qu'il m'avait dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi j'avais été brutal puis nous nous étions donné un moment de repos. Dans l'après-midi je l'avais réveillé en le pénétrant, j'étais maintenant calmé et j'avais été bien plus doux avec lui. Nous avions fait l'amour toute la soirée et très tard dans la nuit. Je l'avais tué de fatigue et de plaisir, en vrai drogué il m'en demandait toujours plus.

Jour J

Je sors enfin de la douche, je m'habille avec les vêtements qu'Alice avait absolument tenus à ce que j'emmène avec moi. Je me coiffe, je fais les gestes avec une lenteur absolue et je regarde mon amant couché sur le lit et cela me fait sourire. Je sors de la chambre, je règle la facture du motel pour le mois suivant et je prend la moto de mon amant. Une de ces bêtes qui suffit de caresser pour faire rugir. Je m'arrête dans une église dont je suis obligé de forcer la serrure. À mon époque toutes les églises étaient ouvertes, les choses allaient de mal en pis. Je reprends rapidement ma route, mais à pied, avant de m'arrêter en pleine forêt dans un lieu sans habitation, c'était ici et aujourd'hui avec pour seule compagnie son foulard et son journal intime. Mais le lieu ne semble pas si désert que cela, car le téléphone que m'a confié Edward se met à vibrer et justement c'est Edward.

-Edward ?

-Godric, on a reçu ton colis aujourd'hui.

-Bien, tu dis bien à ma puce de faire attention avec, il coupe comme une lame de rasoir et dit lui d'en prendre le plus grand soin.

-C'est pour bientôt ?

-Dans quelques minutes.

-Je présume que ton choix est fait, que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis.

-Non, j'ai encore eu la preuve que je suis un monstre.

-Ton âme ?

-J'ai fait le nécessaire, j'ai confiance.

-Elle veut te parler. Godric, depuis l'arrivée du colis elle pleure sans s'arrêter.

-Tu m'en vois désolé, mais je lui ai promis la vérité pour toujours.

-Saloperies de promesse.

-Godric , c'est Nessie. Godric, non ne le fais pas. Pour moi, Godric, pour moi.

-Nessie, pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi, mais je ne peux pas accéder à cette requête.

-Godric, tu n'es pas un monstre.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre quand je suis avec toi, mais sinon je suis le pire qu'ai porté cette terre.

-Alors, viens, viens vivre avec moi.

-Mon choix est fait, cela me touche que tu tentes de me faire changer d'avis.

-Ok je n'insisterais pas. Je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin?

-Bien sûr ma puce. Tu as des questions ?

-Oui plein, au sujet de la dernière nuit. Tu n'as pas eu du tout envie de moi ?

-Oh que si, pour la première fois en mille ans j'ai eu envie d'une fille.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Car cela n'aurait pas été bien, que ta vie est avec Jacob et que la mienne va se terminer. Le plus important c'est que toi tu n'en avais pas envie.

-Bien sûr que si.

-En es-tu sûr ? Ne serais-ce pas un besoin de protection dont tu avais besoin.

-Et sentir ton corps contre le mien, savoir qu'avec toi je deviens intouchable, que tous les Will de la terre son impuissant face à toi. J'aurais tellement été honoré …

-… D'être mienne ? J'aurais aussi été très honoré par cela. Mais je ne suis pas ton maître même si j'ai du jouer se rôle. Alors ?

-Alors, tu as raison, j'avais plus envie de protection que de sexe. Mais le contact de ton corps me manque, chaque nuit je me réveille et je te cherche.

-Le tiens aussi et même le contact du corps de Marc n'a rien changé. Dès que je me couche je te cherche dans le lit afin de t'attirer contre moi.

-Marc ? Tu as un amant ? C'est super. Il va être triste si tu disparais, dit-elle avec espoir.

-Il ne sera pas triste, je l'ai tué il y a trois heures. Je l'ai vidé de son sang et je l'ai laissé dans le lit d'un hôtel lugubre. Marc devait se marier dans moins de deux semaines, j'ai joué avec lui pendant quatre jours avant de le tuer. Nessie, je suis toujours ce monstre, toi tu as réveillé mon bon côté, mais cela fait des siècles que c'est trop tard. Tu es ma réussite, ma sœur, ma fille, mon amour. Tu veux toujours que je vienne vivre auprès de toi ?

-Oui, tu es le bienvenu. Tu l'as fait pour me prouver que tu es un monstre.

-Je l'ai fait, car c'est ma véritable nature. Ma décision est prise.

-Mais qui va me protéger maintenant ?

-Ton futur mari, tes parents, ta famille. Tu as ta vie dans tes mains soit la plus indépendante possible, avec moi tu aurais vécu sous ma coupe alors que tu mérite d'être libre. Je suis bien trop égoïste et je t'aurais gardé rien que pour moi.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vivre sans toi.

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu va faire. Promets-moi de ne pas mettre ta vie en péril et pense à moi comme à un ami. Nessie je te fais le plus beau des cadeaux, ta liberté, alors ne le gâche pas.

-D'accord, je te le promets, mais ça va être dur.

-Rien n'est simple dans la vie, surtout pour un humain.

-Tu pleures ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Oui ma puce. Le soleil se lève enfin, il est rond, rouge, ma peau est chaude, je me sens vivant. Nessie, c'est si beau ...

Je l'entends crier dans le téléphone que je lâche sous l'effet de la douleur ...

==Entrefilet dans un journal local===

L'incendie qui a mobilisé deux escadrons de pompier hier serait dû à un suicide par immolation d'un jeune garçon. Nous apprenons de source sûre que le corps sera acheminé jusqu'à l'état de Washington. On nous a aussi précisé que tous les dégâts engendrés seront pris en charge par la famille du défunt. Il est demandé à chaque croyant de prier pour ce pauvre pécheur. Paix à son âme.

**FIN**


End file.
